Scarlet
by Enchantable
Summary: Post Winter War. Hisana is reincarnated in Soul Society. Cursed to remember her old life she tries to keep that fact a secret to spare those she loves the pain, despite being assigned to the Sixth Division. All the while a new war threatens Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

****

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**Okay don't worry, the rest of the story is not written in this tense. After this chapter it goes to a regular tense. So the story gets much easier to read, its not all those chapters written like that. This is the oneshot that started it off.**

**Chapter 2 is character profiles for the OC's. its spoiler heavy though.**

**Chapter 3 is where the story begins.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

She has the saddest eyes anyone's ever seen.

In time she learns to hide them, to allow every emotion that's overshadowed by the unbearable ache to rise to the surface, to seem like she's not sad all the time.

She's a thousand things other than sad, truly she is. She's in the Shinigami Academy. Not a prodigy, not in the advanced class but she's good enough to have attracted the attention of several squads already. She has friends who think they know her very well but only really know what she lets them. She's a mysterious person, always has been and probably always will be. They like her though, she can tell and she's simultaneously grateful and depressed at the same time. She tries to me more grateful than sad. Usually when she smiles its for them, not for herself.

She sees _her_ and it feels like someone has stabbed her and is twisting the knife throughout ever fiber of her being. She's happy, with a big brother and an orange haired friend who is clearly more to her than anyone lets on. Her Zanpakto is beautiful and everywhere she goes there are murmurs. Murmurs of things that have happened to her and how wonderfully, impossibly strong she is to have overcome them. They whisper about her brother and her friends and all the wonderful adventures that they go on. She wants to hug her, to tell her that she's so sorry for what happened, that she's glad her life is wonderful now. But it would be strange, and after all what did one say to someone who had done something so horrible? So she ducks her head and makes sure someone taller is in front of her when she comes to inspect the school with her white haired Captain and her red haired friend.

She sees the red haired man and feels grateful. Grateful because he is more of a guide and a rock to those around him than he will ever know--than they will ever tell him. He doesn't mind, she can see it. He grins and laughs and scratches the back of his neck like he's embarrassed when anyone tells him anything like that. She thinks its sweet when he turns the red of his hair, clearly uncomfortable with anyone feeling like they need to give him thanks. She wants to, but it would just be strange. After all, how did someone go about thanking someone who has practically single-handedly undone all the damage she did. So when he sees her and offers a grin, her lips quirk up into the barest of smiles in return even though she knows her eyes are swimming with the tears she's barely holding back.

And then she sees _him_. If the other two were bad he is somehow a million times worse.

He's not alone.

The new woman beautiful and noble and so full of life that its like she's a kite and he's the child holding the string. Its clear he loves her and though she wants him to be happy--oh _God_ she wants him to be happy--its clear that his happiness doesn't lie with her. She can see the weight on his shoulders and she know she put it there and this woman is taking it away. She's showing him its okay to be free, to be alive, to be the amazing person she knows he is. It hurts, it hurt more than anything else. More than all the times she died, more than anything it hurts but she doesn't let it show. Its not her place to let it show.

So she runs as fast a she can, the letter that assigns her to a Division clutched to her chest, her Zanpakto slung across her back, her heart breaking and her eyes stinging. She runs out of Soul Society, back to Rukongai, back to the dusty shack where it all began all those years ago. No-one gives another glance to the Shingiami in the school uniform. Every once in a while one comes back. She doesn't care as the dust dims the red of her cloths or her hands cut and bleed as she falls onto the dirt of the home she lived in.

Her fingers shake as she opens the envelope and her eyes barely make out the black mark that tells her that she will be in the Sixth Division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. She knows its coming, she'd be a fool not too but she's always been something of a fool and the twinges of hope are crushed like everything else. She clutches the letter to her chest, bringing her knees up as well as she buries her face in the dark confines of her dusty robe in a failed attempt at comfort before she pushes everything away. She deserve the pain, she deserves the torture, she deserves it all. But even though its not her place, its not her right, she can't stop the tears that come nor the sobs that accompany them. She cries for many many reasons.

Because its been many years.

Because she's a different person.

Because she hurt them all, especially him.

This is her fate. She is cursed to remember while those around her, they move on.

She hears people muttering outside and claps her hands over her lips. Part of her wants them to come, wants them to end it before the next story begins. But part of her wants to see this through. She'll remember it anyway, perhaps if she somehow makes the memories good ones, if she finally lets this go, perhaps then the story that has ruled her for one and a half lifetimes will be over. Maybe then she can move on. Because he has, because they all have and she, of course, has not. Not yet anyway. She drops her hands and swipes her cheeks, pulling her Zanpakto out, prepared to fight if she has to. She's not dying here, not now, not like this, not to be tortured for the next lifetime with memories.

It doesn't _really_ matter anymore anyway.

Even if she's back, which she is.

And even if she remembers, which she does.

She's not really Hisana anymore.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**Okay don't worry, the rest of the story is not written in this tense. After this chapter it goes to a regular tense. So the story gets much easier to read, its not all those chapters written like that. This is the oneshot that started it off. **

**Chapter 2 is character profiles for the OC's. its spoiler heavy though.**

**Chapter 3 is where the story begins. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Profiles

********

**Author Note**

**Alright. In order to help us all I've decided to use this as a page for character profiles. I'll be updating this as we go so that you all can have this as a sort of reference for the characters.**

**Below are basic profiles for the characters. What I decided to do was base the appearance and voices off existing anime characters so you guys have a clear view of what they look and sound like. These are superficial characterizations ****only****. This is not a crossover story, I simply chose the models so you all could have a clear picture of what everyone looks like. I tried to pick characters that went together as lovers or friends for the Zanpakto Spirits and Shinigami so that there was a clear interaction and similar look between them.**

**This page will be updated with information as it comes out to help you all keep track of the characters.**

* * *

**Name: Chiba (thousand feathers) Michiyo (three thousand generations)**

**Nickname: Chiyo meaning Eternal**

**Basic stats:**

**Model: Yuki Cross (Vampire Knight)**

**Grew Up: 70th District**

**Best at: Swordsmanship**

**Worst at: Kido**

**Rank: 5th Seat of the 6th Division.**

**History:**

**Hisana grew up in the slightly better 70th District. She went to the Soul Reaper Academy and became a Shingiami. She's assigned to the Sixth Division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. She and Rukia's bond shows itself as Rukia finds her very easy to talk to which is rare for her.**

**She threw herself in front of certain death by poisoned arrows to save Renji Abarai and wound up releasing her Zanpakto for the first time. This brought her to the attention of Byakuya. At the examinations for Seated Officers with Rukia's tutoring and her display of heroics, she was named 5th Seat. Returning to the 78th District one last time, she was found by an old enemy who holds her hostage with the knowledge of her past.**

**Currently Hisana is working with the Hamano brothers to try and stop Kuroda, finally taking responsibility for her actions by stopping him.**

**Personality:**

**She's quiet and reserved and tortured by the fact that she can remember. She tries to stay away from Rukia and Byakuya because she blames herself and wants them to be happy. Deep down she's nice and no-nonsense with the habit of speaking her mind. Hisana suffers from panic attacks when in the Fourth Division considering she has died in hospitals before.**

**Zanpakto:**

**Model: Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight)**

**Name: Kakyoku Shuiro (Scarlet Song).**

**Command: Sobieru (Rise)**

**Appearance:**

**Its a Katana with scarlet hilt wrappings and a scarlet sheath. The guard is in the shape of a rose. The blade itself is a dark bronze color adding to the sunset motif. Hisana wears it across her chest via a dark red sash decorated with bronze colored roses.**

**Abilities/Personality:**

**Kakyoku has been waiting two lifetimes for Hisana. He refers to her by her real name or by Chiyo. He's calm and reserved, very much like nobility and gets along well with Senbonzakura. like hisana he's got a very dry sense of humor.**

**Kakyoku is a fire based Zanpakto. The first time he was released, he wound up scarring Hisana's right hand.**

**The command Keiyou (fly) creates an independent flame attack in the shape of a Phoenix.**

* * *

**Name: Michishige (heavy journey) Kyousuke (mediate the capital)**

**Nickname: Kyo (mediate)**

**Basic Stats:**

**Model: Fay D Flourite (TRC)**

**Grew Up: 1st District, West Rugonkai**

**Best at: Kido**

**Worst At: Swordsmanship**

**Rank: 8th Seat of the 6th Division**

**History:**

**Kyo is the eldest son of a wealthy Rugonkai family who abhorred Shinigami. Kyo thought he could be a Kenpachi but he is horrible at swordsmanship. He happens to be very talented at Kido though. Talented enough for the Kido Corps to offer him a position which he declined. He carries shame over what he could do and his subsequent isolation from his family.**

**The isolation might not be quite as black and white as previously thought. Kyo seems to have some connection to a man he refers to as 'Uncle', a man that clearly would like to see the Kuchiki Family suffer. He also seems to maintain some relationship with his adopted brother.**

**Kyo tried to commit suicide by taking the Shinigami poison. He was saved by the Hamano brothers and Hisana who keep promise to kill him in trade for information. However before they can do that Renji takes him to the Fourth Division. During that time though its revealed that Kyo is actually quite guilt-ridden over his actions. He believes in Kuroda's mission but not how he's doing it.**

**Personality:**

**As his name suggests, Kyo is a mediator. He prefers help people sort their own problems much more than he likes to deal with his own. He's a nice guy though and tries to be an optomist, though he usually appears guarded since he is very laid back.**

**Kyo feels very guilty for what he's done. He's more than willing to share information in trade for death. He does not feel like he belongs, being ostracized by his family because of his Kido abilities but not being able to blend with the Shinigami because of his mission.**

**Zanpakto:**

**Model: Lucy from Elfen Lied**

**Name: Tenbinza (Libra)**

**Command: Heikou (equalize)**

**Tenbinza refuses to manifest for Kyo and feels he's a disgrace to the Shinigami for his loyalty to Kuroda and his mission. She says that she'll fight alongside him if he switches sides, which he refuses to do.**

**Tenbinza has never met Kyo face to face. He has performed a shikai once but the Zanpakto refuses to manifest for him. However when he's dying she pleads with him to come to her so she can help save him but he refuses.**

* * *

**Name: Hamano (seaside field) Ayumi (walk) (girl)**

**Basic Stats:**

**Model: Winry Rockbell (FMA)**

**Grew Up: 50th District**

**Best at: Agility**

**Worst At: Everything Else**

**Rank: 7th Seat of the 6th Division**

**History:**

**Ayumi's family owns the "Hamano Delivery Service: We Get It There". Its a messenger service of sorts, delivering packages and messages. Ayumi was a messenger for them and accidentally used Spiritual Pressure as a flashlight. She became a Shinigami as a result. Her family is very close and Ayumi constantly receives packages of food and presents. Strangely enough the Hamano Clan used to be a part of Kuroda's resistance. They hated Shinigami as much as Kuroda does. They even developed the poison that Kuroda uses. That changed when Ayumi developed Spiritual Power. They quickly jumped ship in support of her, showing the closeness of the family. Given her age, Ayumi did not interact with any of Kuroda's organization meaning she does not know of Kuroda's involvement.**

**Despite being rather awful at Kido and Swordsmanship, Ayumi is more than proficient in hand to hand combat. She's able to take out multiple targets even unarmed, her agility is a distinct advantage to that even when she does not use her Spiritual Pressure.**

**Its hinted that Ayumi might have feelings for Kyo considering how she jumps to his defense when her brothers accuse him of being a member of Kuroda's forces and sneaks his Zanpakto in to deal with him.**

**Personality:**

**Ayumi is a very upbeat person, finding the joy in even the most negative of situations. Bubbly wold be a good adjective to describe her. She tends to talk, a lot but is very good at putting others at ease. She tends to nickname people, especially her siblings.**

**Zanpakto**

**Model: Princess Sakura (TRC)**

**Name: Hokkou (northern lights)**

**Command: Kagayakasu (to brighten)**

**Appearance/Personality/Abilities**

**largely unknown. The ability of the sword is to create a blinding light that allows Ayumi to attack her enemies before they can attack her. She is immune to the light and as long as someone closes their eyes instead of looking at it, they are as well, though it hurts there eyes a bit.**

* * *

**Name: Konno (dark blue plains) Yoshiko (pleasing child)**

**Basic Stats:**

**Model: Princess Tomoyo (TRC)**

**Grew Up: 1st District, West Rukongai**

**Not a Shinigami**

**History;**

**Yoshiko is the Princess of a lesser noble family that would like to see her rise to the level of a Kuchiki family. Through her arranged meetings with him the two slowly bonded and are in love, leading Byakuya to bring up the topic of marriage and begin the proceedings for their engagement. Yoshiko tries to be understanding to her future husband's life as a Shingiami but it is hard for her sometimes.**

**Later it is found out that her engagement to Byakuya was her second. Previously she was engaged to Kojima when his family was in better standing. The two of them had been speaking through the curtains in the window before they knew each other. Both were happy about their engagement. The night they were engaged formally, Kojima gave Yoshiko a ribbon as his own form of an engagement ring.**

**But happiness was fleeting. Upon discovering that he had Spiritual Power Kojima began to be very self-destructive. Nakashima devised a drug regimen that would allow him to live as someone without any Spiritual Power. Kojima turned to other drugs as well. Unable to stand his behavior Yoshiko demanded the truth from him. Upon the revelation she accepted him whole heartedly, but he refused to accept himself. She told him when he was ready she would be his but until then she couldn't be with him. He left and disappeared that night after Ayumi revealed her Spiritual Powers.**

**Yoshiko breaks off her engagement to Byakuya upon discovering who Chiyo truly is. She agrees to tutor Hisana in how to be a Noble mainly to help her family so that the situation does not turn sour. She refuses to speak to Kojima though and when she does, she quickly looses control of her emotions, revealing she does feel _something_ for him.**

**Personality:**

**Yoshiko is a kind, reserved woman. As a member of nobility she does not express her emotions openly but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel them. Like Ayumi she tries to find the happiness in life. Yoshiko seems to have another side to her where she has little patience and a rather wicked sense of humor. This seems to come out far more when she is tutoring Hisana, showing she drops her guard around the people she feels comfortable around.**

* * *

**Name: Hanabusa (petals of a flower)**

**Basic Stats:**

**Model: Watanuki (xxxholic)**

**Grew up: 1st District, West Rukongai**

**Not a Shinigami but posses Kenpachi-level swordsmanship**

**History:**

**Hanabusa was a thief with Kuroda's group. He was close to Hisana in his youth but after she left he stayed with Kuroda. Much like the other thieves he has scars thanks to the fire Hisana started. He wants revenge against the Shinigami for their actions. Like the other Archers he was trained by Kojima before his departure. It seems that he was named the Head Archer by default since he usually wound up being equal too or loosing to Akane.**

**Personality:**

**Hanabusa is a cold and calculating individual. He has a rather volatile temper which seems to get the better of him in certain situations. Otherwise he displays almost a sociopathic lack of remorse for who he kills. He views Shinigami with heavy disdain. But he will not act without the orders of the man he calls 'Uncle' who is Kuroda.**

* * *

**Name: Kazuma (True harmony) Kuroda (Black field)**

**Basic Stats:**

**Model: Kaien Cross (Vampire Knight)**

**Grew up: unknown**

**Not a Shinigami**

**History:**

**Not much is known about Kuroda except that he is the most powerful criminal in Rukongai. His spies are everywhere as he reaches the final part of the first stages of his plan. This has been something he's set up for a very long time. How far his reach goes is unknown, as is his intention.**

**Prior to becoming the most powerful crime lord, Kuroda was a thief. Hisana was one of the thieves that worked under him. When she tried to leave he brought her back to take care of a much younger Byakuya Kuchiki who he had kidnapped. In order to help him escape, Hisana set fire to the hideout. Kuroda has extensive scars on his torso and arms thanks to her.**

**Kuroda's true intentions are revealed when he captures Hisana again and shows that she is one of his primary targets for her ability to remember so long. He wants to know why. Prior to her escape he was about to dissect her...while she was still alive.**

**Personality:**

**Kuroda's greatest tool is his patience. His plan has taken many years to set up. His skills of observation are also excellent as he was able to guess it was Hisana and then trick her into telling him it was her. He loathes Shinigami and their hold over the people of Rukongai. Now with both Hisana and Byakuya as Shinigami he feels no repentance in killing them all. He has been described as hating the 'quickness' of death, preferring to see his enemies suffer. Hisana searched for Rukia herself out of fear that he was alive and would find her first. Her fears are not ill placed as he will use any weakness his enemy shows, holding Hisana's secret over her head in addition to threatening to kill Rukia if she does not do exactly what he says.**

* * *

**Name: Hamano (seaside field) Manami (beloved ocean)**

**Basic Stats:**

**Model: Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss)**

**Grew up: 50th District, Rukongai**

**Not a Shinigami**

**History:**

**Manami "Mana" Hamano is the eldest daughter of the Hamano Clan. As a child she was attacked by a Shinigami in pursuit of a Hollow. Obviously more concerned with the rampaging Hollow, the Shinigami did not see if she was alright and Mana lost her eye. The Hamano Clan immediately joined in with Kuroda. She's close with her sister and when Ayumi showed her Spiritual Power, Mana overcame her own hatred to stand by her sister.**

**Manami and Kojima found Byakuya and Chiyo in the street and brought them home where she took care of them both. Currently Manami is hiding out in the districts keeping her parents safe.**

**Personality:**

**Manami is a smart and kind woman who acts as the sort of pseudo-matriarch of the Hamano Clan. She doesn't run the delivery service though. She disliked Shinigami because of the accident that took her eye but, as she says, she loves her sister more. She wears her bangs over her missing eye to try and keep people from being uncomfortable.**

* * *

**Name: Hamano (seaside field), Kojima (small island)**

**Model: Haji (Blood+)**

**Grew up: 50th District**

**Not a Shinigami**

**History:**

**Kojima "Koji" is Nakashima's biological brother. Both were adopted by the Hamano Clan around the same time. Like his family he disliked the Shinigami until Ayumi became a Shinigami. He's strong and fast as well as very proficient in swordsmanship and archery. He was one of Kuroda's archers along with Hanabusa before he left. He was the Head archer and he trained pretty much all of them. Of all the sibling's he's closest with his brother Nakashima. Kojima carries burn scars on his right hand from when Hisana burned the hideout down.**

**Kojima is a perceptive man when it comes to others and, by the same token, well aware of the various ways he could give away his own emotions, thus the perpetual expression of boredom. He also seems to hate Kuroda for his actions against his family, especially Nakashima. He seems to have some sort of connection to Yoshiko given her reaction to his presence.**

**Kojima knows who Hisana is but, because he hates Kuroda far more than her, he agrees to help her in her plan to defeat him.**

**Later it is found out that Kojima was engaged to Yoshiko Konno when his family was in better standing. The two of them had been speaking through the curtains in the window before they knew each other. Both were happy about their engagement. The night they were engaged formally, Kojima gave Yoshiko a ribbon as his own form of an engagement ring.**

**But happiness was fleeting. Upon discovering that he had Spiritual Power Kojima began to be very self-destructive. Nakashima devised a drug regimen that would allow him to live as someone without any Spiritual Power. Kojima turned to other drugs as well. Unable to stand his behavior Yoshiko demanded the truth from him. Upon the revelation she accepted him whole heartedly, but he refused to accept himself. She told him when he was ready she would be his but until then she couldn't be with him. He left and disappeared that night after Ayumi revealed her Spiritual Powers.**

**Personality:**

**He's clearly a strong person, physically. He's also a very good fighter. Even if he's not fighting the Shinigami he has the bad habit of saying he's stronger than they are. He is usually very cool, both in mannerisms and how he speaks. He has a perpetual expression of boredom, Hisana compares him to Byakuya Kuchiki in that respect.**

**Kojima also cares very deeply for his family. This is evident when even though he cannot accept his own Spiritual Power, he accepts Ayumi for being a Shinigami. Despite his hatred of Shinigami he knows that Hisana's connection to them could be used to hurt the Hamano Clan. So he goes with her to the Court of Pure Souls protect her and thus his family. His loyalty and love of them was also apparent when he left Kuroda the first time when Kuroda caste Nakashima out because he was not useful, only accepting him back after his injuries had healed.**

* * *

**Name: Hamano (seaside field), Nakashima (center of the island)**

**Model: Tybalt (Romeo x Juliet)**

**Grew up: Unknown**

**Not a Shinigami**

**History:**

**Nakashima "Naka" story is another side to the same coin of Hanabusa's. He was an orphan who was sent to live with the Hamano family. He is a very smart man and helped develop the poison that is used against Shinigami. He has created a workable antidote to it and is currently trying to help create weapons to fight the archers. Once Ayumi became a Shinigami he joined the rest of his adopted family in telling Kuroda to shove it. He's been working on an antidote and has found a workable one but its not perfected yet.**

**Nakashima was also in the fire that Hisana caused. Byakuya's Shunpo caused a beam to fall on him, pinning him. He has extensive scarring on his back and spent a good deal of time unable to walk. It was during that time he would read and became interested in science.**

**Nakashima knows of Hisana's secret. He's the one who said that Hisana had to be the one who they lined up behind. He seems to harbor no real hatred towards her, instead telling her that because of her actions he found his family and did not end up like Kyo. Nakashima is currently trying to hook his brother back up with his ex-fiance: Yoshiko.**

**Personality:**

**Cool and collected about 50% of the time, Nakashima is quick to loose his cool, especially when his brother Kojima is involved. He has the bad habit of throwing things when he get very angry, which is bad when one works with chemicals. He is the brains to Kojima's brawn and the two rely on their sisters to keep them in line.**

**

* * *

**

****

Name: Kingin (gold and silver), Akane (deep red)

Nickname: None

Basic Stats:

Model: Soma Peiris (Gundam 00)

Grew Up: Unknown

Not a Shinigami

History:

Akane is widely considered to be the best killer that Kojima ever trained. She was one of the kids along with Nakashima, Kojima and Hanabusa, the life with Kuroda the only one she ever knew. She had been outside playing when the fire Hisana caused happened, burning down the only home she had ever known in front of her eyes. She got help but arrived back at the burning hideout before anyone else. Unable to sit there she raced in and began to drag whoever she could out.

She saved Kuroda's life and because of that he took a special interest in her, grooming her as the criminal that Hisana could have been. Raised on his ideal,s she obviously hold little but contempt for the Shinigami. Upon his return and beginning of training killers, Akane was one of his best pupils, her prior training, cold personality and single minded focus on the mission allowing her to excel.

She discovered Kojima's Spiritual Pressure. Taking this as another betrayal she vowed revenge on him for having Spiritual Ayumi showed her promise as a Shinigami she was the one responsible for hunting them down while Hanabusa, Kojima's other student, was given the task of Head Archer since Akane did not care for anyone but herself. it is unclear why she failed to find the Hamano family but she never did.

Akane also seems to have an unusually long memory as well. Given the fact that Hisana's name can mean Scarlet and hers is Dark Red, it is clear that Kuroda knew of this and has groomed her to be the criminal Hisana could not.

Personality:

Cold and focused, Akane refuses to be distracted from the task at hand. While Hanabusa views their relationship as a rivalry, she views him as a joke. Despite her loathing for the Shinigami and her feelings of betrayal at the hands of Kojima, she seems to experience internal conflict at the sight of the Hamano brothers. Kojima for the obvious reason that he was her teacher and partner in fighting for many years, her reasons for conflict concerning Nakashima have yet to be revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

The world around Hisana vanished.

Suddenly she found herself somewhere completely different, the only similarity was that it was sunset in the place she was in as well. She seemed to be standing on a completely still lake. Underneath her feet she could see her own reflection mirrored back at her. She looked so _different_. She was still short of course but the rest of her had changed drastically. Her hair was chocolate brown and barely brushed her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and the color of cinnamon. The red of the sunset was reflected in them and in her hair and only the water she stood. She went to tighten her grip on her Zanpakto only to realize that it was gone.

"Behind you."

Hisana spun around. Standing behind her was a tall man, dressed all in white. His hair was darker than hers but fell into his eyes in a similar manner. And his eyes, his eyes were a deep red that almost seemed to glow. In one hand he held a single blood red rose, the thorns dark and wet as though someone had pricked their finger and bled on them. Like her he was reflected in the water below. He stepped forward, each step leaving ripples in the otherwise still surface of the water. With no Zanpakto, Hisana shifted her feet into a fighting stance, bringing her hands up. Even if she didn't have a sword she had just decided to live and being killed in this strange place was not something she was willing to accept.

"Come now," the man's lips quirked into the barest of smiles, "there's no need for violence. After all," he paused, considering her and his words, "any attack you make against me is simply an attack against yourself."

"This is my inner world," Hisana realized looking around.

"Yes," suddenly he was behind her, moving seamlessly and quickly, "I have been waiting for you."

"I--you have?" she demanded looking at him, "what do you mean 'waiting for me'?"

Suddenly he was in front of her. He gave a small,enigmatic smile before he lifted the rose up to his nose. The blood color of the petals stood stark against his pale skin as he raised his other hand up and covered the blossom with his palm.

"I have waited many lifetimes for you, watching you get stronger with each incarnation," he traced the bloom with his long fingers, teasing the petals, "you have not been strong enough before this time. But now you are. On the eve of Soul Societies darkest time, you are."

"What?" she looked at him, her stomach dropping, "darkest momen--what do you mean the darkest moments?! If you're my Zanpakto Spirit shouldn't you know what I know?! Soul Society just finished a war, why would they risk another?"

"Not Soul Society, the Court of Pure Souls," he held his hand out, the rose hanging between them, "listen closely, i will speak of what I know. Discord grows thick in Rukongai, uniting the people behind a single ruler. Look too far inward and the outside becomes less clear. Soon a war like no other will take place. This time the enemy does not come from within," he opened his hand, "but from without."

The rose hit the water, ripples exploding from where it sunk below the surface. In center of the ripples water rose up, twisting and changing until it retreated, revealing in its center a blade. Hisana looked across the water at the Zanpakto Spirit and then back at the blade. He continued to look at her with his ruby eyes, the enigmatic smile not falling from his lips. Hisana wasn't sure what she should do. He walked over, picking the sword up in his hands before closing the distance between them. His movements were slow enough for her to take a few breaths before he got there.

"Forgive me," he smiled, "I find myself at a loss as to what to call you."

"You're not the only one," she muttered.

"Your memories are stronger depending on which world you're in," he said, "especially in Soul Society it seems."

"Not just that," she looked up at him, "my memories of my time as _Hisana_ are so much stronger than anything else," she frowned, "I don't understand why."

"Your life as Hisana was unfinished. Just as Hollows cannot let go of their previous lives, you have trouble letting go of your old one."

"Are you calling me a Hollow?" she demanded arching an eyebrow.

"I am calling you fortunate," he said holding out the sword.

"I don't know about that," she said accepting the blade.

"Fortunately," he said, "I do," he removed his hands, "Hisana," he said, "that is what I shall call you. If for nothing else, you shall remember who you are, even if the rest of the world does not for the current moment."

'Or for forever' Hisana thought.

"You cannot keep the truth from them forever," he said, his voice still soft though she could hear the warning behind it, "they will learn the truth, though whether it falls form your lips or someone else's is entirely up to you."

Hisana knew the truth in his words, just as she knew that the truth would probably not fall from her lips, and she prayed not from anyone else's. How could she possibly tell them who she was? Rukia probably knew the truth, Hisana was well aware of Byakuya's inability to keep secrets. And Byakuya, he had clearly moved on. No, Hisana had caused enough trouble for the people she love the first time around. There was no need to cause more suffering or pain. She looked different enough, if she could just pretend until she was able to transfer Divisions, she could pull it off.

"You cannot wear a mask forever," he said.

"I can wear it long enough," she said firmly grasping her blade, "are you going to tell me your name?"

"You're very direct," he said, his smile turning genuine, "I am Kakyoku Shuiro," he said with a polite bow, "you may call me Kakyoku."

"I guess you already know my name," Hisana said.

"I'd prefer to hear it from you lips," he replied.

"Michiyo Chiba," she said, "people in the Academy called me Chiyo."

"Chiyo," he said, "sounds like the name of an Elder," his lips curved up, "it certainly is appropriate," he motioned around the world, "as is Hisana," he lowered his hand, "I suggest you hurry, its not wise to linger in Rukongai after dark."

Hisana blinked and suddenly she was in the dusty shack. Kakyoku was right, it was dark outside. Hisana looked down at the Zanpakto she held. Her Zanpakto had held the traces of it being the actual thing but it had not yet taken on a solid form. The basics were enough to allow her graduation--barely though. Now the blade had really changed. The guard wrappings had darkened to the scarlet color of the sunset. Instead of the rectangular guard now hers was shaped in the outline of the rose that Kakyoku had been holding. The sheath of the blade was the same deep scarlet. When she pulled the sheath off the blade was not the dark silver steel it had been but a deep bronze color that glinted orange in the faint light. Tied to the sheath was a strip of fabric obviously used to carry it around. It combined the same dark scarlet of the sheath and the bronze of the sword in in a pattern of the same roses as the sheath.

"Just my luck," she murmured, "I get the girly Zanpakto."

"I heard that," she heard Kakyoku murmur.

"Aren't you supposed to be a guy?" she demanded.

"And here I thought you were a girl," he replied.

Hisana rolled her eyes and slipped the sash over her shoulder, making a few minuet adjustments. She walked to the doors and stepped out onto the dusty street. She glanced back at the inside of the house, at the place where she had lived her old life, at the place where this had all began. Her fingers lingered on the doorframe. The last time she had left the old shack it had been full of regrets and sorrow, of unfulfilled dreams and wishes that never came true. This time when she left all that remained was some dust, a few drops of blood, a few tears and the faintest residue of Spiritual Pressure.

All of which would soon fade.

Hisana started to walk.

"Hey! Hey wait up!"

Hisana turned, her eyes wide. Running towards her was another student. She was dressed in the school uniform as well, her eyes shining in pride. Her Zanpakto was also carried via sash over her shoulder. As opposed to Hisana's rose pattern, hers was decorated with an argyle pattern of black, white and scarlet. Her hair was blond and pulled back in a high ponytail, though some of it remained free around her face. She could see her ears were pierced multiple times with small hoops but her blue eyes were earnest and friendly.

"I just came from helping my dad make a delivery," she said with a smile as she drew level with Hisana, "you know, before I become a full Shinigami, but I'm meeting my squad really early tomorrow and so i thought I'd set out tonight to go back. But I didn't want to have to walk back alone. I'm so glad I found you!" she continued to smile, "I'm Ayumi Hamano, call me Ayumi! You're Chiyo right?"

"Right," Hisana said, forcing herself to smile.

"Oh its okay, you don't have to smile for me," Ayumi said with a shrug, "coming here makes me sad. I wouldn't be upset to leave it at all."

"You're not from here?" Hisana frowned, "why are you in the 80th District then?"

"Oh my father runs a delivery service," she said, "packages and things. 'Hamano Delivery, we'll get it there!',' she grinned holding up two fingers, "I was helping with one last delivery. My dad had a long list of things to do so he kept going. I told him I'd be fine. I'm a Soul Reaper after all now."

"What Division are you in?" Hisana asked.

"I'm in the Sixth, you?"

"Same."

"Yay! We'll be in the same Division. I'm glad I'll know someone, I _hate_ going into things without knowing anyone. I'm glad we're in the Sixth. I was scared I was going to be in the Eleventh Division since I'm fast and my Zanpkapto is a Melee-Type Zanpakto. I wouldn't want to be in a Division that just has one specialty. Besides, we're in the hottie Division."

"I'm sorry, the _what_ Division?" Hisana sputtered.

"The hottie Division," Ayumi rolled her eyes, "we get Lieutenant Abarai _and_ Captain Kuchiki. All the girls try to make Photo Books of them every year. But you can't mention Ichigo Kurosaki to the Captain or you get beaten up."

"I don't think Captain Kuchiki would beat you up because you mentioned another boy," Hisana said dryly.

"He would if that boy is Ichigo Kurosaki," Ayumi said, "he has something going on with Captain Kuchiki's sister but the two of them won't tell him what it is. Apparently he caught them kissing in the hallway of the Thirteenth Division and no-one's seen him since. i think he went back to the Living World so he wouldn't have to admit that he got sliced up by Senbonzakura."

The two girls continued to walk back towards the Court of Pure Souls. It seemed that Ayumi enjoyed speaking--a lot. Hisana was content simply to listen as they walked back. She had never been one of those people who rambled on except when they were nervous and Ayumi was good at putting others at ease. In fact it was possibly the shortest journey from the 80th District Hisana had ever been on. For the first time she cold remember Hisana did not go to dread going to sleep and for the first time she was not plagued with nightmares.

* * *

"Hey, Chiyo, you don't looks so good, are you okay?"

Hisana nodded but didn't dare open her mouth. In front of them loomed the building of the Sixth Division, the crest bold and stark and so familiar Hisana felt like she had been hit in the stomach. She ad spent all her time in the sheltered confines of the Soul Reaper Academy and except for the fateful inspection that had sent her running to Rukongai, she had successfully managed to avoid the traces of her old life. But now that shelter, that safety net, it was gone and she was about to enter the Sixth Division and face the memories all over again. Hisana didn't think she had ever been so terrified in her entire life.

Before she knew it all the new members were placed in a room awaiting their official welcome to the Sixth Division. Every creak she heard sent Hisana jumping as her eyes flew to the door. Hisana buried her fingers in her robes and crossed them so tightly she was sure she was leaving indents in her skin. She knew she was unrecognizable but for some reason she had always felt vulnerable around Byakuya Kuchiki, like all her secrets were laid bare before him. She knew that hadn't changed. That if she saw him now she didn't know if she would be bale to stop herself from running to him and telling him _everything_.

"Relax," came a voice behind her, "the Captain never comes to these things."

Hisana turned her head to see a man leaning against the wall. Though his eyes were half open and hidden under his blond hair, she got the impression he had already sized up everyone in the room. He was a lanky guy, probably not that good at swordsmanship. His Zanpakto was not visible but she had a feeling he had it on him. Though Shingiami were not required to carry their Zanaktos with them, all those in the room did, as though they were afraid that if they put them down the newly discovered Spirits would vanish. The man pushed himself off the wall and gave an odd sort of bow, his lips curving into a smile.

"Kyousuke Michishige," he said in way of an introduction, "people call me Kyo."

"You two rhyme!" Ayumi said with unconcealed delight, "I'm Ayumi, this is Chiyo--well she's Michiyo really but Chiyo's her nickname."

"Its a pleasure to meet you both," he said, his smile not slipping.

The door slid open and all eyes locked on the bright red haired man who stood in the doorway. He wore the usual garments of Soul Reaper, his Vice Captain badge rode high on his arm. His red hair was pulled into a high ponytail and the white headband was stark against the tan of his skin. Inky lines caressed almost every available inch of skin. The left side of his face was marred with four long, angry lines that started just above his right eyebrow and slashed across his nose to his left jawline before disappearing down the column of his throat. Still with the tattoos and scars his smile managed to be bright and friendly, the kind that you had to return.

"Welcome to the Sixth Division," he said with a bright grin, "I'm Lieutenant Renji Abarai."

Everyone bowed respectfully and murmured their greetings as Renji observed them.

"Lets go over the basics first," he said.

"One! The events surrounding the Winter War are _classified_. Neither myself nor any other person who participated in any of the battles will confirm or deny anything. Save yourself the breath and the trouble and don't ask."

"Two! Yoshiko Konno is a member of the nobility. That means when she's in the Division you are in the presence of someone who outranks you even though she is not a Soul Reaper. Therefore you are to address her with the respect her station entitles her to."

"Three! If you are infatuated with, greatly admire or are part of the fanclub of Captain Ichigo Kuroskai, keep it to yourself. This is the Sixth Division, not the Fifth. I'll tell you right now that if you make a move you will be turned into a human popsicle and you will have no-one to blame but yourself."

"Four! The same goes for Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. She is a member of the nobility _and_ Captain Kuchiki's younger sister. Orders she gives can be considered equivalent with orders from myself or Captain Kuchiki. All you young men--and women if that's how you swing--forget about it."

The rest was lost on Hisana. Lieutenant Kuchiki. Her sister, Rukia, she was a Lieutenant. A thousand questions perched n her lips, all desperately needing answers. How was she? Was she happy? What Division was she in? What was her Zanpakto? But they all seemed to catch in her throat. Besides, she supposed to would be strange if she bombarded him with questions, especially with questions about a specific person who she had, by all accounts, never met. Even without the answers happiness bubbled in her chest.

Byakuya had found Rukia. He had found her and he had adopted her like she had begged him too. Rukia had a family, she had a life that wasn't rule by the unbearable second-class life in Rukongai. From the way that Renji spoke it seemed that Rukia and Byakuya were close, or at least, that was what Hisana hoped. She knew it couldn't have been easy for Byakuya to have a constant reminder of her after her death but she hoped he would find some comfort in Rukia, in having another who needed him. She had prayed that would stir him out his grief.

"Alright you all are dismissed," he said, "except for Chiba, Michishige and Hamano, you stay," he added. Hisana almost started for the door until she remembered that he had called her name as well, "you three are each the strongest in a respective discipline and weaker in everything else," he said, "you were allowed to graduate and join our Division because of those strengths but with the understanding that extra training would be required due to those weaknesses," he looked at Kyo, "you'll be training primarily with me to up your swordsmanship. Hamano, you're going to be with me as well. I'm shit at Kido so Chiba, I've got someone for you."

"Are we waiting for someone, Lieutenant Abarai?" Kyo asked.

"Yes we are--there you are! You're late!"

"Sorry!" came the breathless reply, "I got caught up."

"Since you're so good at swordsmanship, you're going to have special Kido training. Michiyo, this is Rukia. Rukia this is Michiyo. You two are going to be working together."

Hisana's eyes widened, her lips parting in complete terror. Her heart was pounding and all the blood seemed to have gone to her head. She had a glimpse of china doll features and smiling violet eyes. One instant she felt as though she was out of her body.

And the next she fainted dead away.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see that 'mask' has worked out wonderfully for you," a cool voice echoed in Hisana's ear, "tell me, was fainting in front of your sister a part of the plan?"

Hisana blinked, bringing the ceiling of the Fourth Division into sharp clarity. The smell of herbs and antiseptic filled her nostrils. She lingered for a moment in the foggy sense of being totally at peace before the familiarity of the smells and sights and what they meant pushed through.

Though she had died in the Kuchiki Manor she had spent a good time _dying_ in the Fourth Division with Unohana and her herbs. She remembered the unbearable weariness taking over her senses, the feeling of struggling against an impossible tide. She remembered the sorrow and desperation in her normally controlled husband's eyes as he soundlessly begged her not to leave him. Would she have stayed with him if she had found Rukia? If she hadn't? She heard the whispers of what everyone thought she was for being with him. Even if she loved him, even if eventually she could change their minds, there would always _always _be whispers that followed her. Could she stand the thought of raising a child who heard the other nobles call their mother a whore?

Distantly she heard some monitor begin to beat faster but her own heart was pounding in her ears. The rest of the world seemed to dim as she struggled to turn over and push herself up, gasping for air. Everything in her screamed to run, to get out of there as fast as she could. If she could run fast enough, if she could be strong enough then she wouldn't have to die _again_. But all her limbs seemed to be dead or numb or a thousand times heavier than they had any right to be. Cool hands were on her and even as she lashed out they were not to be deterred. As quickly as she had been awake, the world vanished as though someone had turned a light out.

When Hisana opened her eyes again her surroundings were clearly different. For one she was no longer lying in the Fourth Division. The smell of herbs and antiseptic was absent. Instead she was lying in a room, in _her_ room in the Sixth Division. Turning her head to the side she saw the familiar sight of Ayumi sitting on her bed with a book propped on her open lap. As if feeling eyes on her the girl turned her head.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, "you're awake!"

"What happened?" Hisana demanded gingerly pushing herself up.

"Well you fainted first," Ayumi said, "then you had a panic attack in the Fourth Division. Captain Unohana said you probably had some remaining memories from your death. Um and then we brought you _here_ and she said that when you wake up we should send a hell butterfly."

Hisana felt heat in her cheeks. Fainting? Panic attacks? She supposed both reactions were perfectly normal given the circumstances but it was still horribly embarrassing. She pushed herself up to a sitting position despite Ayumi's eyes widening. The other girl hopped off her bed nimbly and hurried over to where she was, standing in front of the bed and shifting her weight back and forth nervously.

"Everyone was worried you got sick in Rukongai that night," Ayumi said softly.

"Maybe," Hisana said, grasping at that with a weak smile, "how long have I been out?"

"A day," Ayumi said.

"Oh God," Hisana groaned burying her face in her hands.

"Its not _that_ bad," Ayumi said.

"I already need extra training and I just spent a day unconscious," Hisana continued, "how is that _not_ bad?"

"Well, um," Aymui frowned, thoughtful, "well our training went really _really_ badly. I mean, poor Kyo is never gonna be able to look at a monkey again! And besides, Lieutenant Kuchiki said that Captain Ukitake had another of his coughing fits and she had to deal with her own new recruits so she wouldn't have been able to stay much longer," Ayumi continued.

Hisana nodded as Ayumi got to her feet to send the Hell Butterfly and tell Unohana that she was awake. What was going to happen? Memories were everywhere. Was she going to faint at the sight of every plum blossom now? The whole pint of not telling everyone was for them not to know. Rukia and Byakuya had suffered enough because of her, they didn't need to suffer more. She certainly looked different enough. As long as she could find a way to pretend, she could pull it off. But not if she kept fainting or having panic attacks. There was no _reason_ to panic because she had wasted away at the Fourth Division even if she had died in the Kuchiki Manor.

There was no reason to faint because the little sister she abandoned had grown up to be the spitting image of their mother.

She had looked like their mother too once. Now she looked like a stranger. It had never bothered her in the transient world but now that she was in Soul Society surrounded by all the memories, she still couldn't look in a mirror without wishing she saw the violet eyes or ebony hair of a woman who she had lost so long ago. She had been the spitting image of their mother and even as a baby Rukia had her violet eyes. Their mother used to tell her that Rukia was going to grow up to look just like them both while their father laughed merrily and said that at least Hisana had his stubbornness.

"Hey Chiyo? Are you okay?" Ayumi asked looking at her.

"Fine," Hisana said. Ayumi's face was still full of worry, "memories," Hisana explained.

"Oh," Ayumi said softly, "I can't remember anything about my life," she said after a moment, "I mean, I know I lived--obviously--but I just never remembered. I guess I was having too much fun with my family huh?"

"You're lucky," Hisana said, "remembering isn't fun."

"Yeah," Ayumi said sympathetically, hanging her head quietly for a moment before there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ayumi asked.

"Its Lieutenant Kuchiki, may I come in?"

Ayumi looked at Hisana who stood up and walked over to the door. It was now or never. If she really wanted to do this, to live as another person, she had to start somewhere and meeting Rukia without collapsing in a heap on the floor was as good a place to start as any. So Hisana took a breath, squared her shoulders and opened the door to meet the sister she had abandoned as a baby.

Her brief glimpse was right. Rukia was the spitting image of their mother down to the lack of height. Her violet eyes were as bright and expressive as their mothers had been. Their father used to say that he could see the world in their mother's eyes. Rukia was dressed in the standard Shinigami uniform, her Lieutenant's armband riding high on her arm. Belted to her waist was a Zanpakto. Around her neck was a fine chain that seemed to shine pink or white, depending on the light. Hisana had a feeling it was a gift from her brother. Rukia smiled and looked at her.

"Hi, you must be Michiyo," she said, "I'm Lieutenant Kuchiki. We didn't get to meet properly earlier."

"Y-yes," Hisana stumbled the words out, "I'm sorry for fainting like that."

"Its alright," Rukia said, "we just got worried you were sick from the other night," she continued, "but Captain Unohana said it was just exhaustion," Hisana nodded, "so your Academy Record says you're far stronger in Swordsmanship than in Kido," Hisana nodded, "don't worry, you can't be half as bad as Renji."

"You mean Lieutenant Abarai?" Ayumi gasped, "but he was going on and on about how Shinigami have to be well rounded."

"Hmm, well if you ever get drunk with him--and believe me you will--ask him about his fight with Szayel and how he used Kido in that one," she said with a glint in her eye. Ayumi looked like she was about to write it down, "but it is important for a Shingiami to be well rounded. We do all have our strengths though," she looked at the two of them seriously, "I wanted to come by and tell you that we're going to train tomorrow. Can you meet me at the Thirteenth Division?"

"Absolutely," Hisana said, "what training field?"

"Oh just come to the Lieutenant's Office," Rukia instructed glancing down the corner, "excuse me, I have to go and meet my brother," they nodded, "but if was nice to meet you both. I'll see you tomorrow Chiba."

"Chiyo's fine," she said quickly. Rukia smiled warmly.

"Chiyo," she said, "pretty name."

And then with a last bow which they both returned she walked down the corridor.

"Wow," Ayumi gasped, "she's so _cool_."

"What do you know about her?" Hisana asked looking at her.

"Just the rumors and stuff," Ayumi said closing the door. Hisana's eyes narrowed, "um, well," Ayumi was thoughtful, "oh! She's adopted."

Inwardly Hisana rolled her eyes, she knew that one.

"She grew up with our Lieutenant but she broke his heart because he liked her but she liked someone else. And when they weren't speaking for a bit Captain Kuchiki took them both off active duty and locked them in guest house so they would start talking again."

"He seems like a good brother," Hisana said softly.

"Yeah, once he took that sword for her after she was about to be executed and he did nothing, he became a really good brother."

Hisana felt like she was going to faint all over again.

Rukia almost executed?

He did _nothing_?!

Sensing her silent horror Ayumi barreled on.

"Well this is one of the rumors about her. _Apparently_," Ayumi said, "she gave her Spiritual Pressure to Captain Kurosaki to save him. And then Captain Kuhciki and Lieutenant Abarai came to bring her home. She was supposed to be executed but Captain Kurosaki fought through everyone to save her. He fought Captains and Lieutenants and Seated Officers--"

"What about Captain Kuchiki?" Hisana demanded, not even bothering to keep the tenseness out of her voice.

"Oh well," Ayumi frowned, thoughtful, "well apparently Captain Kuchiki promised his dead parents to always uphold the law. And when Lieutenant Kuchiki got sentenced to death he was gonna let them kill her but Captain Kurosaki came and saved her. And then," she jumped to her feet, excited, "Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kuroskai fought for her." she wielded an imaginary sword, "and Captain Kurosaki won!" she cried triumphantly, "and so he took Lieutenant Kuchiki, or he was going to anyway, but he couldn't."

"Why not?" Hisana demanded.

"I don't know," Ayumi said, "its just a rumor. But someone swears they saw the scar on Captain Kuchiki's chest after someone stabbed him to try and take Lieutenant Kuchiki," she shrugged, "and then after that they became close as siblings."

"How long ago was that?" Hisana demanded.

"Not long before the Winter War," Ayumi said, "I think it was a bit after her adoption," she fell back against the pillows, obviously missing Hisana's flushed face, "that'd be so romantic to have someone like Captain Kurosaki come and fight everyone to save you," she sighed dreamily, "even if its just rumors."

"Just rumors?" Hisana got out through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. And like Lieutenant Abarai said 'we won't confirm or deny anything'," she blew out a breath, "I bet it was made up though."

"Why?" Hisana asked.

"Well apparently Captain Kuchiki told Lieutenant Kuchiki that he adopted her because he married her sister who abandoned her when she was a baby."

Hisana's short nails bit deeply into the skin of her palms. He _told_ her? After she had specifically asked him to find and protect her, he hadn't done that. And then he had gone ahead and told her after she had specifically told him not to. Now Rukia knew that she had a sister who abandoned her. What else had he told her? What had their relationship been like? She knew Byakuya had trouble letting people in but she had hoped that if he found her sister he would let her into his heart. Apparently for a while that hadn't been true. Siblings who were close didn't let the other be executed.

Half an hour ago she had been worried the first time she met Bykauya again she was going to faint or burst into tears. Now she had to worry about whether or not she could restrain herself from punching him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, two things:**

**1. Rukia is the Lieutenant of the 13th Division. Byakuya still has only one Lieutenant and that is Renji.**

**2. Hisana doesn't look the same. She's not supposed to look the same. The whole point is that she looks different so that neither Rukia nor Byakuya know who she is.**

**

* * *

**

As fate would have it Hisana did not meet her old husband first.

She met his new girlfriend.

She had been running to the Thirteenth Division for training with Rukia, sidestepping people left and right when suddenly everyone had gone very very still and then they had all dropped into deep bows. Hisana had automatically reacted with them and dropped into her own deep bow, fully expecting it to be the Captain. if it was him, as long as she kept her head down she could resist the urge to strangle him with that expensive scarf of his for almost letting Rukia die and then telling her who she was.

And then she came down the hallway. Beautiful was one way to describe her, gorgeous was another. Not in the kind that took your breath away but the kind that even the ugliest of Nobles had schooled into them. She wore a heavy silk kimono embroidered spectacularly, the reds and golds bright against the pale skin of her face. Her ebony hair had enough jewels in it to buy Byakuya another scarf if she so pleased. Her eyes were downcast serenely, an equally small enigmatic curve on her lips. She looked like everything a noblewoman should be. Everything that she had never been able to force herself to become.

"Hello Princess Konno," the older division members chorused.

If she was uncomfortable at being where she was it did not show on Princess Konno's face. She moved forward slowly, her steps small as the silk of her kimono moved like a ripple behind her. Hisana wanted to take that ripple and drown her with it but her jaw was locked. Luck seemed to be against her because the gentle feet slowed until the Princess was stopped in front of her.

"Are you one of the new recruits?" she asked, her voice soft.

"I am, Princess," Hisana managed to get out, the anger easily mistaken for nervousness. Peasants were supposed to be nervous in the face of royalty right? Apparently those were the only kind that the Princess had met because her smile warmed as though Hisana was a small child.

"Welcome to the Sixth Division," she said.

"Thank you Princess," she said.

The Princess smiled and moved on. After she left Hisana raised her eyes to see the rest of the people slowly coming back to life. In two neat rows while she did not see Ayumi among them she did see Kyo. His eyes were on the spot where the Princess had exited. For a moment he seemed almost, well, almost angry. But just as quickly as she had seen the anger on his face it was gone. He smiled and lingered as she walked over to him. He was sporting a rather spectacular bruise on his jaw and she could see bandages on his arm.

"Are you okay?" she demanded looking at him.

"I'm learning the sword," he said with a smile, "pain is a part of it."

"You're horrible at swordwork, aren't you," Hisana said.

"Its true, alas, my strength lies elsewhere," he said with a dramatic sigh. Hisana felt herself smile, despite her rotten mood, "so, I see you've piqued Princess Konno's interests."

"Does she usually do Division Inspection like that?" she demanded.

"Clearly you rose above rumors in school," Kyo said. Hisana shrugged, she had for the most part, "well for the rest of us, i've heard that she's prone to 'surprising' her Lord, our esteemed Captain."

"Who _is_ she?" Hisana questioned.

"Her name is Yoshiko Konno," he said, "Princess Konno. Her family is of lesser nobility but Noble none the less. And if the rumors about the party a few nights ago are true, she'll be higher nobility soon enough," Hisana tried to find air in the room, "but you know those Nobles, they never do anything like us normal people do. Just because the word marriage came up doesn't mean its official. But she's noble and the Kuchiki's have been after our Captain to get married to a respectable woman for most of his--hello Lieutenant Abarai!" Kyo turned to face Renji, "you're looking as eccentric as ever."

"You're lucky we're training with swordfighting," Renji said with a grin that belayed the anger in his words, "and that you're so lacking or I swear people would think I beat you."

"I'm just fortunate to have such a wonderful teacher," he said.

"I'm sure," Renji said with an eye roll, "how's the Kido training going Chiyo?"

"Chiyo just wishes she could swing a sword," Kyo said slinging an arm over Hisana's shoulders.

"Well if I have to fight someone as easy to beat as you one more time I'm going to use Kido myself," Renji said, "how about a fight?"

"M-me?" Hisana squeaked.

"Sure," he said, "come on," he said, "oy! Send a Butterfly to the Thirteenth and let Lieutenant Kuchiki know that I threatened to use Kido on Chiyo if she didn't fight me," he ordered, "come on Kyo, see what a real fight looks like."

He shrugged but nodded, following them to one of the training area's. Hisana gripped the sash on her chest.

"Now would be an excellent time to reveal your shikai," she said glancing at Kakyoku who was walking behind them casually. He just gave an enigmatic smile, his lips silent, "I've been waiting for you," Hisana mimicked under her breath, "you've gotten stronger," she glared, "you know if I die you're gonna have to wait another incarnation."

"I have my upmost confidence in your ability to survive a fair fight," he said.

Hisana glared one last time before they arrived at a training area. Inside Renji walked across the floor to the racks of wooden swords and grabbed one before motioning for Hisana to do the same. She walked over and picked a smaller one than his, giving it a few experimental passes before deciding that it was alright. She turned to face Renji. At the very least he wasn't looking at her like he was about to fight a girl, rather he was looking at her like she was another fighter he had to beat.

Like everyone else who had survived the Winter War she knew he was a good fighter. And if half the rumors about him were true then he was a spectacular fighter. She was not one to listen to gossip but her favorite piece of it was the one where he charged the Captain with his newly discovered Bankai. No-one knew why and everyone dismissed it because there were many people in the Division who had been thrown in jail for much much less but it was still a cool story. It was clear that he had a Bankai and after the Winter War he had been offered a position as a Captain but he had turned it down. Allegedly he had said he still had a lot to learn.

Hisana didn't quite believe that as he stood watching her, his own sword in his hand. Hisana stilled her own hand, knowing this was more of an examination of her skills than anything else. She didn't think she was expected to win a duel against a seasoned fighter like Renji. Even if she did remember her old life it was not as though she had been a battle commander.

She had, however, been a thief twice.

When Renji swung his blade towards her with speed she didn't dare try to block. Instead she slid under it and thrust her own blade. His block was powerful, almost to the point of being an offensive maneuver. It sent shocks up Hisana's wrist. Instead of fighting against it she let the strike knock her arm across her chest. She spun around and used the momentum to bring the blade low and hard against his side. Surprise echoed in his features before he sent a series of rapid, hard blows her way. She blocked some but she knew she was going to have bruises. Brining the sword up in a gap she brought her blade down as hard as she could, slamming his sword into the ground. She jerked her sword upwards to press it to his heart but he puled some kind of move she couldn't even see properly and sent her sword flying across the room.

"Not too--"

Hisana may not have been the best at Kido but she could manage a basic Shunpo and she did, her hand locking around the hilt of her sword and bringing it up. A slow smile spread across Renji's features at the determination in her eyes before their blades clashed again. Hisana threw her weight behind every blow, searching out any openings she could find. Renji managed to block most of her blows but she felt skin under her wooden blade a few times. When he gave her an opening she went all out to try and disarm him by using her dexterity. Renji had seen better and before she knew it he had turned the move back on her and knocked her sword high in the air. Instead of sending it sailing he caught it deftly and swung them both easily in his grip.

"As I was saying," he said with an easy grin, "not too bad."

"Terrorizing the new recruits Lieutenant Abarai?" a cool voice asked.

Every muscle in Hisana's body locked. She knew she was going to have to face him sometime but did it _have_ to be today? She had just met his new girlfriend, did she have to meet _him_ in the same day? She was torn between anger, sorrow, guilt--all that coupled with the desperate desire to throw herself at him and tell him everything she was. Then she remembered Ayumi's words about how he just let Rukia almost die. Suddenly the desire to take that expensive scarf she just knew he was wearing and strangle him with it was added to her conflicting emotions. Focusing as hard as she could on the anger, she turned around and bowed deeply.

"Captain Kuchiki," she said, keeping her head down, "its an honor to meet you."

Footsteps echoed on the ground as a pair of sandaled feet came into her view. She heard Renji clear his throat and knew she was supposed to straiten up and stand in front of him. Hisana forced her rigid muscles to do that and kept her gaze on the back wall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of midnight hair and pale silk as Byakuya walked around her slowly. Hisana tried not to feel as though she was laid bare to his gaze but it was almost impossible. He always had the ability to make her feel like her very soul was his for inspection and that apparently hadn't changed. She could only pray that he didn't see the truth and that he didn't like the lie. Then he would send her away and this could be over.

It was such a stupid idea to be here in the first place.

"Captain Kuchiki this is Michiyo Chiba," Renji said stepping in. He said nothing.

If there had been one thing that truly infuriated Hisana about her husband it was when he went into what she had deemed 'Noble mode'. There was the Byakuya she knew, the Byakuya she had married and then there seemed to be this whole other person. Someone who viewed the world with an unhealthy amount of indifference. She knew that Byakuya was a wonderufl man when he allowed himself to be but even when they had been married there were times when he acted like that and it made her want to shake him until he smiled or acted like the Byakuya she liked. But at the moment she was just a faceless member of the Division, nothing more. It was not her place to tell him to act like a human being.

"There you all are."

Everyone gathered turned to the doorway to see Rukia standing there. Risking a glance over at him Hisana saw Byakuya's eyes soften at the sight of her. Rukia's eyes took in the practice swords before they hardened as she marched over to Renji.

"_What_ are you doing with my student?" she demanded hotly.

"Showing my student how a proper duel is fought," he said with a casual shrug.

"Proper duel?" Rukia's eyes narrowed, "you are a war hero and a Lieutenant! Your 'duel' would be like me fighting you with Kdio!"

"Yeah or me fighting you with a sword," he scoffed, "don't worry so much. She's the one whose the sword fighter remember?"

Hisana was suddenly very aware of all the eyes swinging to her. She didn't feel like much of a sword fighter considering she had just lost but apparently she had done better than expected. Still having the man who had healed the people she hurt, the two people she had hurt and the woman who replaced her was enough to make her head spin and her cheeks heat up. Shoving the desire to once again faint she focused on the ground.

"Well now its time for Kido," Rukia said glaring at Renji before turning on her heel, "Brother," she bowed quickly to Byakuya before continuing on. Hisana raised an eyebrow, noticing how she didn't even acknowledge Yoshiko, "come on Chiyo."

"Coming!" Hisana said quickly bowing to the assorted people before running after Rukia stopping only long enough to snag Kakyoku. The two of them made their way to the Thirteenth Division, "I'm sorry that I didn't come but Lieutenant Abarai--"

"Its alright," Rukia interjected, "I know Renji can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

"Have you known him long?" Hisana asked, desperate to know _something_.

"Yes," Rukia said with an affectionate smile, "Renji and I grew up together in Rukongai," she said, "it was a long time ago before I became a Kuchiki," she said with a sigh.

"Y-you're not happy being a Kuchiki?" Hisana asked, fear twisting inside her.

"No, of course I am," Rukia said with a smile tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Is it the Captain's fiance?" Hisana asked. Rukia's eyes widened and she knew she was right, "she came to inspect the Division today."

"The Princess is good for my brother," she said, "I want him to be happy," she sighed, "but she's such a Noble," she shook her head before smiling, "you're very easy to talk to, Chiyo," she said with a smile, "I don't think I've even told Renji that."

Hisana ducked her head, smiling softly. Even if she had been a baby when she died, Rukia had always responded to Hisana. Sometimes Hisana would sneak into her nursery and keep her from crying so their exhausted mother could get some sleep. Rukia was a fussy baby but as long as someone was there to rock her she would quiet down. Hisana used to sing lullabies, tell stories or just talk about nothing in particular to Rukia. She always seemed to respond to Hisana's voice. The most devious part of Hisana was very happy that Rukia was not warming up to Byakuya's new girlfriend. It seemed that Rukia and Byakuya had some sort of positive relationship and she was glad of that but it didn't mean Rukia had to like her replacement.

"Here we are," Rukia said stopping them outside a training field. A few targets had been set up already, "so, lets begin."

As it turned out her sister was nothing short of brilliant at Kido. Hisana's talents obviously lay elsewhere. Thankfully Rukia was a rather good teacher and under her guidance Hisana's basic spells were soon hitting the targets and making some actual damage to the surface.

"You're not that bad," Rukia said.

"Yes I am," Hisana sighed dropping to the ground.

"You're really not," Rukia said, "people all have their different strengths. My Zanpakto isn't a Melee-Type."

"A what?" Hisana demanded.

"Combat type," Rukia explained, "its an elemental type but direct contact isn't required for any of my abilities," she explained.

"What element?"

"Ice and Snow," Rukia responded.

"I don't even know what my Zanpakto's type is," Hisana groaned.

"Well you've seen your Spirit right?" Hisana nodded, "has it--"

"He," she said, "he's a he."

"Has he told you anything?"

_Look too far inward and the outside becomes less clear._

_This time the enemy does not come from within, but from without_

"Nothing useful," Hisana said finally.

"Give him time, Rukia advised, "having a Zanpakto is no different from being in a relationship. There are ups and downs. If just started to see him he's probably just shy."

Hisana said nothing but somehow she didn't think shyness was Kakyoku's problem.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki!" a man skidded to a halt and dropped into a bow, "its the scouting squad that was sent to the outskirts of Rukongai."

"What about them?" Rukia demanded looking at him. His eyes went to Chiyo, "never mind her, she's a Shinigami, what's going on?"

"Forgive me, Lieutenant but they're all dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Hisana chewed on her thumbnail, a habit she was never really able to get rid of. After the Shinigami had told Rukia about the deaths she had gone off with an apology. She was, after all, the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. Hisana had returned to the Sixth Division. Given here were no orders for her she had been told to go and try to 'bond' with her Zanpakto Spirit. Despite being able to communicate with him she still did not know her Shikai. For someone like her, someone more or less dependent on her blade, that was even more dangerous than for someone like Kyo who could hold his own without his blade thanks to Kido.

Going to her Inner World took a moment of effort but soon instead of sitting on her bed in her room she was standing on the still water of her Inner World. It was still sunset there, the red light reflecting sharply off the water. Turning her head she looked around for any sign of her Spirit but found none. Lifting her foot she stepped forward. From the point of contact ripples echoed outwards across the rosy surface of the water. It felt strange, like walking on gel. Though she was not experienced with her own Inner World she had met a Zanpakto Spirit before. When she and Byakuya became serious Senbonzakura took it on herself to appear before her and meet the woman who had stolen her Shingiami's heart.

"She was very beautiful."

Hisana turned her head to see Kakyoku standing nearby. He walked over to her casually but his movements were still full of grace. He looked far more noble than Hisana knew she could ever be. Even if his eyes were crimson he still showed that aloof elegance that Hisana remembered Byakuya displaying. He held no rose this time, his hands were casually tucked into his pockets as his own steps threw ripples across the surface of the water. Soon they were standing in front of each other. Hisana met his eyes squarely as Kakyoku did the same.

"I dislike this Yoshiko woman," he said. Hisana ducked her head, "Senbonzakura does not approve either."

Hisana's eyes widened as her head flew up.

"You didn't," she gasped.

"Of course I did not," he said, "Senbonzakura views me with very little interest. But even I can see disapproval in her eyes."

"You cannot tell her," she said. Kakyoku raised an eyebrow, "no matter what happens, you cannot tell her or any other Spirit," his eyes plainly said he disagreed with her but she ignored him, "you have to swear or I--" Hisana bit her lip, "I'll forsake my duties as a Shingiami."

"Very well," he said with a sigh, "the truth of who you are shall not fall from my lips," she nodded, "you should watch how you speak. When you are around those who speak more formally you fall back into that sort of speech pattern."

"I suppose I--" he arched an eyebrow, "I know I do," Hisana sighed, "its _his_ fault. All those Noble parties, I just learned to talk like them when I heard them."

"Well unlearn it," Kakyoku said.

"I'm trying," Hisana said hotly, "when they told me to communicate with you I don't think this is what they had in mind."

"You are not ready for my shikai," he said.

"I'm not what?!" Hisana screeched.

"Not ready," he repeated, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Hisana opened her mouth indignantly, "your Spiritual Power is still unstable."

"It is _not_," she said.

"And you think you know more about your Spiritual Pressure than I do?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head, "focus on training. When the time is right I will inform you."

"But--" she began to protest.

"I swear, if you are not ready but the need is dire, I will tell you. Though I caution you, to use my shikai before you are ready is not wise."

Hisana closed her eyes.

"If its to protect the people I could not before," she opened her eyes, "then I don't care! Not about caution, not about danger. This time I will protect them!"

The next morning a Hell Butterfly baring an apology for the interruption in their lesson came from Rukia. Hisana raced over to the Division. Standing in the doorway talking to a white haired man she vaguely remembered was Rukia. Despite sporting a rather spectacular black eye and bandages on her wrist, she looked otherwise unharmed.

"Chiyo," she turned from the white haired man, "you're a bit early but--" she frowned, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hisana assured her quickly, "are you okay?"

"Of course," Rukia said with a smile, "ah, Chiyo, this is Captain Ukitake."

"You must be the student Rukia's taken on," he said with kind smile as he walked over. Hisana bowed deeply, "Rukia's spoken highly of you."

Hisana tried to keep the shock off her face. She remembered Ukitake. He had been a kind man, never making a big deal of her lack of nobility. If anything he was understanding of it. Though he was of lesser Nobility he had always made an effort to help her navigate the sometimes treacherous waters of being married to a Noble. He was still sick, that much was clear and though Hisana knew there was a chance he was still the Captain she was not sure. But he was and from the way Rukia looked at him with such respect he was clearly still just as excellent a mentor as he had been to her.

"L-Liutenant Kuchiki is too kind," she said feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Nonsense, not many could last as long as you did against one of our best Lieutenants," he said.

"People heard about that?" Hisana's eyes widened as she looked over at Rukia who smiled, "oh no," she said, "he just--he asked me to train and I _lost_. Why would people hear about that?"

"Word spreads quickly in Soul Society," Ukitake said kindly, "especially during our more peaceful times," he looked at Rukia, "I'll leave you two to your lesson," he said, "Lieutenant," Rukia bowed respectfully, "Miss Chiba," Hisana bowed much more deeply.

"Your Captain's very nice," she said to Rukia when they were alone again.

"He is," Rukia said, "back when I became stronger as a Shinigami, my brother took my name off the list of Shinigami capable of being Seated Officers to protect me. Captain Ukitake held off naming a new Lieutenant until I was able to become his."

"But how come your name got back on the list?"

"We lost a lot of people in the Winter War," Rukia said, her eyes looking down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you," Hisana said quickly.

"No, its alright," Rukia said, "being curious is perfectly natural," she smiled as she and Hisana walked to the training field, "given the causalities suffered I was made a Lieutenant," her smile widened a bit, "my brother was not thrilled that someone overturned his decision, or that I was taking on more dangerous missions."

Hisana nodded, though inside she was confused. Given what she had been told by Ayumi it seemed that Byakuya did not care about Rukia. But if he had gone through the trouble to make sure she was not a Seated Officer--to protect her, then perhaps he did care. Hisana frowned, she knew sometimes Byakuya was the type not to show his emotions. Even when they were dating, she had no idea he was quite so interested in her until they had been together for some time. But still, if he had almost let her be executed, Hisana did not know if she could find it in herself to forgive him for something like that. Well it was not really her place to forgive him anymore. Not now that she was so different.

Not now that she had been replaced.

"Alright," Rukia said, "now I heard that soon you're going to be going on your first mission. Lets make sure you're ready."

"Right," Hisana said facing the targets.

**

* * *

**

"We're going to scout a disturbance on the Western of Rugonkai," Renji said speaking to Ayumi, Kyo and Hisana, "I've selected the three of you because your strengths and weaknesses should work well together. Also because despite the special training, you three do show a lot of potential," he grinned, "and most importantly you're all from Rugonkai."

"I thought lots of Shinigami were from Rugonkai," Ayumi spoke up.

"True," he said, "but for most of us its been a while since we were there. Its fresh for you three. We're going to go here," he pointed on the outskirts of the map, "there's been rumors of two people getting injured. Its a small number but we don't want it to get out of hand."

"Is it the same thing that killed those Shingiami from the Thirteenth Division?" Hisana asked.

"No," Renji said sharply, but he did not elaborate. Hisana ducked her head, "this is different," he said quickly, his tone softer, "as of right now we're not sure what it is. Hopefully we won't have to engage it. But you three need field experience and this is the lowest level we could find."

"That hurts, Lieutenant Abarai," Kyo said with a dramatic sigh.

"Just be glad that pain's emotional and not physical," Renji said, "now if we need to one of you has to run and get the reinforcements, I've got them on standby here."

Hisana bit her lip to keep from smiling at their banter. The two of them had obviously bonded during the training like she had with Rukia. It seemed every time they were together she learned more and more about her little sister. She tried to tell Rukia about herself as well. Not as she was now but as she had been when she was Hisana. It felt as though her life as Chiyo was more of a sham than a life. She still acted like Hisana, except when she was around people she used to know. Then she tried her hardest to act as they saw her, a scared but respectful newcomer to the ranks of the Sixth Division. They seemed to find her shyness endearing which was a double edged sword. On one hand it meant that they did not hate her and enjoyed her company. On the other it meant they spent more time with her. She was terrified one day she would slip up and reveal something she knew that she was not supposed to.

It was stressful.

Hisana did like spending time with Ayumi and Kyo. The three seemed to have formed a bit of a bond thanks to their circumstances. Ayumi continued to be the bright, happy girl she had shown herself to be that first day. And Kyo, though dramatic, had a strange way of putting everyone around him at ease. What Renji said was true. Though Kakyoku was still proving to be un-cooperative, she was the best at swordsmanship in their group. Kyo was the strongest at Kido. And though no-one would think when they talked to her, it turned out with either Kido or swords it was almost impossible to land a hit on Ayumi. As Kyo had said jokingly one night, if the three of them were put together they would make one kick-ass Shingiami.

But now they were supposed to be three kick-ass Shingiami and the worry in Hisana's gut said that this was a bad idea. There was no way that they were ready for this. But soon they were shunpo-ing across Soul Society towards the disturbance. Renji stopped and motioned for them all to do the same. Hisana reached behind her to grip the hilt of Kakyoku, preparing for the slightest movement. To their back lay Rugonkai, to their front was a field and a bit farther on was foliage. No-one dared to venture out into the field for fear of attracting the attention of whatever was injuring people. Not until Renji motioned for them to stay and stepped forward himself.

Hisana's heart pounded in her ears as she watched him walk carefully forward, Zabimaru already drawn and in his hand. Her eyes narrowed. It was a still night, too still. They were not far enough out of Rugonkai for there to not be some kind of movement behind them and Hollows were not known for their silence. Especially not Hollows that were not good enough to kill but simply to injure. Hisana glanced to either side. Ayumi was biting her lower lip, one hand already on her blade. Kyo's face was unreadable but his hands were not on his weapons. His eyes were focused not just on Renji but on Renji's feet. Worry surged through Hisana.

The wind rustled through the trees and Hisana caught sight of shapes moving quickly. When the wind died down and the branches hid them, it was as though there was nothing there. She looked at the ground and saw nothing. She tried to remember if they learned anything about Hollows and trees but nothing came to her. A hand shook her and she turned to look at Ayumi.

"T-those aren't Hollows," Ayumi gasped looking over at Hisana with horror in her eyes, "look at the light--its glinting off them--" she gripped her sword tighter, "those are blades."

"Not blades," Hisana realized looking at the motion that was mostly in the trees, "those are arrows."

"I'm going to get the reinforcements," Kyo said vanishing.

"Wait!" Hisana gasped but he was gone. They had lost the one of them that could have performed a decent Kido, "oh God," she looked at the trees, "we have to stop them. Do you know your Shikai yet?"

"N-no," Ayumi shook her head, "do you?"

"No, but--" Hisana drew her sword, "but I have a promise," she jumped to her feet.

"Chiyo wait--"

Ignoring her Hisana ran out to where Renji was.

"Chiyo, what are you doing?" he demanded hotly.

"There are archers in the trees," she hissed.

"I know," he snapped, "but they weren't going to attack unless they knew we saw them," he looked up at the sound of taught strings, "Chiyo get behind me," she shook her head, "that was not a request, it was an order."

"Then I'm sorry for my insubordination," she said running forward and placing herself just out of his reach. She heard the bows shift but the wind was too strong for them to fire without missing the shot, "you want to wait another lifetime or not?" she demanded glaring at her blade.

"I forgot how _stubborn_ you are," came the haughty reply.

"Its up to you," Hisana said, "I've died before."

"Why you--" Kakyoku looked close to loosing control of himself. He was obviously furious but she could see concern in his eyes as well.

"Now or never," she said as the wind died down, almost giving them their opening.

The blade in her hand was suddenly warm with something that had nothing to do with her body heat. She glanced down to see the dark bronze of the blade begin to slowly glow. She shifted her feet, drawing Kakyoku across her chest so the flat of the blade was parallel with her body. The blade was rapidly becoming too hot to have so close to her. Hisana felt power build through her body. She heard first releases were usually painful as the Spiritual Pressure of a Shinigami and a Zanpakto Spirit synchronized but this, this felt like she was being burned from the inside out. Like instead of synchronizing her body was melting. She closed her eyes as tears of pain threatened her vision before forcing them open as soon as the wind died down fully.

"I warned you," her Zanpakto Spirit said, his voice almost sad.

The words that came from her lips were the easiest to say since she exchanged vows on her wedding day so many years ago.

"Sobieru! Kakyoku Shuiro!"

Fire turned the night sky as red as the sunset one of her Inner World.


	7. Chapter 7

"You disobeyed a direct order from your commanding officer, recklessly endangering both your life and the life of your squad members."

Hisana listened to Byakuya reprimand her with an odd mix of emotions. In all the impossible scenarios her position would put her in, sitting there being _reprimanded_ by him like a naughty child was not one she had imagined. His voice was cool but firm as he scolded her for her disobedience. She doubted anyone had made him genuinely furious in years. Even so, being reprimanded by a voice that sometimes it seemed only yesterday had told her he loved her was unpleasant.

Unohana's herbs, on the other hand, were nothing short of a Godsend.

As it turned out Kakyoku was a fire based Zanpakto. And while using any shikai before one was ready was foolish, using an elemental one before one was ready was a special kind of stupid. As it stood the only thing Hisana would be doing with her right hand for the next week or so was waving. The bandages on her hand had turned it into a virtual mitten. She had caught sight of the dark burn across her palm where she had gripped her sword and pain seared through her before herbs were applied and her hand was bandaged. According to Unohana she had a burn that was almost impossible to heal thanks to the fact it was done by Zanpakto. Accompanying her mitten she had a thick blanket wrapped around her. The heat had left, her insides feeling like they had been in a warm bath and then thrust out into a cold winter night. Her unbound hand was gripping the blanket as she tried to keep her shivers down to a minimum.

"And by further disregarding orders to stay in the Fourth Division you've endangered yourself even more," Byakuya finished.

"With all due respect sir," she began.

"Respect has proven a difficult concept for you to understand," he cut in, his voice sharp as a blade.

"The last time I was in the Fourth Division I suffered a panic attack that incapacitated me for a day," she looked at him quickly and then back at the floor, "I have already shamed myself enough for one day."

"You have shamed yourself for much longer than that," he said, "your hot headed, foolish behavior almost cost many their lives--"

"Lieutenant Abarai could have been killed!" she cried, "those men in the trees were about to shoot him! What was I supposed to do? Just stand there?!"

"You were supposed to listen to your commanding officer, as all members of the Division are expected to do," he said, giving her a look that would have withered anyone else.

Unfortunately she was not anyone else and the look only incited her to jump to her feet.

"So the next time I see archers point bows at someone with a weapon that can't deflect them all, I should just let them get shot?! As the Commanding Officer, tell me, what would you call that? Operation Human Shield?!"

Shock was painted all over his features and Hisana realized just how bad this must have looked to him. She was, after all, an injured, unseated officer who needed special training as it was. She also had just disobeyed a direct order and gotten herself seriously injured in the process. She heard the distinct sound of Kakyoku smacking his head into the palm of his hand at her outburst. Unexpectedly she felt tears sting at her eyes. It wasn't that she cried often it was just, the day had been so trying and now Byakuya was yelling at her and all she wanted to do was go and crawl under the covers and sleep.

"Sit down before you collapse," he said, his features calm once more. Miserably Hisana nodded and sat down, tugging the blanket a bit higher on her shoulders, "you actions have been exceptionally foolish," he said. "this kind of hot headed behavior will not be tolerated, is that understood?" she nodded miserably, bracing herself to be thrown out of the Division. It was for the best--, "you will be on standard probation from this point forward."

"Probation?!" her head flew up, her eyes wide.

She should be thrown in prison for her disobedience. Or out of the Sixth Division. Being put on probation, that was--that was hardly punishment at all. Especially because the standard probationary sentence was usually two weeks and for those she would be healing. Hisana looked at her hand and then at her Captain and back to her hand once again.

"But why?" she asked, her eyes raising to his before darting back to the ground.

"I have no doubt those archers would have fired on Lieutenant Abrai," he said, "he stated that before you arrived he heard them draw their strings. Though Lieutenant Abarai is a more than adequate combatant from what we've recovered those arrows were tipped in a lethal poison," he looked up at her, "despite the insubordination you did save his life," his eyes hardened, "do _not_ make this a habit, Chiba."

"Yes sir," Hisana said bowing her head, knowing better than to push her luck.

"And Chiba," he continued, "I suggest you find a way to resolve your issues with the Fourth Division. To think you will not need to go there during your time here is foolish."

"I'm afraid its not that easy, Captain," she muttered.

"Yes, Lieutenant Abrai told me he overheard you telling your Zanpakto you had died before."

Hisana's eyes widened as she opened her mouth. She forgot Renji was just barely out of physical contact, he wasn't deaf.

"I can only assume this means you carry some memories from your time in the Transient world," he said cooly. Hisana nodded, unable to speak, "I suggest you speak to Unohana about this. She may be able to help you," he turned back to the papers on his desk, "get some rest."

Hisana nodded, a tremor racing through her that had little to do with the affects of her Zanpakto. Quickly she stood and bowed to him.

"T-thank you, Captain Kuchiki," she got out before she hurried to the door. Her foot paused, "Captain Kuchiki?" he raised his eyes, "never mind," she said quickly, "goodnight," she hurried out of his office.

"I did warn you," Kakyoku said lightly.

"Warn me? Warn me?!" Hisana demanded, "you told me it was a bad idea! You didn't tell me _this_ would happen!" she snapped glaring at her hand.

"You were the one so determined to 'protect' as you said," he replied.

Muttering all kinds of pain for stupid, haughty Zanpakto spirit under her breath Hisana trudged back to her room. Ayumi jumped up the moment she entered.

"How'd it go? WHat happened? Are you still in the Division? How long are you in jail for because my uncle was in jail once and he said it wasn't really that bad as long as you can make a weapon out of anything. I think he made one out of his toothbrush once--"

"I'm on standard probation," Hisana cut in.

"That's _it_?!" she demanded. Hisana nodded, "that's like--thats like nothing! You're lucky you got hurt protecting someone. Though I guess it'd be stupid not to protect someone and just get hurt for the heck of it," she frowned before smiling brightly, "and you got your Zanpakto to manifest!"

"Yeah and burned myself in the process," Hisana said raising her mittened hand in a lame sort of wave.

"Well its a fire based one so I guess that makes sense," Ayumi said sitting on her bed and crossing her legs, "that was weird though huh? I mean I thought we'd get to see a Hollow or something cool but they were just people."

"Yeah, it was--" Hisana trailed off, "you wanted to see a Hollow," she turned her head to face Ayumi.

"Of course!" her eyes lit up, "it'd be so cool! Especially one with big claws, and fangs and it would come snarl and try to kill us!"

"I don't think we're supposed to _want_ that," Hisana began.

"And then you could set it on _fire_!" Ayumi burst out brandishing an imaginary sword.

Hisana tilted her head, just catching a glimpse of Ayumi's real sword lying on the bed next to her. She looked up at the girl who was too busy waving her imaginary one to notice her real one.

"Ayumi have you talked to your Zanpakto yet?" she ventured.

"Oh her? Yeah, of course," she said with a smile, "she's not ready to come out though, I though it'd be best to listen to her."

"You're way smarter than me," Hisana said with a sigh.

"But you just saved a Lieutenant," Ayumi protested.

Hisana said nothing. She had just saved a Lieutenant but that was not why she had done it. He had saved the people she had been unable to. He had helped Rukia when she had abandoned her and Byakuya when she had died. It if came down to it Hisana knew that she would have taken the arrows for him on the basis of that alone. It was sheer dumb luck that she happened to grasp her Zanpakto's abilities in the nick of time.

While she was glad for it, she did not think that relying on luck was going to get her terribly far.

* * *

Back in his office Byakuya continued to work through the papers he had to get finished. He was torn between anger and amusement at the girl who had yelled at him. Apparently Renji was wrong in thinking his Division was still largely afraid of him. If anything the girl looked _angry_ with him. Lowering his brush he reached for the file on his desk that contained her information. He had it brought to him to put the order for her probation inside.

It was a nondescript file. She had not been there long enough to have it full of reports and such. Renji had an entire filing cabinet dedicated to him in the archives. Inside the folder was her picture along with her basic information. He looked at the picture. Though she was not crying in the photograph he did not think he had seen such sad eyes before. It was odd, when she was yelling at him her eyes were anything but. However the girl looking back at him seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"She is rather strange."

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder. It seemed the night of surprises was not over.

"You have decided to speak to me then?" he looked at Senbonzakura, "I was beginning to feel rather like Urahara."

Apparently Senbonzakura had no problem acting like Benihime when she crossed her arms and looked away. Inwardly Byakuya sighed. His Zanpakto Spirit was a tempermental one, he had known that for a very long time and usually he had no problem with it. But there was a fine line between temperamental and downright mean and Senbonzakura was toeing it _very_ closely.

Senbonzakura wanted her Shingiami to be happy, truly she did. But she did _not_ like this Yoshiko Konno. She may have been nice and sweet and everything Byakuya needed but there was something, something that Senbonzakura did not like. Though for the life of her she could not figure it out. Maybe it was the whole 'Princess-thing' she had going on. Though nothing short of a princess herself, Senobonzakura had never enjoyed dealing with the stuffy nobles Byakuya had to. Especially not when he was marrying a woman who didn't know the meaning of getting her hands dirty. She was definitely on Rukia's side in the matter of tolerating the woman for the sake of Byakuya. But she was not going to go out of her way to be nice to her.

"Captain?"

Byakuya looked up to see Renji standing in the doorway. He gave a nod and his Lieutenant stepped into the room, coming over to his desk.

"So what'd you give her?"

"I gave her standard probation," he said cooly.

"Good call," Renji said.

"I'm glad you feel so," Byakuya said, the barest not of sarcasm in his voice, "I assume your training is going well then."

"Oh yeah, training someone who doesn't even know how to swing a sword is great fun," he said with a roll of his eyes, "you Kido masters," he muttered but quickly cut himself off when Byakuya arched an eyebrow.

"As part of Chiba's healing, she's going to the Fourth to discuss this memory problem with Unohana."

"Yeah," Renji said, "that's weird huh? Remembering enough to make you afraid of the Fourth," he gave an inward shudder, "Rukia's lucky."

Byakuya nodded. Given the abilities of his late wife to remember, it was only assumed that Rukia had the same talent. But given the fact she was an infant when she died, there was nothing _to_ remember. People with even slightly uninterrupted memories were rare but those who remembered enough to have flashbacks or react to things from the lives they had lost, they were exceedingly rare.

"Is there something else, Abarai?" he asked.

"Oh, right," Renji said, "Rukia said that she made dinner and if you weren't home in the next hour she'd come and get you herself."

In the wake of the Winter War something inexplicable had changed in the dynamic between Renji, Rukia and Byakuya once again. In the wake of the fighting the three of them had been injured heavily enough to be suspended from active duty and put on paperwork duty in the Kuchiki Manor for a good long while. It had been an odd sort of bonding experience for the three of them, especially for Rukia and Byakuya. There was something to be said for a big brother who would slice his own tendons to save you. Knowing her brother's love for spicy food Rukia had found the spiciest thing she could and spent hours in the kitchen learning to make curry before, bright red, she presented it to her brother as a thank you.

As it turned out some things were too spicy even for Byakuya Kuchiki.

Oh and that Renji had a garbage disposal for a stomach and would eat anything.

Somehow in the midst of bandages, paperwork and curry the three of them found themselves liking the other for who they were as a a person rather than what they had meant to each other a long time ago. As it turned out the two men were suddenly not in charge. The one who had changed the most was, as it turned out, Rukia. Both Renji and Byakuya had quickly learned that in the strange new world left behind by the Winter War Rukia was the one in charge. Both men had long felt the need to protect her but suddenly Rukia was protecting them right back.

It didn't take long for her to become the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division, calmly overriding every single one of Byakuya's objections until he was forced to rescind his decision.

From the way the Kuchiki head's eyes softened ever so slightly, Renji had a feeling Rukia was reminding him of someone else, someone he had lost long ago.

She was reminding him of his late wife.

Of Hisana.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hado 33! _Sokatsui_!"

"Bakudo 39! _Enkosen_!"

As her shield repelled Rukia's attack, Hisana couldn't help but feel concern for her. Her violet eyes bore signs of sleeplessness and anger and while she was still holding back her spells so as not to hurt her, Hisana could feel the underlying anger in each of her movements. Keeping her shield firmly in place she looked at Rukia.

"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

For a moment it looked like Rukia was either going to burn her or shout obscenities but instead she gave a miserable little shake of her head. Hisana quickly removed her shield and hurried over, ignoring the ache in her hand. She didn't know what to do, should she hug her? Or should she just pat her back? Hisana did neither as she skidded to a halt right before Rukia.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she offered.

"I don't understand why he has to do this now!" Rukia burst out furiously, "everything was _fine_ and then _she_ came along and I want him to be happy--really I do--but does he have to move on?"

Hisana's stomach dropped.

"I mean does he have to ask her to marry him?"

Byakuya was getting married. She knew it was coming and she knew she had no right to care if he married someone else, it still hurt. Probably because a few nights ago she had yelled at him. For whatever reason her heart hurt. Hisana shoved those feelings aside, if he wanted to get married that was his business but if it was upsetting Rukia, that was something she could help with. What she didn't understand was why he would marry someone else if it was hurting Rukia? Despite what Ayumi had told her Byakuya and Rukia really did seem to act like siblings. Byakuya didn't strike her as the kind of man who would hurt someone he cared about.

Not for anything but true love anyway.

"You don't like her then?" Hisana asked.

"I guess she's alright," Rukia said, her voice sounding far more childish than it had a moment before, "but she's not Hisana."

Suddenly it felt like her stomach was going in a different direction. Hearing her name on her sister's lips made her head spin. She knew Byakuya had told her about Rukia but to hear Rukia talk about _her_ was the surrealist thing. Hisana felt as though she was eavesdropping. She had always been a curious person and despite the knowledge that she should have run as far away, as fast as she could, she didn't. Instead she looked at Rukia.

"Whose that?"

"Hisana?" Rukia said, "oh, right," she smiled, "I forget sometimes that we met so recently, it feels like you've always been here," Hisana felt herself smile weakly at that, "Hisana was my big sister."

Hisana nodded, not knowing if she wanted to hear more about the opinion of someone who she had done something so horrible to. But Rukia, it seemed, was in a sharing mood.

"She was my brother's first wife. She's actually the reason that I was adopted by him," Hisana frowned, Rukia didn't seem to hate her memory, "I never knew her but I think sometimes I act like her," Rukia tucked a lock of hair behind her ear almost self-consicously, "I know I look like her though. It used to hurt my brother because he loved her so much."

Hisana looked down.

She wished she had loved him back then as well.

She had loved him, to a degree. But not as much as he loved her. She remembered her last words to him, about how she could not return his love. it was true, she could not return his love, not like he deserved. He had been nothing but wonderful to her but the whispers of her reasons for marrying him had always echoed in her ears. And then there was her abandonment of Rukia. For many reasons Hisana's heart had been broken long before she met Byakuya. When it came down to it she could not return his love because of that. Because she could not give away her broken heart and he could not make it whole.

She had loved Rukia as well but it was impossible for her to take care of her. Hisana did remember and in remembering she knew that her family had been wealthy. Going from being wealthy to dirt poor was not something she was prepared for. She had been young when she died and young when she had woken in Soul Society with the responsibility of taking care of a baby. She had no idea where to even begin and every time she got close to figuring it out something would happen. Men would see the beauty under the dirt that coated her or if she found a job they would not let her bring baby Rukia with her. She had abandoned Rukia in the hopes that someone, that _anyone_ would see the baby and take pity on it. Pity the world had not shown to her. All that she had left with Rukia was a slip of paper she had used one of her precious matches to gain charcoal to write the kanji of her name on. Even if she could not make a life for her sister she could make sure Rukia knew her name.

"I mean I just don't see why she has to be so _Noble_," Rukia sighed. Hisana arched an eyebrow, "she's so prim and proper," Rukia pouted, "dinner is so boring I have to bring Renji half the time so I don't drown myself in soup," Hisana bit her lip to try and keep her smile down, "she tried to make me dress up for dinner once."

"She _what_?" Hisana laughed, "but you're a Shinigami!"

"She's not," Rukia said, "and apparently the Konno family doesn't understand that," she made a face, "and we can't bring swords either."

"Isn't that kind of disrespectful?"

"Swords are a weapon," Rukia said, her voice high and soft.

Hisana burst out laughing at that. In her stint as Lady Kuchiki she would never even _dream_ of forbidding a sword at the table. Even if Senbonzakura rarely graced them with her presence her blade was always there. Senbonzakura was a part of Byakuya and Hisana had accepted that. Even before the Spirit had appeared to her, scaring her half to death and telling her on no uncertain terms that any unhappiness on her Shinigami's part would result in a slow, painful, pink-filled death for Hisana. Now that she had Kakyoku she understood just how complicated the relationship between Shinigami and Zanpakto was. Unable to resist Hisana ventured.

"What does Senbonzakura think of that?"

"I see her reputation's proceeded her," Rukia said with a faint smile "she's not happy. I think my brother is starting to feel like Urahara for how much she's ignoring him," Hisana giggled, "have you met her yet?"

"No," Hisana said, 'but we were told about our Commanding Officers before joining the Division," Rukia smiled, "what's your Zanpakto like?" Hisana asked almost shyly.

"She's Elemental," Rukia said retrieving Sode, "Sode no Shirayuki--"

"Prettiest Zanpakto in Soul Society."

"Don't let Benihime hear you say that," Rukia advised.

"Bena-who?"

"Oh you'll meet Benihime someday," Rukia shuddered, "I suggest you keep your eyes on the ground and your thoughts to yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hisana promised.

"Elemental Zanpakto's are good ones to have," Rukia said, "they're connected to the world around us so that right there gives them a boost in power. Of course then there are Shinigami like my brother who are Balanced," Hisana frowned, confused, "their Zanpakto is the opposite gender," Rukia explained, "Sode and I are both girls but Senbonzakura is obviously female."

"Kakyoku's a boy," Hisana said glancing at the offending sword.

"Really? The rose is misleading," Rukia said.

"That seems to be a speciality of his," Hisana snapped glaring at the blade, "he _always_ talks in riddles and when I need him he never has anything useful to say. And though my Spirit is fucking Fire my Inner World is this weird watery place that, once again, makes no sense. Sometimes," she took a breath, "sometimes he's just so _Noble_ I want to smack him."

Rukia laughed suddenly. Hisana looked over at her as the petite Shinigami doubled over, her body shaking.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping a tear of mirth from her eye, "really but, its normal for Spirits to be difficult when you first meet them," she laughed, "I'll have to introduce you to Ichigo sometime. Poor guy, his Spirit kept abandoning him to try and teach him that he was worthy of his sword. He still does sometimes. Its quite funny."

"Ichigo," Hisana repeated with a frown, "wait, _Captain_ Kurosaki? The one whose fanclub we're not supposed to be a part of?" Hisana frowned, remembering, "Lieutenant Abarai told us that if we 'made a move' we'd be turned into a popsicle--" she gasped, "are you _dating_ him?"

"We--uh--" Rukia flushed, "sort of," she said, "its a bit complicated. Besides right now I've got enough going on with my family that the _last_ thing I need is to tell my brother that I'm dating Ichigo Kurosaki," she shuddered, "Captain or no, no-one deserves death by Senbonzakura," she stood up, "come on, lets get back to training before you're appointment with Unohana."

* * *

The sterile herbal smell of the Fourth Division overwhelmed Hisana the moment she stepped inside. Instinct told her to get the hell out of there and run as fast as she could in the other direction but pride held her firm. If she was going to do this, if she was going to help everyone then she was going to have to play by the rules--at least at the moment. And the rules said she had to obey her Captain's orders by going to see Captain Unohana. Hisana made a face, thinking of Byakuya as a Captain was just weird.

She walked to the room she had been told and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Unohana said softly. Carefully Hisana slid open the door and entered the Captain's personal office, "Miss Chiba, please, come in," she said motioning.

"You can call me Chiyo," Hisana offered, still not liking the sound of her last name and figuring the fewer names she had to keep track of, the better.

"Chiyo," Unohana consented with a dip of her head, "please," she motioned to a seat across from her.

The setting was informal which Hisana was profoundly grateful for. If she went another lifetime without getting scolded by someone on the other side of a desk, someone she had known it would be too soon. Soon she found a cup of some tea in front of her that smelled faintly of mint, the only kind of tea that she liked.

"Captain Kuchiki tells me you are having some troubles with your memory," the Captain said softly.

"No troubles," Hisana said with a faint smile, "of course that is the problem."

"Of course," Unohana said taking a sip of her tea, "given your reaction to the Fourth Division I would say you remember much," Hisana's brow furrowed as she looked up at Unohana, "much more than anyone I have met in all my years. The herbs I grow here are largely not in the Transient world," she kept her gaze on Hisana.

Hisana ducked her head. Part of her wanted to tell the kind healer everything. If anyone could understand it would be Unohana with her soft eyes and kind smile. But that would ruin everything. She was just getting to know her sister, if it came out who she was, everything would be ruined. She did not want to go through that, no, she did not want to put Rukia through that. So she raised her eyes to Unohana's and opened her mouth to tell the healer she was mistaken.

"How much you choose to share is up to you," the healer continued, "but in my experience gifts are not to wasted," she reached down and placed a small bag on the table, "this is an herb to aide you should your memory impede your duties again."

Hisana picked up the bag and raised an eyebrow at the bitter scent.

"What is it?"

"Its a type of sedative," she said, "I prescribed a similar one to Lieutenant Kuchiki once"

Hisana looked over at the woman.

"You two have been growing close, I understand," the Captain said kindly.

"Yes," Hisana said, "we have."

"Given what is going on in the Kuchiki household, Lieutenant Kuchiki is most fortunate to have a friend such as you," Unohana said.

"Not at all," Hisana said, "the fortunate one is me."

Twenty minuets Hisana stepped out of the room. Though she had not said what she knew, Hisana had a feeling whatever she knew was another secret swimming behind Retsu Unohana's knowing eyes.

Unohana watched her leave carefully before she slipped into her office, her thoughts swimming. After a moment she made her decision.

"Isane," she said, "I need to speak to Lieutenant Abarai immediately."

Back at her room Hisana was thinking. She remembered all of Kakyoku's strange words, all the riddles that he had told her. She felt there had to be a connection with the words and the attack. The men who had attacked were not Hollows, they were using poisoned tipped arrows.

_From without_

"Without," she frowned, "with--oh my God!" she jumped to her feet, her gasp echoing in the empty room, "without Spiritual Pressure!" she heard Kakyoku clapping sarcastically, "shut up," she had to go tell someone. Running over to the door she threw it open, "L-lietuenant Abarai," she looked up at him, "what's going on?"

Renji's eyes were unreadable and Hisana felt her insides twist.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Talk?" Hisana looked up at him, her mouth dry.

"Yes," he said, "I just spoke to Unohana who told me about the drugs she gave you," Hisana nodded, "and then I started thinking. You fainted the first time you met Rukia. You _yelled_ at Captain Kuchiki and you jumped in front of me to save my life. You would have taken those arrows for me, wouldn't you?" Hisana averted her eyes in confirmation, "your panic attack happened in the Fourth Division, a place thats not like any hospital in the transient world."

"I--"

"You remember your last time in Soul Society," he said. Hisana bobbed her head, "what was your name?"

Her eyes widened.

"I'm giving you one chance," he said, "before I take this all to Rukia and the Captain," he glared, "what was your name?"

"Hisana."

* * *

**Okay! For those who are rocking out with me on my other stories you knew this was coming. For those who are "Scarlet"-only readers then I've got some, uh, unfortunate news for you.**

**This story is on hiatus.**

**DEEP BREATH PEOPLE**

**Its a planned hiatus. See I'm going to party in Egypt for a couple 'o weeks and internet's gonna be scarce. So while I can check my email periodically, I won't be updating.**

**So I wish you all a happy and a healthy holiday and I will see you in a month!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Damn, I felt bad for that cliffie.**

**As **Lobaa **pointed out I d****id give the guys and gals over at "Toro Nagashi" an extra chapter after a Hisana-based cliffie. It'd be kinda heartless not to do that for this one too.**

**I feel like a parent! Must not play favorites!**

**So new chapter for you as well.**

**

* * *

**

"Hisana."

Renji's eyes widened. He had thought, he had a suspicion but to _hear_ it, to hear her say her name--it was ten thousand times worse than he could have thought. All the little discrepancies that he had noticed, every little thing that seemed out of place, they all clicked together.

"I was thinking about it since you saved me. When Unohana told me about your memory I--" he stopped, obviously furious, "I--"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Can't--what do you mean I can't tell anyone?" he demanded, "we're talking about two people I really care about!"

"Two people whose lives _I_ ruined!" Hisana cried.

Renji's eyes widened. Hisana sagged, feeling horribly light suddenly with the words having left her lips. Someone knew and selfishly she was glad she was not so alone anymore. But the bigger part of her, the bigger part of her was horrified. Someone knew. It hadn't been long enough, not by any stretch of imagination. She'd have to disappear again, she'd have to leave Kakyoku and her new relationship with her sister and everything, it would all be gone. The thought made her throat tighten and her eyes sting as she forced herself to meet Renji's eyes.

"I ruined their lives," she said, her lips curving in a bitter smile, "and you," the world wavered, "you put them back together again. I would have taken those arrows for you because you saved them from my mistakes. You made them--you made them smile again."

"Hisana--"

"Please don't tell them," she whispered, "I know I don't have any right to ask anything of you but please," she felt tears slip down her cheeks, "h-he's happy again and she's got a life and I don't want to hurt either of them more than I have too."

Renji stared at the crying girl in front of him. Though he did not want too he knew the truth in her words. Rukia had a life and Byakuya--though he hated to admit it--really did care about Yoshiko. He couldn't imagine telling them that Hisana was back. He knew they deserved to know, truly he did, but he knew that the two of them were fragile people, much more fragile than either would ever say. Even now he knew the effect Hisana's _memory_ had on them. He couldn't even begin to imagine the effect she as a live person would have on them. She looked so _different_ and she acted differently as well, Renji knew neither Rukia nor Byakuya knew.

Frankly he wasn't sure how he knew.

It just struck him as odd that someone would throw themselves in front of certain death for _him_. Then it occurred to him that she fainted seeing Rukia. Sure it could have been illness but why did it only happen when Rukia came in? But the biggest thing was that she yelled at Byakuya. Except in certain very special circumstances no-one yelled at Byakuya. Even Ichigo Kurosaki didn't yell at Byakuya Kuchiki for anything less than the end of the world. But this petite, new recruit who had just disobeyed a direct order had jumped to her feet and shouted at him. Once Unohana had told him about her memory the idea had occurred to him. Given that Renji was rather used to strange and impossible things happening in his life, he was willing to play the suspicion. He just hadn't expected to be right.

"Damn it," he swore.

If there was one thing Renji truly hated it was being caught in the middle of drama-filled situations, situations that inevitably had to do with the romances of the Kuchiki siblings. Sometimes he looked back on his crush on Rukia and wondered what the hell he was thinking. He may have harbored very unbrotherly feelings for her once but he imagined if he still did he'd be the one in the center of the drama which was definitely not a place he wanted to be.

"Alright, fine!" he burst out, "just stop crying damn it," he ordered.

"Huh?" Hisana's head flew up

"I said fine, I won't tell them who you are," he crossed his arms, "but only because I know it'd hurt them."

"Thank you, I--"

"Do _not_ thank me," Renji's voice was harsher than Hisana had ever heard it, "you broke two people very close to my heart once. I'm protecting _them_,not you," he looked down at her, though she knew his gaze was a fraction of the hatred she deserved, "if you hurt either of them, I swear the pain you feel now is a fraction of what you'll feel."

Hisana nodded. She felt Renji glare for a moment longer before he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Renji! Renji there you are."

Renji turned around. Tonight was _not_ his night. Behind him, running up to him with the silk of her kimono in her hands was none other than Rukia. She looked nothing short of breath taking, all lavender and snow colored silk with a wide pale pink obi spanning her waist. Her ebony hair was pulled back and ornaments glistened. She was even wearing makeup.

"You look like a doll," he commented.

"Shut up!" she snapped, "go put on something nice. I _know_ you've got a cast off kimono from my brother lying around somewhere."

"Not that I don't love the silk but why?"

"Because my brother's announcing his engagement tonight and you've got to be my date."

"What?!" he glared, "take Ichigo."

"He's already coming and if my brother sees me with him he'll have a heart attack."

"That's not the only think that'll cause that," Renji muttered. Rukia arched an eyebrow, "fine! I'm going just hold on!"

Suddenly the door to Hisana's room flew open.

"Renji! I forgot to tell you--" she stopped abruptly looking at Rukia.

"You can tell him in a minuet, you--go change!" she ordered throwing out a hand. Renji slouched off, "sorry," she said to Hisana, "Renji's got to be my escort tonight."

"For what?"

"My brother's formally announcing his engagement," Rukia sighed looking down at her silk covered body, "formal means Elders."

Hisana winced. She remembered all too well the Elders and what they were like. Before every major event she used to go over a mental list in her head of anything they could possibly scold her about. Of course they always found something but she knew better than to give them any sort of fodder. Rukia seemed to have followed in that. Hisana couldn't see a hair out of place or a threat unraveled in the entire ensemble.

"That can't be fun," she offered.

"No," Rukia laughed, "its not," she smoothed an invisible wrinkle in the silk.

"Alright! Lets go celebrate the latest stupid decision your brother's made," Renji muttered as the two walked out.

"Look on the bright side," Rukia said, "the chances of you getting beaten up this time are slim."

"Shut up."

**

* * *

**

Unable to stay in her room Hisana went for a walk. Renji agreed not to tell Rukia and Byakuya, ironically, for the same reason she did not want to tell them. For some reason though, the thought of him being engaged to someone else made her insides twist. It was selfish and she had no claim to him of course but still, he was marrying someone else. He was marrying a _noble_. Hisana wrinkled her nose, marrying a noble seemed strange, especially for Byakuya.

"Well at least your secrets safe," Kakyoku spoke.

"That's something," Hisana agreed.

"Even if you forgot to tell him that people without Spiritual Pressure are attacking Shinigami."

"Ye--Son of a Bitch!" she stomped her foot, "I've got to make sure he knows before they send another squad out to scout," tugging her robe she set off in the direction of the Kuchiki Manor, "maybe I can get one of the guards to bring him out."

She knew the path to the Kuchiki Manor as well as she knew Rukongai. She trudged up the road that led to the spectacular estate. The Kuchiki Manor was near enough to Soul Society that if there was a disturbance or something its forces could easily be utilized. Much to her dismay there were no guards at the entrance to the surrounding gardens that night. Frowning she shifted the sash across her chest and walked forward tentatively.

It was stranger than anything else, being back in the gardens that had played such a central role in her life at the Kuchiki Manor. Very little, it seemed,had changed since she was there all those years ago. She had always loved the gardens. Nature was something that anyone could appreciate. Night time walks with Byakuya were something she had loved, even before he became her husband. She didn't want to go into the party but there were no guards coming to arrest her. Sighing in frustration she rounded a corner looking for someone. Who she found was not who she wanted.

It was Byakuya.

Hisana's eyes widened. He was standing there without his wife to be, without anyone. He was dressed in dark silk, formal wear that he wore very well despite the fact she knew he hated it. Around his neck was the pale scarf she had watched his grandfather present to him and the _Kenseikan_ that she had always found privately ridiculous was in his hair. Senbonzakura was not at his waist. Hisana inwardly winced, she knew it was out of respect for the Konno family who produced no Shinigami but still, it was quite disrespectful. She would never have let Senbonzakura be left out of anything.

When she looked up again he was right in front of her.

Hisana jumped back with a gasp.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired.

"My deepest apologies, Captain Kuchiki, but i have a message for Lieutenant Abarai," she said twisting her fingers, "I wanted to give it to one of the guards but there weren't any so I was hoping that he had wandered outside or someone else had and I could tell them."

"I am the Captain," he said.

"Right," she flushed ducking her head, "I don't think the attack on Lieutenant Abarai was the first--or the last. The arrows, they were poisoned tipped which means that the people who were firing them needed to kill him before he used his Zanpakto. I don't think they had Spiritual Pressure, I think they wanted to kill Lieutenant Abarai because he was a Shinigami. They used a weapon they knew he couldn't fight against."

"What makes you think this?" he asked, "that night was confusing for all."

"My Zanpakto," she blurted out, "he's-he's prone to speaking in riddles but he hasn't lied to me yet," she bit her lip, "even if I'm wrong, I don't want anyone to get hurt if whoever's doing this is attacking Shinigami. One squad's already died so far," he raised an eyebrow, "I was there when they told Rukia," she explained.

"I see," he said, "i will inform the Squad Captains of your theories," he said, "they make some sense and I agree it is better to be safe than risk more deaths."

"Well thats all I wanted to--"

"Unohana informs you have been given medication for your attacks," he said.

"Yes," she said, "but she doesn't think that it should get in the way of my duty."

"No more than your temper," he said.

Hisana's eyes widened as she realized that though his voice was still deadpanned, he was teasing her. She felt herself smile after a shocked moment before she laughed, covering her lips with her hand to muffle the sound. Though he did not laugh with her, she saw the humor in his eyes.

"Lord Kuchiki?" someone called for him.

"I should return to the Division," she said quickly bowing to him, "oh," she turned around, "congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you," he replied.

"I wonder," Kakyoku spoke softly, "what was he doing out there instead of inside the party celebrating his engagement to whats-her-face?"

Hisana simply ran faster, trying to block out the same question that was echoing in every beat of her racing heart.

Byakuya watched her run with an odd sense of something almost nostalgic. He knew the party guests were waiting for him but something made him linger in the gardens. Surrounded by the scent of blossoms and the cool breeze he felt far more comfortable than in the stuffy room filled with all those faceless nobles. But he had a duty, he had made a vow and he intended, like all the others, to keep it. Still it was difficult to turn away from the garden and head back inside.

He had spent his engagement party with Hisana intoxicated half with her and half with far too much sake. To this day he did not know what excuse his grandfather could have possibly given, just that he didn't care what the old man said. They had spent most of the night out in the garden, just the two of them, laughing about nothing and everything as they were prone to do. Outside the thinly veiled dissaproval could not reach them. Outside it could just be the two of them, outside they could be happy. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to chase away the sadness he saw lingering in her eyes, the ache he knew resided in her heart.

Byakuya closed his eyes tightly. He had sworn he would not compare his late wife to the woman who would be his new one. He had sworn that he would do what was best for his Clan, for everyone no matter how much his heart howled at the betrayal. Hisana was dead and he would do no good by living for her memory, even if that was all he wanted to do. He did love Yoshiko, truly he did, but much like his late wife, he could not love her the way she deserved. His heart was already broken and the pieces were not to be given away. So he trudged on, as best he could. Yoshiko understood, he saw it in the way her smile would sometimes slip and her hands would tighten on his. He knew that she wished to be able to heal him. The thought made him smile bitterly. He had wished to heal Hisana, never really understanding before just how hard that was.

With a final glance at the gardents he walked back into the party.

"Renji," Rukia elbowed her friend. Renji looked down at her, 'why are you looking at my brother like that?"

"Like what?" he demanded.

"Like he's about to make the biggest mistake of his life."

Renji chuckled at that, the promise he had made sticking in his throat. Rukia shot him a quizzical look but Renji just continued to laugh, unsure of who was the bigger fool.

* * *

**Okay I found a song that's pretty much perfect for this story. Its called "If Only" and its off the Little Mermaid soundtrack (the musical, not the movie). My little cousins were singing it the other day and I realize it was pretty perfect for this. I suggest you youtube it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Byakuya Kuchiki was in a foul mood.

Given that today was the day for their review, no one felt it more acutely than Hisana, Ayumi and Kyo.

Though she was by no means afraid of her old husband, Hisana was concerned. She had not seen Rukia in light of her review but she was worried about her too. Though she knew she had no right to do so, she slipped out of the room where the three of them were pacing and caught Renji before he went into the room where their review would take place.

"What's wrong with him?" she demanded.

"No," he said shaking his head, "no way. You didn't want to tell them who you are, you can't expect me to spy on them for y--" he trailed off when she crossed her arms and fixed him with a glare, "damn it."

"What's wrong with him?" she repeated arching an eyebrow.

"He just found out that Rukia's dating Ichigo Kurosaki," he said.

"I thought everyone knew that," she said.

"Well he might have known but there's a difference between kind of knowing and catching your little sister making out with him," he said. Hisana winced, "yeah, so he's not in the best of moods at the moment considering, you know, his former arch-rival and his little sister--who he's very protective of--were making out."

"Arch-rival?" Hisana questioned.

"No, no no," Renji looked away, avoiding the glare that even reduced Byakuya Kuchiki to nothing, "right now you are an unseated member of the Sixth Division up for review by myself and Captain Kuchiki, you are _not_ the reincarnation of his wife," he pointed, "go wait with the others."

"But--"

"Go!"

Hisana sighed and walked back into the room to wait with the others. Though the burn on her palm had healed, there was a small pink scar that spanned the length of her hand. Hisana made a fist, her fingers rubbing against the change in her skin. Kakyoku was sheathed and in its usual place over her shoulder. Rukia was an excellent teacher, she knew she would be ready for whatever was thrown her way but she couldn't help but worry. She hated being under pressure, she hated being tested for things and this was definitely a test. She shifted her weight, catching her lip between her teeth.

"Chiba?" she glanced over, "they're ready for you."

Hisana took a deep breath and walked into the room to face her destiny.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Ayumi shrieked, "we're seated officers!"

"No way," Hisana snatched the paper she held, "I can't believe it," she thrust the paper under Kyo's nose, "they must really be crazy."

"Well we are not very high on the list," he said glancing down.

"Stop being such a downer!" Ayumi said snatching the paper back, "we're _Officers_ now. It doesn't matter what rank we are."

Hisana was stunned. She was a Seated Officer. The three of them all had shown enough power in enough areas to warrant the promotion. Kyo had gained the eight seat, Ayumi had gained the seventh seat.

She had gained the fifth.

While the two argued, Hisana slipped out. There had to be a reason for this promotion and she had a suspicion that the reason was not her ability. Hurrying down the corridor she went to Renji's door and knocked quickly. He had to be there. She had to ask him if it was because of what she was rather than her ability. That did not seem fair to her. She did not _want_ to be fifth Seat. That meant she'd have to spend so much time with Byakuya and with Renji--inevitably also with Rukia. When no-one answered she knocked harder. She didn't care what he was doing in there or why, she just needed answers.

"Renji!" she hit the door harder, "open the damn doo--"

"Lieutenant Abarai is at the Eleventh Division at the moment," a cool voice said behind her.

Hisana mentally swore and turned around to face Byakuya. He examined her cooly, despite the fact it seemed that every time they were alone she was looking for Renji. Though she wanted to ask the Lieutenant she knew Byakuya would tell her the truth no matter what. He had no reason to lie to her.

"Why?" she demanded. He looked down at her, "fifth Seat?" she looked at him almost desperately, "I don't deserve this--"

"Your observation saved the lives of many Shinigami," he said, "out of the three of you you were the first to release your Zanpakto. My sister has spoken highly of your Kido proficiency as well. Out of the Three of you have shown the most maturity and the most level head, things that are essential to an officer of any rank but especially one of higher rank. And, most importantly, out of the three of you your Zanpakto appears to be the strongest."

"But I--"

"Chiba, second guessing your Captain is bad form."

"But--" she stopped when he fixed her with his gaze. She sighed and looked at the ground, knowing anything she came up with would be shot down. She almost forgot how _stubborn_ he was, "Chiyo," she mumbled instead.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like being called by my last name," she looked up at him, "I like to be called Chiyo."

He seemed to consider her words for a moment before he felt himself nod. If she wished to be called by a nickname he could hardly see the sense in objecting to it. It was not as though she was a Noble--

_"Hi-sa-na! That's _it! _No frills, no nothing. Just those few syllables. By all means, tell me if that's too simplistic for you."_

Though his features remained schooled to serene, Byakuya felt his insides tighten before he immediately scolded himself. Chiyo kept her gaze on him. Truthfully she acted so boldly towards him and towards Renji he had no worries about her being a Seated Officer. The fact that she could also produce and maintain a shikai without injury was another big point in her favor. The fact was that his Division was also stretched thin. All of Soul Society was. Ever a traditionalist, even he was forced to question the effectiveness of how Soul Society was being run. And as much as he hated to admit it, officers were needed. If it was the time before the War he probably would have refused to promote them for a bit. As it was this was the lesser of the evils.

Especially with the situation in Rukongai.

"Very well," he found himself saying instead, "if you still wish to speak to Lieutenant Abarai he is at the Eleventh Division. I suggest you follow the sound of the war cries."

"Thank you Captain," she said bowing and running off.

Of course she did not go to Renji, Byakuya had told her everything already. Instead she ran out of Soul Society itself. She couldn't think, not with things how they were. She was going to have to face her past, to face what she was if she was going to survive being in closer proximity with Byakuya. It was not hard to get to the 80th District, to the little place she had called home for a good deal of her old life.

The shack was the same as every other time she had been in it. Same dusty floor, same small piece of hell. She wasn't sure why she found some sort of odd masochistic comfort in it. She supposed she had come to say goodbye to the old shack. Closing her eyes, Hisana took a deep breath, the old smell filling her nose. Everything in Soul Society was just so clean. Sometimes it made her want to just get dirty.

She doubted she would be able to come here without raising suspicion. Frankly she was surprised she made it out of Soul Society at all. If unarmed people were trying to kill Shinigami it was probable that they would force Shinigami to take special precautions. Hollows were bad enough but other Souls as well? That seemed even worse. They'd have to watch their backs and their fronts from now on. Being a Seated Officer she bet that she would have too as well. Not just her but whoever she was put in charge of.

Standing in the doorway was a man dressed in a long dark green coat. His hair was blond and unbound, falling past his shoulders. His eyes were studying her cooly, calmly but almost smugly, as if he knew that she would be there. Hisana's hand locked around the hilt of her blade, her eyes narrowing. He looked familiar, familiar but she could not for the life of her place him. He seemed almost amused by her confusion, as if the sight of her holding a Zanpakto was somehow funny. Hisana's eyes widened.

It was impossible, she looked so different. There was no way that someone could recognize her. As if the widening of her eyes was enough confirmation, his lips pulled into a smile. He stepped fully into the house, closing the door behind him. Hisana forced her hand away from her Zanpakto. From the way he was looking at her it was as though he knew her. Either that or he was one of the people attacking Shinigami. Either way she had to talk to him before she killed him.

"Come now, there's no need for the sword," he said.

If anything it seemed that her anger amused him rather than inspired terror. Hisana inwardly sighed, just another reason to hate being so damn short. She couldn't terrify anyone. She was going to have to ask Rukia how she commanded such respect from her Division since Hisana had a feeling that no one was going to listen to her. Once she got back from killing or getting information out of whoever this guy was. He probably just looked like someone from her old life. Nothing to be afraid of. No one else recognized her, why should he? Still the way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine. He may have said that there was no need for the sword but she was definitely not in agreement and told him as much.

"I disagree," she said with a frown, "what are you doing here?" she demanded, "you're a bit clean for the 80th District."

"Oh I missed that," he said, "that biting wit of yours. Everyone treats me with such respect nowadays, it brings me back to the old days to hear you snap at me once again."

"Once again?" she narrowed her eyes, "no offense but you're a bit old for me to remember you."

"You never were very good at lies," he sighed with a shake of his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Pity," he sighed, his lips curving into the barest of smiles once more, "Lets return to the first question, shall we? Go on, ask."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I was waiting for you," he said with a smile "Hisana."

* * *

**Its a bit short but I wanted to give you all something before I jetted off.**

**I will see you all in a few weeks!**

**Happy Holidays to you and your families!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I hope you all had a great holiday! So this chapter and the next few are going to be a bit of the back story of Hisana and Byakuya. **

**So this takes place in the past**

**

* * *

**

"Hisana!"

Hisana's head flew up as she turned around sharply. From the doorway of the shrine another street kid gestured frantically for her to follow him. Glancing back at the shrine she quickly ducked her head and finished praying for the safety of the sister she had abandoned and the rest of her family she had not been able to find. Standing up she walked out of the shrine, past the people praying for money or love or a better life. She made her way to the orphan boy practically twitching in the doorway anxiously waiting for her to come.

"Hanabusa," she smiled at the grimy orphan, "what's wrong?"

"Kuroda said to come get you right away."

Hisana sighed and crossed her arms. Kuroda was a thief she stole with sometimes. she may not have been proud of being a thief but it at least allowed her to exist. It was that or the whorehouse and some thing she could not stomach. She had a good eye for what was valuable and what was not. Not to mention there were advantages to having a reasonably attractive woman on a thief crew. But lately she had been talking to shopkeeper about a job. It would give her the chance to do honest work and maybe that with the money she had been saving would be enough for a place in a better district. Then she could find Rukia and have a place to bring her.

"Hanabusa," she looked at the boy, "you know that I told Kuroda I wouldn't be stealing a lot anymore."

"This isn't stealing though," he looked at her, obviously close to tears, "and if you don't come he'll die."

"Who will die?" she demanded, her stomach dropping, "Hanabusa what happened?"

"I don't know! Kuroda just brought him in. He was bleeding real bad and he said to go and get you and to hurry."

Bleeding? Bleeding badly? Hisana gripped the hem of her robe and tried to fight down her panic. It couldn't be that bad, not really. Kuroda was many things but he wasn't stupid. Still, whoever he hurt was probably scared. If they got more injured or something because of him--or worse, because she wasn't there, well the last thing Hisana needed was another person on her conscience. Looking down at the anxious, dirt covered orphan she nodded her consent and offered a hand. He grabbed onto it and practically dragged her the hideout. Though small and dirty, Hanabusa was barely two years younger than she was, or so she guessed. It was hard to tell ages from people most of whom did not even know their names.

Kuroda's hideout was not far from her own dusty shack. Hisana stepped inside, her eyes taking a moment to adjust from the bight light outside. Hanabusa motioned for her to stay while he hurried into another room. Hisana sighed and looked around the empty main room. It looked deserted but Hisana knew it was just a cover. The door on the far side of the wall opened and Hanabusa stepped out. Hisana squared her shoulders and walked forward. Deciding to be honest was one thing, justifying it to Kuroda was a completely different matter.

"Kuroda, why do you want me here?" she demanded, "I don't know the first thing about people bleeding."

"I know," he said, "but you are the only person I know who will do something to keep him alive."

"Him?" she demanded, "Kuroda what did you do?"

"Kidnapped someone," he said, "for ransom obviously. Unfortunately the bastard put up quite a fight," he rubbed his forearm and Hisana saw it was bandaged, "we got the best of him but it wasn't pretty."

"Fights are never pretty," she said, "what makes you think I'll do anything to keep him alive?"

"Well because the rest of them all want him dead at the moment for various injuries," he sighed, "some men never learned the appeal of battle scars," he shrugged as though it did not matter, "well they want him dead and I know how much you'd hate to have another person on your conscious," he continued as Hisana winced inwardly, "come."

He led her back through the door. The men certainly looked like they were going to kill whoever this injured man was. Various slashes and cuts decorated them as well as the occasional missing finger. Despite herself Hisana was mildly impressed. She counted at least a dozen men and the fact that whoever he was was able to take down some of them was impressive in itself. Impressive and stupid. Hisana sighed. The last thing she needed in her life was another stupid, impulsive man. She glanced at Kuroda who seemed as though he would not mind killing him himself.

"Why don't you just kill him?" she questioned.

"Because I kidnapped him for ransom. Unfortunately despite being Nobility his family is not terribly stupid and they are going to demand some proof he's alive."

"Nobility?" she grabbed his arm, "are you crazy? You kidnapped a Noble Shinigami?" he nodded, "do you want us all to be killed?"

"Would you calm down? He's supposed to be out on some sort of scouting mission followed by a drunken celebration. He's some arrogant noble, he probably gets drunk and goes to whore houses in this place all the time," he stopped in front of the door, "it will be a bit before anyone notices he's gone and even then I need him to be a bit more lively," he pulled out a key and handed it to her.

"I don't know anything about healing," she told him.

"That's the same for all of us," he said, "deal with him before someone kills him and we have a dead Shinigami on our hands."

Hisana glared, wishing she had the ability to kill Kuroda with her eyes. He walked away unscathed. Turning to the lock she opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. She recognized the room as an old storage room. The boxes had all been pushed to one wall leaving a fairly sizable space. As her eyes adjusted to the darker room she was able to make out the form of a young man, barely a few years older than her. He still bore the awkwardness of youth but it was rapidly fading. Though his back was turned to her she was able to gauge his basic silhouette. If he heard her he was trained enough to not show it. Probably preparing to attack her.

"You're bleeding quite badly," Hisana pointed out, "and there are at least a dozen men outside this room who would like to kill you. Even if you get past me--"

"I would not attack a woman."

Hisana's eyes widened before they narrowed. Though she did not want to be attacked, per se, the fact that he would not because she was a woman, that she found rather offensive. She was practical though and knew it was probably unwise to aggravate the prisoner. Instead she stepped forward. That got a reaction out of him as he stiffened. She turned and walked back to the door, tugging it open. At the ground in front she saw a plain sack. Peering inside she saw a candle for light and rolls of plain linen bandages as well as water for cleaning his cuts. Picking up the sack she slipped back inside and closed the door behind her. He had not moved from where he stood. Hisana stepped forward carefully, as though she was approaching a wild animal.

When she got close enough she bent down and fished out the lantern, lightning it. The light was still dim but it was enough to make him wince slightly at the change. From the waist up he was bare, his bottom half was covered by black hamaka. His back was to her and she could see that his skin was pale. Not sickly pale but pale as though it got little sun. She could see his arms were a shade darker, as though he usually rolled up his sleeves. His hands were hidden in the shadows still. A wide slash decorated his shoulders and she could see another at his side and down either of his arms. His back was still to her but she could see his hair was long enough for him to have it parted and hanging across chest to avoid the cut on his back.

"These don't seem too deep," she said, looking at it, "let me see the ones on your chest," she said stepping around to his front.

His hair was long. It fell past his collar bones onto the planes of his chest and was as blue-black as her own. His features were aristocratic, delicate even if it was not for the determination that shown on every plane of his face. His eyes were grey, framed in dreamer's lashes that would have seemed almost feminine on anyone else. His eyes seemed fixed on some invisible point ahead. She saw so much turmoil in them, as if there was no greater shame than being defeated by a dozen heavily armed thieves. His chest bore a long cut as well but it seemed even more shallow than the others.

"They said you were bleeding very badly," she frowned and looked up at him, "none of these are very deep," she glanced at him, "why--" her eyes widened, "oh my."

In the light of the lantern she could see his hands. They were mangled, or at least, the tops of them were with thick, angry cuts made by the short blades she knew many of the men preferred. It was no wonder he was holding himself so still. She reached forward but realized that jostling his hands would only hurt him more. He seemed to be dangerously close to keeling over but again, it was hard to find a way to sit without jostling his other injuries.

"Here," she said, "let me help you down."

With a fair amount of leaning she eventually got him to sit down, his hands resting on his knees. Hisana set about cleaning and bandaging the cuts on his back, arms and chest. To his credit he did not flinch as she cleaned his cuts as best she could before bandaging them. Carefully she picked up one of his hands, trying to keep her movements as smooth as possible. Much to her surprise his hands were not smooth but rough with callouses. It made sense, he was after all a Shinigami, but even so he looked so noble and rather delicate the callouses seemed to be almost out of place.

"There," she gently placed his hands down, "that should be alright for now," she looked up, "can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"I am alright."

Hisana raised an eyebrow. It seemed that he had a lot of pride. He had obviously been bleeding and in the cell for a while. Even if he would not admit it she knew he needed something. She got to her feet, leaving the lantern on as she navigated her way out of the room. At the door she paused.

"I'll be back in a minuet," she said and slipped out.

In the dim glow of the light he could see the stacks of boxes that decorated the room. He was in some kind of storage place. Much to his disdain he heard his stomach growl. It seemed that the entire world had decided to hate him today. He had been kidnapped. Kidnapped and _beaten_ by a bunch of street thieves. What was his grandfather going to say? What was everyone going to say? The humiliation at being held captive--at the prospect of being ransomed like some kidnapped princess, it was enough to make his injuries seem inconsequential. He had been so desperate to go out on a solo mission, to prove everyone wrong. Unfortunately it seemed all that he had done was proved them right.

"Okay," the door opened and the girl who had bandaged him slipped back inside.

In the light of the lantern he was able to see that under the dirt she could have been quite pretty. Her hair was dark, though it had been lightened by the dust and her skin seemed to only be tanned from the sun, probably it was naturally as pale as his own. Or perhaps it was not the sun but the same dirt that seemed to cover all of her. She came over holding a tray of food along with water and set it down, raising her eyes to meet his.

His heart almost skipped a beat.

Her eyes were breathtaking and jewel like, contrasting the dirt that seemed to cling to every inch of her. He could see violet and blue, the colors all contradicting the sharp intelligence he saw in their depths. Their eyes locked and for one heart stopping moment it seemed that time had ceased to exist. Even if he sat there covered in bandages and filled with shame he could not for the life of him take his eyes off the common girl who knelt in front of him with the tray of food. Under the dirt Hisana felt herself flush and tore her eyes away, focusing as she set the tray down in front of him.

"Here," she said, "I brought you food, water--" she motioned to the tray, "I'll be back soon," she got to her feet.

"Wait--" his voice was unexpectedly hoarse. She stopped, one foot still raised before she quickly turned around, "what is your name?"

"Hisana," she said, resisting the urge to bow. She didn't want him to try and reciprocate and injure himself further, "and yours?" she asked.

"Byakuya," he replied, "Byakuya Kuchiki."

Hisana felt the world lurch. Everyone knew the Kuchiki family, the last of the Four Noble Houses that was in good standing after the Shihon's had been shamed. Of course there were still the Shiba's but these were the Kuchiki's--or, really, _this_ was a Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki, the heir to both House and Captainship if the rumors were true. When Kuroda had said 'Noble' she hadn't dreamed n a million years that it would _that_ noble. No wonder he looked so ashamed at the fact he hadn't won the fight against those men.

"I-I'll be back to check on you soon," she promised quickly heading to the door. She hesitated for a moment, glancing back at him before pushing open the door and walking out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is still in the past!**

**

* * *

**

All around her the din of the mess hall was loud and as much a living thing as the people who created it. Though she had always been rather quiet, Hisana had never found the revelry of the thieves a nauseating thing before. But the thought of that man that they had kidnapped, it was enough to silence her lips and make the thought of even lifting her fork to them unimaginable. It was not necessarily that they would go to jail, nor that the Kuchiki Family would probably see them all hung for what they had , it was about the shame and guilt she saw in his eyes. The same feelings she knew resided in her.

"So what of our Lord?" one of the men called to her. Hisana's head flew up, "he cry for his mommy yet?"

"He hasn't said much of anything," Hisana said, though her words were met with calls of shame.

"Then we should make him say things!"

"Make him scream!"

"Forget that, make him cry!"

Hisana's eyes burned at the thought. The memory of how he had held himself so quiet and so silent as she cleaned the cuts left by those blades was etched into her For some odd reason the thought of seeing that pride broken was one that make her insides twist. The smell of the food seemed to be making her nauseous. Without another word or another glance at the men she stood up and walked out of the dining hall, leaving them to their hateful words. If nothing else they would be glad for the extra food her inability to eat offered them. She leaned her head against the cool wood and took a deep breath, her eyes closing as she fought back the bile that threatened her.

The heavy sack dropped at her feet made her jump, her eyes flying open. She looked over to see Kuroda standing there, his hand still extended from when he had thrown the sack at her feet. Without a word she picked it up and opened it. Instead of food or bandages like she had expected what was inside were thick metal shackles.

"W-what are these for?" she demanded looking up at him.

"He's healing," he said, "its only a matter of time before he tries to escape. This is giving us more."

"I don't think this is necessary," Hisana argued.

"I don't recall asking what you think," he said in return, extending his hand. Hisana knew he was gesturing for the key to his cell.

"I'll go," she said picking up the sack and hurrying off before he could say another word, pausing only long enough to accept the key to the new locks that would hold him.

Letting herself into the dimly lit cell. He was as unmovable as he always was, never showing that he heard her come in. As she walked forward though, his shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, as if he saw no reason to be afraid of her. Torn between indignation that he saw her as so little of a threat and relief that he was not afraid of her, she walked over to where he was. He was clearly far more into manhood than she had originally thought. His cheeks had darkened with the beginning's of a beard she had decided was less than becoming on his face. His hair was lank and greasy as well since bathing as not exactly a concern.

"I'm sorry about this," Hisana said pulling apart the bag to show him the shackles inside, "they decided you're healing quickly enough to warrant these," she pulled out the first of them, "I'll be gentle," she said raising her eyes to meet his.

Once again Byakuya found it hard to form words when he locked eyes with her. She could have told him that they were going to drag him to his grandfather and humiliate him further and he would have shown just as little a reaction. It was true that he had been healing and of the few things on his mind the idea of releasing Senbonzakura and murdering everyone in the other room except her had been in the forefront of his mind. With the grace that had been drilled into him virtually since birth he stood. Hisana frowned at the metal she held before peering back into the bag, obviously confused.

"You seem unaccustomed to chaining people," he observed.

"I am," she said, her cheeks staining a faint pink as though not having experience at chaining people was something to be ashamed of, "I was just here to survive," she added quietly.

"Was?" he frowned.

"Kuroda--the leader--he seemed to feel that I was the only person who wouldn't try to kill you," she said locking the first of the shackles around his ankle.

"Kuroda? The blond one?" he frowned, "is he the one in charge?"

"You should not ask questions about them," she said though she nodded in confirmation, "the best thing is for everyone is for this to be over as quickly as possible," she continued.

"Once my family receives word of this," he said, "they will pay whatever you ask."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"How did you--"

"There are very few reasons one would kidnap me," he said, "financial gain is the most obvious," he continued as though he was simply stating facts, "as the only heir to the family they will do what is necessary for my return."

Hisana said nothing as she carefully shackled his other ankle before standing and taking one of his hands, careful not to touch the still healing cuts on the back of his hands. She hated the cold, methodical way he seemed to view his family and, she had a feeling, the world. What a horrible way to go through life, viewing the world with such disdain. Even after all she had done she still found it difficult to _not_ care about people. That was the whole reason she was in the position she was in at the moment. She shackled his wrists, the long chain that connected the two of them dangling in the empty air between them.

"Your family must be concerned for your well being too," she said picking up the sack.

Byakuya said nothing but the hardening of his eyes was more than enough of an answer for her. The Kuchikis were hardly concerned about his physical or mental well being except how it would impact his ability to perform his duties. There was a chance he could take over for his grandfather, fulfilling his duties as well as being the Heir to the Kuchiki family. He showed far more promise than his father had anyway. Even if that idiot Gin Ichimaru seemed to be better than him it just inspired him to work harder. He wished he had a bit of prodigal skill in him, it certainly would make life a bit easier. But he did not. Everything he did he earned with sweat, blood and tears. Anything that he did with grace he had done with a fair amount of frustration first. Concern for his well being was a joke. As long as he could do the tasks at hand and not humiliate the family it hardly mattered what he did.

"That concern is secondary," he said finally when she made no move to leave without a response from him.

"That's terrible," Hisana blurted out before she could stop herself.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he looked at the dirt covered commoner before him. Everything in his training told him to tell her that she had no place saying things about a Noble family that she did not understand but the words did not seem to be able to make it to his lips. Hisana bit her lip, realizing how that sounded. She had no right to judge his family and considering the look on his face she had a feeling not many people dared to speak the truth about them. But even so, the idea that his family wouldn't care about him as anything but their heir just seemed wrong, wrong and sad.

"Perhaps," he said instead, "but it is all I have known."

"I--" Hisana stopped herself quickly before she said something stupid, "its sad you can't choose the life you get when you come to this place," she said finally, trying not to feel that those words were stupid as well.

"When you come to this place?" he frowned looking at her, "you remember your time in the transient world?" he demanded.

"I shouldn't have said anything," she said quickly getting to her feet, shoving the memory of her sister who was _somewhere_ out in the world as far down as she could, "I've got to go. I'll be back to check on you later," she practically ran for the door, slamming it in her wake.

Byakuya watched her go, shock still racing through him. It was very rare for someone to remember their time in the transient world. Especially to the degree she seemed to. To find someone like that, in this place no less, it was shocking to say the least. Byakuya sat down, moving his still healing limbs to avoid the chaffing of the shackles. As he looked at the dim light of the room he thought of Hisana and what other secrets might be hiding behind those jewel eyes of hers.

* * *

Hisana continued to care for Byakuya as the days wore on. She did not know how Kuroda asked for his ransom while keeping his hideout a secret, only that a thick letter done in beautiful calligraphy and sealed with wax promised him whatever he asked for in exchange for the safe return of Byakuya Kuchiki. The rest of the thieves of course rejoiced at the prospect of the amount of money they could ransom him for. All Hisana could feel was shame. From the calm in his eyes it seemed that he was used to being treated like this. As part of a bigger picture, as part of a family instead of as an individual person.

Truthfully Hisana could not imagine a worse way to live. From the way he seemed to care more about his duty than himself she had a feeling that this was the kind of life he had resigned himself too. As she spent more time in the company of the Noble Hisana began to think that perhaps being a wealthy Shinigami was not the kind of life that anyone would want. As time went on though she felt as though she spent more and more time in the company of the part of himself he seemed to push aside. In spite of herself she enjoyed spending time in the dusty room with him during those times. As it became clearer and clearer that their time together was drawing to an end, Hisana realized that she would miss him. Even if this was definitely _not_ the place for him, she would miss his company.

Byakuya found himself feeling much the same thing. Though at times she seemed to carry the weight of the world on her narrow shoulders, he found himself enjoying Hisana's company. He had never really spent time around someone quite so opinionated in his entire life. He supposed the fact that he was in a storage room being held for ransom made him seem less of a Nobel and more of a human but he had a feeling that even if that had not been the case Hisana would have seen right through the walls he put up. She did not talk that much of her time as a thief but rather of the life she tried to build outside of the stealing she had fallen into. He felt himself feeling sympathy for her--though he would never tell her so--and he did want to help her leave this all behind.

No, no that was a lie. He did not want to give her money and then go back to his life, he wanted to help her and take her far away from this place. He wanted to see if her hair was midnight dark under the dust or if her skin was actually pale under the dirt that clung to her. He wanted the rest of her to shine like her eyes. He wanted to take her away from the place she was in. He wanted to take away the weight that seemed to rest on her shoulders. He wanted to do for her what she had done for him. For while he was chained heavily the truth was that he had never felt quite so light before.

But it was ridiculous to have such notions. His family for one would be absolutely livid. Not just because she had been in the company of the people who had kidnapped him but far more because she was a commoner. The rest of the Nobility would be stunned and not in a good way. Given what had happened to the Shihon Clan the Kuchiki name could not be slandered in any way. Especially not because when it had truly mattered he thought with his heart instead of his head. They would be separated soon and he would have enough to deal with. The last thing he needed was to be distracted by the jewel eyed young woman who had come in--and out--of his life so fleetingly.

"Your family has agreed to send the money."

He nodded, not needing to turn around to see who was behind him. Even so she walked around to his front, placing down the tray of food in front of him. Byakuya frowned as she kept her eyes averted, something she had not done in some time. He realized that her eyes were faintly red and swollen, as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Its nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Hisana," he began.

"Really," she raised her head looking up at him, "its nothing for you to worry yourself about," she said.

"If its something I can help with," he began, "I would--"

"I'm afraid that not everything can be fixed with money," she said sitting back on her heels and offering a small, miserable smile, "though I suppose the world would be a much easier place if it could be."

He nodded in agreement. Hisana bit her lip before taking a breath.

"Its my sister," she said.

He was the first person she told the story to. She told him everything. From waking up in the transient world to when she had left her sister with only her name. He said nothing as the words tumbled from her lips. As she told him about her family and waking up with nothing except the cloths on her back and the baby nearby. She told him about how she used a match to write Rukia's name and how though she searched for her sister she had to be careful not to let Kuroda or the other thieves know that there was a helpless child out there who she would do anything for. She would do anything for Rukia the problem was that she had nothing to give to her, not yet anyway. When she finished she sat there, her chest heaving as if she had run a mile and tried not to feel as though he was about to pass judgement on her. He was Noble, she reminded herself, he had no _idea_ what it was like to be in her position. It seemed as though time had slowed down as she looked at him, desperate for him to say something.

"I knew you were strong when I met you," he said finally, "but I did not know how strong you were."

"I'm afraid you're wrong," she said looking at the ground.

"I must disagree with you," he contradicted. Hisana's head flew up as she looked at him, shocked, "you are the strongest person I have ever met," he told her honestly.

"You are the strangest man I've ever met in my life," she said with a shake of her head as she got to her feet, "you know," she looked down at him, "I think I'm going to miss you when you leave."

"Strangely enough I will miss you too," he replied.

Hisana said nothing as she walked out the room. As she locked the door she slipped the key into her pocket and walked down the hallway, wondering what she was to do now when she heard voices coming her way. Normally she would have continued on but she distinctly heard the word 'Kuchiki'. She ducked into an empty closet and closed the door, pressing her ear to the thin wood as she struggled to hear what the men were talking about.

"Yeah and once we got the money, we'll kill the bastard. Kuroda just wants the cash, he won't be too upset if the delivery never gets made."

"If he does we'll just send him with Kuchiki."

"Are you mad? KIll Kuroda? He'll kill us and if he doesn't he's got half the underworld ready to kill us."

"Then we just kill Kuchiki," snarled the first thief, "someone's gotta pay for my finger."

"And my arm!"

"But how we gonna do it? That bitch is the only one with a key to the cell."

"Then we kill her too. Kuroda's furious about her going honest anyway. He'll be glad we did it."

Hisana clapped a hand over her mouth, her hand dropping into her pocket to grip the key that suddenly seemed to hold both her life and Byakuya's. The metal dug into the heel of her hand as the men continued down the hallway discussing their plan.

"They're gonna ransom him today. We gotta act fast."

Hisana looked at the door.

She would act faster.

The old building was wood and there was enough liquor in it to start enough of a blaze to at least distract them. She could get Byakuya out and run as far away as she could. Hisana looked at the key. The important thing was for Byakuya to get out. If she asked him he would find Rukia. Her life for theirs, it did not seem like such a bad trade. She would have to tell him to be careful about it though, if Kuroda found her first--Kuroda would not find her first. Byakuya would. Hisana quickly left her closet and raced to the kitchen. She opened the first barrel of liquor and dumped it onto the old wood. It was cheap alcohol designed to get men drunk with as little as possible. She lit a match and set the alcohol and the wood on fire, starting the blaze. There was a lot of burnable in the kitchen and few men would be around at this time. As the flames started to spread she ran out of the kitchen and back to Byakuya's cell. She threw open the door and closed it behind her quickly.

"I need you to promise that you'll find my sister," she said looking at him.

"Hisana what is going on."

"Promise me!" he nodded, shocked at her sharp tone, "you've got to get out of here," she ran over to him and pulled the key to his shackles out, undoing them quickly, "you have to get out of here, they're going to kill you."

"What will they do to you?" he demanded.

"That's not important," she said as screams began to echo. His eyes went to hers, "you have to get out of here. I've started a fire. When you get out of the door just run down that hallway, don't stop for anything. Make a right and then you're home free," she ran over to the door, "you have to go now."

"I am not going to leave you," he said.

"I'm not giving you a choice," she said, "the only thing I ask is that you find Rukia and keep her safe like I couldn't," he walked over to her and Hisana felt relief that he was listening to her, "go."

"Come with me," he repeated.

"I told you I can't!" she cried, "I should have just gotten you out of here a long time ago! I'm just as bad everyone here! Leave me and get out of this place!" he said nothing to her tirade, "really, I'm not with the trouble," she implored looking at him.

"You're wrong," he said, one of his hands closing around her wrist, "you are."

Hisana stared, shocked. Before she could say another word she felt his lips against hers. She felt him murmur something against her lips and the world seemed to fall out of focus.

"Byakuya," was all she was able to whisper before the world left her.

She was weightless when she fell into his arms, unconscious from the kido he had murmured. Without the shackles it was easy to catch her and pick her up. His lips still tingled from the kiss he had done as much because he wanted too as the need to distract her so he could use Kido to render her unconscious.

He looked at her and felt all the protests his mind had come up with seem to ebb away. She was coming with him. She had saved his life and he was going to do the same for her. He opened the door and ran down the hallway, taking a few steps before he augmented it with _Shunpo_. Within moments the burning hideout was nothing more than a faint speck on the horizon.

In the ashes of the burned hideout Kuroda pressed a hand to his smoldering skin.

And vowed revenge.

* * *

**Alright next chapter will be back to the present!**


	13. Chapter 13

**We're back to the present!**

**

* * *

**

"How did you recognize me?" Hisana demanded finally.

"I certainly wouldn't have, if you hadn't be the only person to come to this place in a very long time," he said motioning around the shack, "no one around here is stupid enough to spend even an hour in a house belonging to someone I put a hit on," his smile widened, "even that wouldn't have been enough if you hadn't just told me who you are."

Hisana cursed herself.

He looked different. different enough that at a quick glance she would not have recognized him. He still had the same blond hair but now it fell past his shoulders and his eyes were the same amber but now they seemed almost aloof. He had always been rather good at controlling his emotions but he seemed to have perfected it to a level that rivaled Byakuya now. She supposed that when she had seen him last and his eyes had been glinting with the promise of murder and torture, it was easy to forget the face he seemed to show to the rest of the world.

It made a horrible sort of sense after all, that he would be the one lining up the pieces of the puzzle until everything was where he wanted it to be--until everything was right for one horrible strike.

She had always forgotten that if there was one thing Kuroda possessed it was a healthy amount of patience.

"Are you going to kill me then?" she demanded.

"Oh no no no," he said, shaking his head sincerely, "I see no point to killing you. Not when you're in quite so wonderful a position," Hisana's hand fell to her side, "see I had my men look into you. You're quite the nameless little wretch. Half the people I spoke to were only able to say that you had very sad eyes," he made a sound in the back of his throat, "pathetic really, but predictable for you of course. After all, your compassion has always been your greatest flaw. That and your inability to lie."

Hisana looked at the ground, knowing his words were true. She could avoid the truth without any problem but when confronted head on with a demand for it, she was a horrible liar. How easily had she told Renji the truth? How easily would she tell Byakuya or Rukia or anyone with the balls to ask her? All Kuroda had to do was point them in the right direction and she would tell them the rest no matter how much she didn't want too. She had always been such a terrible liar. Perhaps she would have made a better thief if it had been different.

"So you spoke to people around here," she shrugged, "they couldn't have told you much."

"No but when my archers first saw you, they said your desperation to save that red haired man despite all the reasons not too was very familiar. I don't think you realize quite how rare your level of compassion is," he said, "little things started to fall into place. I'm actually quite impressed that you didn't figure out it was me a long time ago."

"I thought I killed you," Hisana said.

"Hmm, not quite," he said, one gloved hand touching his chest, "though I certainly am more interesting to look at now."

Hisana frowned. He did not seem like he was going to kill her. Frankly despite what she knew he was capable of Kuroda had never really be one for outright murder. Not for any stupid noble reason but rather because outright murder did not allow him the pleasure of seeing the despair he liked his victims to fall too before he killed them. For some reason Hisana almost wished he would murder her instead of what he was no doubt planning to do. When his lips pulled into a smile Hisana's stomach plummeted to the floor.

"You seem to realize that I am not going to kill you," he said, "no. See, the Konno's happen to be from outside the Court of so called Pure Souls. And her parents seem to have decided its imperative everyone under the sun know that their daughter is marrying Byakuya Kuchiki," he sighed, "I couldn't hep but think that even in my extremely limited interactions with the man that he would marry someone else when his wife was still alive. So that lead me to the only viable conclusion which is that our dear Captain Kuchiki is unaware that your alive."

Hisana stared.

"It does make a horrible sort of sense though. After all why would the idea that you're alive even cross his mind? Especially now that he's moving on and you look so different. I imagine you act a bit different as well. Its rather amusing how we only really see what we want too," he smiled, "and I believe he does not want you."

"The feeling is mutual," Hisana said.

"Yes and even if you don't want him back for some disgustingly masochistic reason, I know you well enough to know that you don't want him to know you're back," he said, "so, I'll tell you this, you go back to Soul Society and you tell him that I'm the one behind these attacks. Then you wait for my instructions. Follow your orders and stay close. Otherwise, all of Soul Society will know about you and your little gift of remembrance."

Hisana's hand gripped the hilt of her sword. She could kill him right now. It would be so easy to kill him right now.

"Oh and if you're thinking of killing me, know that when you do you secret is out and the next death will be that of your sister. She's on a highly classified mission right now but even when thats over your sister will be living with a target painted on her back and an archer with very good aim."

Hisana's hand fell to her side.

"You may go," he said stepping aside.

Walking past him was nothing short of excruciating. She had come to this place to say goodbye and all that had happened was the past came roaring back. Kuroda had to have spies all over the Districts. The worst part of the whole thing was that she could do nothing. not simply because he would tell Byakuya who she was but because Rukia had a target on her back.

That was why she had kept the search for her so secretive.

She may have hoped that Kuroda was dead but even if he was the fact was that many in Rukongai wanted her and Byakuya dead for a lot of reasons. She had refused his help, refused the people he could have sent after Rukia. She wanted to be the one to find her but, far more importantly, she did not want anyone to find her first. If anyone found her first, that would be the worst thing. No, she had have kept her search for Rukia as secretive as possible. She would see the worry in Byakuya's eyes every time she ventured outside the Manor. Even before she got sick he would look at her like every time she stepped into Rukongai it would be the last time he saw her. Every day, those couple hours she would be gone, she knew he worried. She too worried about him when he went off on his missions as well but she imagined the burden for him was worse. Even though she was much better at sneaking around then him.

Hisana threw herself into _Shunpo_, leaving Rukongai in a blur as she hurried back to the Sixth Division. Though the world seemed a far different place the fact was that not much time had gone on. It seemed that the Sixth Division had been one of many to hold promotions that day and pretty much everyone was up for a was most definitely _not_ in a partying mood. Fortunately alcohol was involved in partying and not the expensive kind either. No this was the cheap, get-you-drink-as-quick-as-you-can-swallow swill favored by those without a lot of money to spend. The party boasted another major plus in Hisana's eyes: no Captains or Lieutenants which mean that if everything went how she wanted it her interactions with the past would be limited to one horrible one. At least for the day.

"I dunno if I'm 'a gonna see strait at the meeting tomorrow," Ayumi said holding out the bottle as if she could see herself in the yellow glass, "is my nose really that huge?"

"'Course not," Kyo assured her taking a long pull of his own bottle, "your nose isn't as big as my brothers."

"You have a brother?" Ayumi looked over at him. Kyo shrugged but didn't seem inclined to say more. It seemed Ayumi was as easily distractible when she was drunk as she was when she was sober because her attention quickly directed to Hisana, "did you know me?"

"Huh?" Hisana looked over at her.

"You remember so did we know each other?" Ayumi asked.

"No," Hisana said, 'but I bet my life would've been a lot more fun."

"You sound so prim," Ayumi said wrinkling her nose, "you sound like Captain Kuchiki!"

"I do _not_!" Hisana cried, "no one can be that stuck up!"

"Right?" Ayumi grinned, "being so miserable, its gotta be hard on the guy. He never even smiles," she sighed, "I bet he has a nice smile."

Hisana said twisted the glass bottle idly. Byakuya did have a nice smile. He rarely did it but when he did it was nice. Especially when he smiled at her and his eyes would soften. He'd seem like the man he should be then, instead of the man they tried to mold him into. Of course he also smirked sometimes which made him look like Gin Ichimaru and he had grinned twice. Once when she had agreed to marry him and once right after they were married and she officially became Hisana Kuchiki.

"Wonder if anyone just calls him Byakuya," Ayumi said.

"I heard the 11th Division calls him Byakushi," Kyo said.

"He's very particular about his name," Hisana said. The two looked at her, "or so I've heard," she said with a shrug.

She had always referred to him by honorifics. She couldn't really say why she did it. She supposed no-one else called him by just his first name and she did not think that she should either. Even if he had told her repeatedly that as his wife she did not have to follow the same rules as everyone else. She had replied that rules had to apply to everyone or they were just nonsense. She had always been a practical woman and marrying into a Noble clan had not changed that. She had been practical all the way to the end. It was practical that she, the best of them at sneaking around, went to search for was practical that she address the Head of a Noble Clan with respect. It was, she supposed, rather impractical that she act like she was quite so unworthy of him, of her life, of everything. Her rare moments of impracticality had always gotten her into a fair amount of trouble.

Like right now, getting drunk the night before their first meeting as Seated Officers was highly impractical. Even if Soul Society was at peace it was hardly the time to be getting drunk.

"I'm gonna go get air," Hisana said getting to her feet and staggering outside. Though it was not cold outside it certainly was cool. Since her blood seemed to have been replaced with alcohol it was hard to feel any cold. Hisana walked down the wooden slats, trying very hard not to feel off balance. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the bright moon, "so pretty," she murmured even if there was no one around to hear it.

"Stop being so stubborn you idiot!"

Hisana peered over the balcony to see Rukia marching towards the division. Behind her was a tall man who seemed to dwarf her. His hair was a rather shocking shade of orange which clashed spectacularly with his black uniform and white haori. He carried no Zanpakto and Hisana realized that this had to be Ichigo Kurosaki, the infamous Captain whose fanclub she was not supposed to be a part of and who was dating Rukia.

"I'm not being stubborn! I'm telling you Byakuya is wrong!"

Rukia spun around on her heel and glared daggers up at Ichigo.

"Wrong? My family is having a very hard time right now! All I'm saying is that I need to be there for him right now and the last thing he needs is to catch us making out in some dark corner!"

"That's why I'm saying we should go out!"

"That's your solution? Go out on a date?!" she put her hands on her hips, "you really are an idiot."

"If he's so damn miserable why is Byakuya marrying this chick anyway?" Ichigo demanded.

"He's not miserable because of that," she said, "and besides, my brother cares about her."

"So? I care about Inoue but it doesn't mean I'm gonna marry her," Ichigo snapped, "is this one of those fucked up duty things your brother does?" he demanded, "Hasn't he learned by now those _always_ end badly?"

"No, because he is just as stubborn as you," Rukia said throwing up her hands.

"Hey I came around eventually," Ichigo said.

"Don't flatter yourself," Rukia huffed, "my brother cares about the Princess more than he's cared about anyone in a long time. This is as much about that as it is about his duty to the Kuchiki family. He held off the Elders for a long time about this. They're happy now and he's happy too."

"He sure as hell doesn't look happy," Ichigo muttered.

"You know he doesn't show emotions that well," Rukia snapped.

"Yeah 'cept when he tells me what he's gonna do to me for dating you," he snorted. Rukia arched an eyebrow, "well he gets all angry at me but his eyes always soften when he talk about you--which reminds me how freakin homicidal he'll be when it comes to me."

"Exactly which is why I'm not going to be your date to the wedding," Rukia said.

"Why not? I've gotta be there since, you know, I'm a Captain and all," he said.

"Yes and I wouldn't want to incite the wrath of the Captain Ichigo Kurosaki fanclub," Rukia said dismissively.

"Yeah of course no--hey wait a minuet! That's not fair and besides, Byakuya's fanclub's been around a lot longer than mine! They're still sneaking into your Manor to try and get pictures of him for that emotionally scarring photobook."

"Well that just goes to show you."

"Show me what?!"

"That my brother is far superior in fending off his fanclub," Rukia said easily. Ichigo glared, "I am not being your date to my brother's wedding. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that wedding is perfect."

"You know if you look at him, Byakuya doesn't really seem like such a sap," Ichigo said.

"My brother is not a sap!"

Hisana wrinkled her nose and pushed herself away from the balcony, continuing on her walk. They were a rather strange couple but she had seen stranger. Hell she had been part of stranger. Though it was rather funny to see Rukia quite so defensive of her brother. Wandering aimlessly through the winding buildings it was some time before Hisana looked around and realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was. All the buildings looked the same and her eyes seemed to be having a bit of trouble making out the letters. Blinking rapidly Hisana rubbed at her eyes, to no avail. This was miserable, not to mention rather humiliating considering she was a Seated Officer and all.

"Lost, Chiba?" a dry voice inquired.

Hisana swore.

"Of course I run into _you_," she muttered turning around to face a less than pleased looking Byakuya, "why is that every time I'm lost, drunk, looking for Renji, lost or drunk I run into you?" she demanded, "I've seen you more than the rest of the Division! And furthermore I told you to call me 'Chiyo'."

Byakuya said nothing. It was only by many years of practice that he kept the smile off his face. She was certainly drunk. He had only caught every other word she said but once again the petite woman was shouting at him. No one shouted at him and certainly not as often as she did. He might have been offended if she hadn't been obviously intoxicated like most of his Division. Times of peace made it easy to break the rules in Soul Society and the Commander General had not yet called a state of alert, despite Byakuya's recommendation. They would learn their lesson tomorrow though. There was nothing quite like sitting through a two hour meeting with a horrible hangover. It certainly had been enough to cure many before of them. He began to walk back to the Sixth Division and Hisana immediately fell in line next to him.

"Where am I anyway?" she looked around, "I can't really see anything."

"You're in the Fourth Division," he replied.

"Huh?" she looked at the buildings they passed, "huh," she looked at him, "why are you here? Did you get hurt?" she sniffed, "ew, what's that smell?" she looked down, "what happened to your hands?" she gasped looking at the bandages that wound around them.

"Its a superficial injury," he replied, "nothing to be concerned about. The bandages will be off by morning."

"Its because you've got all that scar tissue in your hands huh?" she said.

"I assumed you were not a member of that group," he said, clearly implying she was part of his fanclub who seemed to constantly find out strange facts about him.

"I am _not_," Hisana said drawing herself up to her full, somewhat less than impressive height, "I've just seen those scars on the back of your hands before," she said with a shrug, "i didn't want to mention it."

"Why not?" he inquired.

"People don't like to talk about their scars sometimes," she said, "at least yours look relatively cool," she held up her hand with the scar on her palm, "mine just looks like I wasn't paying attention cooking," she sighed dropping it down, "I can't even cook that well."

Now Byakuya was really amused and more than a little intrigued. His other interactions with her had been brief and a bit awkward which he had attributed to both that when they met up she was always on some kind of mission and because he knew his reputation proceeded him. But probably because she was intoxicated she seemed far more comfortable talking to him. Her words were still a bit slurred but he could understand her just fine. Aside from a handful of people he could hardly remember the last time anyone had spoken to him quite so casually. Though he supposed he should not care about such trivial things the truth was that he was rather enjoying it.

"I was under the impression you did not like the Fourth Division," he said.

"I don't," she said, "Unohana's nice enough but the smell," she wrinkled her nose, "being sick is a horrible feeling."

"I doubt anyone enjoys it," Byakuya replied dryly.

"Of course they don't," Hisana rolled her eyes, "its even worse than dying," Byakuya's eyes widened fractionally, "really it is. Dying hardly hurts at all really and by the time you die you just want to go so badly," she sighed, "dying's not bad at all."

"Your memory is impressive," he said, "if you remember dyin--"

"Yep," she cut him off quickly, "but I'm trying to live in the moment," she said with a wave of her hand, "remembering lives is awful."

"That seems to be another thing my sister and you share," he said.

"Rukia was just a baby," Hisana said, "there was nothing to remember--where are we now?"

"Back at the Sixth," he said.

"Fantastic," she said looking around, "you walked me home," her eyes widened, "you should be back at the Kuchiki Manor! Not-not caring for some Fifth Seat."

"I doubt I should be taking orders from one as well," he said, the faintest smile on his lips.

"I--" Hisana felt her cheeks heat up, "I guess not," she said shuffling her foot, "thanks for, you know, walking me back," she said, "maybe i should have been in your fanclub instead of Captain Kurosaki's," his eyes narrowed, "kidding!" she said with a bright grin, "night Captain," she called walking back to her room. Byakuya stayed on the outskirts but did not move until she had gone back inside her room.

Hisana leaned against the door, unable to keep the smile off her lips.

"Hey! There you are--why are you so happy?" Ayumi questioned, "you're practically glowing! Are you in love?"

Hisana looked at the door and then at her friend.

"Of course not," she said, "don't be ridiculous. Its just the liquor."

"People don't glow when they're drunk," Ayumi pointed out.

Hisana said nothing, just looking at the ceiling.

She could _not_ be falling in love with the man who had once been her husband.

"Technically," Kakyoku spoke for the first time the whole day, "he still is."

Hisana rolled over and went to bed.

* * *

**Alright! We went back to the present but I'm open to doing more flashbacks. Let me know if that'd be interesting for you all. Also because my new semester is starting up, updates might be a bit sporadic for the next two weeks or so but I'll try to get some out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Okay so because I'm quite obviously NOT japanese, Kuroda is Kuroda's first name. Also I'm trying to write review replies. You all have been wonderful in writing reviews so I'm trying to write review replies. Bear with me. New chapter soon. **

**

* * *

**

"I see you're learning the most important lesson of them all."

Hisana groaned and raised her head to see Byakuya Kuchiki looking just as cool and collected as he normally did. She knew she looked horrible and she absolutely hated him for it. Clearly drinking the night before your first meeting as a Seated Officer was just as bad an idea as it had sounded to her liquor fogged mind the night before. She had barely made it to the meeting at what she thought was the time only to discover she was twenty minuets early. Five minuets after she had dropped into the chair Byakuya had walked into the room.

"Never drink after running back from the 78th District?" she tried.

"Always be prepared," he said. She nodded and then winced when her head ached, "you seem to be prone to going to the 78th District."

"No way, I'm never going there again," she said remembering what happened the last time she was there.

"I suppose that's part of your 'live in the moment' philosophy," he said dryly.

"Stop teasing me," she groaned burying her face in her arms, "my head hates me enough as it is."

Something cool hit the back of her hand. She raised her head to see a glass of water in front of her. Byakuya sat in his own chair to await the rest of the Officers, placing the pitcher down in the center of the table. Hisana realized that there were two other glasses for Kyo and Ayumi. Apparently getting drunk and showing up to the first Officer meeting hungover was not unheard of in Soul Society. Hisana pushed herself up and took a long drink of water. Moments later Renji walked into the room and sat down. He looked at Hisana and grinned before pulling out a sheaf of papers.

"Don't worry, you'll learn," he said, "pain is--"

"If you tell me some euphemism I swear I'm going to break this glass on your overly large head."

Kyo and Ayumi staggered in next, both looking just as haggard. Byakuya and Renji waited patiently while they found their seats and tied to look as though they were not going to be sick all over the table. Hisana felt the ache in her head lift slightly as Byakuya began to speak of some matter that they were meeting for. Despite the fact that his three new Officers were fit for little except groaning he gave them their orders and the tasks they would be in charge over, everything written out in his familiar elegant handwriting. Though the meeting did not last excessively long, it certainly seemed to last a long time to her foggy mind.

Hisana got up with the other three to leave. She frowned, she was forgetting something. She had to tell him _something_, but what was it? Hisana got all the way back to her room before she was able to remember Kuroda's words. Even then she did not go running back to the room. Kuroda told her to tell him knowing full well that there would be serious repercussions. She did not know how Byakuya would react to the news. Though she did not think that he would do something stupid, she did not know _what_ he would do. If she told him that Kuroda had marked Rukia for death, that might be voiding his order.

Hisana wasn't stupid. She knew that many of the Shinigami came from Rukongai. If Kuroda got to them and made them loyal to him before they became Shinigami, then Soul Society could be crawling with people who believed that even if they were Shinigami what they were doing was wrong. Who viewed this as a mission.

As penance.

Hisana turned around and hurried back. Thankfully Renji and Byakuya were still there. They happened to be joined by, thankfully, Rukia.

"I need to talk to you," she said, "alone," she added. Byakuya arched an eyebrow, as if this was the strangest thing she had ever said to him, "please?"

Finally he nodded and walked out of the room with her. Hisana turned as soon as they were out of hearing range. Hisana turned around and looked at him.

"I know whose behind the attacks in Rukongai," she said, "its one man. There's just one sort of, um, small problem."

"You know I have little patience with dramatics," he said.

"Kuroda," she said, "Kuroda Kazuma," she blurted out, "thats whose doing this," she said in a rush.

True to form Byakuya's features did not turn red. If anything they seemed to harden and cool, as though someone had taken all the emotion out of him. The name of a long forgotten enemy seemed to lurch through him. With every beat of his heart the name seemed to take over more of him. Kuroda Kazuma was not dead, not like he had imagined. He had told Hisana she was being foolish for believing such a thing, for risking herself in such a way. But he had respected her wishes, her fears. With the brief encounters he had with Kuroda he knew how vicious that man could be. Hisana knew him better. When he had found Rukia, when he had done what she asked and protected her with all his strength, he had assumed those demons were laid to rest. He should have known by now that those things rarely went quietly into the darkness.

He had been feeling strange for the past few weeks. Not ill, per se, but rather like some force was pulling at him. He had decided that with the situation in Rukongai and his impending marriage it was normal for him to feel a bit out of sorts. True to form he hid his emotions very well. He doubted even Rukia noticed the slight change in him. Had he known, on some level, that the past would come back to haunt him? He may have been much stronger now but he imagined Kuroda was as well. If he had been waiting all this time for the right moment to strike--then Kuroda was much more dangerous than Byakuya had originally thought. If he was back--

"He is after Rukia," he realized aloud.

Hisana's eyes widened before she nodded.

"He's not just after her. He's after every Shinigami here," she said.

"Tell me why you did not speak of this before," he said, his voice cold and harsh.

"He told me to just tell you that, not to tell you anything else," she looked up at him, forgoing all the lies, "I didn't know if you could protect her."

If she ever needed proof Byakuya cared deeply about his sister, this was was such resolution in them, as if she had said that the sky was not blue or that Hollows were nothing but legends. But underneath that, she could see the hint of pain. The hint of a long buried sadness. Hisana understood that there was much of that in Byakuya but this was obviously concerning the rumors she heard about Rukia and his lack of actions to save her. There had to be some truth in them but what Hisana was not ready for was the barest hints of shame in his gaze.

"I see the rumors have reached you," he said.

"I-I've heard things," she said looking down, feeling horribly guilty. Who was she to judge him?, "but I should have--" she looked up to see him walking back to the meeting room, "Captain Kuchiki!" she raced after him, "you can't just--" she heard footsteps and looked at them before back at him, "please," she looked at him.

Byakuya was surprised to see genuine fear in her eyes. The anger he felt at Kuroda for once again threatening the people he cared about seemed to increase. The earnestness of her gaze seemed to grab him. As someone who sheltered their emotions and who kept the company of those who also had trouble showing emotions--outside of anger of course--it was rare to see such honesty in people's eyes. it might have been fear that won out of the sadness he usually saw in her eyes but it was something different. For one impossible moment he wondered what happiness would look like in her chocolate eyes before the feeling quickly passed. Clearly Kuroda was threatening him and he was clearly threatening her--

Or perhaps something else was going on. It occurred to Byakya then that maybe there was a reason they always seemed to end up in each other's company. She clearly knew a fair amount about him and about Rukia as well. He had chalked it up to the fact that he and Rukia had been the subject of a fair amount of gossip since the days they became Kuchiki's. But there were other things as well. She knew about the scars on his hands, something he was very careful to keep covered. She knew Rukia was a baby when she died in the transient world, something Rukia rarely told people. He had chalked it all up to coincidence but that was a lot of coincidence for one person.

Hisana watched him think over things and felt as though she had been dumped in a bucket of ice water as his features seemed to harden further. He was thinking about her. What she didn't know--and what she wasn't sure she wanted to know--was what he was thinking. Without another word he turned on his heel and walked back towards the conference room. Hisana's eyes widened and she took a step forward.

"Captain Kuchiki--" she began.

"Do not concern yourself with such matters," he said, not turning around as he continued to walk back, "you have your orders."

The door closed smoothly behind him. Hisana pressed a hand to the wall. She didn't think he had figured it out. If he had that was not the reaction that she would have expected. But he had clearly reached some kind of conclusion about her. Despite being cold and difficult to read, anger had never been something Byakuya had trouble showing.

He had just never directed it towards her before.

**

* * *

**

When the summons came to Renji Abarai's room that night Hisana almost flew down the hall. Clearly the Lieutenant hadn't told anyone he was meeting with her because when Hisana pounded on his door he yanked her inside. He was dressed for bed, his hair out of its usual ponytail, the french braid he had it in hanging over his shoulder. Hisana gulped as Renji crossed his arms and stared her down.

"Are you a spy for Kuroda Kazuma?" he demanded.

"Huh?" Hisana stared at him, "am I a what?!"

"Keep your voice down," Renji hissed, "are you spying on us for him?"

"No! He's practically holding me hostage--" Hisana stopped, "is that what Byakuya thinks?" she demanded, "oh my God," she sat down on his bed, burying her fingers in her hair, "he thinks I'm spying on him?"

"Yeah," Renji said sitting down across from her, "you keep telling him these things that no-one's supposed to know and he jumped to the most obvious conclusion."

"Which happens to be the complete wrong one," Hisana hissed jumping to her feet, "I am not a spy for Kuroda."

"Don't look at me like that," Renji said holding up his hands, "I don't even know who this Kuroda guy is."

"Didn't you ever wonder how Byakuya and I met?" she demanded.

Renji nodded but said nothing. Even before Rukia told him of her relationship to Hisana he had been curious about Byakuya's commoner wife. After all Byakuya was not the type to go scoping out Rukongai. They had considered everything from Hisana being a whore to her being some innocent girl who had stumbled across his path during a mission. None of them seemed to have made particular sense and no one wanted to ask Byakuya considering that he still found it rather difficult to talk about his deceased wife. Rukia had been outraged at the suggestion her sister was a whore, both because of what it implied about Hisana and what it implied about Byakuya. As she said her brother had women falling all over him, what did he need to go to a brothel for?

"How did you two meet?" he asked.

"Kuroda kidnapped Byakuya for ransom," she said, "and put me in charge of taking care of him. That's how we met. He fought the thieves Kuroda sent after him. That's where he's got the scars on his hands."

"So you were a thief," he said. Hisana nodded, "so were me and Rukia," he said with a shrug, "we never kidnapped anyone," he continued.

"Neither did I!" she cried, "I was trying to leave that all behind but he brought me back to take care of Byakuya," she continued, "but if he's so damn sure I'm a thief why the hell didn't he throw me in jail?"

"He knows what Kuroda is capable of," he said, "and," he trailed off.

"And?" she prodded.

"And Byakuya might be taking a bit of a liking to you," Hisana sat down hard again, "well you're not acting that different!" Renji said, "you know how he is about taking vows," he continued, "he obviously really liked you to marry you," Hisana looked away sharply. Renji frowned, knowing that look far too well, "but you didn't feel the same, did you?"

"It wasn't that simple," Hisana said, unable to meet his eyes.

Renji, having known Byakuya for a long time, knew the effect his wife's _memory_ had on him. He had always just assumed that Byakuya loved her very much and that she reciprocated his feelings. But looking at the guilt-ridden woman in front of him he realized that the situation might not have been quite that simple. Anger surged through him. He had seen Byakuya do some pretty stupid things for the memory of a woman who might not have really loved him. Though the rational part of him knew that it wasn't that simple, his heart knew just how much that hurt. At least he hadn't even dated Rukia, not once he knew she did not feel the same way for him that he had for her. That would have just been torture. He couldn't even imagine how horrible it must have felt to marry her, knowing that she could never truly love him.

"You married him," he said, "when you didn't love him," he found himself on his feet suddenly, "do you have _any_ idea how fucked up that is? He loved you--hell, a part of him still loves you. And you just--you didn't even love him back?"

"I loved him as best as I could," she said, "I saw that it hurt him," she continued, "I saw that it hurt him to love me and know that I couldn't ever love him back--not the way he deserved to be loved," she looked up at Renji, trying to ignore the anger she saw in his eyes, "that's why he can't ever know," she said motioning to herself, "you know what he's like when it comes to taking vows. You know that if he ever found out he'd--" she stopped shaking her head, "you know."

"Yeah I know," he said, knowing she was right, "he'd never say but he thinks of this as a betrayal. You gotta know how he is about letting people in."

"I know but--" Hisana sighed, "I didn't think he was letting me in," Renji arched an eyebrow, "I didn't want him to let me in," she said shaking her head, "just like I didn't want Kuroda to find me!" she looked at Renji, "He's probably got spies all over this place. Now if I tell Byakuya who I am its going to cost Rukia her life."

"Byakuya's really good at protecting Rukia," he said, "so am I and so is Ichigo. Even if this Kuroda's as terrifying as you think he is, there aren't a lot of Shinigami who'll take one of us on, much less the three of us."

"They wouldn't have to," Hisana said, "they'd just need one good shot."

Renji remembered the poison.

"We can protect her," he said finally.

"I won't risk her, not again," she said shaking her head and standing up, "and I won't condemn her either," she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Renji demanded.

"Even if I can't tell him," she said looking at Renji, "I won't have him hate me for something I didn't do," she brushed off her hamaka, "I've already given him enough reason to hate me for what I did do," she said hurrying off.

The Kuchiki Manor was suspiciously quiet. The guards seemed to be out in full stealth force that night. Fortunately Hisana had been sneaking past them since before she was a Shinigami. It just happened to be easier to get in this time. She had always been rather good at sneaking around though. She left her Zanpakto back at the barracks as a sign of respect and that she did not want to fight him. Everything was quiet at the house but she caught sight of a figure walking through the gardens. Hisana quickly made for the shadowy form of Byakuya Kuchiki. He was walking through the gardens like she knew he usually did. When she was in hearing range she said the first thing that came to mind. As usual it was a rather bad idea.

"I'm not a spy!" she blurted out.

Byakuya's steps slowed but he kept his back to her.

"I used to work for Kuroda," she said, knowing it was technically the truth, "and I was supposed to tell you it was him or he said he'd kill Rukia," she continued, taking a step forward, "he knows things about me that he'll use against me if I don't cooperate. But all he wanted me to tell you was that it was him doing those attacks."

"How am I to believe you?" he asked.

"Because I've been around you and your sister enough that if I wanted to kill you you'd already be dead," he arched an eyebrow, "I got in here past your guards didn't I?" she said defensively crossing her arms, "besides, I'm way too impatient to be a spy."

"How do you know so much about Rukia and I?" he questioned.

"Its not like you two aren't talked about a lot," she said.

"I suppose you know a lot about Ichigo Kurosaki as well?"

"I know he wants to take Rukia to your wedding as his date but she won't let him because she doesn't want to upset you," Hisana said.

"That sounds rather like her," he said before his eyes narrowed, "and like him."

"Renji was in love with Rukia," she recited as though she had memorized it out of a book, "but she didn't love him back. Oh and they were both thieves in Rukongai."

"It does seem you pay attention," he mused. She bobbed her head, "Rukia is safe," he said finally.

"I trust you," she said quickly, "but don't tell me where she is. Whatever Kuroda wants with me the less I know the better it will be for all of us," she finished. Hisana froze as she heard people come out of the bushes, "what--" she looked at the guards, "what's going on?" she demanded looking at Byakuya.

"If you are telling the truth and you're not a spy, then you are in trouble," he said, "if you are lying and you are, then you are as well."

"But--" she looked around, painfully aware of just how quickly her control of the situation was gone, "but he'll--"

"Clearly you have been misinformed," he said, "I do not tolerate men like Kuroda, not when they threaten those I care about," he nodded to the guards, "they will show you to your room."

Hisana stared at his retreating form, unsure which was worse. The fact that he didn't trust her, the fact that she was being forced to live in the Kuchiki Manor or the fact that Byakuya once again cared about her. She opened her mouth to protest but the guards continued to appear and even she was not that stupid. Hisana looked after Byakuya's retreating form before she turned and walked off with the guards.

Byakuya walked down the path until his feet stopped.

"What did you want to tell me?" he said looking over at the shadowed figure, "Michishige?"

The Seventh Seat stepped out of the shadows.

"Its about Chiyo," he said, "and about Kuroda," he added, desperately fighting the urge to glance in the trees.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I was a bit confused. The anime makes it seem like there are two shrines to Hisana. One with just her picture that Byakuya goes to right before Rukia's execution. That one just has her picture and is completely indoors. The opening for the 3rd Bleach Movie (which I can't wait to see!) shows him at a much more elaborate shrine dedicated to her with lots of flowers and incense. This one has a different portrait and faces the gardens. So anyway part of this takes place in the latter one of those shines.**

**

* * *

**

"You are to be confined to the Manor, under the orders of Lord Kuchiki," stated the guard, "as long as you remain confined to the Manor grounds, you are free to move as you please."

Hisana nodded but said nothing. The room she had been given was a nice one, one she had put guests in when she was the Lady of the house. It overlooked a part of the sweeping gardens she was especially fond of, one with a stream that trickled merrily through the flowers. Kakyoku and her other things had already been brought and put away. For a moment Hisana longed to be back in the rooms with Ayumi, the one place where her ghost didn't seem to haunt her. But she forced it back and bent down to take off her tabi as soon as the guard left.

A robe had been laid out for her but Hisana ignored it. If she was going to be 'confined' as she had been told, she could at least sneak around a bit. He already clearly thought she was a spy or, at the very least, a curious person. She opened the door to her room and walked out into the Kuchiki Manor.

So much had stayed the same it was hard not to look like she knew exactly where she was going. It was an old house, one that had been in the Kuchiki Family almost since the 1st Head of the Family had reigned. The house was huge and simplistic, its insides altering ever so slightly with each new Head that lived there. True to form Byakuya's changes had been minuet if that. The house was still impossibly clean and simplistic, though much like the man who lived in it that too was a bit of a farce. Elegance shown in every corner, from the pale creme of the screens to thick tatami mats that were lain out. Even the dark finish of the wood was exquisite in the way it seemed to shine even in the dimmest light. Hisana knew she was in the guest part of the main house, the place where the more important of the guests would stay.

For the first time she felt the stirrings of homesickness.

It would be very strange and probably look quite bad for her to just show up in the section of the house where Byakuya and, undoubtably Rukia, lived. It would not for her to wander into the gardens that were just outside her doors. Hisana hurried back to her room. Foregoing shoes she stepped into the path. The smooth stones under her feet felt wonderfully familiar. It was a pretty night out, something she hadn't really noticed before. The flowers were heavy with their perfume, the wonderful scent seeming to envelope her like an embrace. Hisana walked along the path, content to follow the winding path of the stream. Her feet stilled when she realized that this path had to be new--or new since she had come there. The path had always veered from the stream and it still did but now there was an offshoot as well.

She paused at the Koi pond. A few of the fish were swimming around happily. There seemed to be some new ones as well. Babies, dwarfed by the larger ones swimming around inside. This particular part of the garden was dedicated almost completely to Bell Flowers, Byakuya's favorite. White and violet, they seemed to blanket the area. Hisana reached out and brushed her palm against the flowers. A sudden chill seemed to slip across her. Hisana looked up, surprised to see rain clouds rolling in. Before her eyes the drops began to fall. Light at first and then heavier. Before she knew it her cloths were practically glued to her body. Even so she was reluctant to go inside. She loved the gardens, the idea that something as simple as a flower could bring a smile to even the most stoic of faces. There had been gardens back home, back when she was alive and then there had been none when she was in Rukongai. There had been none in the Sixth Division either. But here the flowers still blossomed.

Here it was still beautiful.

Hisana closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the rain splash across her features. She did not feel tainted or like a bad person when she stood there. It seemed like the world around her was gone, all that there was were the flowers in the garden and the rain on her face. It was wonderful, to feel so carefree. To not care about Kuroda or what the secret now meant. All that mattered was the rain and the blossoms and the wonderful cool air that swept across her body. Hisana looked around, still taken aback by the gorgeousness of the place.

She didn't know how long she stood there in the rain, surrounded by flowers but eventually it became clear that the rain was showing no signs of stopping. It was also probably a bad idea to get sick at this point. She turned and walked back, trying not to slip too much on the slick stones. She knew she was in a different part of the house, much closer to the family part this time. She stepped onto the porch, looking around at the water that seemed to drip from her. From what she could see most of the rooms were dark. The last thing she wanted to do was sneak inside. It seemed cooler though, once she was out of the rain.

One room was faintly lit up. Hisana saw the screen glowing as if there were candles flickering on the other side. Well, at least she had an excuse for why she stepped into that room. Hisana knocked on the door but no-one responded. Squaring her shoulders Hisana slid open the door and stepped into the room.

Incense was the first thing that hit her. It filled the room with perfume. Hisana sneezed as her eyes adjusted to the change in temperature and smell. She found herself facing a shrine that seemed to take up most of the room. Flowers and candles decorated it along with pictures of the deceased. Hisana stepped forward to the picture under which there was no incense, already half knowing what she would see. Still it was strange to look at the woman in the picture.

To look at herself.

She had never really liked that picture. Her smile was soft and seemed to light up her eyes, even in the polished glass. Her hair was blue back and that piece seemed to fall between her eyes as usual. She had tried a hundred different ways to get it to stay in place but her hair had never really listened to her. Even now her hair was rather disobedient. She looked so unreadable in that picture, somehow both happy and sad at the same time. Though she knew it could be just as easy as looking at a picture, the location of it made the experience seem odd. Especially when she titled her head just right and caught her reflection in the glass. Someone had just been there recently.

Footsteps echoed and Hisana was torn between running back out and staying where she was. She had already left a puddle of water on the ground, it would be rather obvious that someone had been inside. Before she could completely make up her mind the door slid open and in stepped none other than Princess Konno. She wore expensive robes but her ebony hair hung free down her back and her face was scrubbed completely of makeup. She still looked doll like and perfect. She closed the door behind her and raised her eyes to see Hisana standing there.

"I'm sorry," Hisana said quickly, "I just came in to get out of the rain--"

"Its alright," Yoshiko replied with a gentle smile, "it would be bad for you to get a cold now."

Hisana nodded and swallowed as she stepped forward to the shrine. With elegant hands she slid open the box of incense and removed two long sticks. Before Hisana's shocked eyes she lit them carefully in a candle, blew them out so they would smolder, clasped her hands and said a prayer before placing them carefully in the holders under Hisana's picture.

"You know who she is," Yoshiko said.

"Rukia's told me," Hisana replied looking at the Princess and then at her picture, "I just--I didn't expect for you to--"

"To pray for her?" Yoshiko smiled, "I do. And I pray for her guidance as well," she said.

"But why?" Hisana questioned.

"She was my predecessor," Yoshiko said, "to come into this life, especially if you have not been bred for it, she was a very strong woman," Yoshiko continued before she looked at Hisana, "the Kuchiki family was lucky to have her," she looked at the picture, "he was lucky to have her."

Hisana stared at the Princess, unable to comprehend the kind words coming from her lips.

"Do you not want to marry him?" Hisana asked finally.

"I do love him," Yoshiko said, "and I believe he loves me," she continued, "it is difficult, when one must marry for the head instead of the heart," she sighed, "but we care for each other. That is more than most," she smiled, the faintest sadness still in her eyes, "but I know that he will never truly love me, not like he loved her."

"It doesn't sound like fun," Hisana said honestly.

"I'm making it sound much worse than it is," Yoshiko said, the bitterness fading from her smile, "so I understand you're our 'spy'," she added, her voice holding a hint of teasing in it.

"Yes," Hisana said dramatically, "which is why I'm here of course."

"Of course," Yoshiko deadpanned, "after all, the dead will tell you much."

"That was what I was hoping for," Hisana said.

Yoshiko laughed merrily.

"Well I imagine we will see more of each other," she said, "since we are both guests here."

"I guess we will," Hisana said, careful to sound less formal around her.

"Can you find your way back?" Hisana nodded, "goodnight then."

"Goodnight Princess," she said bowing respectfully. Yoshiko walked to the door, "Princess?" she turned her head, "he's lucky to have you," Hisana told her. Yoshiko smiled and exited, sliding the door carefully behind her.

Hisana turned to look at her picture and pointed an accusing finger at her old self.

"You," she said, "are far more trouble than you're worth," she turned and walked out after the Princess.

She was in a far more familiar section of the house now. Yoshiko must have really been making headway towards becoming lady Kuchiki if she was staying this close to the family wing of the house. Just as in the rest of the house this part was heavy with the same kind of understated, deceptive elegance. Unlike the guest part, this looked actually lived in. The tatami mats were still thick but they were clearly walked on often. Hisana felt rather guilty dripping on them. She was careful again to take some wrong turns instead of going the most direct route. Unfortunately it seemed that she had taken some wrong turns because she found herself actually lost. Half embarrassed, half frustrated, Hisana put her hands on her hips and looked around the nondescript room and tried to figure out where exactly she was.

"I think I took a wrong turn somewhere," she said with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it. This place is seriously fucking huge."

Hisana jumped and turned. She probably would have tripped over her own feet if a large, calloused hand hadn't close over her arm and steadied her on her feet. Hisana looked up and locked eyes with the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki. Seeing him from somewhere other than an ariel view made her realize he was actually quite handsome, even with the bright orange hair. He was dressed in the standard uniform, his was dry of course. He wore no haori though. Hisana jumped back, her cheeks flaming as she looked up at him.

"Captain Kurosaki! I-I'm so sorry I--"

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it?" he grinned, "so you must be the infamous Chiyo huh?"

"Yes?" she said, not meaning for it to come out quite so much as a question.

"I guess you know who _I_ am," he said with a grin.

"Everyone knows who you are," Hisana replied. Ichigo laughed loudly.

"What are you two laughing about?" Rukia demanded stepping into the room. Her eyes widened, "Chiyo!" she gasped, "oh thank goodness!" she said, "the craziest rumors have been flying around about you. I was so worried my brother was going to listen to them!"

"Huh? But he said--" Hisana looked at her, "he said that he thought I was a spy."

"And you think he would have brought you here if he thought that?" Rukia said with a smile, "I see you've met Ichigo."

"Why can't you ever call me Captain Kurosaki?" he questioned, "sometimes I feel like Hitsugaya."

"Why'd I call you 'Captain'?" Rukia demanded, "I know you before you even knew what a 'shinigami' was!"

Hisana watched them with a smile. Their banter was just a entertaining when she was on their level. But despite the words they tossed back and forth he could see the affection bright in both their eyes. They clearly cared very deeply about each other. Hisana watched them, wondering how it would be to be so open with another person. She knew what Byakuya had looked like when he was happy or sad or any of those other emotions. But his features had changed. He was different now. Would his eyes still light up when he smiled? Did his shoulders still shake when he laughed? When he was both angry and amused, did his eyes still glint and his lips still curve into that charming half smile that made it almost impossible to take him seriously? Hisana pushed the thoughts away. It wouldn't do any good to think such thoughts, not now.

"I suppose reminding you two that we are trying to keep your location a secret would be pointless," a dry voice said from the doorway.

Hisana turned to see a less-than-pleased Byakuya standing there. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and then at him.

"Don't worry so much," Ichigo said, "no-one's getting to Rukia," he said, "half those idiots still think she's at the 13th holed up with paperwork."

"I still don't like that part of the plan," Rukia said, "Yachiru--"

"Yachiru'll be fine. Besides anyone who gets within yards of that place is gonna get a Kenpachi-size surprise," Ichigo said with a shudder. Byakuya's eyes flicked to Chiyo. Ichigo slung an arm around her shoulder, "see Byakuya? I told you you should give guests a map of this place! Poor Chiyo here got lost."

"And caught in the rain it seems," Byakuya said taking in Hisana's wet cloths. Hisana felt her cheeks heat up and kept her eyes on the ground before she hesitantly looked up at Byakuya, "come," he said turning to go down the hallway.

Hisana trotted quickly after him.

"Why did you say you thought I was a spy?" she demanded looking at him as they walked through the hallway.

"I am not convinced you are not," he said.

"So you invite spies into your house?" she questioned. He looked at her, skepticism in his eyes, "it just doesn't seem to make a lot of sense to me," she said with a shrug, her eyes going to the mats and then back to him.

"Do you believe Kuroda has spies in the Shinigami forces?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "especially archers."

"I assumed as much," he said, "the guards are looking in the trees."

"That's good," she said.

"I am not convinced you are not a spy," he continued, "Whether you are or not, Kuroda clearly has some hold over you. Keeping you here is the easiest way to isolate you from him," he said.

Hisana nodded, knowing better than to point out that it was also the easiest way to keep her safe from him.

"The house certainly seems secure," she said glancing around. He nodded but said nothing as they continued along the hallways, "do you really think its a good idea to have Rukia and the Princess here together?" she asked finally looking at him.

"Yes," he said, "I did not expect you and her to run into each other."

"We did," Hisana said, "the house isn't _that_ big," she added glancing around.

"Still big enough to get lost in," Byakuya replied dryly.

"Hey!" Hisana said, outraged though the smile on her face said otherwise, "its bigger than the barrack--" she stopped, "Ayumi--"

"Hamano has been moved as well," he said.

"You're very thorough," Hisana told him, "i can see why Kuroda hates you."

"I assure you the feeling is mutual," Byakuya replied.

"Me too," she said. Byakuya looked at her questioningly, "well I hate him too," she said, "I just wanted to establish that," she shrugged, "though I guess that doesn't make much sense huh?" she added softly, "I mean, we do stupid things for people we love and people we hate."

Byakuya said nothing as they continued to walk to her room.

"I don't remember the room being this far," Hisana said with a frown.

"You took a shortcut in the gardens I imagine," Byakuya replied.

"Maybe," Hisana said, "I was out there for a while," she smiled, "its easy to get lost there," she said fondly, "even in the rain--" she felt her smile brighten, "especially in the rain," she said.

Byakuya knew what she was saying was right. He glanced over at her, remembering his brief curiosity at what happiness would look like in her eyes. Her eyes seemed bright with the happiness. They were not the cool tones of his sister, nor the jewel bright of his dead wife, nor were they the serene ones of his future wife. They seemed to be almost indescribable. He could see the deep brows in them, even the faintest hints of green. The only way he could think to describe them was endless. He knew she showed her emotions very well, especially in her eyes, and even if they were not carefree, even now, they were still gorgeous and sharp with intelligence.

He barely even noticed his own lips curving into a smile at the happiness in her eyes.

They arrived at her room almost too quickly for his liking. She seemed surprised as well before she turned to him.

"If I were to ask you the information Kuroda has on you--" he began.

The light in her eyes dimmed quickly. He was surprised at the disappointment that surged through him at the sight.

"I can't tell you that," she said, "people I care about, they'll be hurt--badly," she added looking at him.

Byakuya said nothing but nodded, understanding that feeling far too well.

"May I ask you something?" Hisana asked looking up at him, "when your sister was going to be executed--" she paused before pushing herself forward, "why didn't you do anything? You seem to really care about her but all the rumors say you just stood by. You don't seem like the kind of guy who would do that. I know its classified but I was just, I was curious," she finished.

"The situation was very complicated," he said, after a moment. Hisana nodded, making sure not to say anything, "my initial lack of actions will be something I shall always regret."

"But if you hadn't done anything Rukia wouldn't be here," Hisana protested.

"I would hardly call throwing myself in way of a sword something worth note," Byakuya replied dryly. Hisana's eyes widened, "I see that has not reached the rumors."

"Y-you threw yourself in front a sword?" she gasped.

"As I said, its hardly worth note," he said, "I suggest you dry off and get some rest," he said, "the path that lies before us is not an easy one."

Hisana nodded numbly and muttered goodnight to him before slipping inside the doors. The anger she felt at him for doing nothing seemed to have vanished, replaced with a horrible ache. He threw himself in front of a sword for the sister that he never should have had in the first place--for the sister she thrust upon him with her weakness, with her death. Yoshiko's words, about how her presence lingered in the Manor, made her heart hurt even worse. If she had any doubts about keeping herself a secret, they were gone.

Byakuya could never know.

She couldn't bear to cause him any more pain than she already had.

On the other side of the door Byakuya let his eyes linger on the smooth wood. Rukia was safe as was Yoshiko for the moment. So was Chiyo. He still felt rather unsettled though. He chalked the feeling up to the hyper-awarness that came with battle. Even if Kuroda was hardly man enough to fight outright, it was still a battle. He was clearly holding Chiyo hostage in some way. She had told him he knew things about her, things that would cost people she loved a lot. Byakuya frowned. Could the sadness he saw--the sadness everyone saw--could it be connect to that? Probably. Byakuya looked at the door and then at the hallway. He turned and walked back down the hallway.

He kept a private office, both to do work he brought home and to manage the ungodly amount of work that seemed to come with being the Head of a Noble Family. He sat down. Kuroda was obviously expecting the some kind of revenge-fueled attack from him. Part of him rather liked the idea of ripping Kuroda into shreds. That might be the end result of course but first he needed to act rationally. Rationality told him that the Kuroda probably had spies everywhere, Soul Society and Rukongai. It was not as though they could confine their movements. No, he had to come up with a way to ensure the safety of the Shinigami. Byakuya frowned and bowed his head, considering what he could do.

Ten minuets later a Hell Butterfly flew down a secret passage leading out to Soul Society. It flew through the darkness and out into the moonlight, making its way through the divisions.

A hand streaked out and caught the black butterfly before it could make its mark.

Kyo crushed the black butterfly in his fist, throwing it to the ground.

"Did you tell him?"

Kyo turned around. Leaning against the tree, adjusting the quiver of arrows across his chest, was a man with dark black hair and blue-grey eyes. He was dressed in black, his skin oddly pale against the dark fabric. He surveyed Kyo with cool, calculating eyes. The eyes of a predator. Though it wasn't visible, Kyo knew a sword was strapped alongside the arrows. Despite the fact that his hands could use the sword as well as the bow they currently grasped, he was loathed to do so. Kenpachi's disliked any weapons but the swords they wielded. Even if he didn't know the name of his sword, even if it was not a Zanpakto, Kyo had no doubt that the man in front of him could--and would--kill him far more proficiently than he could ever hope to.

"No," he said finally, "I didn't."

"I see," he said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"He'll come around," Kyo said, "He said he didn't care about gossip and that whatever information I had I could tell him tomorrow at the meeting."

"He's starting to care about here again," he said, "he's starting to trust her."

"Not for long," Kyo said, "I just need a bit more time," he frowned, "besides, I thought you just wanted me to distract him long enough to get your archers in place.

"Besides the point. I suggest you get a move on. Three of my men have died already," he said looking up at the sky.

"I thought your men were good at bleeding," Kyo muttered.

Almost instantly he was slammed against the nearest tree, held aloft by an iron grip. The cool gaze was suddenly almost ablaze with furious anger.

"I won't stand by and let my men be killed because of your incompetence," he said, his voice harsh. Kyo clawed at the hand that held him but it was unmovable. Finally the fingers released him when it seemed as though he was truly about to loose consciousness, "your orders are the same. Hurry up."

"I will," he said, trying to keep his voice from sounding too hoarse, "Hanabusa."

"Good," Hanabusa said coldly pulling the mask up over his face, "I've already told Uncle but any of my men who die tonight, they're lives are on your head," he said, "and your conscious. There's something else you can share with that bitch."

"I'll share nothing with her," Kyo snapped, "I want these fools dead just as much as you do," he looked at the Zanpakto in his hands with loathing before looking back at the empty space on the trunk where Hanabusa had just been. Swearing, Kyo turned and walked off down the path.

The Hell Butterfly, though mostly dead, managed to fly for a bit longer on one wing before it collapsed in a heap on an entirely different palm.

"Huh?" Ayumi stared at the Butterfly, "oo, its a Hell Butterfly," she gasped before frowning, "its broken," she pouted looking at the crumpled creature, "where are you supposed to go?" she inquired holding the Butterfly to her ear.

"Second Division," came the raspy message, "Captain Soifon."

"Okay!" Ayumi cried jumping to her feet, "I'm on it!" cradling the Butterfly to her chest she stepped back and then pushed forward, throwing herself into _Shunpo_ as she made her way to the Second Division, praying that Captain Soifon was not quite as homicidal as everyone had implied.


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE READ**

**Hey everyone! **

**Okay so we're going to check in with Soifon, Ayumi and co. next chapter. But right now we're sticking with the Kuchiki-crew. **

**This chapter's for everyone like me whose suffering through those first few days/weeks of the new semester. Especially to those who, like me, aren't morning people but are stuck in 8am classes. **

**

* * *

**

The practice sword went sailing right over Hisana's shoulder.

"Damn it!" she swore stamping her foot.

"Take it easy," Renji said with a casual grin, "you lasted for ten minuets this time."

Hisana groaned and sat down on the floors. Naturally the Kuchiki Manor boasted training grounds. In one of them Hisana was currently getting her ass handed to her by Renji. She might have been a decent swordsman and he might have been a celebrated battle commander but she still felt woefully incompetent against him. Ten minuets was apparently a long time for a duel but still, the fact was that her practice sword was lying somewhere to her left and Renji was swinging his in a lazy arc near his ear. Renji walked over to her and offered a hand. Hisana sighed and accepted it, getting to her feet.

"You're doing much better," Renji reassured her.

"If you did not hesitate, you would improve much faster," Byakuya's cool voice came from the doorway.

Hisana turned to see Byakuya standing there. He was dressed in the black Shinigami uniform but clearly far more for ease than necessity. His scarf was absent, as was his haori and, Hisana realized, his hair noodles. His hair was pulled back but it was in a simple ponytail as opposed to his Lieutenant's high, crazy one. Still he entered the room with the same quiet sort of authority he always did. Before her shocked eyes he walked over to the side and picked up her Zanpakto as well as Renji's. He handed Kakyoku to her and Zabimaru to Renji. Hisana gripped her sword, praying he was not about to ask what she thought. Since her first disastrous attempt she hadn't used Kakyoku much. she wasn't worried about anyone finding them. She had a feeling this place had a lot of Spiritual blocks on it to prevent such a thing.

"Release them," Byakuya ordered.

"Huh? But--"

"That was an order, Chiyo," Byakuya said, his voice making it clear this was not up for debate.

"Howl! Zabimaru!" Renji threw his Zanpakto into its Shikai.

"Sobieru! Kakyoku Shuiro!" Hisana ordered.

Kakyoku hadn't been speaking to her for a few days but Hisana had come to realize her Zanpakto could be rather childish. Still he was rather loyal and apparently she was ready for the release. Instead of the painful--and disastrous--release the blade glowed softly, the bronze turning slowly to a faint red. The heat wasn't uncomfortable this time, but actually rather pleasant in the cool air.

"I assume you have not learned any of your release forms yet," Byakuya said cooly.

"This is the first time releasing him hasn't burned me," Hisana said inspecting the dull red of the blade. She frowned, "oh but I can burn things."

"Demonstrate," Byakuya said pointing at one of the targets in the back. The black dummy moved into the center of the room.

Hisana sighed and drew her arm back. She arced her blade downwards. Scarlet and blue flames streaked down the length of the blade and blasted the target, reducing it to a pile of ash. The blade continued to smolder though the flames were gone. Hisana turned her head to look at the two men. Renji seemed impressed but if Byakuya was, he certainly did not show it. He walked over to her and extended his hand. Hisana prayed for Kakyoku to behave himself and carefully placed her sword in his palm. Byakuya balanced the blade perfectly and turned it over in his hand.

"There seems to be a build up with the time it takes for the flame to release," he commented. Hisana nodded, "try to focus your Spiritual Pressure on the blade," he instructed. Hisana nodded and accepted her Zanpakto back, "again," he said moving a target. Hisana threw out her wrist, the fire going fractionally faster. She looked at him, "better."

"What about your sword?" Hisana couldn't resist.

"My sword?" Byakuya repeated.

"Can I see it?" she asked. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Renji snorted into his hand. Byakuya's eyes went to his Lieutenant, "please?" Hisana asked, "I've heard about it but I never saw it," Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the odd information she seemed to pick up, "_everyone's _heard of it," she added.

"Why not?" Renji asked, "Chiyo could use the example of a bionafied Captain," Renji said with an easy grin. Byakuya let out the barest of sighs and turned, walking from the room. Hisana opened her mouth, "just give him a minuet," he said.

"He doesn't carry her with him?" Hisana demanded.

"Nah," he said, "right now she and him, they're not on good terms," he said. Hisana raised an eyebrow, "she doesn't like the Princess," Renji explained.

"But what if he's attacked?" Hisana demanded.

"He's a Captain," Renji said, "there's a lot more than just being good at swordsmanship," he added, "besides, if he got attacked he could summon her quickly. He just wants to show you."

The door slid open and Byakuya walked back inside. Hisana's eyes went strait to the sword grasped loosely in his hand. She had seen it before, both as she was now and as she had been before. Senbonzakura had actually been her first experience with a sword. Needless to say she had been rather shocked when instead of something frightening Byakuya's sword glowed a bright pink and then dissolved. She learned that that was actually the last thing many people saw before they died. The sword also happened to be rather frightening The blades hadn't been frightening to her, especially not when Byakuya harmlessly ran them down her arm in a caress. She had been far more frightened when the Spirit of the blade had appeared and threatened her.

Now Byakuya walked towards them with the same cool grace as he always did. The sword was graceful as well, if that was possible. The hilt wrappings were the same lavender and the guard was divided into four neat squares. It was lavender and silver as opposed to her own red and bronze blade. Cool to the warmth of her sword. Powerful to her weakness. Hisana gripped Kakyoku a bit tighter as Byakuya walked forward until he stood level with them. With the same powerful, smooth movements that he seemed to do everything with Byakuya slid the sword soundlessly from her sheath. He looked at the two of them and held her in front of him.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura," he stated, none of the shouting that the two of them did.

As the blade glowed pink and scattered, the irony of the situation was not lost on Renji. It might have been many years since he had charged Byakuya with his newly minted Bankai but he was still very aware of the underlying reason for his actions. That reason happened to be standing right next to him. Even if the blades were not coming to shred him, his heart still stumbled as they gently blew past him.

"Who is she?"

Renji turned his head to see a less than pleased looking Senbonzakura standing nearby an equally unhappy looking Zabimaru. The two had gotten over their feud far less quickly than their respective Shinigami but there was nothing quite like war to cement the friendship. Zabimaru snorted and looked forward. Or rather, the ape half of him did. The snake half went upwards towards Senbonzakura. Renji knew it was just a matter of time before something like this happened and he convinced Zabimaru _not_ to tell Senbonzakura. His spirit didn't do, as he put it 'that mushy crap' and he agreed. The fact Senbonzakura was a girl--even if she was one that could kick his ass--was a sore spot with the nue.

"That's the Fifth Seat, Michiyo Chiba," the snake hissed, "they call her Chiyo. If you'd been paying attention you'd know that."

"I have better things to do with my time," she said crossing her arms and looking at them. Her eyes narrowed suddenly, "why is she smiling like tha--" she stopped, "why is _he_ smiling like that?!"

Zabimaru turned his head, both the snake and the ape's eyes widening. It was true that Chiyo was smiling, her eyes practically glowing as she watched the pink blades. She was smiling widely as the blades danced around her. But what was far more stunning was the faint smile that was playing on Byakuya's lips at her unconcealed delight. The two spirits watched the three Shinigami, their eyes narrowed in suspicion. The last time that anyone had seen Byakuya smile at anyone but Rukia, well, Zabimaru's memory barely went that far. Senbonzakura looked at the little Shinigami who was so delighted by the pink blades, the little thing that made her Shinigami smile and made up her mind.

Byakuya was _not_ going to marry that Princess.

Renji looked between the two of them with an odd feeling churning through him. He could see the happiness all over Hisana's face as the blades swirled around her in a harmless sort of dance. There was familiarity in her smile, like she was seeing an old friend, but there was just joy in the simplicity of the moment. Byakuya on the other hand, Renji couldn't even remember the last time he had seen the soft smile on his Captain's face, barring the occasions when he was with Rukia or when he got the chance to 'accidentally' beat the tar out of Ichigo. But neither was happening here. No, he was smiling because of _her _and, what could possibly be worse, she was smiling because of him.

"She's even more beautiful than the rumors made it sound," Hisana said, laughing as a few of the blades danced up her arm.

"She has good taste," Senbonzakura said dryly.

"Control," Byakuya said, ignoring the comment, "you must be able to control everything from the most deadly of strikes to the most simplistic of actions."

"And you do this all with your mind?" Hisana asked.

"Yes," he said, "my hands are supplementary to my Zanpakto."

Hisana said nothing but continued to smile. When she had died he had still been relying on his hands for the extra speed and control. But now he could do so much without even lifting a finger. His control really had gotten excellent. It was wonderful to see him overcome such a big frustration of his. When she finally tore her eyes away from the pink blades she was shocked to see the slightest of smiles on his face. For some reason she felt her own widen and heat creep into her cheeks. He always had a nice smile. It made her heart flutter when she saw it and now it was no different. Hisana gasped as the blades suddenly flew past her and reduced another target to rubble. She forgot how fast and strong they were--not to mention how _sharp_. Hisana stared at the rubble and then turned back to Byakuya.

"That was amazing!" she gasped, delight still shining in her eyes.

The smile faded from his lips but his eyes still remained soft when they looked at her.

**

* * *

**

"How come I can't go back to the Division?" Hisana demanded a few days later, "I'm obviously not a spy."

Byakuya's brush hesitated at the demand. He knew better than to ask how Chiyo found his private office. He turned to see her standing there, dressed in one of the robes that he knew had been placed in her room. It did not change the fact that she was obviously somewhat less than amused at him. Nor did it change the fact that he was probably going to be unable to say no to yet another a petite, wide eyed woman.

"Be that as it may," Byakuya replied smoothly, "you are in danger."

"I'm a Seated Officer," Hisana argued.

"Yes and my sister a Lieutenant. Yet here she is," Byakuya replied easily.

"I feel useless," Hisana said throwing up her hands, "can't I do _something_?" she looked at the pristine desk that separated her and him. Not for the first time she wondered how he was able to keep everything so damn clean, "please?"

"I am unaccustomed to having people ask me for work," Byakuya said after a minuet, "most of the Division is happy for less."

"Well I'm not like most of the Division," Hisana said dryly.

"So I realize," he said. After a minuet he looked at her, "Rukia is getting deliveries of work. I believe she would be grateful for the assistance," he continued.

"It seems Rukia does more work than Renji," Hisana said, "is Captain Ukitake very sick?"

"My sister is in a unique position," Byakuya replied, "as are all the Lieutenants of the Thirteenth Division," she continued to look at him, "Captain Ukitake has long had health issues. Lieutenants of the Thirteenth Division take on much heavier burdens than any other Division."

"So she's really strong then," Hisana said, "I mean," she said quickly, "I knew she was strong but she's got to be almost Captain Level to run a Division," Byakuya nodded, "I guess if I ever want to get really good I've got to hang around you a lot," he frowned, confused, "well Rukia, Renji--even Captain Kurosaki, they're all Captain Level and only you two are Captains."

"I do not 'hang' around Kurosaki," Byakuya said darkly.

Hisana covered her mouth to keep her full fledged grin from being seen. Byakuya did not look happy. He certainly looked like an overprotective brother at the moment. She had a feeling the only reason he had come into _any_ kind of contact with Ichigo was through his sister. Given what she heard and saw, it was clear the two cared deeply about each other. She had a feeling that as Rukia tolerated the Princess for her brother, he probably tolerated Ichigo--to a lesser degree--for the same exact reason.

Byakuya watched her standing there trying to cover her smile and found it difficult to keep his own off his face. He was inwardly rather shocked at the reaction. Since he had told her more details about Rukia's almost-execution, something he had sworn to keep in the past, he had trouble thinking of much else but the chocolate haired Fifth Seat. It was very troublesome considering the sheer amount of paperwork he had to accomplish. Of course while he was thinking what he should do first she had to walk in and offer to help. Though he did want to send her to Rukia in the hopes that _something_ could get done, the fact was another person would be rather helpful. He bent down and picked up a stack of documents that was not classified and placed them on the desk.

"Any questions you have, ask them," he ordered knowing it was her first time doing many of the forms.

"Okay," Hisana said coming over to the other side of the desk and sitting down.

For the first time Byakuya was rather glad that his desk at home was so large. Three people could work at it comfortably, not that anyone had dared to work with him before. But now she just sat down, picked up the offered brush and ink and set about making her handwriting as legible as possible.

Ducked over the smooth wood of the desk Hisana carefully filled out the documents. She had always had horrible handwriting but now she tried to make it as neat as she could, both because it would look different from her normal writing and because it would be legible for whoever had to read the form. It took them less than half the usual time to get all the paperwork done and finally Byakuya was just left with a neat stack of forms needing his stamp and signature. He looked at Chiyo who stretched and smiled.

"Done," she said.

"Meet me in an hour in the gardens outside your room," he said. Hisana raised an eyebrow, "there is a type of barrier surrounding the Manor. I believe your Zanpakto has a much longer range than can be used inside the training room. We will practice outside."

"Okay," Hisana said with a smile.

"I imagine there's no point in telling you to speak to me like a Fifth Seat should to a Captain," he said.

"Nope," Hisana replied.

"One hour, Chiyo," he ordered fighting to keep his features smooth.

"Gardens outside my room. I'll be there," she said running off down the hallway.

An hour later Hisana was sitting on the porch, swinging her feet idly over the step down to the ground. She heard him come and pushed herself to her feet. She was halfway there when a hand came into her view. Hisana's eyes widened before she looked up to see Byakuya offering her his hand. Slipping hers into his was the most natural thing she had done as he pulled her to her feet. His hand was still much bigger than her own, but it had always been. Now though her palm was calloused as well. When he released her hand her fingertip just brushed the skin of the back of his hands. Her eyes widened as she looked to confirm the absence of his gloves. She couldn't remember if he had been wearing them that morning. There were new marks on his hands but the scars that she had bandaged were still there, now pale against the skin of his hands and barely visible at all.

"Scars are part of the life of a Shinigami," he said, catching her wide eyed stare.

She nodded. Byakuya wondered if he should have put his gloves on. He had different reactions to the scars on his hands. Most of the Nobles didn't like _any_ reminder he was a Shinigami. They were used to it, their dislike was largely because he was a unmarried Shinigami who had fathered no heir. The life of a Shinigami was a hard one and as the last of the Kuchiki Bloodline, he was expected to continue it. The first time Ichigo had seen the scars he had shrugged and immediately said that he had cooler scars--oh and he had _given_ Byakuya other scars. Renji had made no big deal of it either but given the first time he had seen them was shortly after Rukia's almost-exectuion, when he was still getting used to the idea that his Captain was human, it was understandable.

Rukia had seen them when he had been injured.

It had been fatigue coupled with his own ego and the Hollows he had been hunting down. He shouldn't have been on that mission but it was early spring and Byakuya was not known for his genius that time of the year and he had been injured. In what was most likely the single most ironic moment of his life it was his sister who came charging in and saved him. He had been unconscious by then and lost a good deal of blood. He spent two days asleep and Rukia had refused to move. When he had woken up she had been sitting beside him, her small hands touching the scars that decorated the back of his hands. She hadn't asked about them, nor had she asked about any of the other scars he carried. Not the neat lines on the inside of his elbow and leg from when he had willingly cut himself to save her. Nor had the small pink line over his heart from when he threw himself in front of a sword and finally _finally_ acted like the brother he had vowed to be.

"Yeah," her murmur brought him out of his reverie, "but at least yours look cooler than mine," she added.

"Come," he said walking into the garden. Hisana quickly hurried after him, slinging her Zanpakto over her shoulder.

Initially Hisana felt rather odd walking alongside him through the gardens. Just as when she took his hand to get to her feet, it felt so _right_. But now, walking through the beauty of the gardens beside him, it felt even more so. Hisana smiled at the flowers that bloomed around there. Here there was more variety than in the place she had been in before. The gardens were big though. Hisana watched as a few butterflies flew past them, alighting in the trees. Byakuya led her to one of the outdoor training grounds. Hisana had watched him practice fighting in it before. Byakuya walked to the side of the training court and motioned for Hisana to stay where she was.

"Now," he said, "lets begin."

**

* * *

**

Hisana ran a comb through her wet hair, trying not to wince at the pull in her muscles. Byakuya was a very good teacher but she was pretty sure lifting a brush was going to be the limit of her arm strength for the next few days. She walked over to the bed and looked at the dress that had been laid out for her. She was expected to join them for dinner. Join them all. She was not that hungry and she certainly did not want to dress in what was laid out for her. But it would be rude and she didn't want to be rude, not when they were being so nice. Hisana dropped the towel she wore, put on undergarments and tugged the dress over her head.

It was lightweight which was appropriate for the weather. It was actually quite pretty, a warm shade of gold which went rather surprisingly well with her eyes. All around the hem was red embroidery. The dress was demure in its cut but it was sleeveless showing her arms off. Thankfully she didn't have too many bruises. Hisana looked in the mirror and was relieved to see she did not look too ridiculous. Hisana walked out of her room and down the hallway towards the main part of the house where she was supposed to be eating dinner with the rest of the family.

"Its in very poor taste for him to do such a thing," a voice came around the corner. Hisana frowned and moved closer, "spending so much time with that young officer when he has not even set a date for his wedding."

"They have," a new voice joined the other, "its rather sudden, barley two months from now."

"I suppose they want him married off as soon as possible with this war looming," the first voice cackled, "as long as he gets her pregnant, though its hardly a guarantee of anything," came the reply.

"its a guarantee that the line will continue," the second one snapped, "its his duty and it will be hers as well once she's his wife."

"But what about that Officer," Hisana winced, knowing they were speaking about her, "will he send her away?"

"He's refused already, I doubt that would change."

"He seems much more rational than to be taken in by these women, like his sister," Hisana glared, "and this girl. Perhaps he wants to adopted another one, now that he's finally marrying a respectable girl," Hisana's jaw dropped. This one had to be a Konno.

"Finally? Oh you're referring to the first Lady Kuchiki," the second voice said. Hisana's eyes narrowed at the new coolness in the voice. This one sounded like a Kuchiki. But the Kuchiki Family hated her, "I suggest you speak carefully when you talk about the dead," came the thinly veiled scolding, "and about his sister."

"I meant no disrespect," came the quick reply.

"Your intentions are clear. Your execution is lacking."

Hisana quickly walked past them, her head spinning. The Kuchiki Family was supposed to hate her. But a quick glance behind her confirmed that, indeed, an Elder from the Kuchiki Family was defending her _and_ Rukia to an Elder of the Konno Family. He also happened to be insulting her as she was now but she could hardly hold that against him. But even as she was now, Byakuya refused to send her away. Hisana felt her heart beat faster at the thought. He did not hate her, in fact, he seemed to like her company. Against her wishes she felt herself reciprocating the sentiment. She liked spending time with him too. It was, it was nice to be with him.

"Chiyo there you are," Rukia walked over to her, dressed in a pale blue dress, "are you alright?" she questioned.

"F-fine," Hisana said, realizing for the first time she was smiling for no reason.

"Did you talk to Ichigo?" Rukia demanded.

"No, why?" Hisana asked.

"I didn't want him to spoil the surprise," Rukia said with a devilish grin.

"Surprise?" Hisana echoed, "what surprise?"

"Oh you'll see," Rukia said leading her to the doors, "have fun!" she called giving Hisana a light push inside.

One of the dining rooms was set up for an intimate dinner for two. The table was set with two chairs pressed close together. Candles were everywhere bathing the room in a soft glow.. It was elaborate and beautiful but for the life of her Hisana couldn't figure out what was going on. Byakuya had just set the date for his wedding, why would he be--

The doors opened and her dinner partner walked in. It took Hisana's mind a full minuet to comprehend what she was seeing as he walked over to her. It was Renji. He was dressed rather formally, his hair out of its ridiculous high ponytail. He was not confused like she was but rather furious.

"You remember how you kept looking for me and running into Byakuya? Remember how you kept coming into my room at ungodly hours and I kept coming into yours?"

"Yes?" Hisana replied tentatively.

"Rukia thinks we're sneaking around," he said, "she set this up," Hisana continued to stare blankly, "damn it she thinks we're in love with each other!"

Hisana all but collapsed into the chair.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN PLEASE READ**

**Wow! You guys and gals just blew me away with the reviews! Thank you so much!**

**New chapter for you all! This one is a little bit shorter but the next one is going to be rather long. They're going on a mission! But this one is important too because...well...you'll see....**

**Oh and for those waiting for updates for "Toro Nagashi", "Arcana" and my other fics, my ever-dramatic Muse has latched onto this fic. I'm going to update them soon but for right now I'm on a roll with this one.**

**

* * *

**

"So on my mark, your squad comes in and we take this cell out here," Soifon said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Right," Ichigo nodded his understanding.

Soifon could have just told Byakuya that the world was ending and he wouldn't have heard a word she said. In fact, it looked to the other two Captains, like the Captain was trying to shoot holes into the map with his eyes. Ichigo raised his eyebrows. Byakuya looked furious, no he looked livid. He looked like he was going to destroy the nearest thing with his bare hands. His features remained serene of course but in not-dating Rukia Ichigo had learned to pick out the barest hints of Byakuya's real mood, just so he would have enough time to choose between getting out Zangetsu or running like hell. This situation would be a 'run like hell' one. Fortunately a quick catalogue of recent events showed nothing that would make Byakuya look at _him_ like that. And besides, he was in the room. If Byakuya was furious at him he wouldn't be keeping his animosity towards Ichigo a secret.

"Yeah so we'll move in. What about the Sixth?"

Byakuya forced himself to listen. When Rukia had come to him to tell him of her plan to set Renji and Chiyo on a date, he had been stunned. He hadn't thought anything of the fact that every time he found her she was looking for Renji. Nor had he considered the possibility that the two of them were engaging in any sort of a relationship. It seemed he had been wrong. He knew that the servants had laid out the gold and red dress for her. He imagined that they were sitting close together, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Those glances they shared would turn into hand holding and then to kissing--

Byakuya reigned in his thoughts. He was _engaged_, not to mention he was being absolutely ridiculous. He did not get jealous. Not of Fifth Seats or Lieutenant. Not of red haired idiots or girls with bright cinnamon eyes. No, Byakuya did not get jealous. So that feeling curling through him was nothing more than, his mind scrambled for something--another thing he did not do--and came up with nerves. That was it. He was annoyed. Not jealous. Just annoyed.

"Sixth will be waiting," Soifon continued, "Any strays that come out will be picked off by them."

"Sorry, Byakuya, looks like your outta luck. My guys won't miss them," Ichigo said with a grin.

"Your experience with Kuroda's men is limited," Byakuya said, his voice the same cool tone he usually spoke in.

"You've dealt with them before?" Ichigo demanded.

"That is not your concern," Byakuya said, resisting the urge to rub the back of his hand, "the Sixth will establish a perimeter."

"Your Seventh Seat will work with my men to transfer information," Soifon said, "she seems to operate well under pressure."

"My Eighth will work to establish a perimeter," he said.

"Then its settled," Soifon said.

Ichigo nodded and walked out. Only when the doors closed did he realize that Byauya was back inside with Soifon.

Soifon pushed the map aside and turned to Byakuya.

"I looked into your Fifth Seat's past," she said facing Byakuya, "there are those in Rukongai who need only the proper motivation to speak," she continued. Byakuya nodded and waited for her to continue, "she grew up in the 70th--"

"If all you have to tell me is the information in her file, then there is no point," he said.

"She grew up alone," Soifon said, ignoring the jab, "no family, no friends, half the people in the district don't remember anything about her except that she was 'the girl with the sad eyes'," Soifon judged his features but they remained the same as always, "she met Kuroda in the 78th District," she said, "apparently she met him in the a shack that she's visited a few times before," Soifon shook her head, "no-one could tell me her name. I couldn't find anyone who could possibly be used against her. It seems that she spent most of her time trying to be invisible."

"That is impossible," Byakuya replied, "she said--"

"Whatever she said was obviously not the truth," Soifon said, "or it wasn't the whole truth. There is no-one in Rukongai who could be used against her," Soifon met his gaze squarely, "there is nothing more I can tell you. All our resources must be devoted to figuring out who is trustworthy and who is not."

"I understand," Byakuya replied cooly, "with her knowledge of the organization, my Fifth Seat might be able to help."

"No," Soifon said flatly, "this matter is of the upmost secrecy. I won't risk it on a Fifth Seat. Despite your refusal to have her suspended, I won't have someone like that around the Second Division."

Byakuya gave no reply save for the incline of his head. Soifon gave him one last look before she vanished.

Byakuya followed suite, heading back to the Kuchiki Manor. His mind was deep in thought. If no-one in Rukongai could be used against her, that meant whoever could be used against her was in Soul Society. He had been relatively sure that Kuroda had spies crawling in Soul Society and he knew Soifon was looking into that as well. But the majority of Shinigami came from Rukongai. It would be very hard if not impossible to tell who was loyal to the madman and who was loyal to Soul Society. But they had to try. Until then they had to be very careful who was trusted and who was not.

**

* * *

**

"They think we're together," Hisana repeated, pressing a hand to her forehead, "it makes sense but, still! Why would I be dating you?!"

"Hey!" Renji cried.

"Oh please I'm old enough to be your grandmother!" Hisana cried looking at him.

"I am far more concerned with the pink-filled shredding that's in my future," Renji said covering his forehead, "those blades _hurt_."

"You've been attacked by Byakuya?" Hisana questioned.

"Its a long story," Renji said quickly. Hisana crossed her arms and looked at him. Renji sighed, "just don't say anything until I'm finished. You should probably hear it all first."

Hisana nodded, not yet knowing how hard it would be to keep her lips quiet. So, against the part of him that screamed this was not his story to tell, Renji told Hisana. He started from where he and Byakuya went to the Transient World and found her. He told her of Byakuya's face of indifference, how they all thought he was so cold and did not learn until much later that he was probably in the most pain out of all of them. He told her how Ichigo came to save Rukia, how all their friends came to save her. He told her about how he fought Ichigo, how he begged him to save Rukia. He told her how he charged Byakuya and almost died because of it. He told her how Ichigo saved Rukia and then _he_ fought Byakuya as well, how he beat Byakuya and cemented their status as rivals. He added what Rukia told him, about how Byakuya's serenity calmed her mind when she was facing death. Finally he told her what Aizen used Rukia for and how, when she was was about to be killed, Byakuya came out of nowhere and took the sword for her.

Though it was years before he knew what was said to between the siblings, he told her that. He told her how Byakuya confessed his desperate confusion as to what he was to do. Which vow he was supposed to keep. How in the very end, even if he had wound up upholding both of the vows he had been prepared to choose his vow to Hisana over them all. Or at least, the first vow to Hisana. Renji explained how he told Rukia the truth. About why he held her at bay, about why he was the way he was. He told her about his wife who he loved and lost. At the end of it all, he told HIsana about how after that Byakuya finally became a brother to Rukia. He added how no matter what the orders were, no matter what was going on, Byakuya would drop everything and charge in to kill whoever dared to hurt his sister. He added that if it was up to Byakuya, Ichigo would be in itty bitty pieces instead of almost-dating Rukia.

As he told her everything, Hisana couldn't help but be amazed and, well, and proud of him. She hadn't thought when she begged him to take care of Rukia that it would be so hard on him. She suppose that it was just another thing that she was going to be hurting him with. But he had rose above it, he had done what she asked. Her primary intention had been to take care of Rukia, to protect her from Kuroda and whatever ill intentions he had. But she had been thinking of Byakuya as well. She knew that she had helped him and when she was gone, it would be very easy for him to become like the other Nobles. She thought that if he had to take care of another person, if there was someone to remind him that there was a world out there that needed him, he wouldn't be like them. Even if he acted like them it was purely superficial. She knew that Rukia had helped him, though she doubted that either of them had seen it.

"Do you hate him?"

Hisana turned her head to see Renji looking at her almost tentatively.

"Hate him?" Hisana repeated, "no," she gasped, "of course not. How could you ever think I would hate him?"

"Well he almost let your sister die--" he began.

"She's his sister too," she said quietly, "more than she was ever mine," she looked at Renji, "but no, I don't hate him," she frowned, "the rumors floating around Soul Society tell a very different story."

"Rumors tend to do that," Renji said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I know that," Hisana said with a smile, "I imagine I've got a few floating about me."

"Maybe," Renji said ducking his head. Hisana laughed, "can i ask you something?" she nodded, "why didn't you love him back?"

"My situation, it wasn't happy," she said, "even once i married him, there was so much I regretted," she shook her head, "I wanted to love him back," she said, "I did. He deserved to be loved," she closed her eyes, wondering why they suddenly stung, "but my heart was already broken," she forced herself to look at Renji, "how could I give away my heart when it was broken?"

"Hey," he said quickly, "don't cry," Hisana's hand flew up to her cheek, feeling the tears at the corners of her eyes, "its not your fault," he said, "its not like anyone can choose who they love."

"I wanted to love him," Hisana said, Renji nodded, "I thought I could have loved him if--if things had been different," she smiled faintly, "but I did care about him. I cared about him very deeply. When I died--or when I was dying--I was so worried about what would happen to him. I knew Rukia needed protection but I also knew, I knew that if he let himself just wallow in grief he'd become like they wanted him to be."

"He's not like them," Renji said.

"I can tell," Hisana said with a faint smile.

Renji considered his words carefully.

"He likes hanging out with you," he said finally.

"I don't think Byakuya 'hangs out' with anyone," Hisana said dryly.

"That's probably true," Renji agreed, "but he likes spending time with you. I don't think I've seen him open up to anyone else," he shrugged, "you seem to like spending time with him too."

"Its," Hisana frowned, searching for the right words, "its nice to be with him. I never really understood about being a Shinigami. I tried too but," she shrugged, "it was like understanding being a Noble."

"I don't think _anyone_ wants to understand that," he said with a shudder, "even Byakuya."

"They're lucky, you know," HIsana said looking at him, "to have a friend like you," she smiled, "you've been so nice to them--and to me."

"Its nothing," Renji muttered scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "you should know though," he said, "Rukia didn't have a bad childhood," he said, "we met when we were pretty young. She was thief with me and a couple of other kids. We hung around them until they were gone, even though we knew we had Spiritual Power. We became Shinigami afterwards."

"I didn't expect her to look so much like me," Hisana confessed.

"She acts like you too sometimes," Renji said. Hisana laughed at that, "you're not obsessed with rabbits are you?"

"No," Hisana shook her head, "I'm afraid I'm not."

"Do you draw, badly?" Renji asked, "I'm talking really badly."

"No," Hisana said, "I can draw reasonably well," she frowned, "Rukia can't draw?" Renji shook his head. Hisana burst out laughing, "she got that from Byakuya," she said, "he can't draw to save his life. I think that's why he took up with calligraphy."

Renji shuddered at the memory of those tedious calligraphy lessons. Thankfully they stopped after he threw down his brush and told his Captain on no uncertain terms that he was _not_ Noble and therefore _not_ able to do the stupid calligraphy. His handwriting was legible and Byakuya should be grateful for that since it meant he didn't have to redo the forms Renji filled out.

They continued to talk throughout dinner. It was easy to see why Byakuya fell in love with Hisana. Renji found himself enjoying the dinner even though he was pretty sure that Byakuya was going to shred him. When dinner was over Hisana felt actually quite happy. Of course she did not feel attracted to Renji but it was nice to talk so openly with someone. Rukia had ordered the servants to give them privacy. Hisana was confident her secret was safe from the people it had to be safe from. Renji went back to his room while Hisana opted to go and walk through the gardens. Foregoing shoes she stepped barefoot onto the smooth stones and began to walk through the winding path, towards the part with the pond and the Bellflowers.

Apparently she wasn't the only one that liked that particular patch of garden. Byakuya was standing there among the Bellflowers, looking at the water. She had forgotten that Bellflowers were his favorite flowers. She might have run away but what she had told Renji was true. She was enjoying spending time with Byakuya, especially without the baggage that seemed to have come with their relationship. So without giving it much thought Hisana wove her way through the gardens and walked over to where he stood.

"Hi."

Byakuya turned his head. Standing in the white flowers was Chiyo. She was wearing the gold and red dress, the warm colors bringing out the color in her hair and eyes. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were glowing. She looked like she had a good time on her date. Inwardly he felt the same odd sort of jealousy curl up in him before he stuffed it aside. He had no right to be jealous of her. As Soifon had made it clear, he barely knew anything about her. She did not take the hint and walked right up next to him, peering at him.

"What's wrong?" she demanded looking at him, "did the meeting not go well?"

"You will be briefed," he replied.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Hisana said

She frowned. he was acting very strange to her. She bit her lip, wondering if maybe she should leave him alone before she scolded herself immediately. He clearly came out here to try to sort through his problems himself. Renji had helped her sort through hers. She could do the same for Byakuya.

"I could guess," she said lightly, "Captain Kurosaki was there," she said. He looked down at her, surprised.

"You seem to know much about me," he said finally looking at the water, "I know nothing about you," he finished and then was immediately surprised at himself for confessing such a thing.

"Oh," Hisana said looking down, "well," she frowned, "there's not much to tell," she looked over at him feeling almost shy. He gave no response, nor would he look at her which told Hisana that wouldn't do, not anymore. They really were closer than she had thought, "um," she looked around, "I like this part of the garden," she said, "because it has the pond," she smiled, "I like to watch the fish. When I was all wet back then, it was because I stayed out here in the rain. I like the Bellflowers too," she said, "but I like the sakura blossoms the best--plum blossoms too. I like how when you walk through them, its like you're in your own little world," she smiled, "there aren't any flowers in Rukongai. Or in the Sixth Division really."

"Growing things in the Divisions is difficult," he said finally.

"I heard the Third has Persimmon trees," she said, secretly thrilled he was speaking to her again, "oh and I like sweets, a lot," she said, "spicy food too, though not quite as much," she smiled softly, "I guess I don't really talk about my past that much because I feel like my life started really when I became a Shinigami."

"The people that Kuroda will hurt, are they in Soul Society?" he asked finally. Hisana nodded, glad she could be honest about a few things, "it will be easier to protect them," he said finally.

She nodded.

"So," she said, "does Rukia still have a not-quite boyfriend?"

"For the moment," he replied dryly. Hisana laughed brightly at that, "was your dinner enjoyable?" he asked looking down at her. She raised an eyebrow, mirroring his own expression when she said something about him, "my sister mentioned her intentions," he said.

"It was," Hisana said, "your cooks are very good."

Byakuya wondered why he found the one person more enigmatic than him.

"Renji's a good friend," she said.

"He is," Byakuya agreed before he stopped.

Did she say friend?

Hisana ducked her head and smiled as she saw Byakuya's confusion. He looked at her and wondered why it suddenly felt like his heart was light in his chest. Rukia had set them up on a date but clearly they shared no romantic feelings. Of course following the relief was an ungodly feeling of frustration. He should not be feeling _anything_ when he was with her. But he felt more with her than he did with even those closest to him. She turned away from him to watch the fish swim lazily in the pond but for the life of him Byakuya couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not the wind in her hair or the dress she wore.

Crouched by the pond Hisana tried to keep her gaze on the fish and not at the reflection of Byakuya. Why had she told him that it was just a friendly dinner, that she shared no romantic feelings for Renji? He clearly had come to that conclusion, as had Rukia. It would be a great cover. It would also be a wedge between them. When it had come down to it she couldn't bear the thought of upsetting him. Not even to keep him safe. Kuroda was still waiting to kill Rukia if she told him the truth. Hisana's eyes widened fractionally.

Did she want to tell him the truth?

She turned her head to see him standing there. He looked every inch the Captain he was. Captain, Head of the Family, Byakuya--she had always accepted everything he was, she had even accepted Senbonzakura. He hadn't broken his promise to her. Now that she knew the truth of the execution she knew that. She had caused him so much pain though. So much pain and she didn't even love him back. She hadn't, not then. Like she had told Renji, she just_couldn't_ love him back. But now, in the gardens, he was looking at her with his eyes soft. The wind blew through his hair and the barest smile was on his lips. Even the hair noodles, the things she still found a bit ridiculous, they did not seem quite so much anymore. Hisana swallowed and got to her feet, finding it hard to break the eye contact with him.

He always had beautiful eyes. He told her that hers were the most enchanting he had ever seen. How even when the dirt covered her he had been able to get completely lost in them. Her eyes were different now but she knew the look in his features. Hisana's heart was not pounding, her palms were not sweating. There was no feeling of uncomfortableness, no feeling that she did not belong by his side. All that she felt when she looked at him was peace. Peace and comfort and the desire to fight away anyone who challenged that. Or, if that was impossible, to be by his side in the darkness. She had been serious when she married him and a part of her believed in the words she spoke that day. But so much else had been going through her mind. Now she felt, she felt like she belonged next to him. She wanted to be beside him.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," the first words Kakyoku spoke in days echoed in her head. Hisana gave the barest of nods.

It was official. She had gone and done the one thing she had sworn not to do. The one thing she had thought truly impossible. Barely an hour ago she had told Renji that it wasn't true and back then it hadn't been. But things were different now. Things were different and she had just--she had just gone and done the worst thing.

She had fallen in love.

* * *

**Another note? Yes!**

**Well that complicates things huh?**

**Next chapter we're going on a mission with the crew! Ayumi's gonna be back (finally!) and the other Zanpaktos are going to show up. Kakyoku, Senbonzakura and, of course, Sode no Shirayuki. Also we get to meet Ayumi and Kyo's Zanpaktos. Oh and for those confused I've updated the character profiles. They're there to help you all keep track of the OC's. I know that they can get a bit confusing. I wikipedia the Bleach characters sometimes and so I made that page since wikipedia's not going to have an entry for my OC's. The new Zanpakto's will be there as well.**

**Updates soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

"I' want to go on the mission."

Byakuya looked at the doorway to see Chiyo standing there. Resolve was written on every inch of her. She was dressed in her Shinigami uniform, the red of the sash stark against the black of the robes. Byakuya was reminded of the embroidery on the dress--before he quickly pushed the thoughts aside. Byakuya tried to remind himself that she was a Fifth Seat. He _could_ order her around if he so chose. He decided that was what he was going to do.

"Absolutely not," he said turning back to the paperwork on his desk, making it clear this was not up for discussion.

"Please?" Hisana asked stepping into the room. Byakuya looked at her, "I can help. Really! Just let me--"

"The last time I checked, Chiyo, I was the Captain of the Sixth Division," Byakuya told her.

"And you still are," Hisana said, "but the last time _I_ checked, I was the one who had the most experience with Kuroda," she said, "he's threatening me."

"He is threatening all Shinigami," Byakuya corrected her.

"But you don't have anyone else who knows his hideouts," Hisana said, "you don't even go into Rukongai! I know his hideouts, I know Rukongai, I can be of help. You're going in there blind. I can help. I know about him and--"

"Chiyo the whole point of you being here is to keep you _away_ from Kuroda," Byakuya said, "taking you right into his hideout would be rather contradictory."

"But I can't just hideout here forever!" Hisana cried.

Byakuya frowned. He hadn't really thought of that. He had gotten used to having her in the Mansion. He could hardly remember the last time he had walked alone in the gardens. She was just--she was just always there. He realized that he liked her there. He liked her sitting across from him at his desk filling out paperwork, he liked walking through the gardens with her and practicing sword work. He hadn't even considered that the arrangement was only temporary. One day she was going to go back to the Division. For some reason the thought of that was saddening to him. He hadn't ever really found someone who refused to let him be his usual Noble self.

"No," Byakuya said flatly.

"But--" he looked up at her, "but--I can't just _sit_ here!"

"I assure you, Chiyo, you can."

"No I can't," Hisana said pouting, not even caring that she was acting like a child, "I can help you!" Hisana cried, "I can. I told you, I know about things. I can help!"

"The Second Division is more than informed," Byakuya told her.

"You know about him!" Hisana argued, "you _know_ whatever information they have isn't going to be enough!" he said nothing, "please?"

"No."

"Fine!" Hisana snapped, "if you don't think I'm a competent Shinigami and just some-some girl that needs to be protected, then fine! I'll just stay here and _rot_!" she turned and stormed off.

Byakuya looked at the vacant doorway. He knew that she was right, that the information she knew could be very important the mission. But he did not want to bring her, no more than he wanted to bring Rukia on the mission. Rukia was going to be safe, she had agreed to stay with Renji after much pleading and outright shouting from Ichigo coupled with his own suggestion that perhaps it was best considering he and Ichigo were going on a mission against the man who was trying to kill her. But Chiyo, he did not have many reasons to leave her back at the Manor. She was in danger but she was a Shinigami. Byakuya resisted the urge to groan at the conflicted emotions racing through him.

Frustrated beyond belief he stood up. His duty as a Captain was to his subordinates, to Soul Society. For that he needed every ounce of information that they had about Kuroda. He knew things, of course, but most of what he learned had been when he was kidnapped and not much at all. He had faith in the Second Division's spying abilities. He was sure that Chiyo was not a spy but she clearly had enough of a connection to Kuroda to know about his hideouts. But if he got his hands on her it would be--it would be unthinkable. Ignoring the rest of the papers on his desk Byakuya walked out of the room.

As she stormed through the gardens Hisana was furious. He had been working with her on her swordsmanship. She had actually held her own against Renji until they declared the duel a draw. She could use Kakyoku much better now. But he still insisted on treating her like a child. She might not have been the best Shinigami there ever was but she was certainly competent enough to deal with the mission. Hell she had beaten Kuroda when all she had was her wits. Now that she could actually fight--she could really get him. But Byakuya wouldn't let her have that chance. No he wanted to keep her safe. She knew she should have been touched but all she felt was furious.

"You look mad," Rukia said falling into step beside her.

"He is the most infuriating, arrogant man I've ever met in my entire life!" Hisana shouted, "in _any_ of my lives!" she amended, her voice still loud, "I am a Shinigami, damn it! Not some-some glass doll who needs to be looked after!"

Rukia smiled faintly. She had been disappointed, of course, when she found out that the date with Chiyo and Renji hadn't gone that well. It had been a nice dinner between friends, nothing romantic at all. She had been upset until Ichigo had told her that Byakuya spent half the meeting with Soifon trying to burn holes in maps with his eyes. Rukia wasn't sure what to make of that quite yet. Since then she had kept an eye on both her friend and her brother. They seemed to get along very well but at the moment it looked like Chiyo wanted nothing more than to take Byakuya's scarf and strangle him with it.

"Its not that he doesn't trust you--or your abilities--he just wants to protect you," Rukia said. She crossed her arms and looked away, "my brother is very protective of the people he cares about."

"I'm a member of the Division," Hisana said, "I can help with this."

"I know," Rukia said, "I'm sure you can. But try to understand he's---brother!" she turned to see Byakuya in the previously unoccupied space.

"Rukia," he inclined his head in greeting before looking at Hisana who refused to look at him.

"I'll let you two talk," Rukia said with a smile before she hurried off.

Byakuya looked down at her.

"You understand my concerns," he said.

"Well you don't understand mine," Hisana said looking at him, "Kuroda is attacking me, not just as a Shinigami. You can't just expect me to sit back here while he kills more people!" she looked up at him, "I _can't_ just sit back here."

Byakuya looked down, realizing what she was saying. She was going to go on the mission. The only thing up for debate was whether she went with the rest of the Division or whether she pulled off an escape from whatever he did to keep her away from the Division. Her Spiritual Pressure was still not stable enough to know the full extent of her powers and she had displayed a penchant for doing foolish things to protect the people she cared about. Byakuya kept his eyes on her as she met his gaze squarely.

"How well do you know the hideout?" he asked.

"I'd need to see it," she said, "but all of his hideouts are very similar. Can I see what the Second Division knows?"

"Come with me," he said. Hisana nodded and followed him back to his office. He reached into one of the locked drawers that only his Spiritual Pressure could open and pulled out a copy of the map. Hisana bent over it, looking at the plans, "what do you know?"

"This is the 77th District," she said, "this area, its very crowded," she continued, "chances are really high that this is a cover," she said placing a finger on the marked hideout, "and that he's connected to a few of the surrounding houses, probably through underground tunnels. Fighting in them will be very hard."

"I had assumed the tunnels," he said, "but connecting with the surrounding houses was not something I would have assumed. The Second Division reported there were civilians in them."

"They might not even know," Hisana said softly.

"You will evacuate them," he said, "if they do know and attack you, you will eliminate them. No-one will know of your involvement," he said, "except for Hamano. She will be working within the Divisions to give information."

"Absolutely," she said nodding quickly, "when are we--"

"Once I brief the Division I will do the same for you and Hamano."

"Right," Hisana said.

"Get some rest," he instructed. Hisana nodded and quickly hurried to the door. Byakuya heard her footsteps falter.

"SIr--" she began.

"I do trust you, Chiyo," he said keeping his eyes on the documents in front of him.

"I know sir," she said, "and for what its worth, I trust you too."

**

* * *

**

"Chiyo!"

Hisana could barely breath as Ayumi pulled her into the most crushing embrace she had ever experienced. Byakuya had taken her to the Division through some secret passage. The blond girl had come to be briefed on their mission and the second she was through the door she was throwing herself at Hisana, talking a mile a minuet. Hisana could barely breath but, completely unexpectedly, she realized that she had missed the crazy blond girl.

"I can't breath!" Hisana cried. Ayumi held her at an arm's length before hugging her again, "Ayumi!"

"I was so so worried!" Ayumi wailed, "I thought you died! They just said you were hidden but I didn't know for sure until you got here!"

"I'm okay," Hisana assured her with a smile, "I'm glad you're okay too."

"Oh I'm fine," she said with a grin, "really," Ayumi's eyes lit up suddenly, "I won a duel yesterday."

"You did?" Hisana gasped, remembering Ayumi's trouble.

"A Zanpakto duel," she added.

"That's so great," Hisana said, "so you can release i--"

"Her," Ayumi said, "yep. I can release her for a while now," she said, "I'm a Seated Officer remember?" they both laughed, "hi Captain Kuchiki!" she said greeting Byakuya brightly. Hisana laughed at his cool expression, "so what's the plan?"

Apparently even Byakya was not intimidating to the girl. Hisana wondered if _anyone_ intimidated her. Byakuya briefed the two of them, explaining what their roles would be. Ayumi was going to be the one to give the mark to Ichigo's division and then to inform Byakuya's of what was going on. Being quick as well as knowing the area like the back of her hand were essential to Ayumi's mission. Hisana was to evacuate the surrounding houses as well as any others if they found them to be connected. Afterwards she was supposed to go strait back to the Kuchiki Manor to wait. Though she nodded and assured Byakuya she would, she had a feeling that that would not be the case.

All too soon they parted ways, Ayumi leaving Hisana with another rib-breaking hug. Hisana and Byakuya went back to the passageway. Hisana had a feeling that it was used by the Captains and the Heads of the Family in case of emergencies. Byakuya opened it with a press of his fingers before they went into the darkened tunnel. Hisana quickly generated a glowing orb of Kido to light their way through the darkness. The two of them walked back in a comfortable sort of silence, both lost in the thoughts of what was to come.

Byakuya did not go to the gardens that night. He went to one of the training grounds. Chiyo was progressing well but for the moment he simply wished to go through his own blade practice. Facing Kuroda or any part of that man was going to be difficult.

"Especially since last time you lost," Senbonzakura spoke to him. Byakuya turned, his Zanpakto spirit gracing him with her presence for the first time in some time, "of course I was not there so, that could explain why," she added with an absent wave of her hand.

"Senbonzakura!"

Byakuya turned his head. It seemed that his night of surprises was not over. Recently Rukia had begun to manifest her own Spirit outside of her Inner World. Given that Sode had spent time in another world, it was not as difficult as it could have been. But it was yet another strong indication that Rukia would one day poses a Bankai. As it was, Sode could come into the outer world for brief spells of time. Just as Senbonzakura looked very much like a female noble version of Byakuya, Sode strongly resembled Rukia, or Rukia as a noble. She wore a kimono much like Senbonzakura's but, befitting her name, the Spirit's was white. She also had the habit of hiding shyly behind her sleeve sometimes. Long before Byakuya had seen Rukia as his little sister, Senbonzakura had seen Sode as hers. Even now he had a feeling that their relationship was far more sisterly than his with Rukia.

What he hadn't really expected was for Sode to take a very strong liking to him. The petite Spirit had though. A handful of people had the honor of meeting Senbonzakura willingly, Rukia had been the second person that the Spirit had appeared to willingly--and without Byakuya's knowledge. The first had been his wife. Byakuya was the first to meet Sode no Shirayuki, something he was hard pressed not to hold over Ichigo Kurosaki's head. Though he had been respectful to the small Spirit she had laughed and ducked behind her sleeves, blushing a rather spectacular shade of pink. She had become more comfortable with him over time though, much like her Shinigami had. Byakuya could see the similarities between his Zanpakto and Rukia's very clearly. Anyone who saw the two of them together could see it.

"I'm sure he'll be fine now," Sode said.

"If not I'm sure that Fifth Seat will help him out," Senbonzakura said with a smirk. Sode giggled and hid her face behind her sleeves, "what is her name again?"

"Chiyo," Sode supplied instantly.

"Chiyo," Senbonzakura repeated.

"Her role in the mission will be brief," Byakuya replied.

"Oh we both know she's not coming back here," Senbonzakura said smartly, "she looks like she wants to kill Kuroda just as badly as you do."

Byakuya gave no immediate reply. His relationship with Senbonzakura had always been a very complicated one. Especially since the rest of the world seemed to have forgotten when he was a hot headed young man with far more of a temper than any actual talent. Senbonzakura had not. Byakuya was also very aware of the fact that he did not wear his emotions on his sleeve. He had always found it quite unfortunate that even if they did not show on his face the truth of the matter was that he did feel them. So while he might glare at Ichigo over dinner when he saw him interlace his fingers with Rukia, only Senbonzakura knew exactly what he wanted to do to make sure that the only think Ichigo held was the broken limbs he was going to have. Therefore his Zanpakto had never really seen the need to treat him with the respect the rest of the world did. There were days when it was quite refreshing. Then there were days when it was beyond infuriating.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said , "she understands the danger."

"And if you have the chance to kill Kuroda, even if it means disobeying your orders, you honestly expect me to believe you wouldn't take it?" his Zanpakto snapped.

Sode watched the exchange, her eyes peeping out from behind the fabric of her sleeves. She felt quite sad for Byakuya and for Senbonzakura. She knew that the Zanpakto's feelings were simply hurt, that Byakuya would marry a woman who she didn't like--for no real reason! Sode had no problem with Yoshiko. She seemed nice enough, she was just not a Shinigami and didn't understand their ways yet. Sode was optimistic that soon she'd be back at the dinner table. All Senbonzakura wanted to do was shove her pink blades throughout Yoshiko. Still Sode didn't think it was terribly nice of Senbonzakura to take her anger out on her Shinigami. Especially not when even she could see the conflict in his eyes.

Sode frowned softly. There was more conflict in his eyes than there had been the last time she had seen him. Through Rukia she knew that he had acted funny during the meeting. She also knew from her last visit from Zangetsu. The male Spirit wouldn't shut up about it until she snapped that he was her brother and he'd better be nicer to him. Her eyes went back and forth between them as Senbonzakura snapped and Byakuya answered in his own icy way. Two sides of the same coin. Both were arguing about the same thing, about the two women who were now in Byakuya's life. Sode's eyes widened as she realized that their conversation wasn't about Yoshiko anymore. No, now it was just about Chiyo.

She took off.

She had always liked Rukia's room, from the moment they had come to the Kuchiki Manor. Despite the fact that he didn't inform them of the fact, Rukia's room was in Byakuya's wing of the house. It overlooked the most beautiful parts of the garden. When Rukia first got there the room seemed impossibly cold and big, compared the the dorms and the other places she had lived. But even if he didn't talk to her, the knowledge that Byakuya was just a few doors down made her feel much safer. In time the room was filled with pictures and other things from her time in the transient world. At the moment the desk was crowded with the latest things. Two big bags of those odd juice containers, candy and a few chappy-related things. Sode ignored it all and hurried over to the porch where Rukia was sitting looking out at the moon, a book by her side.

"Sode!" she gasped, looking over at her Spirit, "what are you doing--"

"Its Byakuya," she said.

"Did you spy on him again?" Rukia questioned looking at her.

"N-no," Sode said shaking her head, "I was with him and Senbonzakura and," she smiled, "and he was _worried_."

"About Chiyo," Rukia said with a shrug. Sode gave a quick nod and waited. Rukia frowned, "he was jealous too--" she stopped and looked over at her Zanpakto Spirit who looked back at her eagerly, "no," Rukia gasped, "no they can't--" she looked around. She had seen them walking around at night together. He had moved her into the Kuchiki Manor to protect her, "but he--" she looked back at Sode, "its impossible."

"No its not," Sode said crossing her arms, "besides she probably likes him too."

"She said she wasn't a part of his fanclub," Rukia said.

"So? She could still really like him," Sode said with an eager smile.

Rukia stared at the smooth word of the porch, torn between disbelief and wild hope. It was crazy, of course, but despite the fact that he strove to be like the other predictable Nobles, Byakuya was one of the most unpredictable people Rukia knew. It was true that Chiyo spent time with Renji and that every time she went to find him she seemed to run into Byakuya. But that was just it, she kept running into him. Even a blind man could see their comfort level with each other. Rukia knew her brother was not trusting with his heart. She got the feeling that neither was Chiyo. And yet--and yet no-one else would walk through the gardens with her brother. Nor would they yell at him like she had. Rukia looked over at Sode who let out a rather excited squeal and ducked behind her sleeves.

"The wedding's in a month and a half," Rukia said firmly, "we're not doing anything until we're sure," she said, "Byakuya's engaged."

"I know," Sode whispered, "but wouldn't it be kinda romantic?" she looked out at the gardens. Rukia followed her gaze to see Chiyo storming through the flowers, "well they'd get along temper-wise much better."

Hisana was beyond infuriated. The gardens weren't helping either. She had tried to relax, to get some rest before her mission but it was impossible. What was more, it was all _his_ fault. She was picking through everything he had done for her, every moment--hell every smile they had shared. She was acting like some lovesick schoolgirl. No, no what was worse was that she was acting like a member of his fanclub.

"Perhaps you should--" Kakyoku began.

"This is impossible!" Hisana cried shaking her head, "no, no this is _not_ happening. Forget impossible it-its ridiculous," she threw up her hands, "I can't be in love with him," she kept walking, "I wasn't in love with him back then, why should it be any different now?"

"Maybe because your sister's safe?" Kakyoku tried, "or maybe because you were starting to fall for him but didn't know it? Or maybe--"

"You've made your point," Hisana said crossing her arms, "but its just--I mean if we--it would be the same thing all over again."

Kakyoku sighed. He knew all about how Hisana had always felt like an impostor at her husband's side. She had been very insecure. Though Byakuya had assured her otherwise the fact was that one man's reassurances were not enough to combat the whispers of an entire circle of Nobles. But now Hisana was so much more confident in herself and her abilities. Spending time with Byakuya without the prying eyes of the Nobles or the sadness that seemed to follow her in her other life, it was wonderful of course. Kakyoku still found it rather ironic that two people who were so different worked so well together. They did have things in common though. Now that they were both Shinigami, it was another thing that they got along very well in.

"Maybe not," Kakyoku said.

"He's getting married," Hisana pointed out.

"He's already married to you," Kakyoku replied.

"Don't start," Hisana said with a glare, "I'd never hold him to that."

"I know," Kakyoku said softly.

"Besides," Hisana said, "he is going to marry someone else and its best that I just--I just ignore this."

"Shall I tell you that's a bad idea and won't work or would yo prefer to come to this conclusion on your own?" her Zanpakto inquired dryly.

"It has to work!" Hisana cried, "I can't be--be--" she sputtered.

"Can't be what?"

"I can't be falling in love with him!"

"But?"

"But I am," Hisana sighed sitting down on the grass, her eyes on the flowers around her, "oh God," she fell back, her eyes going to the stars, "I'm in love with him," she pressed her hands to her head, "and I'm admitting it!" she buried her face in her hands.

Kakyoku in the inner world smiled. He knew there was a reason that she got this second chance--that _they_ got this second chance.

**

* * *

**

Standing on the roof of the low building, Hisana surveyed the landscape below her. She knew she had to wait for the right time. Timing had to be exact. She felt rather odd in the cloths she wore, she half wished that she had her uniform on. She knew this allowed her to blend far better. The cloak that Byakuya had put out with the other cloths she was to wear concealed Kakyoku's familiar weight at her back.

"Do you think you'll be able to manifest?" Hisana asked the Spirit, "or do you think you'll have to wait?"

"I do not know," Kakyoku's voice came, "though I have learned that there is very little with you that is predictable. Your Spiritual Pressure is still not fully stabilized. Even I know not how powerful you truly are."

"But will you manifest?" she repeated.

"There is a chance," he said.

"I'll try to get you to manifest," she said smiling softly.

"I would far prefer it if you tried to live through this night," he told her.

"Its time," she said softly before she jumped down and landed on the ground.

Her feet hit the ground as she raced towards him. Her feet hit the ground as she headed to the first house. The next few houses all passed in a blur. She pounded or kicked the door open and cleared the family out as fast as she could. Two of them resisted and Hisana knocked them out with Kido as fast as she could. So far no-one died. It was easy. Foolishly easy. Too easy.

"Alright," she said when she stood in the room of the last house. She ran over to a chest and kicked it aside, revealing the trapdoor, "lets see where this leads."

She jumped down into the darkened tunnel, landing easily on her feet. She heard something in the darkness. Instantly she drew Kakyoku, her eyes searching through the darkness for whoever was in it. Whoever it was didn't say anything, nor did they come closer. Hisana pressed a hand to the wall, easing herself backwards until her spine hit a solid wall, showing the end of that tunnel. Grasping Kakyoku she hurried forward, in the other direction. The tunnel was empty as she ran through the darkness. If she hadn't gone running through similar tunnels once upon a time it probably would've been impossible.

Her footsteps faltered when she hear commotion above her. Quickly she ran on. The tunnel went past the hideout. Hisana imagined that it went further than the houses she had blocked off as well. Determined to see where it went Hisana ran faster. In the faint light she discovered the bronze of her sword had another rather useful talent. It did not reflect the light. Not at all. Light started to come into the tunnel from the slight fractures in the wood in front of her. Hisana dove to the side, making sure not to disrupt the light.

"We're under attack!" she heard someone shout, "get to the passage! You all take the back way!"

The door was thrown open, missing her face by inches. Men poured into the tunnel. Hisana sighed, realizing that orders were probably not going to be followed as well as she had intended too. As the men headed for the first exit, Hisana kicked the door shut.

"Sobieru! Kakyoku Shuiro!"

Flames roared through the tunnel. Hisana quickly dove through the doors to land square in the center of another room filled with more men. For a moment they all looked at her and she looked at them. Fortunately she had been sparring against Renji and threw out her wrist, flames erupting from her sword again. As the men burned, Hisana raced past them. There was another exit and Hisana was going to find it. Perimeter or no, she wasn't about to leave it to chance. Rukia was off somewhere safe with Renji but just as she had told Byakuya, they couldn't stay hidden forever.

One of the thieves was running. Hisana hurried after him.

"Bakudo number 4! Hainawa!" Hisana cried, aiming for his feet. The energy rope tangled his feet together, bringing him down. Hisana pounced instantly, slamming her foot into his chest, "where's the back way!"

"T-the--"

"Where?!" she shouted, pointing Kakyoku at his eye.

"Okay! Okay! Its through there," he said nodding down the hallway.

Hisana glared at him and then knocked him unconscious, running down the hallway. The so called 'back way' was a massive metal door with a rather intense looking lock. Hisana quickly blasted the lock away and wrenched open the door to find herself facing a forrest. Hisana frowned. There was no perimeter here. Hisana drew back her sword and torched the trees. If they tried to escape the only thing anyone was going to face was a wall of flames. Hisana turned. It was a temporary solution at best. She had to warn the squads. She ran back the way she came, using _Shunpo_ to get closer to the squads. Something hard came out of nowhere and slammed into her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs.

She already knew when she raised her hand that it would be one of the thieves and that she had walked into a trap. Her suspicion was right as she found herself facing, not the tip of a arrow, but the tip of a sword. Hisana straitened and stepped back, bringing her own glowing red sword up.

"Going to fight me, Shinigami?" her opponent snorted.

"I don't think you'll let me pass otherwise," Hisana said.

"How right you are," he said.

"Tell me something," Hisana said, "is Kuroda in there?"

"You'll probably want to try and kill me first," he replied.

"I can do that," Hisana said, "'cept for the try part. I'm going to kill you."

The man smirked and brought his blade against hers. Hisana parried his blow, rolling out of the way of his strike. He kept coming, not giving her a chance to judge his movements. He was clearly highly trained. He probably had Kenpachi Level skill. But Hisana was a Shinigami and this man was threatening her. Kuroda thought she was helpless. Well she would show him just how helpless she was.

"What's the mater, Shinigami?" he snarled as Hisana dove back, "looks like you don't know how to use that sword of yours--"

"Keiyou! Kakyoku Shuiro!" Hisana cried.

Instead of the flames streaking out and destroying the target they erupted directly from the tip of the sword. Much like the command, they flew forward, engulfing the swordsman in their wake. Instead of vanishing they continued onwards, spiraling upwards. Hisana looked up and watched as they took on a distinct shape. She knew that shape, she had studied it in the academy. How it had been destroyed.

It looked like a phoenix.

It looked like the Kikoo.

"Chiyo!" Hisana spun around to see Ayumi racing towards her as fast as she could. Ayumi skidded to a halt, "oh no!" she gasped, "there's no perimeter here."

"We've got to be the perimeter," Hisana said, 'did you give the signal?"

"Yes," Ayumi nodded, "Captain Kurosaki's squad is in there and the Sixth is holding the perimeter. But the hideout's all interconnected. We didn't expect it to go so far and--" they both turned to see more men coming towards them. Hisana realized just how bad this looked. Two petite women and a wall of flames. That was it, "Ayumi," she looked at her, "we have to hold them off until reinforcements come."

"How you wanna split 'em up?" Ayumi asked looking at her.

"Half and half?" Hisana asked.

"No good," Ayumi shook her head, "I'll go first. Cover your eyes."

"Huh? But--"

"No peaking," Ayumi said, "when its okay I'll let you know."

Hisana quickly shut her eyes.

"Kagayakasu! Hokkou!" Ayumi shouted.

Even with her eyes shut Hisana could see the blinding light that came from Ayumi's blade. From the shout of confusion it was clear that the rest of the men couldn't see much of anything. Hisana heard the distinct sound of a blade cutting through flesh. The light dimmed fractionally as Ayumi shouted for her. Hisana turned around. The men were obviously blinded, staggering about blinking their eyes to try to clear them from something. Hisana immediately joined in the fighting. Ayumi and her went back to back, their sword taking down the thieves left and right.

"So your sword blinds people?" Hisana asked.

"Yep!" Ayumi said, "Hokkou said I'm not good at really fighting or at Kido. So she blinds them an then I can take them out before their eyes clear. I can't really see her though so I can still see everything."

"That's impressive," Hisana said sidestepping an attack, blasting the men away, "damn it where are all these men coming from?!"

"I don't know!" Ayumi said, "its like, its like they knew we were coming!"

"We're never going to be able to beat them," Hisana said looking around, "we have to get the others here."

"How we gonna do that?" Ayumi demanded.

"You have to get them," Hisana said, "go! Ayumi's eyes widened, "That's an order!" Hisana shouted.

Ayumi nodded and _Shunpoed_ away. Unfortunately her ability to _Shunpo _only got her halfway through the hideout before she found herself unable to use it. So Ayumi did the only thing she could: she ran. She raced as fast as she could towards the rest of the group. She sidestepped and jumped over whoever got in her way. She knew that the Second Division had their hands full. She had to get to her Captain. Byakuya would know what to do. Ayumi raced past the men and out past everyone until she caught sight of her Captain.

"Captain!" she raced over to him, "Captain!"

Byakuya took one look at her and realized that Chiyo was in trouble.

"Kurosaki!" he shouted.

"Go!" Ichigo hollered over his shoulder.

Byakuya vanished. Ayumi doubled over, gasping for air. His Shunpo got him close but as he got further into the main part of the hideout he realized that it was getting harder and harder to _Shunpo_. From the confusion on the faces of the Shinigami he realized that somehow they were being isolated from their Spiritual Power. They were going to have to go fast. Byakuya broke into a run, his feet hitting the ground as he tore through the hideout. Even without scattering Senbonzakura was a deadly blade and cut through whoever got in his way. He cut down three men directly outside of the door. He felt his Spiritual ability return.

"Chire. Senbonzakura," he ordered, throwing his wrist out. The blades dissolved and flew around.

Flames shot past him and took out three men who were coming towards him. Byakuya turned to see Chiyo with her sword extended. When Byakuya reached for the power to initiate his bankai, he realized that though he had regained some of his power, he had not regained all of it. Well it was little matter. Senbonzakura was a deadly weapon even if his bankai was unreachable. He was able to Shunpo beside her.

"It looks like this is a trap, sir," she said over her shoulder.

"It would appear that way," he replied, "no-one inside the hideout can use Spiritual Power," he told her. Her eyes widened.

"What do we need to do?" she asked.

"We need to get them to safety," he admitted.

"The tunnels," she said, "we can get them out through the tunnels," she looked at him, "I sent fire through them, there's no-one in them now--or I don't think so."

"Its our best shot," he said.

They finished off the remaining fighters quickly between the two of them and raced back into the house. Though they were all horribly confused, once Byakuya gave his orders they were followed quickly. Ichigo's Division and the few from Byakuya's poured into the tunnels to escape. It turned out Hisana's first glance had been wrong. Most of the people in the building had been Second Division members. If there was one thing the Second Division excelled at it was ass kicking without their Zanpakto's. The thieves that Hisana and Byakuya had faced had come from somewhere else. They were sent to directly combat the two of them. It was clear that there was a break in the perimeter. Hisana ignored what that meant and hurried through the safe house looking for whoever was left.

"We're clear!" she called to Byakuya.

"We need to leave before they send more combatants for us," he said, "or before the effects of this become farther reaching." She nodded, "come," he said motioning to the tunnel.

Hisana hurried in. Byakuya followed her. They both stiffened as they heard the door slam shut, not by either of their hands. Through the faint light, Hisana could make out the figure of a man before he too vanished. She turned her head to see the tunnel was empty. Byakuya walked over to the door but it was locked. He slammed his fist into it but the thing wouldn't budge. Whoever it was was prepared for them. Hisana watched him, knowing what was coming. Even so she did jump when further down she heard the sound of the door being slammed shut. They were trapped. The rest of the Division had escaped. For that she breathed a bit easier. Relief filled her as Hisana leaned back against the wall. She didn't know if she could bare the thought of them all being killed.

"We will get out of this," Byakuya told her, even as Senbonzakura reformed into its normal blade as his Spiritual Pressure was cut off further. Hisana nodded, "come," he said, "we need to see how far this goes.

"Right," Hisana nodded and stood up.

She barely made it one step before she all but collapsed. It was only Byakuya's arm that kept her from hitting the cold ground.

"Spiritual Pressure exhaustion," she breathed.

Byakuya gave no reply. With his free hand he ran his palm over her body, searching out what he prayed he would not find. His hand touched something wet and warm on her side. He ripped his hand away and stared at it in the faint light, horror surging through him.

Red stained his fingertips.

Her blood.

**

* * *

**

"Nice work, brother."

Kyo turned to see Hanabusa walking over to him. He carried his bow in his hands, still strung from the shot he had taken.

"A lot of men died tonight," Kyo said looking down.

"They died in the service of our mission," he said, "they all volunteered for this," he smirked, "we couldn't have done it without you," he said with a grin. Kyo felt his stomach roll.

"They'll notice he's gone," he said.

"Yes, eventually," Hanabusa said, "Uncle had me make sure there were enough injured to keep Captian Kurosaki occupied for a good long time," he smirked, "he's got faith in Kuchiki's abilities. By the time they realize what's happened, she'll be dead and he'll be seriously disabled."

"So you got them then?" Kyo looked over at him.

"She barely even felt the arrow that cut her," he said with a shrug, "The gas worked wonders too. The Shinigami barely knew what was coming. They were numbed from all their Spiritual Pressure, perfectly able to access it but, alas, they couldn't figure out how to do it," he smirked, "it was just a small taste of what's waiting for them."

"I've got to get back," Kyo said, "or they'll notice I'm gone."

"We'll be in touch," Hanabusa said.

Kyo nodded and ran off. He had done what they told him. He had broken the perimeter. Not enough so anyone would know but enough so that his Uncle's men could come in and isolate Kuchiki and Chiyo. Now they were under the cellar. He wasn't sure why Uncle wanted Chiyo to die in front of Kuchiki, just that they had some kind of old grudge. it wasn't his place to question his orders, he was just to follow them. He had followed them, making sure they knew when to start the gas that disabled the Shinigami power and that the perimeter wouldn't go to the end of the hideout.

Now she was poisoned. Now she was suffering with Kuchiki. She'd be dead before morning unless he could find a way past the crippling effects of the poison and saveher. Kyo shook his head, ignoring the guilt that surged through him.

"Stop it," he hissed, "you could at least be useful."

"I won't be your blade," came the cold reply from Tenbinza. Kyo ignored the words and kept running. His Zanpakto had decided to inform him of that when he tried to release her and she had refused. He didn't even know a sword _could_ do that, "you are a disgrace to the Shinigami."

"Shut up," he said, "I didn't ask to be this!" his steps faltered, "I didn't want to be this."

"No one makes you be this but yourself," Tenbinza, "I will fight by your side if you go back now."

Kyo looked behind him at the hideout.

"I will," his sword told him again.

Kyo shook his head and ran back to the Division, ignoring the offer.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is for Zephyra-hime who completely saved my ass when I forgot which Shinigami I assigned to which seat. She was very nice about it. So this chapter is for her.**

**Oh and Zephyra-hime, you get mad props for the apple poem on your profile. My mother used to tell me that.**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya stared at his fingertips and turned back to Chiyo. Kakyoku clattered to the ground as she sagged further in his arms, her body no longer able to support her. Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura the door was clearly not opening he had to see how bad the damage was. He went closer to the light and laid her down With deft movements he undid the ties to her robes and exposed her skin to the light. Red stained her ribs, staining the bindings on her breasts and the skin underneath. He was able to pick out the cut. It was the length of his finger and not incredibly deep. But it was clearly from a blade dipped in some kind of poison. The cut shouldn't have bled that much, nor should it have drained her so much. He could see that in her Spiritual Pressure exhaustion had given it a serious head start. He knew the reports said that the poison had something to do with the users Spiritual Pressure. Given that they had been cut off from there's, he was beginning to think that was correct. Someone had designed a poison to directly combat Shinigami and _only_Shinigami. The thought made his stomach roll.

He looked down at the petite woman lying in front of him and felt even more nauseous. This was what he had been afraid of. Even if he couldn't have predicted the gas that disabled them, he could have done more to stop her from being there when it took over. Now she was injured. He could see other cuts and bruises on her but they all looked normal. This one cut, barely the length of his finger, there was a chance it was going to kill her. To her credit she did not seem to be succumbing to panic. Her eyes remained fixed on the ceiling as she lay there, her chest rising and falling with each breath. He did not know if she was trying to move or not but it was clear that the poison coursing through her had already disabled her limbs. The exhaustion had probably helped somewhat as well. Her head remained upright but her eyes went to him, her lips curving into a weak sort of smile.

"I guess I should've listened huh?" she said.

Byakuya gave no reply. Hisana felt guilt surge through her. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted to do. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. But here she was, dying again right in front of him. An odd sort of numbness had taken over her left side. Her limbs felt like they were weighed down and rapidly becoming numb again. She was a bit shocked that she hadn't felt the arrow that sliced through her. She hadn't even seen the man who did it. Now she was in one of those tunnels with Byakuya. Kuroda was probably going to come soon too. It would be like a reunion. When she found amusement at the thought, Hisana realized that her mind was being affected. Euphoria was coming along with the numbness now. For a moment she was horrified but then she began to feel like it didn't much matter now. Dying was dying was dying. At least this time there wasn't much in the way of agony or slow, wasting away.

"Spiritual Pressure," she said, "its draining me isn't it?"

"I believe so," Byakuya said.

"By the time they realize," she sighed, "I'll be--"

"You will be fine," he cut her off, even if he knew that the Fourth had no antidote. Unohana could do something, Unohana _had_ to do something.

Hisana smiled faintly at the familiarity of the scene. Dying in the tunnel was far worse than dying in the Kuchiki Manor had been. But at least Byakuya was beside her. Her guilt increased. Once again he had to watch someone he cared about slip away. That hardly seemed fair. Watching it once was bad enough but watching it twice, that was far worse. He didn't even know it was her now. She was just another person who was dying on him. She felt guilty for making him care so much about her now. She hadn't meant for that to happen. She didn't want to hurt him and yet, yet it seemed that was all she did to him. Hisana closed her eyes, trying to fight back her tears. She felt movement and forced her eyes open. She was trembling. Byakuya had shrugged off his haori, pulling it over her like a blanket.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, realizing her voice was choked, "i didn't mean too--"

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said, "the mission succeeded because of you," his eyes softened, "you did very well."

"You should try to get out," she said to him, "we both know that there's a chance Kuroda's coming," she sighed, "you can't make it out carrying me."

"Are you trying to give me orders?" he asked, "I'm afraid you did not do well enough to be promoted to Commander General quite yet."

Hisana felt herself smile at that.

"Just you wait," she told him with a faint chuckle, "I'll be the shortest Commander General in the history of Soul Society."

Byakuya smiled faintly at that. Hisana smiled faintly up at him. Suddenly the numbness began to prickle, like feeling coming back into a limb. Hisana frowned but said nothing, it was unpleasant but it didn't hurt. The unpleasant feeling though began to increase, the pins-and-needles feeling turning to outright needles. Within breaths it felt like the needles were red hot and there were hundreds of them. A few heartbeats ago it had been unpleasant but now it was outright agony. Hisana gasped but every movement sent waves of the horrible feeling coursing through her.

Byakuya watched her face change from confusion to horror. The shaking stopped but suddenly she was squirming, like she was being tortured but could not escape from the feeling. Suddenly her body arched, drawn tightly like a bow. Her eyes squeezed shut as her lips parted, her breath coming in a horribly choked gasp. Her body collapsed onto the ground with a cry, the sound so heart wrenching his own could not bare it. The poison drained Spiritual Pressure. Shinigami could exist with limited amounts, to a point. His sister had existed with almost none. Byakuyas eyes widened as he realized that a solution had been in front of him all along, he had simply been too foolish to realize it. He could control what he was doing better than his sister could.

He would be very weak though. Watching Chiyo trying to fight the agony that was consuming her made up his mind. The solution was not a permanent one. It was temporary one but hopefully it would buy them enough time to get out of the situation they were in. His hand was around Senbonzakura before his mind had finished thinking the plan through. He tore the haori he had covered her with off her and cupped her cheek, steadying her head.

"Chiyo," he said her name sharply, sharp enough to get a response from her, "look at me. Chiyo!"

Her eyes drifted open to look at him. Sweat and tears slipped down her cheeks but she fought past the agony to look at him.

"I am going to transfer Spiritual Pressure to you," he said. She opened her mouth, "you will _not_ survive otherwise," he said quickly, "I am going to be weakened, I might not be conscious. You must get out of here. If you cannot take me then you must leave me here. Go back to the Court of Pure Souls."

"K-kuroda--" she choked on the word.

"Is after you," he said.

"N-no," she shook her head, "he's after you. For what happened," she bit back the cry in her throat, "before."

Byakuya's eyes widened. She knew about that? Her body arched again as another wave of agony surged through her. A cry was torn from her lips again, this time it was even more heart wrenching. He knew they were running out of time. He was not going to sit back and let another person die, especially not because of Kuroda.

"I will be fine," he told her.

"But--"

"You trusted me," he told her, "I trust you as well."

Hisana gasped and found it suddenly hard to breath. Byakuya saw her eyes widen in fear and quickly placed the tip of the sword to her wound. He could find her heart through there. Angling the blade just right he looked into her eyes, holding her gaze with his.

"Keep your eyes on mine," he said.

She obeyed, listening to the strength in his voice. Their eyes remained locked together, dark grey and cinnamon brown remained locked together. Hisana only focused on them, not on anything else.

Without any warning Byakuya pushed his sword deep into the wound.

The cry that was torn from her lips was the most heartrending one yet. Her hands dug into his forearms as his Spiritual Pressure surged through her. He might not have had access to it but the connection worked somehow. His own Spiritual Pressure was drastically different from her own but somehow her body accepted it. Strength poured through her. Instead of deepening the cut the Spiritual Pressure that filled her seemed to almost cauterize the wound. It seemed the amount of poison she had was not usually a lethal dose. Going from having unstable Spiritual Pressure to suddenly having very stable, very powerful Spiritual Pressure was a strange sensation.

Hisana opened her eyes and was immediately greeted with Byakuya's. His face happened to be an inch from her own. He was leaning heavily on the ground, an arm on either side of her face. Senbonzakura was lying beside her, the sword clean despite the fact that he had plunged it into her moments before.

"A-are you okay?" Hisana asked.

"I am weak," he admitted. Hisana nodded and guided him up, helping him sit and easing him back against the wall. He certainly looked weak. He was pale and clammy, his eyes were having trouble focusing, "go. You're still poisoned," he said, "you will need the antidote," he said.

She nodded, sliding Kakyoku into his sheath on her back. She quickly slid Senbonzakura behind as well. She grabbed Byakuya's arm and helped him to his feet. His body trembled with the exhaustion of transferring Spiritual Pressure to her. Hisana ignored that and the protests that were written all over his face. She ignored them and began to walk, half carrying his weight on her frame. She imagined it was only thanks to adrenaline that she was able to do it. They staggered down the hallway looking far more like a pair of drunkards than two weakened Shinigami. They finally reached the dead end of the tunnel. Hisana braced Byakuya against the wall and turned to the solid rock.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya murmured.

"Kuroda wouldn't just have this here," Hisana said running her hand across the wall. She felt a narrow line, barely the span of her hand, "gotcha," she murmured turning to Byakuya, "he's probably got this guarded against Shinigami," she told him, "you've got barely any Spiritual Pressure," she said guiding his hand to the line, "press three times quickly," she said, "now three slower," she ordered, "now three fast," he obeyed her. Before his shocked eyes the door slid open.

"How--"

"Its called morse code," she said, "you just typed out a distress call," she said as they staggered down the darkened corridor. Hisana drew Kakyoku as soon as she felt she was able and held it out in front of her, "Keiyou!" she ordered. Flames spiraled out as the phoenix flew in front of them, showing them the nearest exit. The bird soared upwards. Hisana got to the ladder leading up and climbed up, "come on," she said to Byakuya.

Though it was hard, the Captain followed her up into the darkened street. The cool air helped to clear his head a bit. But the fact was that they were still in a lot of trouble. Rukongai was crawling with spies and Hisana could feel herself weakening with the poison that still coursed through her. Byakuya's own eyes seemed to have an even harder time staying open.

The two of them were barely able to look at each other before they both collapsed in a heap on the cold stones.

**

* * *

**

She was warm. That was the first thought in Hisana's head. The sheets under her were not the fine ones of the Kuchiki Manor, nor the sterile ones of the Fourth Division. But they were very soft. Thick blankets were tucked securely around her body and she could feel that her cloths had been changed. Though she had no desire to do so, Hisana opened her eyes. The first thing that struck her was the sheer amount of color in the place. They all seemed to be tones of pink and red, all the furniture was a warm golden brown. Hisana forced her head to the side. She felt heavy still but not poisoned-heavy, she just felt sleepy heavy.

The door opened before Hisana could get her body to respond. Into the room walked a woman. She was dressed obviously far more for comfort than high fashion. Her dirty blond hair hung strait down her back. her bangs were cut to hide one of her eyes. On one hand she balanced a tray. Her visible eye was grey green but it were friendly. When she smiled it was a gentler version of Ayumi's own bright grin. Hisana blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things but apparently her eyes weren't lying to her.

"You're awake," the woman said, her voice kind, "you must be feeling very weak, that's normal for the antidote."

Hisana stared, her mind trying to process the information.

"I'm Manami Hamano," the woman said coming over and placing the tray down on the table near Hisana, "are you hungry?"

Hisana was surprised to find she was. She nodded. Manami smiled and came over, gently easing her into a sitting position using the pillows to prop her up. She picked up a bowl of warm broth. Picking up a spoon she began to feed Hisana the broth.

"The antidote is working," Manami explained, "you'll get the feeling back in your limbs soon," she said.

"How do you have the antidote?" Hisana whispered, "even the Shinigami don't have it."

"That is a long story," Manami said, "for now you must rest," Hisana nodded as Manami helped her lay back down.

"The man I was with, what happened to him?" Hisana questioned.

"He is recovering as well," Manami said, "it seems that you Shinigami need a lot of sleep when you get injured."

Hisana gave a sleepy smile before drifting off. Manami got to her feet, looking down at the Shinigami sadly before she stood up. She walked out of the room, smiling faintly at the bright plaque on the door that read _Ayumi's Room_. In the next room she opened the door to find the other Shinigami there. He had been changed and tucked under blankets as well. He seemed to be recovering. She gave him parts of the antidote as well, just to counteract the gas that had damaged his ability to use his Spiritual Pressure. She had gotten his scarf cleaned and removed the odd ornaments he wore in his hair, trying to help make him a bit more comfortable. He looked drawn, just that he was exhausted. Manami quickly replaced the water by his bed before she left him to sleep.

"Wait."

Manami froze, turning to see him fight to open his eyes. His head turned towards her. Manami tried to keep her features smooth, even though every part of her wanted to scream and run from the powerful Shinigami. She shoved the desire aside and walked over to the met the gaze of the man squarely,bending down to look at him.

"You're safe," she said, "my name is Manami Hamano. I'm your Seventh Seat's sister," she said, "i found you and your companion in the street. I brought you here, its not safe for Shinigami to wander the streets at night--much less for them to collapse on them."

"You carried us both?" he frowned.

"Oh Gods no," Manami smiled, "my brother, Kojima, helped of course. He says you're not half as heavy as you look."

"My companion--" he looked at her, "she lives?"

"She's recovering very well," Manami assured him.

"How?"

"We gave her the antidote," Manami said.

"Antidote?" Byakuya pushed himself up, ignoring her sharp gasp, "there is no antidote," Manami looked down, "she is dead then," he said falling back onto the bed.

"No no," Manami shook her head, "very well," she sighed and pulled up a stool, sitting next to the bed, "we have the antidote because we created the poison that Kuroda uses."

Byakuya stared. Manami reached up and pushed back her bangs, revealing the puffy scar where her eye should have been.

"A Shinigami took my eye when I was little, didn't even stop to see if I was alive," she sighed letting her bangs drop over her eye, "my parents had been distrustful of Shinigami. When Kuroda started to gain power, we lined up behind him without much thought. We delivered messages, we fought for him, my brother even helped him develop the poison he's been using."

"Why haven't you killed us?" Byakuya questioned.

"Because," Manami smiled, "one day when we were delivering a package in a dark tunnel, my little sister used Spiritual Pressure to light the way," she sighed, "I was horrified, given what we had done against Shinigami we had no idea there was even a chance she could be one. But she was. Her Spiritual Pressure got more powerful and we couldn't very well keep fighting the Shinigami when she was one. So my brother started to work on an antidote to the poison. Kuroda's altered it somehow though, the antidote is useable but its not as effective as it should be."

"Damn it all to hell!" they both turned at the angry shout and the breaking of glass.

"Stop it! They are trying to recover! They need to sleep and you are being too damn loud!"

"Me too loud?! You're the one shouting!"

"So are you!"

"But my brother is working on that," Manami said with an affectionate smile, "with help from my other bro--you can't get up!" she cried when Byakuya pushed himself up, "you have to sleep!"

"I need to see her," he said.

"But--" he glared, "let me help you at least."

Byakya consented, knowing that falling on his face was probably not in his best interest. Manami guided his arm over her shoulders and carefully helped him out of the room into the next one. She steadied him as she pulled up a chair, easing him into it. Byakuya stared, wondering when the world had gotten quite so odd. Chiyo looked even smaller than she had before, lying in the bed completely dwarfed by the blankets. The fact that she was alive was enough to make him even the slightest bit less worried. He heard Manami slip out, closing the door behind him. As soon as she was gone he all but fell onto his forearms, doubling over the bed she was laying on.

How had Rukia stood this feeling? The unbearable weakness, the nausea--worst of all was the gaping hole where he knew his Zanpakto should be. He was alive, of course, but at the moment he felt like he would much rather be dead. He had broken a law as well, transferring his Spiritual Pressure. Even if the situation had been dire he had no right to do such a foolish thing. It had hardly been a choice though. The idea of not doing something, he wouldn't even consider it. Not after what happened with Rukia's almost execution.

Not after watching Hisana waste away in his arms.

He frowned when he felt the bed shift. He turned to see Chiyo roll over towards him, her body curving around his hands. Her hair fell over her features. Almost robotically his hand reached out and brushed the strands back. Without desperation gripping him he could feel the skin of her cheek. His fingers lingered against it, calloused palm to silky smooth. Chiyo sighed softly and turned her face into the touch. The side of his hand just barely brushed the surface of her parted lips, her warm breath brushing just barely touching the scars on the back of his hands.

"Byakuya," she murmured softly.

Byakuya's eyes widened as his name fell from her lips, completely without honorifics or titles. Just Byakuya, as he was so rarely called. He didn't know why but the murmur of his name, said with complete trust, it sent a jolt through him. He snatched his hand back, staring at her china doll features. He swallowed thickly, trying to fight the odd feeling in him. Why did it feel so right for her to say his name so casually? She had asked him to call her by her name but he had never said such a thing to her. Even his own sister addressed him by honorifics most of the time, as did Renji. Ichigo only did it because Ichigo was an idiot. But she, she had done it like she always called him by his first name. No Honorifics, nothing. Worse still, he liked the way it sounded when she said it.

He so rarely felt comfortable around people. It was even rarer that they felt comfortable around him. When he had first met her and she refused to look at him he had simply assumed that she was like everyone else. Then she had jumped up and yelled at him and he learned that might not be the case. Things had continued like that from there. He had barely even realized that not only had they been spending a lot of time in each others companies but that he enjoyed spending time in her company. His eyes widened at the realization. But it was--it was impossible. He couldn't be--not with her. She was nothing more than a--a--a friend. She was a friend.

He did not think his heart could take falling in love deeply again. Much less falling in love with another woman from Rukongai. It was easy, really, to care about Yoshiko. She was beautiful, quiet, they enjoyed many of the same things. She was noble. She understood that there was a part of him that would never be hers. She accepted what he was and he accepted her. He cared for her which was far more than he thought he would find in his bride. They were entering this marriage as adults, both filled with the knowledge of their duties to their families.

He would be lying if he didn't say he saw some similarities between Chiyo and Hisana. He saw many similarities between them. But he did not dwell on them. If thought of them, if he compared her to his beloved first wife, he would not be able to spend time with her. After all, there was plenty that was different, he was sure of it although nothing was coming to his mind. Those thoughts he found easy to push away. He had learned his lesson from those first decades with Rukia. Comparing anyone he liked to Hisana's memory was painful. Worse, when he compared people to her he pushed them away. He did not want to push Chiyo away, not like he had with his sister. Something told him his Fifth Seat would not be quite so forgiving as her.

He felt his eyes soften at the memory of her jumping to her feet, clutching the blanket around her as she let him have it. Or when she walked over to him in the garden, staring at the koi alongside him. She fit in very well with their little group, talking to Rukia and getting Renji into heaps of trouble. Even Ichigo seemed to like her from the limited interaction he had with her. Byakuya knew he enjoyed spending time with her. He usually took his walks in the garden lost in thought, now if took them alone he felt rather strange without her beside him. Helping her train, he knew she could do well. She had, she performed very well on the mission. He had no doubt they would have lost many more people that night if not for her quick thinking.

Now they had some kind of antidote from the poison. Chiyo was alive, he was alive and they had obviously infuriated whoever thought about keeping them in that cell. He hoped it was Kuroda. He enjoyed infuriating Kuroda. All they had to do now was recover and regain their strength. Satisfied that Chiyo was alive, Byakuya got to his feet. He looked at her peaceful features for a moment before he turned and made his way carefully back to his own room.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**

* * *

**

Senbonzakura stood on the lake, looking around at the strange world she was in. She hadn't expected to go to another person's Inner World, much less this one. Bending down she touched the odd surface of the lake. Though the water was like gel under her feet, her fingertips slid easily through the surface. Before her shocked eyes a koi fish came to encircle her finger. Senbonzakura smiled, faintly a she brushed the koi. Over her shoulder she could see land but standing on the water was rather nice.

When she raised her eyes she found herself looking at the knees of a tall man. Withdrawing her hand, Senbonzakura straitened up to face him. He was beautiful, his brown hair falling to his shoulders but not obscuring his deep crimson eyes. He was dressed in a suit, one hand tucked into his pocket. In the other hand he held a branch of flowers, Sakura blossoms. Senbonzakura looked at the silent man in front of her and realized who he was.

"You must be Kakyoku Shuiro," she said, "I am Senbonzakura."

"You are even more beautiful than the rumors suggest," he said extending the flowers to her.

"Thank you," she said accepting the blossoms. It was odd but Senbonzakura felt almost, almost at home in the place. She looked up at Kakyoku's calm crimson eyes and the feeling of peace remained.

"Is there something wrong?" Kakyoku asked.

"No," Senbonzakura said, feeling herself smile.

"I believe I owe you and your Shinigami thanks, for saving me and my Shinigami's lives."

"My Shinigami enjoys your Shinigami's company," she said.

"Hopefully you will enjoy mine," he said offering his arm.

"I believe I will," Senbonzakura said accepting the offered arm, "you don't seem to be intimidated by me."

"Forgive me," he said, "should I be?"

"Not at all," she said with a smile, "it refreshing."

Kakyoku smiled as the two Spirits began to walk back towards the land to enjoy each other's company while their Shinigami recovered.

* * *

**And we're back to the normal chapter length! Its still long, just not 7000+ words long.**

**So for those who are unclear, Manami and the two arguing men are all members of Ayumi's family. I'm going to update the character profiles very soon.**

**New updates story-wise soon!**

**Me and my Muse are on a roll with this story!**

**On a separate note, does any other author feel like if they were a Shinigami, their Muse would be their zanpakto? I have a feeling that would totally be my case.**


	20. Chapter 20

The sound of arguing woke Hisana. WIth a surprising amount of effort she pushed herself up. Her body felt heavy but she forced herself to sit up. She was wearing a bright shirt that fell almost to her knees. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she got to her feet and walked along the plush carpeting towards the door. Carefully she opened it, making sure she was quiet as she did. A plaque caught her eye. Hisana turned to see a sign on the door written on wood with bright paint. It proclaimed the place she was staying to be _Ayumi's Room_. Hisana felt her lips curve into a smile, remembering Ayumi talking about her family. Easing the door shut behind her Hisana tiptoed along the wall until she got to the point where she could distinguish the voices.

"They're Shinigami! We can't keep Shinigami in this house!" a male voice shouted.

"They're _drained_ Shinigami," came the lazy reply, "they're more a danger to themselves than they are to us," there was a rustling of papers, "unless you're afraid of--"

"Enough!" she half-recognized the female voice, "they are staying here. They are friends of Ayumi's and therefore they're friends of ours. We all made the choice to stick by her and we are not going to turn back because Kuroda wants them."

"If anything we'd better keep a better eye on them because Kuroda want's 'em," the second male voice said.

"You're right," the first one said with a sigh.

"I know," there was a pause, "you can come out now."

Hisana gulped and stepped out into the room. Standing around the table were three people. One was a woman she recognized as the woman feeding her soup. She smiled in greeting and walked over. When she smiled it was the same bright grin as Ayumi's own. The two men in front of her looked vaguely familiar. They both had coal black hair, though one wore it in a ponytail and the other wore it short. The one with short hair had bright green eyes while the one with long hair had grey eyes Hisana felt only looked dull. From the way he surveyed her she had a feeling that he was the second man. The first one was the one with the bright green eyes. He glared at her but Hisana felt moderately better when he glared at the notepad on the table as well.

"You're awake," the woman said with a smile, "do you remember me?"

"Manami," she said, surprised she remembered it.

"Yes," she said, "this," she said pointing to the grey eyed man, "is Kojima," she pointed to the green eyed man, "that is Nakashima."

"Its nice to meet you," Hisana said trying to smile and not quite sure she succeeded. The world swayed suddenly. If not for Manami's arms she would have wound up in a heap, "sorry," Hisana gasped feeling lightheaded.

"Is that normal?" Manami demanded looking at Nakashima.

"Normal?" he repeated, his green eyes glinting, "you're asking me if an antidote that I've never tested works against a poison that has no effect on me? How the fuck am I supposed to know what's normal?!"

"Well you have a test subject right here," Kojima said with a grin, "how you feeling?"

"Very strange," Hisana said realizing she was trembling, "but that might not be the antidote--" her eyes widened, "Byakuya," she looked around, "where is he?"

"Your companion?" Manami asked, "he's still sleep--" Hisana was on her feet instantly, adrenaline overriding the dizziness as she hurried down the hallway, "what is it with those two and sitting still?"

Fortunately for Hisana there was one other door beside her room. He might have been staying in another part of the house but she ignored that possiblity. When she pushed it open she was immediately greeted with the sight of Byakuya in the bed. Hisana bit her lip, wondering if there was a funnier sight. Byakuya was on his stomach on the bed. Manami had put a blanket over him but he hadn't made it under the covers before he passed out. She could see his scarf and the hair noodles in a neat pile on the dresser. Without the ornaments or the mask his face seemed more serene, almost younger really. His ebony hair fell over his back and shoulder. Kojima and Nakashima's hair had been black as well but his seemed to glint blue in the light. Hisana sighed softly. He was still the most handsome man she had ever seen. One of her hands absently touched the fabric over her ribcage. She could feel the slightly raised skin where he had gotten shot and then he had stabbed her through with his sword.

Hisana walked forward quietly to where he was lying. She knelt down, bringing her face level with his. He must have been really exhausted. He didn't even stir when she got close to him. The dizziness had passed for the moment but Hisana still felt oddly heavy. She wanted to ask him if that was normal but she didn't want to wake him up if she needed rest. He was very handsome though. She remembered when she had first seen him back when he was in Kuroda's store room. He had looked so ashamed of being captured but he was still quite handsome. Back then he had looked a bit more girlish than he did now. When she saw him again after getting beaten by Renji she had been too upset to notice his features. But when he was lying there he was very handsome. Especially with his hair down. The hair noodles were incredibly foolish. Hisana frowned. How long had he been asleep? It was probably too long. Hisana swallowed thickly before focusing on the mission at hand. Gently she reached out and prodded his shoulder. The blanket slipped and she realized that his shoulder was bare. She shook him harder. He gave no response. Hisana shook him even harder this time. Byakuya groaned and rolled away from her, flopping onto his back and dislodging the blanket, exposing his chest. Hisana's eyes widened.

He was shirtless.

Hisana gulped and looked at him. She should have realized when his shoulder was bare but she hadn't. Now though Byakuya Kuchiki was laying shirtless in front of her. Suddenly she was reminded of the fact that there was a very good reason he had his fanclub, a reason that had nothing to do with the fact that he had a good personality. His chest was sculpted, muscle rippling down to the top of the pants that were slung on his hips. Given the fact that she was wearing little more than an oversized shirt Hisana didn't think she had any right to be critical of the fact that he was shirtless. But wow. She had forgotten about that. Scars decorated his body but somehow Hisana found nothing wrong with that. Taking a deep breath Hisana reminded herself why she was trying to wake him up. She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at him.

She had seen him shirtless before. Of course she had. She was his _wife_. She knew what those hands of his could do--Hisana buried her face in her hands, painfully aware of the fact that she was bright red. Gods if she woke him up now, he'd think she really was in love with him. She was in love with him, but still, this was different. This was her sitting in an oversized shirt next to a shirtless Byakuya. It wasn't like she had _forgotten_ he was attractive it just hadn't been in the forefront of her mind until now. But now there was little else she could think of. Would his kiss still make her weak in the knees? Would she still be able to make the Kuchiki Head loose his prized collectedness? She knew she was different now but she had a feeling her body would respond in the exact same way. Especially when he trailed kisses down her neck, his hair falling over her shoulder to tickle her back--

Hisana cut her thoughts off and squared her shoulders. She was his Fifth Seat, she was his friend, she was not thinking of doing very naughty things with the man who had once been her husband--the man who she was still in love with. Even if he was shirtless next to her. She heard him groan softly and shift, the movement and sound causing her to jump like she had been stung. He shifted, one of his hands coming up behind his head, exposing the skin of his ribs. Hisana's eyes narrowed. There was one way that she could get him up. It would have to look like an accident though. Of all the things she could explain, she didn't think that this would be one of them.

After all, she doubted anyone knew that Byakuya Kuchiki was ticklish.

He wasn't very ticklish, nor was it over a lot of his body. It was on his sides, on his ribcage. She found it accidentally when she had been lying in the crook of his arm, both of them hazy with the remains of their lovemaking. She had shifted slightly and much to her shock he had laughed. So she had learned that he was ticklish. Hisana wasn't about to tickle him but she knew he was sensitive on his ribs. Shifting she put her knee on the bed and gently pushed herself forward, bumping her knee into his ribs. He made an odd sort of sniff and shifted. Hisana sighed and pushed her knee further into his ribs. He shifted away from her touch. Hisana bit her lip. Why did he have to be such a hard sleeper? Hisana turned around sighed and reached forward, running her fingers down his side.

Byakuya shifted, his features contorting before he finally opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the same colorful room he had woken up and then passed right back asleep in. His chest was cold and he realized he must have kicked his blanket off. He didn't remember much in the way of getting under blankets. Byakuya shifted as his ribs nudged against something. He looked down and realized it was a knee. He followed it up to the hem of an overly long shirt that seemed to be the only clothing on a petite, female body. Finally his eyes went to the flushed face of none other than Chiyo, her hair still messed with sleep. When their eyes locked her own widened in surprise. Through the sleepiness Byakuya felt relief fill him. She was alright. Flushed, but alright.

Flushed, with her hair mussed and wearing nothing but an oversized shirt.

It was extremely fortunate that Byakuya Kuchiki did not fluster or blush easily. Otherwise he was sure he would have been just as red as her. As it was he moved his hand from over his head forward and pushed himself up on his forearms. He realized his mistake when his fingers brushed against the skin of her calf. It felt like sparks were dancing up her skin from the touch. She jumped to her feet like he had struck her before her knees buckled, her hand pressing to the bed to stop her fall. Byakuya's moved to help her but dizziness filled him and forced him back against the bed.

"Sit before you fall, Chiyo," he said.

"Yes, sir," she agreed easing herself down and sitting next to him on the bed, "this is normal right?" she asked.

"I do not know," he confessed.

"Mornin' there Sleeping Beauty," Hisana turned to see Nakashima walk into the room, "or should I say Sleeping Beauties," he looked at her, "you'd better go lay down before you fall over."

"I'm fine," Hisana said looking at him, "what's wrong with him?"

"You mean aside from the poison, the untested antidote or that transfer thing?" Nakashima shrugged "I've got no idea why he'd be exhausted," he looked at her, "are all Shinigami this brilliant?" he looked at Byakuya, "he just looks exhausted," he consulted the notepad he carried, 'tell me, do you feel your Spiritual Pressure?"

"No," Byakuya replied.

"Yeah you're probably still numbed. That poison wasn't supposed to be used like that," he sighed, "the fact you're alive after what you did is good."

"Chiyo," Byakuya looked at her. She looked down at him, "when I transfered my Spiritual Pressure to you, there is a chance my Zanpakto was transfered to your Inner World. If I have no Spiritual Pressure, she will not be there."

"I'll go check," Hisana said quickly, closing her eyes. When she opened them she was in her Inner World. Things had changed though. There was land now. It wasn't sunset either but rather a regular day, the sun not half as blinding as it usually was. Under her feet she could see koi swimming around. Hisana raised an eyebrow as she looked around, "Kakyoku?" there was no response, "if you're having sex in my Inner World I swear I'm going to kill you," Hisana muttered as she turned to start for the land. She almost walked right into her Zanpakto's chest, "Kakyoku!" she gasped looking up at him.

"There you are," he said looking down at her.

He looked as impeccable as always. For some reason when she was looking into her Zanpakto's calm crimson eyes, the events of the last few days seemed to weigh far more heavily on her than they had before. She had almost died, Byakuya had almost died--and he was still exhausted. She didn't know if that was normal or what she was supposed to do. She looked up at the sky in an effort to control herself. A pair of arms wrapped around her and she found herself in her Zanpakto Spirit's embrace. Hisana wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his chest. One of his hands smoothed her hair as she took a few deep breaths to get herself under control before she looked up at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," he returned the greeting

"Is she here?" she asked.

"I am," a female voice answered.

Hisana turned around to see Senbonzakura standing there. She looked every inch as heartbreakingly beautiful as she had that first time she appeared to Hisana nearly scaring her half to death. Hisana glanced upwards at Kakyoku, shocked to see his crimson eyes softening at the sight of the other Spirit. Hisana frowned slightly. It hadn't occurred to her that Kakyoku and Senbonzakura would meet. Of course on the off chance she forbid him from saying anything. But she hadn't thought of the effect that would have on him. She had chosen to not tell Byakuya who she was. Kakyoku had not. He was clearly withholding the truth against his will, choosing his bond with her over that he shared with the other Spirit. His eyes found Hisana's and his lips curved into a smile.

"Its alright," he said laying a hand on her shoulder. Hisana reached up and touched his hand with her own, "this is her," he said to Senbonzakura, "my Shinigami."

"So you're the one that's caused such a stir in my World," Senbonzakura said walking over to the two of them. Hisana met the Spirit's gaze. It was easy to do so, she had the same eyes as Byakuya, "your name?"

"C-chiyo," Hisana stammered out, feeling suddenly shy around the Spirit. Kakyoku's hand squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. She had caused a stir in Byakuya's inner world?.

Senbonzakura looked at the woman in front of her. She had seen her in the outer world before but it had been a quick look, she had been far more interested in the faint smile on her Shinigami's face. But now looking at her, she could see she was actually rather beautiful. Short brown hair, cinnamon eyes, Senbonzakura imagined that red would be a good color on her. She didn't look like she'd fit in particularly well with the Nobles which immediately elevated her in Senbonzakura's eyes. The _last _thing Byakuya needed was more stuffy Nobles in his life. How long had it taken Rukia and Renji to undo the damage those fools had done? No this girl was far more what her Shinigami needed. And, as Senbonzakura reminded herself, she only had his best interests at heart. Besdies, Byakuya clearly enjoyed her company. It was just up to her to figure out how to ensure he continued to enjoy it.

"Are you alright?" Hisana asked, "he's worried about you."

"As he should be," Senbonzakura said, "but I'm fine," she looked at Chiyo and then at Kakyoku, "his Spiritual Pressure simply needs to restore itself. For the moment he is weakened but it will come back or I would not be here," she looked at Chiyo, "you will protect him?"

"Of course," Hisana said. She glanced up at Kakyoku, "I can still use you right?"

"Of course," he said, "the addition of so much Spiritual Pressure is confusing to your body. You simply need to adjust."

"The fact that you can contain it is rather impressive," Senbonzakura said, "it bodes very well for your future as a Shinigami," Hisana felt her cheeks heat up. Senbonzakura's eyes narrowed, "are you intimidated by me?"

"A little," Hisana admitted.

"Honesty," Senbonzakura said with a raise of her eyebrow, "well at least there is some of that in you," Hisana bit her lip, "your secrets are guarded from me," Senbonzakura said, "but don't think that he's just going to take your silence as an answer."

Senbonzakura could sense that there was a lot that Chiyo and Kakyoku were keeping from her. But this was not her world and even if she did not like secrets being kept from her it was not as though she was going to go around shouting out every secret she and her Shinigami had. She saw Chiyo looking down, her eyes seeming very sad. Senbonzakura's brow furrowed, she didn't remember seeing her that sad before. Yet she could have sworn that she'd seen that look somewhere before. Almost against her will she felt bad for bringing sadness into her eyes.

"Don't look so sad," Senbonzakura said finally.

"She is exhausted," Kakyoku said, "as is your Shinigami."

"True," Senbonzakura said, "you both will require rest," she looked at Hisana, "you must stay here."

"I thought as much," Hisana said, "if they knew we were coming then Kuroda's got a lot of spies and they're in far deeper than we thought," she sighed, "Byakuya's too weak to go back, it'd be easy for someone to--" she stopped when she saw Senbonzakura's lips curve into a smile. She glanced back to see her own Zanpakto smiling as well, "what?"

"You called him Byakuya," Senbonzakura said.

"I-I did?" Hisana felt her cheeks heat up.

"I find you much more tolerable than the Princess," Senbonzakura said bluntly, "I dare say I might even like you one day," she crossed her arms, "my Shinigami--"

"I should return," Hisana blurted out, "I need to go back, to, uh, to let him know--" she knew she was stumbling over her words, "I have to go," she vanished, throwing herself out of her Inner World.

Kakyoku looked at the empty space in front of him and lowered his arm back to his side. He knew she did not want to know, she did not want to hear that Byakuya could be reciprocating her feelings. That would be too painful. Kakyoku had known that Hisana loved him, even before she realized it. Now that she knew it he knew she struggled with the desire to tell him. But she couldn't, it was no longer just her choice. Lives were at stake now. But if Byakuya was falling for her as well, that was a whole new complication. Even Kakyoku knew that Byakuya did not give his heart away easily. Falling for her was right, of course, but it was not easy, especially not for a man who was set to be married to another--who was still in love with a woman he thought was dead.

"So tell me," Senbonzakura looked at him, "what do you know about stopping weddings?"

**

* * *

**

Hisana opened her eyes and looked at Byakuya.

"She's there," she said, "she's alright. I think she and Kakyoku are getting along alright."

"Then I still posses Spiritual Power," he said, "the poison must be making me numb."

"No shit," Nakashima muttered.

"She thinks we should stay away from the Court for now," Hisana said quietly, "we don't know whose a spy, whose not, and she thinks that it'd be best if we kept you away until your power recovers," Byakuya said nothing, "just until the point when you can fight without feeling horrible."

"That sounds like it makes a lot of sense," Manami said, "you two are welcome to stay here."

"That might be for the best," Hisana agreed, "Ayumi would be able to come here without it seeming too strange, just to inform us," she looked at Manami, "are you sure that's alright?"

"Its better than alright," Nakashima said, "if I can study the effects of the poison and the antidote on someone with Spiritual Power I can probably figure out what's wrong."

"Out of the question," Byakuya said, "right now she is the only defense against Kuroda."

Nakashima and Manami traded glanced before they both burst out laughing. Hisana and Byakuya frowned in confusion before Hisana realized that the third of the brother's wasn't in the room, the one who had noticed she was there before any of them. He walked into the room, the bored expression on his face rivaling Byakuya's own.

"This is Kojima," Manami smiled, "Kuroda's former head archer."

"That's right," Hisana's eyes widened, "you three worked for him."

"Regrettably," Kojima sighed, "oh you're awake," he murmured looking at Byakuya, "I was beginning to wonder," he looked at Hisana for a long moment before focusing on Byakuya, "you should rest," he said before he turned and walked away.

"We'll leave you two," Manami said quickly, "I'm going to get Ayumi," she said glancing at Nakashima, "if you need anything ask him or Koji," she said before they walked out.

"You should never have done that," Hisana said looking at the carpets before looking at Byakuya.

"Saved your life?" he asked.

"Given me your Spiritual Pressure," Hisana said, "you're so weak now," she bit her lip, "its all my fault, if I had just listened to you--"

"I told you not to apologize," Byakuya said, "I will recover from this, as will you," he said, "that is what is important."

"Did you, uh, break the law?" Hisana asked, "doing what you did?" Byakuya slowly shook his head, "but I thought--what Lieutenant Kuchiki did--"

"My sister transfered her Powers to a human," he said, "I gave mine to a fellow Shinigami. There is no crime in that," regret shown in his eyes, "just a very large amount of paperwork."

Hisana groaned.

"I don't like that part," she confessed.

"I doubt anyone does," Byakuya said, "even me."

"You've got more paperwork than anyone," she said with sympathy. She pressed a hand to her head suddenly, "sorry," she said closing her eyes, "they said it was going to take my body a bit of time to adjust to having them," she forced her hand down, "I'll be fine," she said.

"I apologize," he said. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, "I thought my control would have been better."

"Don't apologize!" Hisana cried, "I'm the one who got us into that mess--"

"The only one who got us into that mess was Kuroda," Byakuya cut her off, "the only blame lays with him."

Hisana nodded.

"I should let you get some rest," she said standing up. Thankfully her feet were steady. She walked over to the other side of the bed and picked up the blanket that he had dislodged, "Senbonzakura told me that I had to protect you," she said, "I think if you get sick I've got a shredding in my future."

"Shredding?" he repeated.

She lay the blanket over him, her fingers accidentally brushing his skin. Sparks seemed to dance across his skin where she brushed it.

"That's what Renji called it when you beat people up," she said ducking her head, "shredding," she looked over at him again and smiled, "its sounds unpleasant."

"Even so," Byakuya said, "your Zanpakto seems to have multiple releases," he said. She frowned, confused, "my sister has the ability as well," he said, "we will work on them."

"Okay," she said, "you'd better hurry up and get well again then," she said.

"I believe we spoke about you giving orders," he said dryly.

"Well since you're so tired," Hisana said, "I'm the highest ranking member of the Division here," she crossed her arms in a mock-show of authority, "so I 'order' you to get better."

"It will be a while before you are the shortest Commander General in Soul Society," he said, "but I believe you will be the shortest Third Seat in the Sixth Division's History," her eyes widened, "second guessing your Captain is bad form," he told her again.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "I trust your judgement."

She looked over to see his eyes drifting closed. Hisana reached out and touched his shoulder gently. His eyes opened as he looked over at her.

"Thank you," she said. Confusion shown in his eyes, "for everything," she said.

She knew that there was a chance she would never be able to truly thank him. Not for saving her from Kuroda, not for rescuing Rukia, not for being her husband or for all the things he had done for her back then. She could thank him now though, thank him for saving her from Kuroda again, she could thank him for taking her into his house when he shouldn't have. She could thank him for trusting her. Most of all she could thank him for saving her life, even if he did not know how many times he had done it before.

Byakuya gave the barest of nods, already nearly asleep.

"Your eyes," his voice was soft and heavy with sleep. Hisana leaned closer, "sometimes they are the saddest thing I have ever seen," Hisana's eyes widened, "I hate that."

Hisana stared at the sleepy confession that had been murmured. He noticed her eyes were sad? He hated it when they were? Her head was spinning and it was not just from the power influx. It occurred to her then what Senbonzakura could have possibly been trying to tell her. She looked down at Byakuya's serene features. She knew how reluctant he was to give away his heart and though she had been sure that he cared about her, it had yet to occur to her that there was a chance, albiet a small one, that Byakuya was feeling the same way that she was.

He was falling in love with her.

That was why he was jealous. That was why he protected her. He was in love with her. Byakuya Kuchiki loved her. The thought was just as ridiculous as when he had fallen for her the first time. Only now, now she was just as much in love with him. Hisana felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at the man lying beside her. Why did this have to happen now? Why when if she told him, when if she let herself love him, people would die? Why couldn't she have loved him back then or not fallen in love with him at all? Everything was so confusing to her. Renji was off keeping Rukia safe, Byakuya was asleep. Hisana hugged her knees to her chest, not knowing what to do.

Byakuya was in love with her. But not with _her_ per se, but with who he thought she was. How had this happened? It was fine for her to love him but if he was falling for her as she was now--how could this ever be alright? She looked at him, feeling tears sting her eyes. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. And now if he loved her, there was little else that would happen. She had always been _her_ but Byakuya didn't know that. He didn't know that once again the woman he loved would betray him. She wanted to shake him, to shout that he couldn't love her. Not as she was, even if she could finally love him back. Hisana felt her eyes well up, she didn't want to hurt him anymore. Especially not like this, never like this. Of all the things she had done, this was the most unforgivable.

"Save your tears."

Hisana turned her head to see Kojima standing there. Hisana opened her mouth. The former head archer up reached up with his right hand and motioned for her to follow him.

Hisana's heart stopped.

His right had was discolored with scars.

Burn scars.

* * *

**Okay first and foremost I'm sorry if anyone's confused about this influx of OCs. I'm trying to keep it to a minimum but there are a couple. Hopefully there aren't going to be many more.**

**Fortunately I've got those character profiles for you all! Its the second chapter of this story, the one labeled profiles and its got information about all the OC's.**

**Updates soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

When Byakuya woke up again he felt much stronger. He did not know how long he slept for but when he stood he did not feel immediately ill. He still felt drained but not nearly as bad as it had been before when even staying awake was difficult. He looked down and realized that he also happened to be shirtless, wearing nothing more than a pair of pants. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. He rarely wore them, opting instead for hamaka. But there he stood in a pair of black sweatpants. On the dresser was a t-shirt. Seeing little other option Byakuya pulled it on, trying not to feel too strange in the odd clothing. He pulled open the door and stepped into the house, idly wondering if he had hit his head when he was collapsed back in the tunnel.

_"Byakuya."_

_soft breath on his hands, how long had it been since _anything _touched the back of his hands..._

Byakuya's eyes widened before he smoothed his features back. He had been by her bed. She had murmured his name and he had felt her breath on the back of his hand. He had saved her, he had stabbed her and transfered all his Spiritual Pressure to her. He had then promoted her and made her check on Senbonzakura--his hand laid against the wall. His Zanpakto was with her now. He winced. Ichigo was _never_ going to let him live this down. He had put him through so much because of what his sister had done. Though the circumstances were different and he technically hadn't broken any laws, he had still done the exact same thing. He was never going to hear the end of it from the loud mouthed idiot. What Rukia saw in him he would never understand, though he wasn't really sure he wanted too.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!"

Byakuya looked up to see Chiyo standing there. She was wearing snug pants and a loose shirt that fell to mid-thigh, the sleeves pushed up past her elbows. Byakuya realized they were both in borrowed clothing. Her shirt had slipped though, exposing the curve of her shoulder. Her cinnamon eyes were bright though and Byakuya realized she was smiling brightly. He was stunned, the last time they had been together she could barely stay upright. Though he realized he had healed as well. She walked over to him, the smile slipping as she approached him. Before his shocked eyes she reached out and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

Hisana had decided to do the only thing she could: deny there was a problem.

If Byakuya was in love with her then she would deny it. She didn't think he was going to be shouting it out to the world so it would be rather easy. She had been denying a lot since she met him, this would just be one more thing. Hopefully once he was married and she went back to the Division they would both be able to forget about this. She had been a bit nervous when she heard him coming but when she saw him leaning against the wall in a t-shirt and sweatpants, she realized that she enjoyed spending time with him far too much to let something as foolish as their mutual unspoken love get in the way of things. He seemed rather stunned when she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, standing on her toes to reach, but he didn't push her away either. Nor did he flinch at the touch. Secretly she was glad of that.

"You're not warm," Hisana said lowering her hand and settling back on her heels, "maybe you should eat something," she continued, "come on."

She led him into another room. This one was much more spacious but retained the bright colors and homey feel. Food was already laid out and Byakuya realized it was around noontime. He could barely remember the last time he had slept so late. The food smelled very good, he could smell spices and meat. The cooks at his mansion were excellent but perhaps because he was so hungry he didn't think he had smelled something so good in some time. Manami, Nakashima and Kojima all came in and sat down around the table. Moments later Ayumi bounded out from the kitchen. She let out a high pitched sound at the sight of Byakuya sitting there, though wether it was because he was in a t-shirt or because he was conscious was something that could never be answered. Byakuya just knew the second she did he got identical death-glares from the two men seated nearby.

"You're alive Captain Kuchiki!" Ayumi cried, "we were so so worried! Its a good thing you like spicy foods because we all do too. But we were so worried that if you didn't wake up you'd never get to try them! And then you'd just keep sleeping forever and ever and--"

"Ayumi," Manami said her sister's name gently, "sit," Ayumi dropped into the chair, "lets eat," she said with a smile motioning at the food in front of them.

Hisana was careful to eat slowly. The first day or so being conscious with the addition of so much Spiritual Power she had been ravenous. Fueling it was not good though. She needed to get rid of it, so Senbonzakura would go back to Byakuya where she belonged. The influx of power was still strange but her body was adjusting to it rather well. It was easier said than done when the Hamano family all seemed to have the stomachs of garbage disposals. Even Ayumi put Renji to shame with the sheer amount of food she ate. Hisana glanced over at Byakuya. He still looked noble despite the fact that he too was eating a lot. Hisana felt bad for him, he must need much more food to restore his strength considering the sheer magnitude of Spiritual Pressure he had transfered to her.

Byakuya looked at his companions as a way from distracting himself from sticking his face in the plate to eat faster. Ayumi showed all the signs of someone recovering from Spiritual Pressure exhaustion, especially in how she ate. Nakashima, the scientist of the brothers, he was obviously thinking of something else as he ate, his eyes focused upwards. Manami was the mother-figure, something he had already recognized. She kept glancing around the table to make sure no-one choked or anything. Chiyo was eating but she seemed to be forcing herself to take it slowly. Byakuya knew it was impossible for her to have recovered from the exhaustion so quickly, she was clearly trying to aide Senbonzakura in returning home. Byakuya's eyes found the last member of the table, the one who had carried him back to the house. When he lifted his glass the scars on the back of his hand was visible.

Then he remembered, they all used to work for Kuroda.

Byakuya felt his heart lurch. Could this man have been one of the thieves when he was kidnapped? He couldn't have been more than a child but, then again, the scars did look old. If he was a child back then he could have known Hisana. Byakuya remembered when he was leaning over Chiyo's bed, trying not to think about his late wife. And yet of all the places that they could have wound up at, they found themselves in the company of someone who had a connection to her. Aside from Rukia, Byakuya did not think he had seen such a clear reminder of her in a very long time. It was easy on some days to push her to the back of his mind. Recently it had become harder to do so, it was like she was more and more in his thoughts. He blamed it on his upcoming wedding but to meet someone who had the burns, burns that could have been caused by her.

Or they could have been caused by Chiyo, he realized. He looked over at the young woman. Her Zanpakto was fire based. Could she have been responsible? No, the scars were too old for that. But for a moment--Byakuya cut himself off. He had vowed not to compare anyone to Hisana, not after what happened with Rukia. Glaring reminder or no, they were two different people and he had to remember that. Byakuya looked back at his food, trying to figure out what, if anything, he should think about seeing it. It had been such a long time since he had any sort of a reminder of the beginning of his relationship with Hisana. Seeing Rukia was a reminder, even once he realized that the two of them were different people. But it was also a reminder of those painful last few months, of when she had died.

Secretly he had hated that time.

She had been so different in those last few months. Quiet, sad and apologetic, nothing like she had been before. Byakuya knew that she had been frightened but he hadn't wanted to admit that her fears had been justified. How could he deal with the thought that she was dying? But he had stayed beside her. Through every agonizing visit to the Fourth Division, through every drop of blood she coughed up. He waited every night as she wandered through Rukongai, searching for the sister she would never find. He had watched the vibrant, beautiful woman who had saved his life more times than she'd ever know waste away. Through it all he wanted to scream, he wanted to shake her . He wanted to banish the pitiful, apologetic creature who had stolen his wife away before she had died.

It had been years until he remembered Hisana as she had been before the illness, before the sadness. It had been because of Rukia. Even with her startling physical resemblance she had always been quiet and almost shy around him, something Byakuya knew was completely his fault. So when she had started to act more like herself around him, Byakuya had seen the threads of Hisana as she had been. It had hurt, to be reminded of what he truly lost, but by then his heart had all the grief it could take. He even dared to inform Rukia of her similarity to her sister, something that caused her to turn pink. Of course when he realized that Ichigo was in love with her and that Rukia was more like Hisana he was rather dismayed to find there was yet another thing he shared with the bright orange haired man.

Renji, at least, found it very amusing.

"Hamano," he said and was greeted with four pairs of eyes, "Ayumi," he relented.

"Yep?" she inquired.

"Has there been word from Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Yes," she said, "well not exactly," she said, "he sent in some papers this morning but thats it."

Byakuya nodded. That meant Renji and Rukia were alright. After Soifon had told him about the crushed hell butterfly, he had decided not to risk and go with the most basic form of communication. Fortunately it seemed to have worked. Byakuya trusted Renji with Rukia. They were safe for the moment, that was what was important. Ichigo was back with the rest of the Division, holding down the fort--even though his handwriting was sorely lacking. But he would have to do. Byakuya knew that him going back to Soul Society in his current condition was the equivalent of holding up a big sign that said 'come kill me'. He didn't think that was a good idea, for anyone involved. The time when he would have welcomed death with open arms was long past.

"So how long does it take for Spiritual Pressure to return?" Ayumi asked looking at Byakuya.

"I've got a feeling that Captain Kuchiki had a reaction to the numbing gas," Nakashima said taking a bite of food, "between that and the transfer it might be a bit," he snorted, "that poison wasn't supposed to be used like that."

"Can you fix it?" Ayumi asked.

"Of course I can fix it!" came the loud reply, "I made it after all," he said with a snort.

"Can you fix this century?" Kojima asked turning his face to his brother.

"He can do it!" Ayumi cried, outraged at the suggestion of anything less. Nakashima smirked, "you should probably get your arrows though," she said to Kojima. Kojima's lips curved into a smile, "is there something that we can do to help?"

"Huh?"

"Well I know the poison is about Spiritual Pressure and you guys don't have any," she said with a shrug.

Guilt filled the faces of Ayumi's three older siblings. Hisana stared. she could understand the guilt in Manami's face but that paled in comparison to the guilt in the two other men, especially in Nakashima. It was clear that they were not biologically related to the two women and more, if Kojima had to have been one of Kuroda's men from a very young age if he carried the burn scars. Before when he told her to save her tears, when he had come to get Hisana he had simply escorted her to his brother and departed just as quickly without saying much of anything. Hisana didn't know if he knew who she was or if this was just his hatred of Shinigami but she had yet to have a chance to find out the truth. It was clear from the guilt in his eyes that he only regretted killing Shinigami because of their relation to his sister. Nakashima seemed to be far more guilty in terms of his involvement.

"I'm sure its alright," Manami said kindly placing her hand on her sisters. "everyone seems to be done, why don't you help me clean up?"

"Okay," Ayumi said.

Without a word Kojima stood up and walked out of the room. Ayumi hesitated as she watched him leave. Manami put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention back. Equally silent, Hisana stood up and followed him out of the room, not daring to look behind her at Byakuya's questioning gaze. She heard a door close softly down the hall. Hisana took a deep breath and walked down the hallway towards it. The door was nondescript, it would have been easy to walk by without a second thought. Gently Hisana knocked on the door. She received no permission to enter but, then again, she wasn't denied either. Squaring her shoulders Hisana pushed open the door.

"Kojima?" she called softly.

The room was cast in shadows save for the windows which were angled to allow precise squares of light on the floor. Hisana recognized it as a training technique, often used in a place where equipment and space was scarce. The rest of the room was in shadows. Hisana closed the door behind her, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the odd contrast of light. Almost hesitantly she stepped further into the darkened room. There was no response which meant she was either about to get injured or he was waiting for her to say something. Well Hisana had learned her lesson, she wasn't confirming anything to anyone unless she was sure they knew it was her.

"What is Kuroda's interest in you?"

Hisana turned to see Kojima step into the bright square of light, Kuorda's former archer wore a loose, short sleeved shirt that revealed the scars reached up to cover almost his entire arm. The scars were old but they were still very visible. The quiet intensity he seemed to wear like cloths was still there, He did not seem excited but Hisana got the impression that not only did he know something was up but he was more than willing to call her out on it.

"You claim to have worked for him but given your age you would have been with him back when your brother and I were there," he continued, "but I never saw you."

"Did you see everyone?" Hisana questioned.

"Yes," he replied flatly, "especially those my sister's age. I know everyone who was that age, especially those who had Spiritual Pressure," Hisana's eyes widened, "I know you weren't among them."

Hisana kept her mouth closed and waited for him to continue.

"Kuroda is interested in you which is more than enough reason for me to want to keep you safe," he continued, "but you are a Shinjigami and by the same token, you're asking me and my family to risk a lot."

"I--" Hisana stopped, "I don't know what Kuroda wants with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know!" Hisana cried.

She didn't know. He was using the knowledge he had about her to hold her hostage. He had threatened her of course but he had never come out and said what it was he wanted with her. Hisana realized that she had no idea what he actually wanted with her. Revenge might be it but it could just as easily be something else. She looked at Kojima who regarded her cooly. Hisana's head was spinning. She really didn't know what Kuroda wanted with her. He had never said anything. He was going to try and meet with her again. Her heart was pounding, he was going to come for her. If she got Ayumi's family hurt or if he found Rukia or, worse, what if he found Byakuya? He had no Spiritual Power and even if she had all the power in the world she wasn't stupid enough to think that he wouldn't have some kind of trick up his sleeve.

"Calm down," Kojima's hand covered her shoulder but all Hisana saw were the scars on his arm, "no harm is going to come to you or Captain Kuchiki."

"But your scars--"

"Whatever you know about them I made a decision not to do what Kuroda wished, we all made that decision."

"It is _not_ that simple!" Hisana cried.

"Chiyo," he said.

Hisana looked at his hand and then at his face before she began to breath hard.

Kojima looked down, wondering exactly what had happened. He had just wanted to know how many weapons he should get ready depending on how desperate Kuroda was for her. However desperate he was it seemed that she was far more terrified of him. That compared with her recent poisoning and whatever happened with the Spiritual Pressure seemed to be too much for her. She looked very close to crying--again. When he said to save her tears he had meant until after his brother finished whatever tests he had to do on her. The last thing they needed was for Byakuya Kuchiki to go on a murderous rampage. He realized that it was probably not good for him that she was in the room with him seeming to suffer either a panic attack or a breakdown.

Maybe he should get his bow.

"I don't know, I don't--" she shook her head, tears beginning to sip down her cheeks, "I'm sorry," Kojima's eyes widened at pain filled whisper, "I never wanted any of this--"

"You're scared," Kojima said looking at her, "its a natural reaction, though a foolish one."

"Why does he want me?!" Hisana cried, "I don't understand! I never should have--I was so stupid doing that--I--" her words were becoming almost unintelligible, "I should go to him," she looked up at Kojima, "I should go to Kuroda."

"No," he said, "however much you risk by hiding her you risk much more by going to him. Whatever he's threatened you with, you know he'll just follow through with it, even if, no, especially if you go to him."

"But--"

"You have nothing right now," he said, "you know nothing can come of you going to him right now."

"I could end this," Hisana said.

"No," he said, "not until you know what he wants. You have to wait. My brother needs you for the antidote or no matter what, he will win."

Hisana shook her head. That was the most horrible thing she had heard in a long time. Wait? Wait like a sitting duck? Just sit there until someone else got hurt? Suddenly her betrayal of Byakuya seemed to be a secondary one. If she got Rukia killed--if she got _him_ killed, that would be so much worse. She didn't know if she could stand the thought.

The sudden need she felt for Byakuya almost took the strength from her knees.

She had her bouts of doubt before, she had panic attacks and the crippling feeling that the world was ending but she had never wanted him before. Now though she wanted nothing else. She wanted his arms around her, she wanted him to tell her that no matter what happened he would be there. She wanted him as a friend, as her husband, as the man who she had always held dear even when she hadn't known it. But the whole charade they were both keeping up without even admitting it depended on them not being in love with each other on. Somehow Hisana had a feeling that Byakuya Kuchiki did not 'hug' anymore than he 'hung out'. She looked up at Kojima.

"I'll think about what he could want," she said wiping her cheeks and walking out of the room.

She walked back to Ayumi's room, feeling slightly dazed.

"What happened?"

Hisana turned her head to see Byakuya standing there, concern written on his face. She felt her breath catch as she looked up at him. Byakuya looked down at her. Though he hid it well he felt concern surge through him. She looked like she was a wreck. He might have been exhausted but it paled in comparison to the fact that in addition to a near-death experience she was carrying a Captain's Spiritual Pressure and being hunted by Kuroda. She was very strong, so strong it was sometimes easy to forget that she was only human. At the moment she did not look strong, she looked hurt and scared. Her cinnamon eyes were filled with tears which only made the sadness in them look even more heartbreaking. Bykauya decided that Kojia was going right up there with Kuroda on the people he wanted to kill in a slow and painful manner.

He was not one for displays of caring, physical or otherwise. But still his hand enclosed about her wrist when she took a step back, preventing her from running further. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the hand that enclosed her wrist. At the sight of the scars that Byakuya bore, Hisana felt her throat sting as her tears began to slip down her cheeks. It wasn't fair, that everyone had to suffer. Not because of her. But for the life of her she couldn't pull her hand away from his grip. Her breath caught as they stood there, his hand around her wrist, both not sure what they were going to do next. It would have been easy for her to slip her hand free and go into the other room to cry. She could sob alone and he could sit in the next room and come up with a thousand excuses for why he shouldn't care, all of which would make perfect sense.

So why were none of them coming to his mind?

When her hand lowered he let his hand open, releasing her wrist. She stood there, crying silently as she looked up at him. Her body shook suddenly as a sob escaped her lips. The last vestiges that were holding Byakuya back vanished as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the crying woman. As Byakuya's arms came around her Hisana began to cry harder, her arms wrapping around him as she held on as tightly as she could to him. She didn't care in that moment if he was in love with her or if one day he would hate her. Nothing mattered but the fact that within his arms the hardships of the world seemed to lessen, just enough so that she could breath again.

That was all that mattered. Neither of them heard when Nakashima let out a triumphant cry as the reaction he was waiting for occurred, showing that he possible had workable antidote to the poison. Nor did they hear when Kojima emerged from his room, slowly starting to place weapons in vantage points throughout the house in case of an attack. All that Hisana cared about was the feeling of finally _finally_ being in his embrace again. Byakuya was shocked at how perfectly she fit into his arms, like somehow she had always belonged there. Almost immediately he felt guilty. He couldn't not comfort her but still, this embrace when his wedding drew closer with each heartbeat was not a good thing.

_Hisana_

It hadn't been a problem when he was marrying for duty. It had been a problem he thought he would ever have to face. But with her in his arms, he knew that it was. Denying it was going to do him little good. He was caring about Chiyo. No, no it was more than that. Even if his mind could not come up with the words his heart knew. He knew the feeling, even if he had only felt it once before. Despite the guilt that filled him he could not let her go, just hold her tighter against his chest and pray that somewhere, somehow Hisana would forgive him, though he knew he did not deserve any such thing.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, there was a witness to their embrace. Ayumi was barely able to contain her shock at the sight of her friend in her Captain's embrace. Byakuya Kuchiki didn't break protocol or rules for _anyone_ but there he was, hugging her. She saw poor Chiyo crying but he was comforting her. Byakuya Kuchiki was comforting her. Ayumi tip toed back the way she had come before she darted back for another confirming glance. But they were still there, still locked in each other's embrace. Ayumi hurried back off.

When Renji had enclosed a note in the papers telling her to make sure the two of them were okay and tell him what they were up too, she hadn't thought that she'd have anything to report. But this, this was a definite twist.

She couldn't wait to report it back to him.

**

* * *

**

**Everyone say Yay for snow days!! Today and tomorrow I'm gonna be snowed in! Expect another update tomorrow...but don't forget to review today! **

**Anyway...**

**Uh oh! Kojima knows something's up. Hisana can't figure out what Kuroda wants with her...but thankfully Byakuya's there to comfort her! And poor Byakuya, struggling with a problem that doesn't have to be there. **

**Well lets hope Renji can give him some good advice! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I know I said Renji was going to be giving advice but unfortunately I couldn't figure out a way to get him to Byakuya to tell him it. At least not yet. But don't worry, he's gonna do it eventually.**

**Two things you need to know for this chapter:**

**Often when someone has a scar the skin has less feeling. I've got extensive scarring in my left leg and I have very little feeling on the skin that's scarred. Also often when the weather changes often scars will hurt. **

**Nocking an arrow is basically where you put the arrow in the bow before you shoot it.**

**

* * *

**

"Your brother is the stupidest fucking man on the planet!"

Rukia didn't even glance up from the book she was reading. She had long since learned to tune out Renji when he went on his rare rants. He was a naturally loud person and growing up alongside him had taught her that tuning him out was sometimes the only way to deal with him. Even age had done little to tune him down. He was as loud and vibrant as his hair. It was one of the reasons she liked him so much but it was also one of the reasons that sometimes she wanted to take Sode's ribbon and strangle him. She was not surprised when he came storming out, a slip of paper clenched in his fist and his face coming dangerously close to being the same color as his hair.

"What's my brother gone and done now?" Rukia asked turning the page of her book.

Renji glared down at the small woman in front of him. He was sworn to secrecy. She had told him that she didn't love Byakuya. But the note crushed in his hand told a very different story. When he had asked Ayumi to check on them he expected her to say they were acting normal--for the two of them. He wasn't expecting reports of Byakuya _comforting_ her. That meant when she had been crying she had gone to him. So she'd fallen in love with him. Considering the only thing Byakuya hugged--no, no Byakuya Kuchiki barely even hugged his sister! Here was hugging the reincarnation of his wife without even knowing it. He was actually falling in love with another person. The fact he didn't know that technically he was falling in love with the woman he had never really stopped loving was a side point. Byakuya I-don't-care Kuchiki was falling in love.

No, no Byakuya I-don't-care Kuchiki had _transfered_ Spiritual Power to her and then comforted her. The son of a bitch was falling for her. He was falling in love. Knowing his friend, Renji knew that Byakuya was probably in a whole lot of emotional turmoil. Of course the fact was that there was no real reason for it. Renji swore loudly. Damn women, why did they always have to go and make everything just a thousand times worse? He looked at Rukia and amended that statement. Not all women, just women with wide, too innocent eyes. Women who either currently were or at one point had been a member of the ultimate sister duo. They were always causing unnecessary amounts of trouble. None of this had to happen, it just had. Renji was going to go and hunt down Kuroda and kill him himself. Then he was going to lock Hisana and Byakuya in a room until they worked this out.

"Well?" Rukia prodded, "what's he done now?"

"Your brother's falling in love," he said. Rukia gasped, "with Chiyo."

"What?!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet, her book skidding across the floor, "what happened?!"

"When he and Chiyo got separated she got injured," he said, "in order to save her life, apparently he stabbed her with Senbonzakura and transfered his Spiritual Pressure to her."

"Oh God," Rukia buried her face in her hand, "Ichigo is _never_ going to let him live this down."

"It, uh, it gets worse," Renji said tentatively. Rukia peered at him through her fingers, "he hugged her."

Rukia's eyes widened. Her brother barely hugged her. He hugged Chiyo? He transfered Spiritual Power to her? She had thought there might be _something_ there when she learned that he had been jealous of her date with Renji. Then when Sode confided that her brother had been worried about Chiyo she had been even more suspicious. But there was a distinct difference between showing those signs of caring and transferring power--and _hugging_! Rukia remembered telling Sode no Shirayuki that until they were sure they weren't going to do anything. But now, now that there was a chance for her brother to be really happy, Rukia knew that she was going to have to figure out a way to stop the wedding. She turned to Renji.

"We have to stop the wedding."

"What?!" Renji shrieked, long past the point where the volume of his voice held any sort of legitimate importance.

Stop the wedding?

Was she out of her fucking mind?

"Are you crazy?!" he demanded, "God knows I'm not afraid of your brother--even when he tries to kill me--but even I'm not fucking stupid enough to take on all those Elders."

"They're _old_," Rukia said.

"Yeah and most of them are bitter, old Shinigami," he pointed out.

"So we'll get Ichigo to take them down," she said, "but we can't let my brother marry that woman," she looked at Renji, "not if he has the chance to be really happy."

Renji sighed and looked at Rukia. He knew she had a legitimate point. He also knew exactly what this would look like. Despite the fact that most of the time Soul Society thought they were pretty awesome, the Elders still loathed the sight of them. He had a feeling they were bracing themselves for what kind of crap they were going to pull. Stopping a wedding that was probably going to cost more than Renji made in a century was going to prove very _very_ difficult.

"We're stopping Byakuya's wedding? How?"

Both of them turned to see Yoruichi standing in the doorway looking more than a little up for stopping Byakuya's wedding. When Renji had been instructed to take Rukia somewhere 'safe' without informing anyone, he had been stumped initially. The Kuchiki Manor was very very safe, but that was not an option. So he had thought about it and realized that the single safest place he knew in pretty much any world had always been and probably always would be the Urahara Shop. Naturally Urahara had greeted him as 'his favorite freeloader' and let them in. Where there was Urahara there was bound to be Yoruichi as well which only served to strengthen Renji's conviction that this was the safest place for Rukia to be at the moment.

"He is in love," Rukia said.

Yoruichi's eyes practically lit up. Despite being somewhat disgraced still in the eyes of Soul Society, the thick invitation had arrived for her none the less. She had been all set to throw it out without even opening it--as she was prone to do all Noble-related invitations--but she forced herself to read it just because it was a Kuchiki one. She imagined half of the town heard her shriek when she saw that Byakuya Kuchiki was about to get married. She might not have met his wife, hell she might not have even particularly liked the woman who put Byakuya through so much, but even she could see how in love with her he was. She could come up with a lot of reasons as to why Byakuya was doing this, none of which were particularly good reasons to be getting married.

But if he was in love...

That changed everything.

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"Well," Rukia began.

Yoruichi was stunned when Rukia told her about Byakuya's relationship with this girl. Yoruichi knew the basics, that she was a disobedient thing, that she was being hunted by Kuroda and that she was taken into hiding. When Rukia told her that the 'hiding' spot was the Kuchiki Manor, Yoruichi was barely able to contain her glee. Rukia told her about the walks they took, about Byakuya's jealousy and about the new information that they had just learned. When she heard all the parts of the story that they knew Yoruichi was with the two of them in thinking that stopping this wedding was a very good idea. It was probably far easier when Byakuya was showing genuine affection to the girl. Yoruichi was just glad that she was reciprocating. If there was one person who deserved to have love in their lives it was Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I'm having no part in this," Renji said standing up.

"Huh? Why not?" Rukia demanded glaring at him. He looked away.

Renji didn't want to have any part in this because he knew that sooner or later Byakuya's emotional turmoil would get the better of him and he'd go through with the wedding. He also knew that somehow, someday Byakuya was going to figure out who Chiyo really was. Even if she said otherwise, Renji knew that if there was one thing Byakuya Kuchiki did, it was make vows. He happened to break them occasionally too but somehow Renji didn't think that this would be one he would be willing to break. And then, when he learned about it, he was going to decide that the marriage he had gone through was void and the problem would be solved, or so Renji hoped anyway. The only way he could see the already awful situation getting worse was if Yoruichi and Rukia stopped Byakuya's wedding.

Somehow Renji imagined the choice that lay before him was whether he would prefer to be burned, shredded or frozen.

Now Rukia saw very little out of the ordinary with Renji's initial lack of enthusiasm. The story was somewhat familiar. Someone would get themselves into trouble and Renji would attempt a show of maturity, of following the rules but, at the last instant, he would give into what he knew was right and come charging into save whoever it was. Even if he rarely got to do the actual saving, somehow or other he was either there or his actions convinced whoever did do the saving to do just that. Rukia knew that this was Renji's stage of denial. Soon he'd move along and be helpful.

Unfortunately for Renji Yoruichi had been dealing in secrets since before he got his eyebrow tattoos. Although it was nothing out of the ordinary to see indecision on his face, Yoruichi could see the other things written all over it. Kisuke had told Yoruichi a while ago that if she had one flaw it was that she couldn't stand a secret she didn't know. It was true. Though she possessed many she would not speak of, Yoruichi could _not_ stand it when someone had a secret she didn't know. It was not necessary a flaw, after all her job was to deal in secrets. Even Kuukaku couldn't argue with it even if the first secret Yoruichi stole was her diary. So although Renji wore his usual indecisiveness, she could see the other emotion written in his movements, the slight shift of weight, the way he kept flexing his fingers, the fact his lip was caught between his teeth.

Renji Abarai was being positively eaten alive by guilt.

Yoruichi was positively gleeful both at the prospect of finding out what Renji was hiding and at the thought that Byakuya Kuchiki could have fallen in love with someone who returned the feeling. But stopping a wedding like the one Byakuya Kuchiki was undoubtably going to have was no small task. In fact, though she might have been very good at causing mayhem there was only one person she knew who was better at it than her.

Kuukaku Shiba.

Fortunately her irritable explosives-happy friend was due for a visit within the hour. When word had reached the two of them that there was _something_ going on in Rukongai, Yoruichi had immediately contacted Kuukaku. For all her patrolling and spying, the fact was that Soifon was a Shinigami, as was she. So was Kuukaku but given the fact that it had been many years since she had worn any sort of uniform. Kuukaku was first and foremost a businesswoman and given her dislike for Shinigami she spent a fair amount of time in Rukongai. Soifon might have had information but she had one side of the coin. Kuukaku could provide at least some insight into the other. At the moment the only thing she had was a bunch of dead bodies and the knowledge that someone named Kuroda Kazuma was responsible.

The problem was that no-one seemed to know who the fuck he was. Soifon said she thought that Byakuya might have experience with Kuroda but if he did it was during the time when Yoruichi had decided that she wanted nothing to do with Soul Society. It had been shortly after the incident with the Vizards, right around the time she left Kisuke behind. She had been confused and scared and instead of doing something that made sense she booked it and ran. For a few decades she wanted nothing to do with anything that reminded her of Soul Society. She had scanned records for anything she missed but aside from Byakuya getting married and then adopting a little sister, she hadn't seen anything terribly interesting. Then again, Byakuya getting married to some common girl was definitely the most interesting thing she had read in decades, even if she hadn't known the whole story back then.

"Yoruichi where the fuck are you?!"

Yoruichi turned as Kuukaku's snarling demand echoed through the house. She looked at the two of them before heading off to talk to Kuukaku. Rukia glared at Renji before she walked after Yoruichi.

Suddenly the question Renji thought he'd have to answer was not whether he wanted to be burned, shredded or frozen but rather what order he wanted them in.

**

* * *

**

Hisana jumped back from the sword that arced towards her stomach. The tip of the blade grazed her, enough to slice the fabric from her skin but thankfully not enough to leave a cut in its wake. The next time the silver of the blade came towards her Hisana caught it on her own bronze one, the two swords meeting with a sharp sound. Knowing in a battle of strength she would loose, Hisana jumped back momentarily before she lunged forward, her sword slicing down in a move that should have opened Kojima from his right shoulder to his left hip. As it was the man simply took a step back and completely negated the movement. Hisana stumbled, thrown off balance momentarily before she dug her heel in and brought her foot up and back, her heel striking his neck. She used the momentum to face him fully and point the sword at his throat.

"You have improved," Kojima said, "I would avoid a direct confrontation."

Hisana nodded, taking a moment to catch her breath.

There was an small explosion suddenly. The two of them traded looks before running down the hallway into the main room. Nakashima was muttering something under his breath, bent over a series of violently bright beakers. Standing next to him was Byakuya Kuchiki. In one hand he gripped a bow. On the table was a handful of arrows, their tips wrapped in some kind of gauzy material. When the two of them came into the room Byakuya's eyes found her own. Hisana felt her cheeks flush slightly and looked down, feeling awkward. Since he comforted her she had been feeling awkward around him. She refused to let it cripple her though. After a moment she looked back up at him and met his gaze squarely.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The delay is too damn long!" Nakashima snarled, "I need an instant explosion and this isn't instant enough for me!"

Despite being incapacitated to a degree, Hisana and Byakuya were both competent fighters who did not like to be invalid. Even if sitting back and resting would have aided their recovery, it wasn't going to happen for either of them. Hisana had begun tot rain with Kojima, knowing that eventually she was going to have to face the archers and whatever else Kuroda had up his sleeve. Who better to help her prepare for that then Kojima? Byakuya on the other hand was aiding Nakashima. His Spiritual Power was returning, though it was taking its own sweet time in doing it. In the mean time it turned out that Byakuya had a range of talents he rarely used. Among them was the fact that he could shoot a bow and arrow. Archery was apparently a Noble past time and though he wasn't nearly as good as Kuroda's archers, Nakashima had decided that he was usable for helping him figure out a way to counter their enemies.

It was not hard for them to hide out with the Hamano family, especially not for Hisana. As long as she kept her appearance slightly different it was easy for her to blend in with the crowds in Rukongai. Byakuya on the other hand might as well have had a neon sign above his head that said 'Noble Captain'. No matter how casual the cloths he still looked so out of place. Still they made a valiant effort to make Byakuya Kuchiki look like a commoner. So he was standing there dressed in pants and a t-shirt, no traces of his Shingiami-ness showing through. The Hamano family seemed to far prefer the cloths of the transient world to those of Soul Society. His black hair was unbound. When Kojima had tried to get him to pull it back he had fixed him with a glare that Hisana thought he might have learned from her. Hisana imagined seeing Byakuya Kuchiki with a ponytail would be a rather comical sight. She knew that she far preferred heaving her hair short, it made things much easier to deal with.

"Okay try this," Nakashima handed him another arrow.

Wordlessly Byakuya accepted it, nocking the arrow. He drew the bowstring back, his eyes on the target. He released the arrow. It slammed into the center of the target. For a moment nothing happened. Then there was an explosion as the target was reduced to oblivion. Byakuya lowered the bow and looked behind him. Kojima seemed mildly impressed but given the fact that he rarely changed his facial expression, Byakuya couldn't be sure. He heard, rather than saw, Nakashima's reaction to the small delay between arrow firing and the subsequent explosion. Chiyo seemed actually rather impressed at him for knowing how to fire a bow and arrow. Much against his will Byakuya found himself enjoying the fact that she was impressed by his abilities. She had clearly decided not to let the awkwardness ruin their interactions and he could not help but agree with that decision.

Kojima walked over to the table and picked up one of the arrows, inspecting it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Byakuya and Chiyo. He remembered the first time he had seen the Lord. He knew where the scars on Byakuya's hands came from, just as he was sure Byakuya knew where his own scar came from. Nakashima glanced up at his brother, his eyes turning serious. Kojima reached down and picked up and arrow, turning it between his fingers. He looked at the beakers in front of him and dipped the wrapped tip of the arrow into one. Drawing back his hand he threw his wrist out. Even without a bow the arrow streaked forward, missing Byakuya and Chiyo by little more than a breath before it slammed into a target, blowing up instantly. Both of them stared at him as he lowered his hand. A drop of the liquid slid down his fingers, leaving a slight sensation in its wake, though it would have burned horribly on anyone else. But it had been a very long time since he had a lot of feeling in the back of his hand.

"No good," Nakashima said, "not everyone's got that skin on the back of their hand."

"Jealous?"

"Fuck you," Nakashima snarled. His eyes found the scar on Hisana's palm, "for fucks sake! What is this the scarred-hand club?!"

"My scar's not on my hand," Manami said coming into the room. Hisana glanced over, confused. Ayumi's older sister blew upwards, blowing her bangs up to show the scar where her eye had been, "besides you have a scar."

"I don't need you to reassure me," he snapped, "I know my scar's cool."

"If you all are going to compare battle scars then I'm going," Hisana said, "I'm afraid mine are sorely lacking."

"I believe we have too much to do to waste time," Kojima spoke suddenly, "come," he said looking at her, "we have to get you to the point where you'll at least be able to kill whoever takes you out."

Hisana nodded, following him back. She glanced over her shoulder to see Byakuya watching them suspiciously. Hisana did her best to smile reassuringly at him before she followed Kojima into the gloom. When they got into the darkness he walked over to the weapons that were against the wall. Hisana waited, wondering what he was going to come at her with. But he made no move to grasp any of them, he seemed to be deep in thought about something. Hisana remembered their conversation about scars and how he had quickly changed the subject. She carefully stepped over to him, feeling rather like a tamer approaching a wild animal. He made no move to step away, nor any to go for the weapons. He just stood there, looking at everything.

"Are you alright?" she asked tentatively. He said nothing, "does it have to do with Nakashima?"

"We were asleep when the fire started," he said, "our door was closed. Nakashima had been sick, I wanted him to sleep," Hisana nodded, knowing sometimes the thieves did things too horrible to even think about, "I did not know there was a fire. I heard the screams and I grabbed the door," he said, "we were trapped so I broke the door down with my shoulder," he said, "not caring about the burns. We would have made it out too," he continued, "he would have been fine if he hadn't used _Shunpo_. The wave dislodged a beam, it fell on Nakashima," Hisana clapped a hand over her mouth, "others were scarred but none like him."

Hisana said nothing, not trusting her voice.

"That's why he's a scientist," Kojima said, "he couldn't move for months, all he did was read. Kuroda sent him away and I followed him to the Hamano's. They took us both into their family."

"That's why you left Kuroda, for her," Hisana said.

"Yes," he said, "that is. I hate Shinigami for what they did to my sister, to my brother, to me," he paused, "but I know that Kuroda sent Nakashim away when he was hurt because he was no longer useful to him. When he was useful again, Kuroda was more than willing to take him back," he looked at her finally, "I hate Shinigami," he repeated, "but I hate Kuroda as well."

"You seem to hate a lot," Hisana said after a moment, "tell me," she said, "if you do hate so much, what do you want?"

"Right now," Kojima said, "I want to destroy Kuroda," he held her gaze, "I may not know what secrets you are keeping, nor why he wants you, but I do know that you are the easiest way to destroy him."

"How do you know that?" Hisana demanded.

"Kuroda's interest in you. You're hardly the first person to run from him. The only reason he goes after people is because they pose a threat to him and because they have something he wants."

Hisana gaped at him. Her, a threat? It seemed a bit far fetched. She had no idea what kind of a threat she could pose to him. But Kuroda seemed very convinced. Hisana had assumed that his interest in her was purely for revenge. Perhaps that was the reason he was interested in Byakuya. There could be a completely different reason he was interested in her. Maybe it was because she posed a threat to him. Maybe she could be more useful in the fight against him. She frowned, trying to think what she could possibly know about him. When she met him it had been so long ago, back when he was just a regular street thief with no plans to take over the Shinigami world.

Hisana's eyes widened. Could that be why he wanted her? For the most obvious reason of them all: he wanted her because she remembered. Because there was something in her that made her remember. She knew things about him that almost no-one else did. Not to mention what she could do, the span of her memory, it was longer than any she had heard of in Soul Society. She had kept her sister with her even when she shouldn't have been able to, through the transition into the Spirit World. Even if she had abandoned her later on, that wasn't supposed to happen either.

"i think I know why he wants me," Hisana said.

"Then you realize as well that the Court of Pure Souls is the last place you should be," Kojima said, "even when your power stabilizes and you'll be a sitting duck there."

"I can't just leave!" Hisana cried.

"You might be the key to ending this," Kojima said, "you have to be safe."

"I am safe there," Hisana said, "I can't just--"

"Whatever your feelings for Byakuya, put them aside. Despite my hatred for Shinigami even I know that if the Court of Pure Souls falls, this world will go into chaos. You cannot choose your heart over the lives of all those people."

Hisana looked at the ground and then back at him.

"You're right," she said, "its not just my life at stake and its not just because of Captain Kuchiki. I'm a Shinigami. I can't just vanish," she paused, trying to figure out how to say the next words, "and if Kuroda's got so many spies, he'll know I'm gone. It won't be much of a leap to pin it on you."

"I do not fear him."

"Neither do I," Hisana snapped walking over to the door, "I care about my family as well and I'm not going to put them in danger because of your theories."

She turned and walked out of the room, not even realizing what she had just told him.

Hisana stormed down the hallway, almost beside herself with fury. How dare he suggest that she leave the Court. She marched past Nakashima and Byakuya who traded a look before Byakuya put the bow down and walked after her. Hisana paused only long enough to grab a coat from Ayumi's room before she walked to the door. Unfortunately that was just long enough for Byakuya to place himself in front of her.

"Get out of my way," Hisana demanded.

"I am not letting you go out there," he said.

"Oh I'm going out there," Hisana told him, "I can't stand one more second here," she glared at him, "are you coming?"

Byakuya's eyes widened before he realized she was serious. He didn't want to go out to Rukongai. Aside from missions he didn't think he had ever even been to Rukongai and certainly not to just linger there. But he could see that she was serious and she was going to out there. Byakuya grabbed the first male looking coat he could find in the closet before he nodded and followed her out of the house and into the streets.

Kojima walked out of the room slowly as soon as he heard the door close. He looked at Nakashima.

"What'd you tell her?" he asked.

"That's not important," he said.

"Oh fuck did you talk about the fire?" Nakashima glared at him, "you're such a fucking idiot. I never should've let you take her back there," he glared at the contents, "can you be something other than a sociopath for five seconds?"

"I think she--"

Nakashima set down the beaker he was holding and turned to face Kojima.

"Stop it," he said, his voice unusually calm, "what's done is done. You aren't going to change anything by seeing ghosts," he looked at the door, "whoever she is she's in trouble and she's in trouble because of Kuroda. We made the choice to be this, Koji, no one forced us to do it," Kojima's eyes narrowed, "besides I know you don't hate Shinigami half as much as you say you do."

"I'm not going to justify myself," he stated turning to leave.

"You're guilty you idiot," Nakashima snapped stopping him in his tracks, "you feel guilty because you slaughtered people with no justifiable reason and the only thing that stopped you was your little sister. You keep wondering, what if one of them had been her?"

"That is beside the point," Kojima said cooly.

"Oh that's exactly the point," snarled Nakashima, "see I can fix this. I can make the antidote and I can save everyone. But you have to live with the knowledge that every archer up in those trees was trained by _you,_" Nakashima came around to his front, "We all want this to end. No matter what that girl is, no matter why Kuroda wants her we both know that she's probably the key to ending all of this."

"She will not listen to reason," Kojim replied.

"So?" Nakashima glared at him, "we have to protect her. Even if--especially if that means we have to go to the Court of Pure Souls."

"No," Kojima said coldly, "absolutely not."

"Fine! Act like a kid," he walked back to the table, "we all know you're coming."

"Where did she go?" Kojima asked with a frown.

"I think she and Byakuya went on a date."

* * *

**So after some wikipediaing and scoping out fics, I'm spelling Kuukaku as such, with two u's. I know its got an odd sort spelling.**

**Also when you throw an arrow its impossible for it to go that far. Why could he do that? Well we'll find out sometime soon.**

**Rukia and Renji are hanging with Yoruichi, Urahara and now Kuukaku's there too! I think they should all be able to make Byakuya see the light! I think Senbonzakura's going to have an easy time crashing that wedding. **

**The next chapter is gonna be VERY ByaHisa heavy. We're also gonna hang with Kakyoku and Senbonzakura!**

**Fluff ahoy! **


	23. Chapter 23

"I think I will have to return to my World soon," Senbonzakura said quietly.

Kakyoku looked over at her. They were sitting side by side on the grass nearby the water. Though she still wore the fine silks she had come to the world in she had long since taken the ornaments out of her hair. It fell down her back in a cascade of midnight. Kakyoku found it even more enchanting than when she had it swept up off her neck. Her face paint too was gone, revealing her features. She was not china-doll pretty like Rukia or as Hisana had been once, she was gorgeous in a way that many women tried to emulate but few very few succeeded. Kakyoku looked back out at the water. Senbonakura let out a soft sigh and lay down fully on the grass, her eyes going to the sky. It was early nightfall, the sky a beautiful shade of twilight purple. She could see the beginnings of stars in the sky.

"Your world is stabilizing," Senbonzakura said.

"I can tell," he murmured in agreement. She looked over at him, raising a questioning eyebrow, "I have you to thank for it."

"Hardly," she said with a laugh, "well perhaps a bit. My presence probably laid down the groundwork for you, showed you the way."

"You were an excellent guide," Kakyoku said with a smile. Senbonzakura laughed lightly at that, "you seem very at ease here."

"I feel it," Senbonzakura said, slipping her fingers through the thick grass, "there's a peace in this world I rarely find in my own," she looked over at her fingers, "his heart aches," her voice turned sad, "I can do nothing to help him in that battle."

"What is your world like?" Kakyoku asked, trying to get her mind off the sadness.

"Its beautiful there as well," Senbonzakura said, "its a garden," she explained, "but the flowers only came back recently. It was winter there for many years. They still aren't back, not fully," she looked around, "here everything seems so much more alive," she looked over at him, but his gaze was on the water, "but it feels--" she trailed off looking up, "it feels comforting."

Kakyoku looked over at her, laying in the grass. She seemed so much at peace there, her eyes on the stars that were twinkling out there. She looked like she belonged there and, what was more, she looked like she _felt_ she belonged there. It was written all over her. She was relaxed, her hair was down and all the ornaments--all the armor--it was coming off. She was beautiful when he had seen her such a long time ago and she was beautiful when she came to him. But she was most beautiful when she was relaxed around him. He didn't know why, maybe because he knew that he was the first to see her like this. He knew how guarded she was, so guarded it probably took more effort to relax than it did to keep up that front.

Her eyes opened as she looked at him. One of her hands was above her head but the other was open by her face. Byakuya was so much bigger than Hisana and though he and Senbonzakura were more alike in height, he knew that her hand was smaller than his own. He knew that his arms would fold around her easily. He could see the similarities between them and their respective Shinigami. He knew that he and Hisana were compliments to Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Male and female to female and male. They balanced each other, even the fact that he was Noble and she was not. He looked back at the ocean, taking a deep breath.

God he wanted to tell her.

He did but even he knew that if he turned his back on his promise to Hisana then he would be breaking a promise to his SHinigami. The two of them were bonded in a way that even he did not fully understand. He could not break his promise to her. Even so, even with the fact that she seemed to know there were secrets and even with the fact that he could not say anything about that, she seemed to be enjoying his company. He glanced at her before he looked forward again. Slowly she pushed herself up, just so that she was bracing her weight on her forearms.

"You're troubled," she said, not one to play about. He looked over at her, "I dislike it when you're so secretive."

"My apologies," Kakyoku said looking at her, "I do not mean to trouble you."

"You didn't," Senbonzakura said laying back down on the grass, watching as the sky finished darkening and the stars showed themselves, "its beautiful," she said, looking up at the moon.

Pushing his own feelings aside, Kakyoku laid back on the grass alongside her. It was beautiful, the night sky in his world. It was even more beautiful when she was next to him. He could smell the scent of sakura blossoms clinging to her. He was not surprised when he looked over to see her eyes on his. His eyes were as red as the flames he fought with, hers were the dark of her Shinigami. When he laid his hand was near hers, even he could see how much larger it was. It was darker as well, not pale like her skin. He looked at their hands before he let his gaze trail over to her.

"I shall miss you when you're gone," he said.

"I can return," she said turning to face him and propping her head up on her elbow, "my sister has returned to Zangetsu's world many times."

"Will I be able to come to yours?" he asked.

"Perhaps," she said, "one day I believe you'll be able to speak with me in the transient world," her lips curved into a rather devious smile, "then we can torture our Shinigami properly."

"I look forward to the day," he said.

He wasn't sure why but he reached out and just barely brushed the tips of his fingers against her cheek. Senbonzakura felt tingles across her skin as he caressed her cheek. He continued to look at her and she met her gaze squarely. She did not feel excited or nervous or anything that she had expected when she came to this strange place. Sode had told her of how frightened she was, how worried and sad and terribly alone she felt in the strange world. Senbonzakura felt none of that. All she felt was peace, peace and the feeling that somehow she had always belonged in this world.

When Kakyoku's hand slid past her cheek to comb through her hair it was her who leaned forward and closed the last distance between the two of them, gently pressing her lips to his.

For a moment she saw his ruby eyes before she closed her eyes feeling completely secure as his hand moved to her shoulder blades, his body moving closer to hers. The arm that was supporting her relaxed as she leaned back fully onto the grass. Kakyoku followed her, gently parting her lips with his own. It felt perfect, it felt like he had always been there, like there was nothing more right in any world than that impossibly perfect moment. She couldn't place the scent that clung to him, it was something almost reminiscent of the fire he wielded, if fire but not burning could have a scent. There was something almost, almost familiar about it. She could have sworn she smelled it before, somewhere but for the life of her she couldn't figure out where.

He pulled back finally, his crimson eyes locking with hers once more. Just past his shoulder she could see the stars and the moon. Senbonzakura felt as though her head was spinning. Kakyoku looked to be in a similar state. Senbonzakura raised her hand and touched his face, just under his eye. He kept his gaze locked on hers as she looked at him.

"I feel as though you've always been there," she said, her voice little more than a whisper, "even though I know I've never seen you before."

"I know," he said, his eyes closing before he opened them and looked at her, "but I am here now."

"So you are," she said, her lips curving into a smile, "I think, when I return, my world will be like it once was."

"No," he said returning her smile, "I think it will be even more beautiful."

"I think you might be right," she said pulling him down and kissing him again.

Guilt might still have lived in Kakyoku's heart but he knew that while he could love another he could no more turn his back on Hisana than cut out his own heart. Even so with Senbonzakura's lips against his own, her nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his garments, it was rather hard for Kakyoku to think of anything except for her.

**

* * *

**

Byakuya walked after Chiyo wondering how the hell he had gotten into this position in the first place. It was not as though he was simply going to let her storm off to do God knows what in the middle of Rukongai but still, this was rather new for him. He didn't think he had been in Rukongai without a purpose in, well, in ever. He was also quickly learning that despite barely coming up to his shoulder and him still rivaling Yoruichi for speed, an infuriated Chiyo was a very fast creature. Maybe because he was so used to people avoiding him or at least getting the hell out of his way, but it seemed that crowds and him did not go very well together. Chiyo had no problem weaving in and out of people and after a moment he started to get the hang of as well but she was still able to loose him a few times before he found her.

"Chiyo," he barely managed to keep the frustration out his voice, "what happened?"

"Nothing!" she snarled continuing to push through the streets.

"I believe we spoke about you learning to control your hot headed, foolish behavior," he said.

"Shut up!"

As she had proven many times before, the usual relationship between Captain and Seated Officer did not apply to the two of them. Sometimes it was refreshing but sometimes it was incredibly infuriating. At the moment it was definitely the latter of the two. How could someone so sort walk so damn fast? It was beyond him. He could figure it out latter, when a petite woman half blinded by rage wasn't storming away from him. Gods why did he have to surround himself with crazy short women? He had a feeling that even his fiance was going to be completely taken in by the two of them. Not used to being so completely out of his element, Byakuya made a mental note that he was going to have to learn to blend in with Rukongai, or at least to make his way through a crowd without feeling like a fish out of water.

Finally they made it through the crowd. He lost sight of her for a second before he broke through the sea of people and found himself in a village square of sorts. He glanced back and realized he had been so intent on her that he had completely missed the fact that there was some kind of celebration going on. He dismissed it as some festival and turned to Chiyo. She was standing with her back to him. In front of her was a fountain. A mermaid in the center raised her hand to the stars. From her cupped palm water splashed down to the basin of the fountain. Despite the fact that the celebration was elsewhere, lanterns illuminated the smooth stones of the street. Though lighter than the stone of the streets, both were cast in a warm golden glow thanks to the lanterns.

"Chiyo," he walked forward towards her but she kept her back squarely to him. His feet stopped, knowing that she'd just take off again.

Hisana couldn't believe that he had followed her. She had been so absolutely livid that she had stormed out, not even realizing that she had asked him to come with her. But there he was, following her through the crowds to where she was. She knew he cared about her but still, that was a lot for him. She didn't think he'd ever even been in the Rukongai crowds. She looked at the mermaid and took a deep, shaky breath, trying to decide if the tears that threatened her were from sadness or from infuriation. It wasn't fair, that the past couldn't stay where it belonged. But by the same token, if the past did stay behind then she wouldn't be near him. Some parts of it she'd rather have leave her, some parts though she wouldn't trade for the whole world. What she couldn't figure out was which was more important: the figure from the past she wanted to run from or the man she wanted to run to?

"Did you ever wish the past never happened?" she asked, her eyes still on the water, "you know, have a clean slate?"

"No."

Hisana's eyes widened. She turned around to see him looking at her, honesty in his grey eyes. Byakuya almost smiled at her shocked expression. He knew that she knew about his kidnapping but he was not in the habit of holding near-death confessions against people. Maybe because his own had been such a massive one. Clearly she knew a lot about him and he could understand her confusion. Hell there had been times when he had wished for the entire world to go away, past present and future.

"But after everything--" she began, "you more than anyone--I'd think you would want a clean slate."

"I used to," he admitted, "I used to want the world to go away," he looked at her, "but that was a long time ago."

"What changed?" Hisana asked.

Byakuya said nothing, a faint smile coming onto his face.

"Well?!" she demanded.

"My wife," he said, "she told me that everything in the past, everything that happens, it makes us who we are. She said the past is the only thing in our lives that we'll always have. We loose that, we loose everything."

Hisana remembered saying that to him. She had come home after looking for Rukia and he had asked her if she ever wished that she didn't remember her sister or her old life. She had told him no--back then she had truly believed that she would find Rukia before Kuroda--and explained why. It had made sense back then, truly it had. But that was so long ago, things were so impossibly different now. She had never really been good at taking her own advice anyway. Why should this be any different? Byakuya looked down, his brow furrowing.

"What's wrong?" Hisana asked.

"I haven't mentioned her in some time," Byakuya said, "much less to someone--" he trailed off.

"Someone you barely know," she finished looking down.

"No, I feel as though I know you," he said, surprised to find the words were true. Her head flew up as she looked at him, "you don't seem so much of a stranger to me, though I suppose you should."

"We have been spending time together," she said finally, "and you did stab me after all."

"I did it to save your life," he countered dryly.

"Funny how that works huh?" she replied, "I can't believe you followed me," she said with a sigh.

"Why?" he asked.

"You don't seem like the kind of man that goes charging into Rukongai," she said. He walked forward instead of replying, "then again you don't look like the kind of man who gets caught in a tunnel and has to save someone's life."

"It seems we are both capable of a certain degree of unpredictability," he said looking over at her. Hisana nodded, "the other two men I work well with I attempted to kill once," he said finally.

"I feel left out," Hisana said looking back at the fountain, "I worked alone when I was a thief," she said finally.

"I figured as much," he said. She narrowed her eyes, "you do not hide everything very well," he told her, "you do hide other things."

"You're no different," she shot back at him, "you hide things all the time," he looked at her quizzically, "you do!" she cried, "sure you have secrets, I mean you're a Captain, but that's not what I'm talking about,"

"Then what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You. You hide everything you are--or you try too, most of the time anyway. You don't let people in," he gave no reply. She took a breath, "neither do I. Not easily anyway. Not before you."

Byakuya looked over at her, at the naked honesty in her eyes. He knew that, just as she knew that he did not let people in either. So why was it so easy to do it for her? It hadn't been for Rukia, it hadn't been for anyone else. It hadn't happened overnight, it had happened over time but for him time never seemed to be enough. And yet, somehow, the little thief had wormed her way into his heart. Thief, spy, Shinigami, she was so many things. It fascinated him, it drew him in and made him never want to leave her side. They trusted each other which was a huge step and he had a feeling that she knew she was in his heart as well. But for her to come out and say it, that was a whole new thing. Then for her to admit that she hadn't let people in before him, that meant that she was feeling the same way as he was. He wasn't sure whether to be glad that she was feeling like he was or horrified because of it.

Indecision had never been something that Byakuya did well. Do _something_, he always had to do something. Even if he changed his mind or made a wrong choice, he had to make some kind of choice. He always _always_ had some kind of control. Over himself, over the situation, over some part of the equation. But here, but now, he felt as though that lovely control he treasured so much was slipping through his fingers like water through the hand of the mermaid. It made no sense, none at if the echo of his heart was any sort of indication, sense was going away along with control. Maybe they were going to the celebration with the rest of them because they certainly weren't there in the square with the two of them.

"My reputation has proceeded me," he said finally. She flushed and scuffed her foot lightly, confirming his suspicion, "I hope experience has shown you otherwise."

"O-of course," Hisana said, feeling flustered, "but no-ones really all that cold."

Byakuya frowned.

"Well its obvious," she said with a shrug, "I mean you can't always be like that," he said nothing, "so Noble!" she said rolling her eyes. Byakuya stared. No one had accused him of being too Noble before, turning his rank into an adjective--a negative adjective at that, "no-one doesn't feel," she said, "you just hide it better than anyone I've ever met."

"There are times," he began. She glanced at him, "when you are too open with your emotions," he finished. Hisana opened her mouth indignantly, "thats how we wound up here."

"Exactly! _We_," she said crossing her arms, "you came too."

"I followed you," he pointed out, hardly able to believe the fact he had to justify his actions.

"Well if you're so in control of your emotions why'd you follow me?" she challenged.

Byakuya stared. Telling her that it was for the same reason he hugged her seemed to be something he could barely put into words for himself much less another person. What was he supposed to say to her? Should he tell her that to pretty much every other person in the world he was perfectly in control of his emotions except around her. The others had their rare occasions when he was with them but none of them had made his control snap as much as her. She looked up at him, her cinnamon eyes locked on his grey ones. For a moment they just looked at each other.

Why didn't it matter that he was a Captain or a Noble? If anything the latter of the two was a detriment in her eyes. He resisted the urge to grimace, he had adjusted to being a Noble but he didn't really like it either. After all despite the massive amount of effort that it took to be a Noble it was not something that he earned. He had never really thought about being anything else. His Nobility had never been a subject with Hisana, though her lack of it had been a serious debate. Byakuya took a deep breath, trying not to pull his hair out. Why was she on his mind so much now? Why did it feel like she was there, right there and yet he knew there was no way that could be possible.

Hisana watched frustration creep into Byakuya's features. She didn't know what was troubling him but it did not seem to matter. He was troubled. With far more boldness than she felt inside she walked over to where he stood, stopping just short of being close enough to feel his body heat. She knew whatever she said wouldn't be enough. Her spells of brilliant words were few and far between and she certainly did not want to risk alienating him. Instead she turned and looked back at the fountain, mustered her courage and slipped her hand into his. She didn't dare look at his reaction, she didn't want to see it if he was freaked out by the gesture. She barely breathed until his limp fingers slowly tightened on her own. Just like that she and Byakuya were holding hands.

"I love this fountain," Hisana said, her voice soft, "its much prettier at night though," she explained, "see her hand's pointing to the northern star," she explained nodding to the mermaid's extended hand, "its the star that's supposed to help guide people home," she kept her eyes there, "its one of the stars that's the same here and in the Transient World."

Byakuya let her voice wash over him like a tide. When she wasn't shouting things she actually had quite a nice voice, he thought. It did not feel strange holding her hand. Her palm might have been smaller than his own but it was just as calloused as his. Gripping swords and such made for rough hands. His scars were on the back of his hand but he knew that hers was on her palm. He could just barely feel it against his palm. He looked over at her. Though her eyes were on the statue they darted to him before going back to the statue and then finally back to him. Her lips curved into a bright smile.

"Have you been to the 12th Division?" he asked.

"No," Hisana said shaking her head.

"I'll take you," he said, "the observation tower," he specified, "you can see almost all of Soul Society from there," he explained.

"It must be beautiful up there," Hisana said.

"It is," he said, though his eyes were not on the stars, nor was his mind on the observatory. He felt a warm weight on his arm and looked down to confirm that she had laid her head on his arm, being too short to reach his shoulder, "are you alright?" he asked.

Hisana was unsure of what was going on, just that she felt an almost desperate need to be as close to him as she could. The desire was overwhelming but it had not existed a moment ago. Her befuddled mind finally came up with a possible answer.

"I think your Zanpakto wants to return," she said softly, "but I don't know what to do," she admitted.

Truthfully neither did Byakuya but he imagined that sitting down would be a good first step. He led her over to the fountain, sitting down so that she was next to him, still leaning against him but now her head was against his chest instead of his arm, their sides pressed together. Rukia had gained her Zanpakto back in a different fashion. Neither of them had their swords with them, not that he thought stabbing each other would be a good idea. He felt her tense against him and gently touched her shoulder.

"Relax," he said, "she'll know what to do."

Hisana nodded, taking a deep breath. She trusted Byakuya, she had to trust Senbonzakura as well. She could feel the Spirit and the Spiritual Pressure, somehow different and yet alike to her own. She felt them become distinctly different. It was hard to remain relaxed. She focused on breathing, her body pressing tightly against Byakuya's own.

"Focus," she heard Kakyoku's voice in her head, "focus on me, on us," she listened to him, "just us," she tried to do what he said, "we have to let her go but she's still weak," she heard her Zanpakto sigh, "you know what you have to do."

Hisana swallowed thickly and looked at Byakuya. He looked down at her, knowing that Senbonzakura would know what to do. He could see the trust in her eyes and she saw it mirrored in his.

"Its alright," he said, "let her guide you."

So thats what she did.

Hisana forced herself to relax her body completely. It felt like she was being guided from the inside, like her body was not her own. She forced herself to allow her body to move without her. It was the oddest sensation, not being in control. She didn't control it but she felt her body shift, so that she faced him fully. His side was to her though his face remained turned to her. His arm shifted with her so that it was at her side instead of her spine. Even through the coat she could feel the warmth of his arm, of his body. She felt the need to be close to him threaten to overwhelm her again. Hisana pushed herself up, one of her hands laying on his thigh as her other braced herself against his shoulder. Her palms were small in comparison to him but she barely notice it. The hand on his shoulder came up to touch his cheek, her palm sliding against the smooth skin. Her hand gently titled his face until it was at the right angle.

"Trust me," she whispered, her voice somehow both Chiyo's and Senbonzakura's.

"Always," he replied to the both of them, his voice soft.

Their eyes remained locked together throughout it all.

Even as she closed the distance and captured his lips with her own.

* * *

**Remember to breath!**

**Did she just kiss him or was it Senbonzakura trying to come home?**

**Was it both?**

**What does this mean for Byakuya and Hisana? **

**Can you stand waiting for the next update?!**


	24. Chapter 24

All either was aware of was the energy flowing between them as Senbonzakura returned home.

Then they became aware of what else was happening.

Somehow they had both closed their eyes. They were still in the same position, their lips still pressed together. She felt Senbonzakura leave her. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was doing. Hisana jumped to her feet, staggering backwards as she looked wide eyed at Byakuya. He seemed just as shell shocked as she was. Hisana stared at him. Had they just--they had just kissed! It was guided by Senbonzakura but she knew it was her lips that had touched his. She could still feel it, the soft, warm press of his lips against her own even if it was not by her choice. She could have fought it, but she hadn't Now they had just, they had just--she could barely put it into words.

Byakuya felt Senbonzakura flow through him. But even he could feel that it was a bit premature for her to return to his Inner World. Which could only mean that, true to form, she had taken matters into her own hands. His eyes remained on Chiyo. She seemed stunned at what had happened but despite the fact that she jumped to her feet and backed away, she didn't go very far. She also did not seem repulsed, just stunned at what had happened. They had both decided to ignore their mutual attraction, knowing that it was pointless. He should have known that Senbonzakura would do something like this. But that was one thing, this was a completely different matter. He had kissed Yoshiko, once or twice, and he would even say that kissing her was pleasant. But kissing her had never affected him in the way kissing Chiyo had.

"S-she's back?" Hisana could barely get the words out as she looked at him.

"Yes," he said, not standing up.

It hadn't really been a kiss, or so Hisana told herself. She could have a different appearance, a different voice, a thousand things could be different. But if she kissed him, he'd know it was her right? If she kissed him he would know that she was--well that she was _her_. But he didn't. She knew he didn't know. For the first time Hisana realized that she was actually disappointed at the fact. Shame soon followed. Why should he even _think_ that what happened was possible? After all even she had no idea how it had happened. It had been easy when she first came, when she just considered him someone from her past and nothing more. But now when she looked at him and saw the only future she'd ever want, it was so horribly complicated. Hisana swallowed thickly before she forced her feet forwards and came to stand before him. Carefully she lowered herself and sat down next to him.

"Take your time," she said. He looked over at her, "well you probably need a minuet considering--so just take your time," she said with a shrug, "its a pretty night," she said softly looking up at the stars.

"When we return to Soul Society, will you continue to stay at the Manor?"

Chiyo looked over at him, wide eyed. He returned her gaze evenly. Inwardly he was a bit shocked at what he had just asked but once the words left his lips he knew they were the right ones to say. After a moment her eyes softened. He saw pink stain her cheeks as she ducked her head before she looked over at him and nodded.

"Okay," she said, "but can I stay in the same room? I like that part of the gardens," he nodded, "its very peaceful there."

Suddenly Hisana heard the sound of drums. Both she and Byakuya turned towards the sound. She heard the sound of shouting as well. She stood up. Byakuya followed, his knees a good deal steadier than he thought that they would be. Instead of feeling peaceful the night air suddenly seemed to crackle with tension and excitement.

"I do not recall today being a day for a festival," Byakuya said softly.

"Its Kuroda," Hisana said taking a step back, taking a deep breath, "we have to get out of here," she hurried towards a street, "come on," Byakuya looked worried, "come on I know these streets."

"Don't run," Byakuya said coming over to her, "never run. Running implies you have something you wish to escape."

"I do," Hisana sputtered.

"Be that as it may," he walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "try to stay a little in front of me."

"No offense," she said, "but you don't exactly blend in with the crowd."

"That may be," he said, "but Kuroda will not kill me. Killing me will result it a war he knows he cannot win."

"Not yet anyway," Hisana said softly, "not ever if we can help it," she looked around, "come on."

She led him down a handful of narrow winding streets, keeping them just near enough to the enemy so they didn't look suspicious. The entire walk they heard one of Kuroda's men talk about Shingiami. They could not contradict him or try to explain why his vision was warped. All they could do was focus on looking like a regular pair out for a stroll--like a couple. Fortunately if there was one thing Hisana knew it was the streets of Rukongai. Between being a thief and searching for Rukia she learned Rukongai like an old tattoo. Though things had changed the basic layout was the same.

"You seem to know these streets very well," Byakuya said.

"I was a thief," she said, "good ones don't get caught."

"Thieves don't know these streets that well," Byakuya said, "Rukongai has no law and if you worked for Kuroda then you didn't have any reason to run."

"Who says Kuroda was the only one I worked for?" she said looking up at him.

Technically it hadn't been a lie. She had stopped working for Kuroda. She had stopped working all together but, she imagined, in Kuroda's eyes she had chosen herself and Byakuya over him. Well maybe things were not that different anymore.

"Hey!"

Byakuya stopped. Hisana glanced over her shoulder to se a man standing there, his eyes on them. She could see that he wasn't a fighter from the way he stood. But the man who was coming to stand next to him was. A fighter with a deadly looking bow and, if that didn't work, a sword.

"Why aren't you two at the rally?" the non-fighter demanded.

"We were on our way home," Byakuya said, careful to keep his head lowered so his hair provided some kind of cover.

The archer's eyes narrowed and Hisana knew they were in trouble. Byakuya seemed to sense it as well. Hisana turned, her heart almost stopping when she saw another archer step out of the shadows. They were surrounded, it was only a matter of very short time before Kuroda came. The two of them were as good as sitting ducks. Hisana looked between the two of them, wondering if Kido was an effective option. The second of the archers nocked an arrow as the first followed suite. They thought that the two of them were helpless. They were probably going to disable them before bringing them to Kuroda.

A pair of hands reached out and jerked one of the archer's necks, snapping it. He dropped to the ground in a heap. The man gasped and started forward but the archer was on it. He fired into the gloom. Their savior rolled out of the shadows, avoiding the arrow and getting to her feet with fluid grace. The archer fired three more precise shots, all of which she avoided before landing squarely in front of him. She slammed her elbow into his neck before grabbing his shoulders and bringing his solar plexus into her knee. He was doubled over within moments WIth efficient movements she grabbed his wrist and snapped it backwards, grabbing the discarded bow. She broke it clear in half across her knee and wrapped the heavy bowstring around the man's throat. Before their eyes she strangled him to death.

Obviously the remaining man was stumbling away, his movements clouded with adrenaline. She bent down and picked up the archer's sword. Drawing back her hand she threw it forward. The weapon whistled through the air, embedding itself in the back of the man's neck, killing him as well. She turned back to the two of them. Her face was covered by fabric, showing nothing. Even her eyes were blocked,covered by a thin strip of semi translucent material. She looked up at the roofs and clasped one fist. She raised her hands above her head and smacked her fist into her palm three times fast, three times slowly and then three times fast. Hisana looked up and saw another masked someone looking down at them. He gave the barest nod and turned, disappearing across the roof top.

Their savior motioned quickly to them to follow her. They traded glances before they did just that. She led them through winding roads. Hisana realized that they were getting closer to the Court of Pure Souls. Finally the black masked figure stopped and looked at the two of them. She reached up and pulled off her mask.

"Ayumi?" Hisana gaped.

"Hey you guys," she said with a bright smile, "we gotta get you back to the Court."

"But--" Hisana began.

"Kuroda found out where you were," she said.

"But you--" Hisana could hardly believe that the woman who had just brutally murdered those three men was her bubbly friend who needed extra help with a sword, "you just--"

"Come _on_," Ayumi implored them, "we gotta get inside!"

"What about your brothers and Manami?" Hisana demanded, "Ayumi they're not safe there, especially not if Kuroda thinks they have us."

"I know. Manami took off to go and get my parents."

"What about Nakashima and Kojima?" Hisana demanded.

"Well," Ayumi shuffled her foot, "i was kinda hoping," she trailed off. Hisana elbowed Byakuya.

"They can stay at the Manor," he said. Hisana glared again, "Hamano you should as well."

"Really? Thank you Captain Kuchiki!" she looked over her shoulder at the street they had just come through. As if on some cue Nakashima came bolting down the street towards them, Kojima on his heels, "what's going--"

"Open the gate!" the scientist hollered, "Or whatever the fuck it is you Shinigami do! Just get us out of here!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Ayumi demanded.

"What's going on?! We've got a crazy-ass man who wants all Shinigami dead leading a rally in the center of Rukongai" Nakashima gasped out, "now can we go?!"

Within the hour the five of them were walking up to the Manor. The only thing stranger than the Head of the Kuchiki Family transferring Spiritual Power to a Fifth Seat was the Head of the Kuchiki Family, the always cool Byakuya Kuchiki showing up with said Fifth Seat, his blond Eight Seat looking like a ninja and her two adopted brothers, one who was carrying three big duffles and the other who was standing with a bow and quiver of arrows that had been used to kill Shinigami. Not to mention the fact that his hair was down and he was dressed like a commoner.

"Oh, I've got all your swords, your scarf and those weird ass hair-noodle things," Nakashima said.

"Its called a _kenseikan_," Byakuya told him icily.

"Whatever," Nakashima muttered rolling his eyes as they walked into the Manor.

It was fortunate that the maids were trained to accept far more strange things then their Lord showing up looking like he did. The household had always been far more accustom to the more eccentric side of the Lord Kuchiki. Within ten minuets the brothers and Ayumi had been set up in rooms. Nakashima had redistributed the blades, the 'Hair Noodles' and of course the scarf. Byakuya had seen to the comfort of his guests, made sure that Chiyo was settled and sent orders to Ichigo that it was time for Renji to bring Rukia back home. After that he had gone to his room, knowing that he probably should go and visit his fiance but not being able to find the strength.

Besides, he needed to speak to his Zanpakto first.

"What you did was completely unacceptable."

Senbonzakura leaned back against the bench she sat on and crossed her arms, not even bothering to keep the smirk off her face. She hadn't bothered to replace the ornaments or face paint she usually wore. Nor had she bothered to don the elaborate robes she wore. Instead she was sitting there in the a silk dress. It was still elaborate, still exquisite, still pink. Only now the pink was joined by snow white and fire scarlet. Her hair was down, hanging like a waterfall like her Shinigamis. Her eyes glinted as she looked at the infuriated man in front of her.

She wondered if he knew that the gardens of his Inner World were more in bloom than they had been in a very long time.

Byakuya seemed not to realize it. He was livid. Absolutely livid. Given the weakness in his Inner World, Senbonzakura was surprised to realize that there was an excellent chance Byakuya would reach Bankai within the week. She imagained that Unohana would be helpful in that. Truthfully it was probably a bit soon for Senbonzakura to be returning but everything seemed to be rather shockingly in order. Besides the opportunity was far too good to pass up. How could she resist moving things a long with Chiyo? Sure he could marry that Princess but, Senbonzakura reasoned, and she could stick with Kakyoku but things would be far easier if Chiyo and Byakuya were together. The two of them made a far better pair.

"You know," she said tapping her lip, "I haven't seen you this, well, this flustered, in such a long time," she smiled faintly, "I almost forgot how expressive you can be."

Byakuya looked over at his Zanpakto and wondered if he could possibly kill his Zanpakto without incurring any lasting damage to himself.

"That is besides the point," he said hotly "you had me kiss her--or you--" Byakuya fumbled for the words, "either way what you did was--" he could barely figure out the words.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, glancing at her nails, "we both know you wanted to do that. Just think of me as having given you a little push in the right direction."

"A little push?"

Senbonzakura smiled back at him. Byakuya's eyes looked like they were about to shoot fire at her. She had to say, if for nothing else she loved Chiyo for making her Shinigami feel _something_ beyond the point where he could hide it. Usually when Byakuya came to the Inner World he was just as silent and collected on the outside. But Senbonzakura was his inside and she knew that he felt as much as anyone else. Though now, now he was reminding her of when he was a much younger man, when he was just as expressive as the rest of the world. She remembered when he came to his Inner World the first time, saw _her_ and proceeded to yell and rant that he was already the laughing stock of the Shinigami academy and now he had a girl for a Zanpakto? Senbonzakura had been somewhat less than amused but it had been rather funny to see him freak out.

It was even funnier now.

"Yes," she said, refusing to be deterred, "a little push," he glared. Her smile vanished and stood up, returning her Shinigami's glare evenly, "Byakuya have you _looked_ around this place yet?"

Byakuya glared at Senbonzakura before casting his eyes around. His Inner World had always been beautiful but it had been winter in it for many years. The snow was not cold and Senbonzakura had never said it was unpleasant but the sky was usually clouded as the thick white flakes fell on the plants that, though alive, were always covered in snow. But now, now it was dawn and the sky was clear, faint rays of pink and red dancing across the sky. There was no snow either. Long forgotten colors were visible to them as the sun began to caress the flowers. Byakuya was shocked. He didn't even bother to hide his surprise as he stared at the renewed World around him. Byakuya opened his mouth to chalk it up to something, perhaps the sudden influx of Spiritual Pressure or some other matter.

"This is temporary," Byakuya stated.

"No its not," Senbonzakura said, "and its not just because of her," she looked at him, "you're letting yourself be free," Byakuya looked away, "its not a bad thing!" Senbonzakura cried, "the flowers only came back when you opened your heart to Rukia! Now the snow's melted because you're letting her in."

"What you are suggesting is impossible," Byakuya said.

"But--" Senbonzakura began.

"No!"

Though the tone of his voice did not raise, the anguish in it was plain now. Senbonzakura froze. She had been with Kakyoku and she had certainly acted as she thought was best for he Shinigami but now she could see the pain written all over him. It was torture, what was happening to him. She could feel it acutely. She knew that he had accepted this marriage for his family, for his duty rather than his heart. His heart which was still broken, still waiting for something that would never happen. Nobles were not supposed to fall in love. He and Yoruichi had been the exception. But Yoruichi had been able to follow her love. Byakuya could not. Shinigami knew there was no eternal resting place. If Byakuya died he'd be reincarnated, he'd start a new life but he would not find her again.

And if he did she wouldn't know him.

Senbonzakura knew it was easier for Byakuya to keep his heart locked away than to risk the pain again. It had been torture, loving Hisana, but it had been worth it. Now he was falling in love again and fighting it all the way. Senbonzakura found it rather ironic that once again he was going for a feisty common girl who, by all accounts, he shouldn't have looked twice at. Even if they were not lovers the truth was that the two of them had such a positive effect on each other she couldn't imagine what life would be like if the two of them were to let the other go. As much as she didn't want too she could see it from Byakuya's perspective. The Elders would object, the Konno family would be furious and things would be like they were before--only there would be no Hisana. Whatever secrets Chiyo was keeping, Senbonzakura just _knew_ they would come out. And then there was Kuroda to think about.

"Well you shouldn't marry her," she said finally.

"That is not up for debate," he said shortly.

Senbonzakura made a face. Byakuya's eyes narrowed. His usually collected Spirit was acting rather strange.

"What happened between you and Kakyoku in Chiyo's world?" he asked.

Senbonzakura just smiled.

**

* * *

**

"I can't _believe_ you had sex in my Inner World!" Hisana screamed.

Kakyoku just smiled.

"SIck," Hisana muttered.

She had come to find her Inner World at night. There were fish swimming around, stars in the sky and even a moon. There was also an island. And on that Island she found her Zanpakto. Kakyoku had a smile on his face, his shirt was completely open and his jacket was nowhere to be seen. He was barefoot as well. It had taken Hisana about a second to figure out what had happened. She was happy for her Zanpakto, sure but at the moment all she could think about was the fact that her Zanpakto had sex in her Inner World.

"So how was kissing him?" he asked.

"How did you--" she narrowed her eyes, "you didn't!" she gasped, "I told you not to!"

"You told me not to tell anyone that you remember your old life, you didn't say anything about not telling anyone you were in love with him," he shrugged, "besides you didn't even love him before."

"That is beside the point! I just kissed him!" she threw her hands up.

"No you didn't, not really anyway," he shrugged.

"Huh? What are you--"

"Muscle memory," he said, "you would have reacted and you would have kissed him like, uh, like you," he smirked, "you might be different but you sure as hell aren't _that_ different."

"Shut up! Just because you got fucking laid doesn't mean that we're not still in the middle of a major crisis!" she shouted.

"We both know you enjoyed it," he said.

"Excuse me?" she arched an eyebrow.

"You heard me," he said, "you liked kissing him."

"No I didn't!" she cried, "_I_ didn't kiss him! That wasn't even a kiss--or not like he kissed me back--" she ran her hands through her hair, "damn it why is this so confusing?" she sighed, "that is not how we kiss."

Kakyoku smirked and leaned forward, his crimson eyes glinting.

"What?"

"So kiss him," he said.

"Huh?!"

"Kiss him," he repeated, "don't pretend you don't want to kiss him, we both know you do," he leaned back, "I'm part of you remember? I know what it was like back then. How the maids always had to knock on the closets because of that time you two--"

"Don't bring up my sex life!" Hisana cried burying her red face in her hands.

It wasn't like she and Byakuya were shy with their affections for each other. By the time they were free of whatever their daily duties were both were so beyond frustrated with the world in general that the second they were alone they collided with the force of two comets. Displays of affection in general were frowned upon so the only solution they could come up with was to make sure that no-one could see and therefore frown upon them. Long stolen kisses in dark corners, hands touching under the table while they struggled to keep strait faces. Lips playing on each other as they fought back the sounds that they teased from each other. They had learned about each other, body and soul.

It was odd really, how in the beginning the only thing that had come to Hisana's mind about her marriage was what she was ashamed of. Not being able to give Byakuya an heir, the horrible feeling that she did not belong by his side, how she had sacrificed everything for Rukia but she couldn't even give her heart to him. She had forgotten about the good parts of their marriage. The way she felt when she was with him without the Nobles, how they had spent their engagement party intoxicated and in the gardens. She forgot that even with everything she knew she was getting into she still wanted to marry him. She still wanted to be with him even if she hadn't loved him.

Hisana sighed and dropped onto the grass next to her Zanpakto. Kakyoku lifted her head and put his arm under it so that she was cushioned on his shoulder.

"Do you think he'll ever find out?" she asked her Zanpakto quietly.

"Hmm," Kakyoku seemed to consider his reply, "I suppose he will one day."

"Do you," Hisana paused, "do you think he'll hate me?" she asked after a moment.

"No," he said, "how could he hate you? He's fallen in love with you--twice," Kakyoku sighed, "though I guess he's just sort of stayed in love with you," he shrugged, "I think, for a little while, he might not like you very much."

Hisana looked down.

"Do you want to tell him?" Kakyoku asked looking at his Shinigami's head.

Hisana didn't answer.

"Go back," Kakyoku said quickly, urgency in his voice.

Hisana nodded and obeyed him. She opened her eyes to find Kojima standing in her room. Hisana jumped to her feet, opening her mouth to demand to know why he was there but he shook his head, signaling for her to be quiet. Hisana ignored him and walked over to him.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, "you hate Shinigami--why would you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked cooly looking down at her, "you've chosen this path, to protect this so-called family of yours. Unfortunately that puts _my_ family in danger. So the easiest way to keep them safe is by keeping you safe," Hisana's brow furrowed, "I'm here to protect you."

"I can protect myself," she snapped.

"So I've seen," he said dryly, "tell me, when dumb luck and Captain Kuchiki are no longer there, what are you going to do?" Hisana looked down, "I know you are keeping secrets and that is not my concern. My concern is keeping you and both our families safe."

"What about the rest of the Shinigami?"

"They are not my concern," he said.

"Not your concern? You know what they're all up against! You can help them," she touched his arm, "they're brothers and sisters too you know. I'm not saying that there aren't some bad ones--hell there are some really bad ones. But there are people from Rukongai who are up in the trees shooting Shinigami like animals. What gives them the right to do that?"

"Save your speeches," Kojima told her cooly, "I'm here aren't I?" Hisana nodded as he walked to the doors, "I need to go see where the archers could be."

Hisana nodded as he slipped out onto the porch. He glanced down the walkway before going for what appeared to be the weakest point. A sharp gasp echoed behind him. Kojima turned his head. Standing behind him, her hands clapped over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock was Yoshiko. She looked torn between being physically ill or having seen a ghost. Kojima held her gaze for a moment before he looked away.

Calmly he turned his back on her and continued to walk.

* * *

**Okay so its a little bit shorter but I promise the next chapter's going to be longer. **

**We've got Rukia and Renji coming home. Is Ichigo ever gonna let Byakuya live this down? Personally I doubt it. But I bet Rukia's gonna defend her big brother. Is Renji gonna be able to knock some sense into Byakuya without spilling the beans? I hope so.**

**For those who are wondering Yoruichi, Kuukaku and Urahara are going to be there eventually but not right away. We're still a bit away from the wedding. But they'll be coming. Also did Yoruichi manage to get to the bottom (or close) to Renji's secret? I don't know, Renji's a pretty loyal guy but Yoruichi's good with secrets. Place your bets now! **

**And what's gong on with poor Yoshiko? Remember she did tell Chiyo that she was marrying for the head instead of the heart. Could it be possible she knows something of Byakuya's emotional turmoil? Also Manami is off to ensure Ayumi's mom and dad are okay. Is she gonna make it back on time? Its a good thing Byakuya's got all those rooms because his house is getting seriously crowded!**

**I'll leave you all to ponder!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay there isn't any really Byakuya/Hisana in this chapter. It didn't work out that way. But there is drama and lots of set up and hopefully some of your questions will get answered!**

**

* * *

**

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

Hisana shook her head, keeping her eyes on a spot on the wall over the Commander General's shoulder. Given everything that had happened she had to give a report on the events. She hadn't realized how much had happened in such a short period of time until she had to tell another person. She was careful to start at the beginning and keep going until the end, trying not to leave anything out.

It felt very strange to be dressed in the Shinigami uniform all over again. She had gotten used to Ayumi's oddly fitting bright cloths. The black uniform seemed almost like the cloths of mourning. She had woken up that morning to realize that she had lost something. Even if the threat of war had hung over their heads the entire time, hiding out in Runkongai had been nice. There was less of a threat there and certainly no mention of Byakuya's duty as a Noble. They both knew their duty of being Shinigami but the fact that he was a Shinigami had never been a problem in their relationship, the fact that he had been a noble always was. Hisana had far more minded sitting back and waiting for him to be finished with his Noble meetings than she had waiting up for him to come home from his latest mission.

She didn't remember being this much of a troublemaker back then. She had been different, much quieter--sadder than she was now. Especially towards the end when she had been dying. But dying tended to change people, getting sick tended to change them. It was just as it had been when she thought back on her marriage in the beginning. It was far easier to remember the bad times than the good ones. What was the use in remembering the good times anyway? All that it did was make her sad, make her regret everything especially her current course of action. She found strength in the thought that things had been bad enough to warrant her not returning.

It was far easier to focus on that, on the few reasons why she should not tell them than the many reasons she should.

Now though they had far bigger things to worry about.

While she had the upmost faith in the Hamano Clan's ability to kick ass, Hisana knew that the situation was volatile. For one it was only a matter of time before _someone_ found out and while she was terrified of Byakuya and Rukia's reaction the only two people she could see as taking it worse than them were Nakashima and Kojima. Especially Kojima. Then there was the fact that many of the people Kuroda wanted dead were in the Kuchiki Manor. It was like someone had put a neon sign on the Manor that said "Shoot Here". She knew that Kuroda wouldn't stop until they were all dead and they had just made it very _very_ easy for him to accomplish that. But it wasn't like they had any real choice in the matter. There were very few places that were truly safe and that list was getting shorter and shorter by the day.

"Very well," the Commander General said, "you are dismissed."

Hisana bowed deeply to him before leaving the room.

Once she got outside she made to another hallway before she leaned heavily against the wall. She titled her head back, taking a deep breath. There had to be a way to fix this. She felt like she was flying with hands over her eyes. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Kakyoku could be helpful but even he wouldn't be able to point her in the right direction. She had pieces of the puzzle but no picture to guide her. What good were the pieces if she had no idea how they fit together?

"I'd ask how you were but something tells me I ain't gonna like the answer."

Hisana gasped and jumped away, turning around. Standing in the hallway, his usual grin in place, was none other than Renji Abarai. At the sight of the one person who knew her secret and wasn't trying to use it against her Hisana felt relief fill her. Before she could stop herself she was running down the hallway. Before either of them knew it she had collided with his chest, her arms wrapping tightly around him. Renji felt his back hit the wall. He had forgotten how damn _strong_ Rukia and her sister were.

"I hear you had quite an adventure," Renji said when she released him and drew back.

"You have no idea," Hisana said looking down, feeling her cheeks heat up, "what about you?"

"Me?" Renji shrugged, "I'm not gonna embarrass myself," Hisana arched an eyebrow, "don't give me that look. I got nothing that even compares with getting a Spiritual Pressure transfer from Byakuya Kuchiki."

"How come he's not getting in trouble because of it?" Hisana demanded, "when Rukia--" she stopped, remembering that information was supposed to be gossip.

"You're a Shinigami," he said, "when Rukia did that Ichigo was human. Technically its not illegal."

"That's not very fair," Hisana said with a sigh, "I guess it make sense then."

"Hey! You don't gotta be so depressed," Renji grumbled. Hisana looked over at him and tried to smile, "that's worse," he said, "I don't get why you all have to act so happy all the time."

''You just told me not to be depressed!" Hisana cried.

"Yeah that didn't mean you had to pretend to be happy," he said looking ahead before looking forward, "what happened?" he asked, "I'd think you'd be happier if--" he stopped, "something happened--"

"Yeah and those somethings are following me," Hisana muttered. She glanced around before she grabbed Renji and tugged him into a side room, "the two men now living at the Kuchiki House, I scarred them in the fire I started to save Byakuya."

"Oh fuck," Renji rolled his eyes, "you know I used think Rukia had talent for causing a lot of trouble but you seriously put her to shame," Hisana opened her mouth to tell him she did not, "you brought two more men who probably would _love_ to kill you into a place where it'd be really fucking easy to do so."

"They needed help," Hisana shot back.

"And you have to help them?"

"Yes!"

Renji turned his head to look at her. She met his gaze square on. Inwardly he swore. He had seen that look before. He had seen it in Rukia's eyes when she went to help her friends against the wishes of Soul Society. That naked desperation, that desire to help someone so much that it _hurt_. He had felt the emotion as well, hell he had obeyed that need before. But it was one thing to feel it and an entirely different matter to see it on someone's face. Warning bells went off in Renji's head but, unfortunately, the red haired man had never been one for caution. Instead kept his gaze on his brunette companion and asked the question that he was sure no-one else would.

"You're in love with him now, aren't you?"

Hisana looked away sharply, giving Renji all the confirmation he needed. His hands fell limp to his sides as he stared at the woman. Of course it had been hinted at but here was the proof. Hisana loved Byakuya. Even though everything said she shouldn't, even though she had been married to him and hadn't loved him then, she did now. Now when the world was spiraling downwards, now when he was set to marry another woman, now when he had no idea the impossible had occurred. It was impossible that she would remember so much but there she was, proving the impossible wrong.

"Tell him."

Hisana's eyes widened, her head flying up to see Renji looking down at her. Hisana swallowed thickly.

"I can't," she said, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Why the hell not?" Renji demanded, "in case its not painfully obvious to you he's in love with you. He's probably also in a huge amount of emotional turmoil over falling in love with you because, aw hell, because he's still in love with the you that he thinks is dead!"

"Its not that simple," Hisana murmured looking down.

"You're telling me," Renji muttered, "Look, whatever Kuroda told you, whatever he promised not to do if you didn't tell him, he's clearly not going to do it," Renji sighed, "its only a matter of time--"

"Good!" Hisana said, "but its going to be a long time considering he hasn't even considered what's going on. He thinks I'm a spy, he thinks I'm a hundred other things but he doesn't even consider that I'm--I'm--" she stopped, "that I'm me," she looked a the wall, "am I really that different?"

"You can't be serious," Renji said.

Hisana didn't look at him. He couldn't believe that she expected Byakuya to figure it out. Though he was mildly surprised--and, he admitted, his ego was a bit stoked--that no-one else had figured it out he could see why. For one Rukia was running around enough not to fit together obscure puzzle pieces. She was just happy to have a friend, she had no reason to suspect there was another whole reason that she felt so comfortable around her. As for Byakuya, if Renji knew one thing it was that Byakuya Kuchiki did not compare _anyone_ to his supposedly deceased wife. Especially not after what happened in the early stages of his relationship with Rukia.

Byakuya also happened to be very good at justifying things. He could justify being a cold hearted bastard half the time and a caring person the other half. He could justify a thousand different things, including the fact that though the woman he was falling in love with was very similar to Hisana, she was not her. Renji had a feeling Hisana could walk up to him wearing her wedding kimono and he'd still not get it. Well maybe he'd get that, but it certainly wouldn't be anything shy of a slap in the face clue. He had no idea what Hisana was like back then but he was pretty sure that she wasn't _that_ different from how she was now. Even so there was just no way that Byakuya could possibly know, just as there was no way that he couldn't see the similarities between her and Hisana.

"I agreed to keep your secret because I didn't want to hurt my friends," Renji said, "but you're a friend now and this is hurting you too," Hisana looked down, "look at me," he told her, "this is hurting both of you. It doesn't have to be like this. All you have to do is tell him."

"And then what?!" Hisana cried looking up at him, "then what?" she added, her voice little more than a whisper.

Renji said nothing. Hisana knew there was nothing to be said. What would happen if he knew? He'd be hurt and betrayed of course. He'd probably forgive her one day but she knew he would never look at her the same way. Then Kuroda would probably attack. She'd be transfered to another division or worse, she'd be taken out of the Shinigami forces. In her heart, Hisana didn't know which would be worse. Everything would hurt with its own unique torture. Worse still, it would hurt the people she had been trying to protect with the secret. Rukia--oh God what would Rukia think? If her sister didn't hate her already then she had certainly given her more than enough of a reason to do it now. Hisana couldn't even think what it would be like with Byakuya. It would be hard enough if he did forgive her but what if he didn't--or worse still, what if he did so immediately? What if he told her it was alright?

What if he told her he loved her?

Hisana shook her head, that was impossible. Some betrayals were just too great and if there ever was one, this was it.

"Then," Renji said, unable to keep his silence in the face of her despair, "then you can convince Byakuya that shredding me is a bad idea and make sure Rukia knows that you'll melt me out of whatever she freezes me into."

Back in the Captain's meeting Ichigo Kurosaki was dying.

A part of Ichigo Kurosaki had always been convinced that somehow, someday Byakuya Kuchiki would finish what he started the first time they ever laid eyes on each other. He had pegged it for the day he asked Byakuya for Rukia's hand in marriage and his 'loving older brother' side was eclipsed by the sheer horror of the thought that Ichigo Kurosaki would be his brother in law. That or the idea that Ichigo would be, by proxy, a Kuchiki. Though he had argued to Rukia that as the husband she would take his name, his girlfriend had icily told him that he'd still be a Kuchiki by marriage since in the archaic laws of Soul Society she outranked him.

But in all the ways that Byakuya could kill him, Ichigo never though that it'd be from trying not to laugh.

At the moment though he felt as though he was going to die if he continued to hold in the laughter that he was desperate to let out. When he had walked into the meeting to find Byakuya Kuchiki standing where he usually did looking a bit pale but otherwise no different than he usually did Ichigo should've known he was in for a pain filled meeting. Then it turned out that Byakuya Kuchiki had gone and done pretty much the _exact_ same thing that Rukia had done to Ichigo. There had been a few technical differences, namely the fact that Chiyo was a Shinigami and therefore what they did wasn't technically illegal but still, to have Byakuya Kuchiki do the very thing he tried to kill Ichigo for doing was almost too amusing for the orange haired Captain to deal with.

Though the Captain's were used to Ichigo's less than respectful behavior, Ichigo knew that laughing outright would be frowned upon--even for him. So all he could do was bite his knuckle and feel his face get redder and redder as he tried to contain his laughter. He knew he was failing miserably. If tears hadn't been filling his eyes he would have seen the way Byakuya kept his eyes on the Commander General and nowhere else--especially not on a certain orange haired idiot. But Ichigo was too busy trying to contain his laughter and praying that it wasn't going to cause any permanent damage.

Finally the meeting was over. Ichigo was unable to hold his laughter one more second and doubled over, his laughter echoing in the emptying room. If the other Captains frowned on his behavior they didn't say anything and Ichigo's eyes were closed so tightly he couldn't have seen the disapproving looks anyway. All Ichigo could do was laugh at the irony of the situation. If anyone wanted him dead now would be the moment since Ichigo seemed to be unable to do anything but laugh.

"If you are finished," Byakuya began but at the sound of his holier-than-thou tone Ichigo just doubled over, laughing harder, "when you are finished, come to the Manor."

"W-wait," Ichigo snorted, fighting back control, "okay," he wiped tears of mirth off his cheeks, "okay I'm good."

Byakuya fought down the urge to turn Ichigo into very small shreds of himself as the two Captains walked out of the room. They _Shunpoed_ to the Kuchiki Manor. It was not lost on Byakuya that everyone was carrying their Zanpaktos. A few weeks ago it had only been the new graduates. An exception was usually granted with them because when a connection to one's Zanpakto was new, it was a fragile thing. Now though he did not see a single Shinigami without their blade. They made it to the Kuchiki Manor and went to one of the meeting rooms.

"Brother!"

That was all the warning he got before Rukia rushed over to him, her violet eyes shining. He had no doubt that she knew everything that Ichigo did. Unlike Ichigo of course she just smiled.

"Where are the others?" he asked one of the servants who paled fractionally.

"They said they would be along shortly," he replied, remembering the furious, curse word laden dismissal that had been bestowed upon his ears.

Back in the adjoining rooms they had, the two brothers were completely unaware of the time--or their rudeness. It had been many years since Nakashima or Kojima had been in a place of luxury and even then the two of them had never given it much heed. Now the two of them were still yelling, or, at least Nakashima was. Kojima was sitting quietly nearby, rubbing his scarred hand idly.

"When I said we had to protect her I didn't mean we were supposed to turn the god damn Kuchiki Manor into a fucking bullseye!" Nakashima shouted. Kojima said nothing, "its like--its like this place is a shooting range! Maybe I should just rip my shirt off and walk out there! It'll be an easy mark--"

"Enough," Kojima said, his voice sharp, "if they wanted us dead they would have already tried to kill us," he looked up, "I saw three servants the other day in places they should not have been. They are waiting for something."

"For what?" Nakashima demanded. Kojima just looked at him, "oh no," he shook his head, "for my cure? No way."

"Perhaps for whatever weapon you come up with next," he looked out the window, "or for her to be unguarded."

Nakashima let out a huff. Why he was pegged as the conspiracy theorist he had no idea. Scientist or no, Kojima was the one who saw devils in the shadows. He supposed his brother had far more reason than anyone else but still, live was hard enough it your eyes were not constantly looking over your shoulder. Nakashima watched as Kojima rubbed the scars on his hand, probably not even aware of his little tick. Finally Nakashima gathered his courage and looked over at his brother.

"So did you see her yet?" Nakashima asked. Kojima's silence was all the reply he needed, "how'd she take it?"

"She looked as though she saw a ghost," came the quiet reply.

"Well thats fi--"

"What are you two _doing_ in there?" they both turned as Chiyo barged into the room, "we're supposed to be talking about how to keep this place from being destroyed."

"Neither the Court of Pure Souls nor the Kuchiki Manor are our concern," Kojima said cooly, "you are."

"Well I'm not leaving," Hisana snapped crossing her arms, "so you had better make them your concern."

Kojima looked at her icily which Hisana returned with pleasure. He had the advantage back in Rukongai but this was her territory--or as much as it could be. Nakashima looked between the two of them. Apparently she wasn't deterred by his brother's perpetual lack of expression. But, he reasoned, if she spent time with that Captain Kuchiki with no homicidal effects, there was no way she couldn't be adapt at picking out the miniscule signs that both his brother and Captain Kuchiki seemed to think passes as actual emotion. Finally Kojima stood up, his eyes never leaving hers. Nakashim made sure that nothing was in danger of exploding for the next hour or so before they both turned to her.

"Lets go," she said pulling open the door and motioning them out of it.

"Hold on," Nakashima tugged Hisana back into the room and closed the door in Kojima's face, "just a warning, Koji and I, we, uh, we have some experience with Captain Kuchiki's fiance. So if she turns pale, hyperventilates, or leaves the room to be sick--or acts like she sees a ghost, uh, just disregard it.

"Let me guess," she said, "its all Koji's fault?"

"Its always Koji's fault," Nakashima said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The three of them walked to the meeting room.

* * *

Hisana pulled the dress over her head, smoothing the fabric down across her knees. This dress was not the usual tones of scarlet and gold but rather a deep plum color. Painstakingly stitched across the fabric in a much paler thread were plum blossoms. The irony of the dress was not lost on Hisana. Every moment, every heartbeat of her death would stick out in her mind forever. She had seen that last plum blossom but only for the briefest of moments and only out of the corner of her eye before her vision darkened too much for her to see much of anything. Pulling on matching dark slippers, Hisana stepped onto the path of the garden.

She needed to think. The gardens were rarely that place but at the moment they were her last hope. She made sure to stay away from the koi pond or any of the previous spots where she had met up with Byakuya. Instead she went to the only place she imagined that he never went.

She went to the plum blossom tree.

It was deserted, but it was just as well tended as the rest of the garden, maybe even moreso since no-one seemed to come here. It was just starting to get ready to bloom. They had timed the wedding so that it would be during that magical time when the Sakura trees pushed forth their flowers. They would cascade down and transform the Kuchiki Gardens into a wonderland. It would be a beautiful wedding, of that Hisana was sure. After all, if there was one thing that the Kuchikis did well, it was throw a party. From the tree Hisana could see the closed screen doors of the room where she had died. It was surreal to be under that tree, knowing what lay behind those screens, in that room.

She had confessed to Renji that she wanted Byakuya to know it was her. It was horribly selfish of her to think that he would just magically know one day who she was. He had no reason to even think that it was even a possibility, much less that it had actually happened. Hisana closed her eyes tightly, one of her hands fisting the fabric of her skirt. But if he figured it out or if he heard it from someone else, he would hate her. He'd hate her if she told him as well. Even though she told Renji that she believed he'd forgive her one day she knew it was a lie. Forgiveness was not something she deserved. She deserved his hatred, his spite, she deserved everything except the love he had always given her.

Why did this have to be so complicated? Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why did she have to remember him? Part of her still thought that her actions were right, not telling him was the path to go on. But the part of her that had been against the idea from the start was getting louder and, worse still, it was making more sense. She should have gone to the Manor the first day and told him the truth. Or she should have told him the second she arrived in Soul Society. It would have taken some convincing but he would realize who she was and he'd accept her back. They could have figured this all out together, together like they were doing right now but even moreso. Everything would be so easily explained. But no, no she had to go and make things a thousand times more complicated than they had any right to be.

She really was a fool.

A soft, low sound reached her ears, so quiet Hisana doubted she would have heard it if she hadn't been standing quietly herself. Ignoring the feeling like she was a spy, Hisana moved towards the source of it. She found it in one of the guest rooms. The sound she heard had been reduced to even softer sobs, torn from a reluctant throat. In a hushed voice she heard an exchange of words but only really caught one clearly. 'Princess'. Yoshiko was crying, hidden away so the world could not hear her sobs. Hisana swallowed and stared at the wall, wondering why the hell she could possibly be crying.

Nakashima told her that she reacted to Koji, that they had a connection and that Yoshiko might have acted like she saw a ghost when she looked at him. Hisana caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Could Yoshiko and Byakuya have more in common than she originally thought? The future Lady Kuchiki had told her that she was marrying for the head, not the heart. Hisana wondered if maybe, just maybe, her heart was broken as well. Sympathy flared in Hisana, sympathy for the woman who was destined to replace her. Byakuya would not have agreed to an arranged marriage if there was nothing between them but Hisana had not considered that they could have this thing in common. Was that why she accepted so easily that Byakuya could never love her with his whole heart? Because she could never love him with hers?

Hisana touched her fingers to her lips. They did not feel any different but the memory of his own on hers seemed to be forever etched in them. It hadn't been a real kiss but still, it was close to one. Close enough to affect her at any rate. But he was getting married. He was getting married to another woman. Miles away in Rukongai it was easy to ignore that fact, to put in on the back burner. Standing there though, listening to her cry, Hisana realized that it was a real problem. It was going to happen. Yoshiko might have been Noble but she was a woman and she certainly wasn't blind. It was impossible to ignore her connection to Byakuya, no matter how much she wished it was not so. She felt like she should have a sign on her that said she had kissed Byakuya, that she had affected him like she had. No woman would like to even think that, much less so close to the day she married him.

Hisana's hand dropped to her side, her eyes widening as she stared at the door. Yoshiko was a member of the Rukongai Nobility--or as Noble as Rukongai got. Obviously Kojima and Nakashima knew a fair amount about his organization but they had missing pieces, pieces that she could fill in. If they got one of his spies, if they found out whatever they were missing, then they would know enough about Kuroda to jeopardize his hold on Rukongai. He was holding the people with fear and tricks, playing on what they only half believed. He obviously was displaying his power in a way that made the people think that he was right and those who didn't were quickly taken away. His hold on them was not an iron grip, not yet anyway. But the answer had been there all along, the answer was sitting in the room barley two feet in front of her, weeping.

The answer was to weaken Kuroda's hold. They would have to show him for the incompetent man he was--and if that failed, they were going to have to kill him. All they had to do really was to break his grip on the people. When they were done with that, while the people were still united but leaderless, before one of Kuroda's men could take charge, they were going to have to give them a leader that they could respect. They were going to have to give them someone to lead them, to make sure they were heard without causing an all out war.

All they had to do was align the people behind Yoshiko Konno.

That way when she married Byakuya, their marriage would be the first step towards assuring peace between Rukongai and The Court of Pure Souls.

So despite what she told Renji, despite what she wanted to do so desperately, despite the fact that she fought against that desire, that small part of her heart that still felt this was right course of action was going to have to win this battle. She couldn't tell Byakuya, even if she loved him and especially if he loved her. Hisana swore, if he loved her, if he kept on this path then there was no guarantee that he was going to go through with the wedding. She was going to have to tell him what the plan was and then, then she was going to have to make sure that whatever happened he did not love her. Or at least, he did not acknowledge that he loved her, especially to himself.

She also had to make sure Kojima agreed. He had to work with her here or Yoshiko might do something foolish. With a last glance at the doors, Hisana turned and ran down the path towards the room the brothers were staying in. Her eyes were dry, her heart was not pounding and her palms were not sweating. Resolve shown on her. She had never truly understood Byakuya's dedication to his duties before that moment. But she realized that this was the only way. A few hearts in trade for the lives of thousands--no, in trade for the lives of everyone both in the transient world and in Soul Society. She might not have liked it, in fact, she might have hated it but what she was feeling was a secondary concern. All that mattered was what she had to do.

It was simple really, all Hisana had to do was make sure that the man she loved married another woman.

She had to let him go.

* * *

**Hisana's got a plan!**

**A plan that involves ensuring Byakuya gets married. **

**So is Team Hisana gonna win and get the wedding to happen? Or is Team Rukia going to be successful and stop that thing?**

**On a separate note:**

**Some of you submit anonymous reviews and therefore don't know that I do review replies. So, if you have a question or something I'd love to answer it and if not I just want to thank you for taking the time to review. If you do want an answer or something, either tell me to respond in my next author message or you can leave an email address and i'd be happy to email you.**


	26. Chapter 26

"So you have one part of the timeline," Hisana said when she had gathered everyone a few days later, "I have another. All we need is someone to fill in the gaps," she looked at the people in front of her, "we need to capture one of the spies."

"If we knew who the spies were we would have taken them into custody," Byakuya said calmly.

"Right," Hisana said, "but they," she pointed at Nakashima and Kojima, "were with Kuroda more recently. They can figure out at least _one _person."

"We could probably figure out a lot more," Nakashima said. Kojima gave no reply. Nakashima looked at Hisana, "but there's a hell of a lot of people here."

"The most obvious target is him," he said looking over at Byakuya, "you got the names of everyone in the Sixth Division?"

"Not everyone," Kojima spoke finally, "just those with constant direct access to you."

"Yeah, you got any of those, uh, numerical people left?"

"Yes, there's one," Byakuya said.

"You're making this far to easy," Nakashima said.

"Kyo wouldn't be with Kuroda!" Ayumi gasped hotly, as if the very idea was preposterous. They all looked over at her, "well he wouldn't," she said crossing her arms, "he's a good guy."

"Kyo was in charge of the perimeter on that mission," Ichigo said abruptly, "you know the one that was breached?"

"It was a mistake!" Ayumi cried.

"Maybe, maybe not," Koji said, his tone making it clear he was leaning towards the latter of the two, "where is this Kyo? I would like to speak to him."

"Lets go," Hisana said standing up. Ayumi opened her mouth but Renji shook his head, motioning for her to be silent.

In his rooms Kyo pressed his head to the cool tile and prayed for death.

His entire body shown with a cold sweat though fever raced through him. His eyes were glassy, though at the moment they were closed. It did nothing to help the dizziness that seemed to fill him. He had discarded his shirt a while ago, far too annoyed by the tacky fabric to continue wearing it. Even now when he was shirtless his skin felt horrible. His fists clenched as he fought the tugging sensation that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside him. His nails dug into the flesh of his palm, he could feel the skin stretch against the intrusion before it broke, dripping red down the heels of his hands.

"Come to me," came the soft whisper, "come with me."

Kyo gagged and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet with the grace of a man dropping in prayer. He had long since emptied the contents of his stomach.

"K-Kyo please!" the soft whisper was sharper, tainted with fear.

Kyo ignored her pleas. He didn't even know what she looked like. Why should he care about the terrified voice in his head. He had left the sword back in his room, why the spirit couldn't take the hint and leave him alone, he had no idea. He heard a whimper but whether it was from him or the sword, he had no idea. His body convulsed before he crumpled to the side, his body splaying on the wood of the floor. His limbs were splayed like a doll caste aside by a bored child. The world continued to spin horribly but he knew that, thankfully, it was only a matter of time.

He should have put more in there.

"Kyo--Kyo!" the door was slammed open. He caught a blurry image of half-familiar faces.

Nakashima pushed past Kojima into the bathroom. Instead of going for the young man he went for the sink countertop. On the edge was the answer. The small vial was half-full and next to it the last cloudy remnants of the water that it had been added too collected in a murky potion at the bottom of the glass. Nakashima looked down at the pitiful creature in front of him. He carried no scars which meant that he wasn't one of the children in the fire but that didn't mean he wasn't with Kuroda. If he was attempting suicide with the poison, then he had to be.

"Hold his mouth open," he instructed to Kojima, "Koji!"

Kojima nodded and rolled him onto his back. He was limp as a doll. Nakashima pulled out the antidote. It should work but this was a different way of taking the poison. Still there wasn't really another option. The second that Kojima went for his jaw though, Kyo thrashed. More shocked than frightened the brothers moved backwards momentarily before they started forward again.

"Stop it!" his speech was shockingly clear, "let me die damn it! And someone shut her up! Just let me die!"

"We will let you die," Koji said, "but only when you've told us what we want to know," he grabbed the antidote and tipped the contents into Kyo's mouth. Before the other man could spit it out he held his jaw shut and and stroked downwards on his throat, forcing him to swallow it.

"Have you ever interrogated someone to kill them?" Nakashima demanded, "don't you usually do it so you don't kill them?"

"What he wants is of little importance," Kojima said coldly, "he wants something and in exchange for information he'll get it," he said hauling him upwards and throwing him over his shoulder, "its that simp--" Koji staggered, pressing a hand to the wall.

"Damn it," Nakashima turned around and slammed the door shut, "put him down," Kojima obeyed him for once, "you can't be around that poison," he said, "you know--"

"That is not important," Koji said cooly.

"The hell its not!" Nakashima snarled.

"Is he--" Hisana stopped when she took sight of the brothers and of Kyo, "oh my God," she ran in, "what happened?"

"Tried to kill himself," Nakashima said as Koji lowered him onto a chair, "diluted the poison to take orally," he said.

"They didn't give him anything else," Hisana said looking around, "he's gotta keep the vials here somewhere," she walked over to the dresser.

"Vials aren't important," Kojima told her cooly, "we know he's the spy. What matters now is that he tells us what we want to know," he looked at Kyo who groaned, his eyes opening, "then I'll kill him."

"What?!" Hisana shrieked.

"He wants to die. The want is more important than what he actually wants," he looked at Kyo, "so," he said, "start talking."

As it turned out Kyo was a very confused young man. He also happened to be a high ranking member of Kuroda's squad. If Hisana felt like she was exploiting him the feeling was quickly lost. it was odd to hear such cold words come out of Kyo's mouth as he described their plan, the details and everything. It was painfully clear that Kyo was tortured and not the hardened criminal. He was severely weakened by his lack of harmony with his Zanpakto as well. All Hisana could really rouse for the poor guy was pity. Nakashima was busy writing down everything he said while Kojima just looked like he was going to be sick at the state of Kuroda's forces.

"Alright," Nakashima said laying down his pen, "i think we've got a semi-workable map. Once the three of us deal with it we should have something that we can use."

"Why are you doing this?" Hisana asked finally looking at him.

"Why?" Kyo demanded looking at them, "did you ever think about this from the Rukongai perspective?" they said nothing, "do you know what its like, to always be considered second class? Your wars destroy our homes, our families and months later all we get is a handful of coins. Could you possibly understand that families pray every single night that one of their children will have Spiritual Power, that they won't have to know that they weren't special enough to be in the court of Pure fucking Souls?!" he hung his head, "there is no hope in Rukongai. Thats why the people line behind Kuroda, because the cause he fights for is just, even if the means by which he fights are not."

"That doesn't give you the right to slaughter innocent Shinigami!"

"Innocent?" Kuroda laughed bitterly, "innocent Shinigami?" he laughed harder, no mirth in it.

"You must have seen by now that this isn't the way to give the people of Rukongai a voice," Hisana said. They all looked at her, "you want to be equals? Stop acting like animals then."

Kyo looked over at her. Hisana glared back at him. He shook his head, his lips parting in a bitter, angry smile.

"Tell us what he wants," Hisana demanded.

"isn't that obvious by now?" Kyo snarled, "sure he wants the Court," he glared, "but he's after you!" Nakashima and Kojima traded looks, "someone who remembers like you? Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how valuable you are to him? You know all his secrets or the one's that matter at least," he looked down, "not to mention your memory. Who wouldn't want to be able to come back to Soul Society and pick up right where they left off? If there's a way they can use that--"

"No," Hisana took a step backwards, "no he can't be serious--"

"Oh yes," Kyo said, "he can be."

"But all those attacks were on--"

"Were on you. To let _you_ know he was serious. He's not stupid. He knows that the only way he's going to get you is if you come to him. Otherwise the others are going to come charging in. He was going to get you sooner but he didn't know who you were."

"What is going on here?"

The three of them turned to see a furious Renji standing there. Kyo said nothing in the presence of his lieutenant. Renji's eyes swept the room, taking in the form of Kyo tied to a chair, the antidote vial smashed on the floor. He saw Hisana standing there looking pale wile Nakashima looked confused and Kojima just looked, as always, bored.

"Following up saying that you're going to change from killing Shinigami by _kidnapping_ one, isn't exactly the right way to go," Renji said.

"We didn't kidnap anyone," Kojima replied cooly, "he fainted into my chest. I simply brought him somewhere to recover. Not being a Shinigami I have no idea where your medial facilities are located."

"And tied him to a chair?" Renji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Kojima replied smoothly.

"I'm taking him to the Fourth," Renji said throwing Kyo easily over his shoulder and walking out, "you three wait right here," he closed the door behind him. Hisana swallowed and look at the two brothers.

"Did he just imply what I think he implied?" Nakashima demanded. Kojima looked at her and nodded slowly, "so you're--" Hisana didn't nod, "you're really old."

"Yes," she said softly, "and I am really sorry."

Neither of them said anything.

Kojima walked away, the door echoing in his wake. She looked back at Nakashima who focused his eyes on the spot where Kojima had once been. Slowly he raised his eyes to her. Hisana braced herself for hatred, for animosity, for him to try to kill her. But all she saw in his eyes was an odd sort of calm sadness. He walked over to her and reached out. Hisana kept herself very very still as he clasped her shoulder. The contact was strange and certainly not the slap that she had expected.

"Thank you."

Hisana's eyes widened in shock.

"Thank me?" she sputtered, "why?! I--"

"You gave me a family," he said, his hand not moving from her shoulder, "if you hadn't done what you did, I'd have become like him," he said looking over to where Kyo had been before he looked at her, "you've got a chance to make this right now."

"How?" Hisana asked, half-afraid of the answer.

"You've got to be the one the people line up behind," he said.

Hisana staggered back, her back hitting the wall. She shook her head, feeling tears collect in her eyes. She coudn't--no, no Yoshiko was supposed to be the one. She had the plan all worked out in her mind. Yoshiko was nice, she was smart, her family was from Rukongai, she was perfect. She knew how to lead. What did Hisana know how to do? She did not know how to do anything except make a horrible, complicated mess of her life. She couldn't possibly be the one who brought Kuroda down.

"No," she said, "Yoshiko--Yoshiko's got to be the one who does it."

"Oh because having someone who defeated him once and then came back to defeat him again isn't just absolutely perfect," Nakashima said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No. No the others will react like Koji," she looked up at him, "I burned you all alive, so I could rescue Byakuya," she choked out, "I-I didn't know there were kids in the building. I just thought it was the people who wanted Byakuya and I dead."

Nakashima sighed and walked over to the door, pulling it open.

"Get back in here," he ordered. Kojima stepped inside, "now lets figure this out. Who do you hate more, her--" he pointed at Hisana, "or the man who stole everything from you?" Kojima gave no response, "any day now," he said impatiently.

"I didn't know," Hisana repeated walking over to him, "truly," she looked at his hand, "all I wanted to do was keep him safe," she looked up at him, "but I swear," she took a breath, "I swear that I'm going to find a way to bring him down. I'm going to stop him and I'm going to make sure that you and everyone else who had to pay for my mistakes, that they don't have to keep suffering for it," she looked at him, "Shinigami or no, I'm going to defeat Kuroda and I'm going to make sure that the people of Rukongai have a voice in Soul Society," she licked her dry lips, "I'm going to take responsibility for what I've done. I'm lucky enough to have this chance and I'm going to use it. But--" she stopped.

"But?" Nakashima prodded.

"But I can't do it alone," she said looking at Kojima.

"We all," he began and stopped, considering his words, "we all have our secrets," he looked at her, "but I will follow you."

"As will I," Nakashima said.

"Lets go figure out how to stop this guy," she said.

The three of them walked out. Coming out of the Captain's quarters was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. His eyes found theirs and they narrowed slightly before he walked forward. Hisana glanced at the two brothers before she put herself in between Byakuya and them. Byakuya's feet stopped as he looked down at her. Hisana raised her chin and met his gaze squarely.

Byakuya stared. Resolve was written on every inch of her face. Byakuya felt his heart still. Something had happened, something had changed in her. There was no sadness in her eyes now, just determination. This was the last thing he needed at the moment considering he was going to have to greet the first of his guests to arrive for the wedding. His eyes swept to the Hamano brothers behind her. Both their feet had shifted slightly, putting them in a fighting stance. Byakuya had no doubt he could beat them. He also had no doubt that beating them was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

"What is going on?" he asked looking at Chiyo.

"We've got to figure out our next move," she said, "and then we have to make it."

"Chiyo," he began.

"This part has to come from us," she said. His eyes narrowed slightly, "I might be a Shinigami but I'm from Rukongai. If we're going to defeat Kuroda then we have to free the people from his hold."

"And this cannot wait?" he asked.

"No," she said, "it can't," she smiled faintly, "besides you've got your guests and everything to keep you busy."

It was barely by force of will that Byakuya kept himself from saying that he didn't care about them. Since their return, the time they spent in each other's company had been almost nonexistant. Against his will he found himself missing her constant presence. Even after Unohana's check up on them both, even after his Spiritual Pressure stabilized, the gardens of his Inner World remained just as breathtaking as they had been the night Senbonzakura had returned to him. Throughout every preparation for the wedding that he was forced to be a part of he was painfully aware of the fact that his fiance was not the woman who had made that happen. Though he would push the thoughts away the moment they occurred the fact was that they still did occur and that, in itself, was a problem.

Yoshiko seemed very sad as well but Byakuya could not figure out why. She still smile, still performed her duties as a lady and did everything that was expected of her. But she did it as though she ran on automatic rather than as though she enjoyed the work. Byakuya hadn't noticed it until a few hours ago when he realized that he had been too wrapped up in his own pain to realize how much she was in as well. She did not seem surprised by his lack of concern, he imagined that she had braced herself for some withdrawal on his part right before the wedding. Immediately he hated himself for proving her right. So the last thing he needed at the moment was for Chiyo to go off on one of her crazed missions. He was worried enough about his wife to be, he did not also need to worry about the girl who had stolen his heart.

"Chiyo," he began again, "this can wait until the morning when we can all look at it."

Hisana squared her shoulders, telling herself this was necessary.

"Sorry but we need help from people who've seen more than the inside of one of Kuroda's cells," she said, purposely leaving out the fact that it had been a store room.

The effect was exactly what she was looking for. His eyes seemed to harden over and she knew she had hit him where it hurt. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nakashima look completely shocked and more than a little impressed at her. Hisana tried to focus on that, on the mission, on anything but the fact that she had hurt him.

"We've got to go," she said, "have fun at you're party," she said as the three of them walked away.

Byakuya stared after them, dumbstruck. His foot moved forward but the rest of his body and his mind did not. Instead he took a step backwards. For a moment he closed his eyes, his fists clenching in sheer frustration before he smoothed his features out. Why was she acting like this? Why was she pushing him away _now_? He did not even want to consider that it was for some stupid, self-sacrificing reason. He especially did not want to think that it could be because she too, she had fallen for him.

Guilt churned through him. No, no it was impossible. Even if she did, what good would it do to dwell on it. He was getting married in less than a few days. He had no time to even consider this--consider what? There was nothing to consider, nothing at all. She was going to be in his life but he was going to get married to Yoshiko. For duty, for his family, for all the most sensible reasons. But sensible did not make them right. Byakuya clenched his fists tightly. This marriage _would_ be sensible.

He had his marriage for love, he had that wonderful, dizzying feeling as he watched Hisana walked down the isle towards him. She might have been self conscious but on that day she didn't show it. She looked perfect, she looked wonderful and she had agreed to be by his side. She had agreed to marry into the family that every so often even _he_ didn't want to be a part of. He remembered almost every detail of their wedding acutely. Though they had the formality, the stuffiness, though she was not in love with him, they wound up actually having fun. That night when he carried her to their shared bedroom, he felt for the first time in his life as though he was complete.

Why would he risk that? Why would he try to have that again? What was the point? What if, what if he let himself love her and slowly her face took over that of his wife? What if Hisana's memory was tainted because his heart was reaching for another? Of all the unforgivable things he had done that was by far the worst. What would the Elders say? They were so wonderfully close to getting him married and working on continuing the Kuchiki Bloodline. How old men could talk for so long was beyond him but Bykauya imagined that he would be attempting to cut his ears off with his _kenseikan_ before it was over. And if she was a part of that, would the fire he saw in her dim like it had with Hisana? He oculdn't do that, not to another person, not to someone he cared about.

He _Shunpoed_ back to the Manor, locking himself in the haven of his office and looked at the forms on his desk. Her handwriting was all over them, that oddly neat scrawl. He felt the barest of smiles on his lips as he looked down at them. The gardens were another place where he had spent so much time with her. Would he be able to go near that koi pond without thinking of how she looked in the gold and red dress? Even if she had worn it for Renji the truth was that at the end of the night she was with him. Her eyes did not seem so sad then, rather they seemed to shine like jewels. She was so expressive, so vibrant, so unlike him.

So much like her.

Byakuya felt his breath catch in his throat, God she really was like Hisana. Not as she had been towards the end but like she had been in the beginning. Back when he had fallen so deeply in love with her. Was it possible to love two people? Was there a distinction? She knew so much, there were few dark secrets that he had from her. And yet she had so many from him. She was small too, not as small as Hisana had been but small enough that it was not alien to wrap his arms around her. Her lips, he remembered the feeling of when they were pressed against his. It might not have really been a kiss but for a moment he wished that he had made it so. She remembered as well, just as Hisana had--just as Rukia did.

Byakuya felt his knees weaken. Was it even possible that she could be--that she could be somehow Hisana and yet not? No, he decided, if she was Hisana she would, at the very least, look like her. Or something like her. She couldn't be her. If she was her reincarnation, he did not know what he could possibly do with that information. The similarities were torturous enough but to have her without it even being her--he did not think that his heart could even bear that. If he knew and she did not, if she was in love with him and he was the only one who remembered. Byakuya chastised himself immediately. He couldn't jump to conclusions about her, hadn't he learned that already? Every conclusion had been, well, it had been wrong.

But not completely wrong.

Could she--could she have something to do with Hisana? Was he to forever be haunted by her? he would not mind that so much, to have her there. But not like this, never like this. Those teasing glimpses, those wonderful moments when he felt as though she was right beside him, only to have it not be her. He never felt outright disappointment when he opened his eyes to find Chiyo there. Was it because of this? Was that why they were so drawn together? Byakuya all but dropped into his chair, his hands clenching tightly in the folds of his hamaka. It made some sense, but it did not fill in all the gaps. But at the moment all he could think was that there was a very strong possibility that he was right.

Chiyo was the incarnation of Hisana, only, only she didn't remember him. Not like she should have. She could have known every little thing about and she still would not have known him as he so desperately wished. The ache that engulfed his heart was so fierce it stole his breath away. Byakuya closed his eyes tightly, wondering why life was so cruel.

"Captain?" Renji asked tentatively knocking on the door.

Byakuya immediately composed himself as much as he could. Renji saw right through it. The mixture of desperation, of horror, of such agony it threatened to eat Byakuya fromt he inside out, that could only mean one thing: he knew. Renji walked forward, mentally preparing to plead his life when he realized that Byakuya couldn't know the whole story. Not when he was looking like that. He looked like someone had ripped his heart out, broken it and stuffed it back into his chest. He looked like his entire world had been shattered. Renji had assumed that Byakuya would look like that but there would be something else. Now though he looked like he wanted nothing more than to die.

The bastard had figured out only half the story.

Renji took a deep breath and figured that of all the possible deaths, Senbonzakura hurt the worst.

"What is that you needed Renji?" Byakuya asked cooly.

"Byakuya!" Yoruichi's sing-song call echoed through the house.

"I see," he stood up, his features hardening like ice, "thank you for coming to get me," he stepped out, "Abarai," he said, his back to Renji, "make arrangements for Chiba to be moved back to the Division."

Then he was gone before Renji could utter another word.

"Oh fuck," the Lieutenant swore.

This could _not_ be happening. It just couldn't. After all this time, after everything that had happened he couldn't have just figure it out now. Well he didn't figure it out exactly, he figured out part of it. He had figured out the worst part of it. Damn it he had told her to tell him but _no_. No of course she couldn't listen to him. Why the hell couldn't anyone listen to him? This all could have been solved. Renji was willing to bet his last pair of sunglasses that Byakuya had assumed that Chiyo had something to do with Hisana but he hadn't even considered that she could have remembered him. Of course he wouldn't think of that, who the hell would, but he had once again assumed the worst. Now he was going to go to this damn party and act like everything was alright while silently screaming inside.

If there was one thing that Renji had learned about people like Byakuya Kuchiki it was that their emotions were a lot like a Spiritual Power. They could hide it all they fucking wanted, they could stuff it down to the smallest, littlest corner in the itty bittyiest part of their minds. But some day all that emotion would get to be too much and like a massive attack, it would explode. Inevitably they did something really fucking stupid when it did. Byakuya and Ichigo were tied for the position of the King of the Stupid Emotional Acts, though Renji knew he was a close second. Hell he probably tied with Rukia. Apparently Hisana fit in a lot better than he had thought. Stupid emotion-denying people. Why did he have to be surrounded with them? Maybe he was far more of a masochist than he originally thought. It could explain why he agreed to be Rukia's date for this excruciating party.

"Renji! There you are," Rukia replaced her brother in the doorway, "we've got to greet the gue--what's wrong?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing.

Renji quickly swept her snow white kimono but was satisfied to see that Sode was nowhere to be found. That didn't mean this wasn't going to hurt.

"I've got to go," he blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Rukia's eyes narrowed, "you agreed that you'd be my date--"

"Take Ichigo," Renji said. Rukia's eyes widened, "Byakya's gonna have to deal with it some day. Trust me right now he's in one of those moods where he denies that he experiences human emotions. Its perfect. Go. Enjoy his company."

"Where are _you_ going?" Rukia demanded.

"You remember how you said I thought that your brother was making a huge mistake?" Renji asked. Rukia nodded slowly, "yeah well, something tells me that the situation just got a hell of a lot more complicated than I originally thought," his eyes narrowed, "you're not planning to start this whole stop-the-wedding thing tonight are you?"

"Um," Rukia bit her lip, "Yoruichi may or may not have had a rather brilliant plan to--"

"I don't want to know," Renji said, "go through with it."

"Huh?!"

"Trust me, go through with it," Renji said, "make sure Yoruichi goes through with it."

"Its Yoruichi," Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"Good," he said hurrying down the hallway towards the doors, "tell your brother I'm sorry," he called, "have fun!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, Renji jogged out into the night, trying not to feel too horribly uncomfortable with the formal cloths he was wearing. He had to find Hisana. He glanced back at the Manor before he used Shunpo to get out of there. All he had to do was find Hisana and convince her it was time to tell Byakuya the truth.

Then he was going to have to run like hell.

Or maybe he could hide behind Ichigo.

* * *

**So Byakuya figured SOMETHING out...it just happened to be the completely wrong thing. **

**Next time its Engagement party time. We find out about Koji and Yoshiko's connection, what Yoruichi's plan was and if it'll work. **

**Poor Byakuya though, lets hope Hisana can clear this mess up for the poor guy. **


	27. Chapter 27

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo groaned and rolled over at the angry shout, wondering what the hell was going on. He had gotten out of the Kuchiki party tonight--thank God. He might consider Renji a good friend but seeing him accompanying Rukia was not something Ichigo was particularly psyched about. He didn't know why Rukia was making this so hard. He loved her, she loved him and yet she refused to let them be seen in public together. It wasn't like it was that much of a secret, he knew that all of Soul Society knew that they were together as far more than friends. But she had to continue to act like they were not together. It was beginning to infuriate Ichigo. He felt like some fucking teenager sneaking around with his girlfriend. It had been a while since he had been a teenager and his father would probably throw rose petals around if he thought Ichigo had a girl up his room.

Wondering what Rukia could possibly want he got to his feet and padded over to the door. He pulled it open to reveal Rukia. Rukia dressed in a snowy white kimono embroidered with pale silver threads, her hair pulled back and secured with a handful of glittery crystal ornaments. All Ichigo could think was that Rukia was giving Sode a run for her money as the most beautiful ice wielder in Soul Society. Apparently he stared at her a bit too long because his not-quite-girlfriend put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"S-sorry," Ichigo muttered before his eyes narrowed, "what the hell do you want? I thought you were supposed to be at that party with Renji."

"Plans changed. You're taking me," she said.

"Hell no," Ichigo said instantly. Rukia glared hotly, "I'm not replacing Renji because he went off--where did he go too?"

"I don't know but I said I was going to get my date and if you don't want to come with me then I can go find someone else," Rukia said hotly.

"Good luck then," Ichigo snarled.

"Fine!" Rukia shouted

"Fine!" Ichigo shot back, slamming the door between them. Rukia stared at the wood, mentally counting to five, "give me a minuet to change," Ichigo's voice came. Rukia smirked and crossed her arms, "am I supposed to wear my haori?"

"No," she said.

"Rukia then what the hell am I supposed to wear?"

"Something _other_ than your Shinigami uniform. And _no_ you cannot bring Zangetsu with you."

"Rukia we're at war, I'm not leaving Zangetsu here," he snapped over his shoulder, "I'll just stash him in the Kuchiki Manor," he pulled on the most formal kimono he had and walked over to the door, "this is a date right?" he asked. Rukia was quiet, "Rukia--"

"Alright, yes, its a date," she said. He grinned and opened the door, "oh stop grinning," she said, "lets go."

At the Kuchiki Manor the party was in full swing. It was everything a Kuchiki party should be. Everyone was dressed wonderfully in fine silks. The room was one of the larger ones that afforded sweeping views of the gardens. The gardens themselves had pale gold lanterns everywhere turning the usually serene place into something far more out of a fairy tale. People exchanged quiet murmurs of conversation, dimmed by the occasional chime of a hair ornament or whiff of some exotic perfume. Relief shone on everyone who had feared that the Kuchiki bloodline would end with Byakuya. Even if this was not the wedding, they were so close that no-one could imagine that anything could possibly go wrong.

Oh how wrong they were.

Yoruichi would no more wear a kimono than she would a haori. The time for both of those was long since past. Instead she wore a dress of dark russet silk, cut for modesty in the front but leaving a large portion of her back completely bare. The dress toed the modesty line very very finely but it seemed to pass the inspections, not that Yoruichi really cared about it. Part of her had toyed with the idea of showing up looking like a Noble just to see if she could surprise everyone but in the end the russet dress won out. Besides standing next to Kuukaku's low cut flame red ensemble, Yoruichi doubted anyone could take their eyes off the Shiba long enough to glare at her. Kuukaku had even traded her usual head wrappings to pull her hair up. It looked different and exotic and completely kept the eyes right where Kuukaku wanted them: on her eyes.

"You two look utterly miserable," Urahara told her from where he stood, dressed in a slightly more formal version of his usual ensemble. At least he left the hat and clogs for which he was so well known at home.

"Why wouldn't we be miserable?" Kuukaku barked, "you know I've got no patience for this formal crap--" one of the Elders glared and Kuukaku glared right back, "yeah I meant this," she snarled before turning back to the two of them, "hate them even more when people are making mistakes."

"I have to say," Yoruichi said, "I can't decide who looks more miserable: her or him?"

"Hmm," Urahara inspected the two of them from across the room, "her. He just looks stunned."

"I bet he knows Renji's secret," Yoruichi hissed putting down the glass of whatever she was drinking.

"Where are you going?" Urahara asked.

"I'm going to find it out," Yoruichi said over her shoulder.

Both of them looked formal and elegant. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves--or she did, Byakuya seemed to regard this with the same indifference he did everything else. But Yoruichi could see the robotic way they moved, as though too lost in their own thoughts to deal with the world. Byakuya was excellent at schooling his features and while Yoshiko was not as good, Yoruichi imagined the sheer amount of finery she had on was enough to serve as an illusion, or rather, as armor.

Her kimono was blue, highlighting the darkness of her hair. Embroidered painstakingly on it was a massive peacock, the symbol of the Konno family. The crest started at the hem of the garment and came almost to the collar. Embroidery the rest of it was embroidered heavily as well, especially on the hem and the sleeves of the garment, all in white and silver thread. Yoshiko's hair was pulled back and secured with combs that shone in the light, making her look almost earthreal. Her face had been painted by the hands of an equally skilled artist who somehow made her beauty seem to rival that of the exquisite cloths she wore.

Yoruichi felt sympathy for the woman but he main concern was Byakuya. Indifference or no, Yoruichi knew that tortured look in his eyes. She had seen it before, only once before when he broke his promise to his dead wife. She imagined that there would be a good deal of emotional turmoil on his part as the wedding drew closer but Rukia had told her that her brother had been firm in his decision that this marriage would be for duty rather than for love. Still he cared for Yoshiko and people who cared for other people generally didn't look like they wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole somewhere and die. Yoruichi could tell he was doing a rather good job of hiding how he felt but she had been seeing through Byakuya's emotional walls for much longer than most people. Hell she had been smashing them for longer than most people.

"Byakuya!" she said in way of greeting. Byakuya moved his eyes from the man he was talking to towards her. For a moment anguish was so clear in them that Yoruichi made her decision, "sorry," she said to the man, "I've got to steal him for a moment," she said grabbing Byakuya's arm before he could say otherwise and leading him out of the room towards the doors.

The second the cool air hit his face it took all Byakuya had not to break down. He was stronger than that, he had always been stronger than that. Despite the fact that he performed his duties as the host and groom-to-be, every action seemed to be just as hard as when he watched Rukia rise up the scaffolding to be killed. He held himself back then and he was going to hold himself together now. But it was hard, so painfully hard to do that. Every scene, every moment he shared with her, it replayed in his head as her image and that of Hisana became blurred. All he could think, all he could feel, all he could hate was the fact that now, now that she didn't remember him or Rukia or anything of their time together, now that they were making new memories, now that their relationship was so drastically different.

Now she loved him.

God how long had he waited to know that? He had told her that he did not care that she couldn't love him with her whole heart. He told her he wanted to be with her, not possess her like some child with a doll. He had accepted the fact that her heart was not his and he felt even more honored that she agreed to marry him despite the fact. But in this new form things were slowly becoming as they should be and now they could not be so. He knew the instant he realized who she truly was that he would never be able to look at her the same way again. Worse still he would never be able to think about her or to hold her in his arms without thinking about the woman she no longer was. It seemed that fate was determined to torture him once again. Only this time it was so much worse, so much more painful than anything he had known before.

"I might not have been here for your first wedding but even I know that generally people who are getting married don't look like they're being executed," Yoruichi said.

"I found something--" Byakuya struggled for the word, "troubling," he said finally.

"Troubling?" Yoruichi repeated, "what'd you find out?"

"It is nothing to be concerned about," Byakuya replied, the lie sticky in his throat.

"Liar," Yoruichi said with a derisive huff, "try again."

Byakuya said nothing for a moment. Yoruichi remained silent. He was going to tell her she just had to wait. Clearly this was just eating him up inside. People tended to be far more forthcoming with secrets when they caused them physical agony.

"I believe I have found her again," he said, his voice quiet.

"Who--" Yoruichi stopped, "no," she gasped, "you found _her_?" Byakuya nodded shortly before he focused his eyes on the garden, "how can you tell?"

"I had not considered it," he admitted after a moment, "but I cannot deny the similarities between--" he stopped, "i cannot deny that she is very much the same as she was, before."

"Then, Byakuya," Yoruichi said, "what are you doing _here_?"

"I said she was the same," he said, "but she is not Hisana."

"Who is she?" Yoruichi demanded. Byakuya said nothing, "is she that Fifth Seat?" he nodded finally, "the one you're so clearly falling for?" Byakuya arched an eyebrow before he realized there was no reason to be surprised that she knew, "huh."

Yoruichi frowned, while that was a big secret it did not seem like the kind of earth-shattering one that Renji was keeping. Besides, if Renji had figured it out why wouldn't he just tell Byakuya and Rukia? Clearly the amount of time that Byakuya had spent with her while being ignorant was leading to how he was feeling. Renji didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do that to the people he cared about. Especially not to Rukia who, she was sure, would be happy to know that her sister was back--in some way. Even if she did not--

Yoruichi froze.

No, there was no way that was even possible. But it would explain so much. Why Kuroda was after her, what Renji was keeping a secret: she had sworn him to secrecy. Yoruichi looked over at Byakuya who looked completely miserable as he was. She had no idea what the hell what telling him that not only had his wife had been in front of him the whole time but that she had kept that fact from him. Yoruichi had a feeling that Byakuya was beating himself up for not realizing it sooner, not that he had any reason to feel guilty about that. What if she had a reason to not tell him? What if she didn't remember and Yoruichi was just letting her imagination get the better of her? Clearly Yoruichi needed more information. She couldn't torture Byakuya with that any further.

"I must return," he said abruptly. Yoruichi opened her mouth before she nodded.

"Me too," she said, "try not to enjoy yourself too much," she said with an easy smile. Byakuya's expression made it clear that they were not in danger of that. Yoruichi slipped through the crowd back to Urahara. He turned and looked over at her, "Kisuke," Yorichi said, "what do you know about memories being carried over through reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation?" Kuukaku leaned forward, "whose been reincarnated?"

"Its not so much who," Yoruichi said, "its what," she looked at Urahara, "so what do you know?"

"I know--hey is that Rukia and Ichigo?"

Yoruichi turned. Sure enough it was. Only instead of doing their usual we're-not-together thing, they were clearly there together. She looked every inch the noblewoman and he, the dashing hero. His arm was very casually around her, his hand resting on her back. She did not seem unhappy or put off at the contact. Her body was close enough that part of her back was against his chest. In the room of two people who so clearly did not want to get married to each other the glimpse of genuine closeness and affection, of love, it seemed to shine brighter than any of the ornaments or finery.

"This wedding is so over," Kuukaku said darkly.

"Not necessarily," Yoruichi said crossing her arms, "the bride just might be different," she looked over at Kuukaku, "you'd better go disable those fireworks now."

"Damn it Yoruichi! Give me a little notice next time!" Kuukaku turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Ayumi walked down the hallway of the Fourth Division quietly, trying not to look too guilty. Two men dressed in black were standing outside the door to Kyo's room. She knew a handful more were nearby as well. They were not concerned with the safety of the young Shinigami inside, per se, they were far more concerned with the fact that if he died they would be unable to put him in a very public trial for crimes against the Shinigami. The two men glanced at her as she looked back up at them.

"I'm his friend," she said quietly, "I want to see him," they traded glances so Ayumi did her best puppy eyes, "please?" she asked, "he's monitored, you'll know if I do anything--not that I would--but I just--" she took a breath, "I just want to say 'hi'."

They let her in.

Kyo looked terrible. He was pale and clammy, the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose obscured part of his face. His chest rose and fell in time with the mask fogging up. His eyes were closed though. He was clearly asleep. Ayumi tried not to look at the narrow cuff that kept his hand secured to the bed, just in case he tried to run, or worse, someone tried to take him. Ayumi walked forward, stripping off her outer robe. She had tucked the Zanpakto down her spine so that if she held herself just right a quick glance wouldn't reveal her entering a prisoner's room armed. She had left Hokkou in her room, knowing that she would not be allowed in otherwise. Besides she could more than take care of herself without her Zanpakto--or at least until she got back to where her Zanpakto was.

The Zanpakto she had snuck in wasn't hers.

It was Kyo's.

She had been in complete disbelief when she heard about him, both betrayal and the fact he tried to kill himself. She had gone to his room and found his Zanpakto lying there. She had realized then that she had never seen him release his Zanpakto before. The second she had touched the sword she had felt nothing but fear. She knew that she had to bring the blade to him. So she tucked the sword in her uniform and went strait to the Fourth Division to find him. Licking her dry lips she walked over to the bed until she was standing right over him. Taking a deep breath she lifted his hand. He stirred, his brow furrowing before he blinked open his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hey," she said, smiling faintly. He just looked back at her, his lips silent. Ayumi bit her lip and gently placed the sword down next to him. She felt Kyo tug his hand away but she tightened her grip on his fingers, "its okay," she said, "you're doing more harm by fighting it then by accepting it."

"I can't accept this," he said coldly, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

"That's because you never tried," Ayumi said placing his palm on the hilt of the sword, "just try," she said moving her hand so that it was over his, to hold it in place.

The pull was even worse now that he had physical contact with the blade. He struggled against it as hard as he could but even he knew that it was a loosing battle. Ayumi tightened her hand over his, hoping he wasn't going to hurt himself or that someone from the Special Forces wouldn't come in and stop her. They didn't and all too soon the weakness was too much for Kyo and his Zanpakto finally won out. He slipped under, his eyes closing as he all but tumbled to the strange Inner World he had never been inside before.

It was really strange, his Inner World. Jewels, toys, weapons, papers and a thousand other things were all scattered around in a kaleidoscope of color. The clutter was familiar and almost comforting, he was a naturally messy person who had only been trained to be orderly. He could see that he was in a room of some kind. Through the windows he could see a grassy field. Next to the window was a bed.

Sitting on the quilt picking apart something was a woman.

It was Tenbinza.

She was intent on whatever she was doing. Her pink hair fell down her back, as candy-colored as the rest of the room. Her eyes were cherry red as well but they weren't frightening in the least. He felt no fear when he looked at the woman in front him, just an odd sense that he had known her for a very long time without even realizing it. Of course he knew who she was but he had never really humanized her before. Her knew that Spirits could take on all different shapes and sizes, he had never really expected his to be, well, to be human. But there she was, a reflection of his own soul, sitting on the bed. She wasn't picking apart something, he realized, she was fixing something. She lowered it fractionally to fix him with her gaze.

"So you've decided to be a Shinigami?" she asked.

"I haven't decided anything," he said.

"Well that's better than the outright 'no' you used to give me," she said idly fingering a piece of the puzzle, "well sit," she said finally, "I've got a lot to cover and not a lot of time."

"Cover what?" he asked.

"What we do," she said rolling her candy eyes.

"But--"

"Shut up," she ordered, the sweet tones gone from her voice, "sit down and be quiet. We're getting through this and we're doing it now," she crossed her arms, "I am a Zanpakto and so help me God you will be a Shinigami by the time I'm done with you."

"But I don't want to be a Shinigami," he said, horrified.

"I've got news for you Kyo," Tenbinza said cooly, "you already are a Shinigami, you're just too stupid to know it."

Kyo's jaw dropped. Wasn't his Spirit supposed to be _nice_? Apparently not. Apparently she had enough of his hesitance, his fear, of everything. Now that he was in her world she was apparently going to sit him down on a brightly colored quilt and make sure he knew exactly what he was capable of whether he wanted to know it or not. He opened his mouth to tell her that she was wrong but she got to her feet, shaking out her mane of pink hair and glared at him, her eyes suddenly not so candy like.

"I am sick and tired of doing dirty work, of feeling ashamed and I know that you are as well," she crossed her arms, "so you know what? Its over. You're a Shinigami who specializes in Kido. I am a Kido based Zanpakto and together we can destroy anyone who gets in our way."

"But--" he began.

"I'm you remember?" she crossed her arms, "I know everything about you. I know you're frustrated, I know you're confused and i know you've made a serious mess and have no idea how to get out of it," Kyo looked down, "well I've got the way but until you're a bit yet useless its not going to work," she crossed her arms, "ready to use Kido again?"

He swallowed and looked at her.

Slowly he nodded.

* * *

"No, these _three_," Hisana said pointing, "those are the first three we should take out. Weapons storage and money storage," she looked at them, "we don't hit any targets that'll affect food or civilians. I don't want to kill anyone we don't have to."

"According to Kyo, this one is where they make the poison," Nakashima pointed at a spot, "we should get that one too."

"Good," Hisana said. "the three of us can get one each--"

"No," Kojima spoke up, "we cannot leave you alone," he said looking at Hisana, "he'll know its, uh, you?" the last word came out rather tentative, "are we supposed to call you Hisana or are we supposed to call you Michiyo or Chiyo or--do you have any other names we should know about?"

"No," Hisana said. Nakashima snorted, "what is so funny?" she demanded icily, "this is not funny."

"Its a little funny," Nakashima said.

"No its not--"

"He knows!"

Everyone turned to see Renji standing in the doorway gasping for air. He was dressed formally, clearly having ditched the party to find them. Then it registered in Hisana's head exactly what he just said. Her eyes widened as her knees seemed to weaken. Hisana turned around, her hands gripping the table with a white knuckled grip. Her heart echoed in her ears as she stared at the map in front of her. He knew, he knew and she had no idea how he was reacting. He knew--what if Rukia knew? She couldn't decide which was worse, all she knew was that if he didn't hate her before then he sure as hell was going to hate her now. She should have listened to Renji, she should have told him. She should have but now, now it was too late for that.

"He doesn't know everything," Renji said quickly, "I think he just thinks you're reincarnated. He has no idea that you--uh--that you remember."

"He doesn't know?" Nakashima demanded.

"No one else knows," Hisana said faintly, "no-one was supposed to--" she stopped, "how did he find out?"

"He figured it out," Renji said, "I just walked into the room and he had that _look_ on his face," Hisana opened her mouth to say maybe he didn't know but Renji barreled on, "believe me, he knows. You're the only person who can make him look like that."

"Damn it that's why he wasn't supposed to know!" Hisana shouted, "I didn't want to hurt him anymore. And Yoshiko--" she shook her head at the thought of his fiance.

Kojima looked down as Nakashima coughed and scratched the back of his neck. Renji glanced between the two of them.

"What's wrong?"

"Lets, uh, lets just say that the Princess isn't really jumping at the fact that she's got to marry your old husband."

Hisana's insides clenched. She felt like she was going to be sick. He figured out only half the story. He didn't know that she was really back. Her throat felt dry, her heartbeat pounded in her ears but she knew the truth. She knew exactly what she had to do. Numbness seemed to slowly fill every part of her. If she was really going to become Kuroda's adversary, if she was going to lead the people like she was supposed too then she could not wonder about Byakuya and about what could have been. No, there was really only one thing that she could do. Well she had faced up to one thing today, it seemed that before the night was over she was going to have to contend with more of her past. Hisana looked over at Kojima who was looking down at the map and then at Nakashima who was looking at him.

"Why doesn't she want to marry him?" she asked. They said nothing, "I just, I want to be sure before I--" she took a breath, "before I tell him."

"Lets just say that for reasons unknown to mankind she'd much rather marry him," he said nodding to Kojima.

"I doubt that," the warrior said quietly.

"You should talk to her," Hisana said walking over and picking up Kakyoku, "something tells me there's going to be little to celebrate tonight," she slipped her Zanpakto over her shoulder, "someone should get some kind of happiness," she looked at Renji, "you might want to stay away."

"Away?" Renji snorted, "hell no. I've decided that hiding behind Ichigo is my best bet at coming out of this with all my limbs in place."

The four of them walked to the Manor, two of them feeling like they were walking to their deaths and one of them wondering if he should give Ichigo warning before he dove behind him or not. The fourth just watched the three of them, wondering who looked more miserable and if there was a way he could place money on who was going to be in more pain emotion-wise or physical-wise. Finally they arrived at the fairy tale party. The two brothers walked in first. Hisana hesitated, her throat seeming to tighten. Renji reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be alright," he said kindly looking down at her, "its time to tell him."

"I know," she said softly glancing back at him, "you were right though, I should have told him."

"Damn it," he said. She raised an eyebrow, "don't give me that look. I'm always right when its something bad," he sighed, "you know what? I'm going to tell you that he'll forgive you one day. That way when he does I can tell you that I was right and be happy about it."

"I hope you're right," Hisana said wiping under her eyes, even though her tears had yet to fall.

Hisana walked into the party feeling like a horrible person. Apparently some rumors had reached the Elders. They glared at her as she walked through the room. Well there was little new there. She kept her eyes on the back wall, not daring to look at anyone. She felt eyes on the back of her neck but she ignored them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yoshiko walking with Nakashima outside. The Princess looked over her shoulder at Hisana. For a moment their eyes locked and some kind of understanding passed between the two of them. Then she looked forward again and swept out of the room with Nakashima.

Hisana finally found Byakuya standing with some old man. He was either too lost in his own thoughts or the conversation or maybe both to notice the fact that she had entered the room. Hisana could see the pain on his features behind the coolness of his gaze. Finally his eyes turned to her. She could see sadness, she could see hurt and guilt and terrible longing in his gaze--everything she had never wanted to see in his eyes. She realized that he thought he lost her, that she was nothing more than a teasing glimpse of a love that could never be again. Hisana felt the first stirrings of hope. Perhaps, just maybe, maybe telling him would not be the worst thing in the world.

"I need to speak with you," she said, her voice unexpectedly hoarse. Hisana swallowed and continued, her voice slightly strong, "its urgent."

"Very well," he said inclining his head in apology to the man he was speaking to.

It hurt, agreeing to go with her but Byakuya had little choice in the matter. All he could do was follow her out of the room. She seemed to know where she was going as she wove her way through the corridors before she stopped at a room and pushed open the doors, waiting for him to go inside. Byakuya felt his heart lurch. He knew the room they were in, the room that no-one had dared to go inside since--since well, since she died. He did not want to go inside there either. He looked at her but she held his gaze.

"Please," she whispered, her tone so soft and so sad he could do nothing to refuse her.

He stepped into the room.

The room had not always been a bad place. Truly it had not. In fact once it had held happy memories of him and Hisana, of their lives together. They had laughed in that room, he had taught her about being a Noble in that room. He had taught her to dance, long before he abhorred physical contact with other people. She had slipped away from him in that room, dying before the first plum blossom bloomed. Now he was standing there with her reincarnation, the woman who had no idea what the room meant to him and to the woman she had once been. It was almost too much for his heart to bear.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her or to shake her--he wanted to do something, to do anything to somehow make her see who she had once been. He was more sure than ever before that she was Hisana's reincarnation but that was not what he wanted. He wanted Hisana. Not just her soul's latest reincarnation. Not just this, he wanted _her_. What would happen if Chiyo died? Would another one of her reincarnations come back to torture him? Byakuya looked down at the ground, desperate to do something, to do anything to get out of this. To get _her_ as far from him as he could. This, this was a new kind of agony, one he was not ready to face--one he could never be ready to face.

The sound of screen doors opening had his head flying up. The tree was not blooming yet but it was getting ready too. In the parting of the doors she stood, standing in front of the tree instead of lying there dying. Byakuya felt his throat tighten though he continued to fight the tears that wished to come. He had not cried in decades, probably a century at least. He would not cry now and if he did, it would not be in front of her. Chiyo finally turned around, looking at him with her soulful brown eyes. Byakuya struggled to fight back the emotions warring through him, to keep his features serene or, at the very least, indifferent.

Hisana saw him fight back his emotions and knew this was killing him. But she couldn't tell him anywhere else. This was where their life before had ended and this was where she was going to tell him the truth. Maybe she could make this room a happy place once more or maybe it would continue to hold nothing but bad memories. Either way when they walked out of this room the secret was going to be out. Whether he hated her or not, she was going to tell him. For the life of her she could not figure out what to say to him though. Blurting it out seemed a bit, well, a bit harsh.

"I--" she stopped.

"What was it that you needed?" he asked, his voice not even shaking, maybe a bit thick, but not shaky. He just wanted to leave the room.

Hisana thought saying that 'I wanted to tell you' seemed rather weak considering she didn't want to tell him. So she said the first thing that came to her mind and for once it seemed that it was the right thing to say.

"I saw it," she said. Confusion furrowed his brow, "the plum blossom," she continued keeping her gaze with his, "you told me to look and even though I didn't tell you," she took a breath, "but I saw it."

**

* * *

**

**She's telling him!**

**Someone should remind her though that maybe standing in front of an open door when Kuroda's using archers isn't a good idea. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay I'm warning you right now**

**Byakuya and Rukia are going to have very VERY different reactions to this news.**

**Remember that their relationships with Hisana are very different. **

**Byakuya was with her for while, they had a relationship and all that. Their relationship was very complex. Not to mention the fact that he's been falling for her not knowing who she was. So keep that in mind.**

**Rukia never met her sister but throughout the story she's never shown any ill will towards her. In cannon she's also been shown to take shattering news rather well (IE when Byakuya tells her of their relationship and the fact that he lied to her for all those years). So keep that in mind please.**

**

* * *

**

It took Byakuya's anguished mind a moment to process the words that had just come out of her mouth.

_I saw it, the plum blossom_

His mouth was suddenly dry, his heart seemed to falter as the air fled the room. Standing in front of the tree, almost exactly in the spot where he had sat and held her hand as she slipped away, the reincarnation of his wife had just said something that no-one except him and Rukia should know. Her eyes were focused on his, sad brown meeting horrified grey. Byakuya just stared and slowly, with horrible certainty, the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place.

How she knew the most obscure, odd facts about him that had no very real use in a so-called 'spy' mission.

Why Rukia responded to her so quickly. She might not have had the same voice or appearance but some connections were deeper than that.

Why he had fallen for her so easily.

The many reasons why her eyes were so sad.

It was, it was impossible. But somehow it had happened all the same. What if this was another trick? What if this was something else, something that was supposed to make him believe her only to have it be false again. He did not think that anyone could be that cruel but, but if this was the truth then perhaps someone could be. He just would never have expected it to be _her._

"Impossible," he breathed, seemingly unable to put any force behind the word.

Hisana lowered her eyes. She should have known that there would be some disbelief on his part. After all, all logic said that she should have gone to him the moment that she woke up in Soul Society. She should have gone then and told him but she hadn't. Now she was telling him. Now after all that they had been through, now after all this time, she was telling him. The more she repeated it over to herself the more the truth became clear. She had kept it from him to protect him, to spare him the pain that their marriage had caused him. She had done it for such noble reasons, reasons that made perfect sense moments ago. But now she could see it clearly.

She had betrayed him.

She had lied to him, to Rukia, to everyone. She had lied and now that the truth was coming out it hurt worse than anything she could have foreseen. Her resolve was failing but she grasped onto the last shreds of it. He could hate her all he wanted but he was going to know the truth. She owed him the truth. She owed it to him to make sure he knew that she had not done this to hurt him, to betray him, to do anything bad to him. She needed him to know that she had done this to protect him, to protect the people she loved even if she had not been _in_ love with him--not back then anyway.

"Its the truth," she said softly, "that and all that it implies."

"What you are implying is impossible," he said.

"Impossible?" she felt her lips curve into a small smile, "no more impossible than me setting fire to a hideout to rescue the Nobleman that was kidnapped for ransom and kept in a store room."

"You--" he was barely able to utter the word.

Hadn't she just said hours ago that he was kept in a 'cell'? But she knew that it was a store room. The world seemed to be spinning much faster than it had been a moment ago. That meant she knew, he realized. She knew about Rukia, about what he had done--or what he had not done--in light of her almost execution. She knew that he broke his promise to her and told Rukia who she was. She knew he had broken his promise and instead of treating Rukia like a sister had treated her like a burden for the first decades of their time together.

She had watched him get engaged to another woman.

Bile rose in his throat. Far worse than the fact that she knew all those horrible things, far worse than the fact that she had been fully prepared to let him marry another woman, far worse than anything else that had happened or that could possibly happen was the fact that he had not known.

He had not known.

She had been there the entire time and the thought had not even occurred to him. There had been no reason for the thought to occur to him, the faintly rational part of his mind pointed out. But that part was eclipsed by the furious emotions spiraling through him. He had no idea that she was there the entire time. He had wondered why the thoughts of Hisana, of _her_ were so much more but he had dismissed it in light of his wedding and then in light of falling in love. Had he known? Had some small part of him known? His breath caught. He had been falling in love with her all over again, with the woman that he had never really stopped loving. He had failed her. He had already failed her once but this, this was so much worse. How could he not have known?

"I didn't want to lie to you," Hisana said before she stopped herself, "no, that's not right," she looked down before forcing her eyes back to his, "I did lie to you and I would have kept lying to you."

"Why?" his voice, thick with disbelief, seemed to come from some great distance.

"I couldn't hurt you anymore," she said shaking her head, "not after all i had done to you--I couldn't keep hurting you--" she looked up at him, "but even if I didn't want to hurt you," her voice turned soft, almost choked, "I think I've hurt you even more by trying to protect you."

He felt nothing.

Maybe he felt too much, maybe everything that had happened had finally, at long last done him in. He knew he was standing but he could no longer feel the ground under his feet. He knew he was breathing but each breath seemed to contain no air. His heart beat but whereas moments ago he could hear it echo in his ears, now he could hear nothing. Perhaps that was broken. Perhaps everything was broken. Past the plum blossom tree he could see lanterns twinkling, outside of the room he was in, the first of the long strings of celebrations for his wedding were going on. His wedding to another woman, to someone that she knew about, something that she was going to let happen. She would have kept this charade up, she wouldn't have told him if he had not figured at least part of the story out.

"Where are you going?!" Hisana cried when he turned without a word to the door. Byakuya's hand hesitated at the wood before it fell back to his side.

"Your voice is different," he said, "everything about your appearance is different," Hisana didn't know what was going on, "even if you are--" his voice stopped, seemingly unable to say her name, "even if you are her, you are not."

Hisana couldn't breath.

"But--" she began.

"She never would have done what you have done," Byakuya spoke. Hisana's stomach dropped at the raw betrayal threaded through his tone, "to her sister, to her husb--" he stopped, "or to her family," he finished, unable to say her name and equally unable to talk of his relationship to her.

Without another word, Byakuya opened the door and walked out of the room, not even looking at her as he slid the door shut. Hisana stared at the pristine door that had closed in his wake. One moment she was fine and the next her hands were clapped over her mouth to muffle her sobs. She knew the was going to happen, she knew he was going to be hurt and angry but knowing and seeing were two drastically different things. Hisana staggered over to the wall and slid down it as her knees weakened, her sobs continuing to wrack her frame. He hated her. Perhaps not, perhaps he was just very hurt. Either way the very thing that had she had been trying so hard to prevent had happened.

With each sob that shook her and each gasp that she struggled to take, the one thing that seemed to repeat over and over was the fact that he never said her name.

Not once.

"Chiyo?"

Hisana felt her self sob harder at the call of her false name.

Rukia stared at the figure in the corner. The windows were open to the night air. Knowing the risk Rukia slid the door closed and walked over, quickly sliding the windows closed. She walked over to the sobbing woman and knelt down. She had seen her brother disappear with Chiyo and hoped that the two of them were finally going to act on their feelings. But all that had happened was that Byakuya had come out of the room looking like someone had shattered it world and Chiyo hadn't come out at all. So Rukia had gone into the room and now all she saw was Chiyo. The poor thing was a wreck, her body being shaken by the sobs that seemed to tear at her like physical wounds.

Rukia had never been very good at comforting people. WIth Ichigo it was easy. Something told her that smacking Chiyo was probably not the way to jerk her out of her tears. Rukia moved to the side of the wall and sat down next to her, reaching out carefully she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Chiyo just sobbed harder at the comfort. Rukia wondered if she had done something terribly wrong. But she had learned that crying people rarely did things that made any kind of sense. So she kept her arm there.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"H-he hates me," came the reply, gasped out between sobs.

"Huh? No, no he really likes you," Rukia said, "he probably just said something stupid--"

"I've been lying this whole time," Hisana sobbed, "I should have told him--I should have told you but I was so stupid!"

"Tell me?" Rukia stared, half of her just glad that her sobs had quieted enough for her to talk, "well I'm right here," she looked at her, "you can tell me now."

Hisana looked over at the earnestness in Rukia's violet eyes. She could almost imagine their mother in her place, her own arm around her shoulders. Hisana wiped at her cheeks and took a deep breath. She could feel more tears replace the ones that she had just wiped. Hisana turned to face her. Rukia let her arm drop back to her side and continued to look at her.

"Did you--did you ever wonder why you felt so comfortable around me?" Rukia felt her cheeks heat, "its okay," Hisana said, "you've always--you always responded to my voice. Even when, no, especially when you were a baby."

Rukia's eyes widened. When she was a baby? But the only person who had known her when she was an infant was--

"That's impossible," Rukia gasped, "you--you remember your last time in Soul Society?" Hisana nodded slowly, "and you were--" Rukia swallowed thickly but somehow forced the words out of her mouth, "my sister?"

"Yes."

Rukia stared. Hisana kept her eyes on Rukia, trying to see if Rukia was about to freak out or yell at her or do something foolish. Rukia could scarcely believe what she had just heard. She didn't know _anyone_ who remembered that long. Then again, it was rare for people to remember their time in the transient world. She had never heard of anyone doing what Hisana had done, crossing into Soul Society and keeping her sister with her. Even though she had subsequently abandoned her, what happened before then was like nothing Rukia had ever heard. Now there she was, sitting on her heels looking at Rukia. Rukia realized then that she had just told Byakuya and her brother had taken it, well, he had taken it very badly apparently. He probably had just stormed out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked finally, struggling to remain somewhat calm or at least rational.

"I couldn't tell you, either of you," Hisana said lowering her head, "I looked different enough that I could pass for someone else," she looked up at Rukia, "so I kept who I was a secret," she paused before continuing, "I was trying to protect you and him, like I couldn't have before, but I think I just hurt you."

"I go to your shrine, almost every day when I can," Rukia spoke, feeling her blush darken with the words she hadn't told anyone, "at night, when no-one else is there. The other day when I went I was apologizing because I'd always wondered what you were like. But when I thought about you all I could think was--" Rukia stopped, "was what if you were like Chiyo? And then I felt guilty because I was hoping you were somewhat like her," she looked up at Hisana, feeling her lips curve into a smile, "that was confusing."

"This whole thing is confusing!" Hisana said, feeling herself smile in return, "I don't know how it got to be so confusing," she sighed, "I should have just told the truth."

Rukia nodded.

"Should I keep calling you Chiyo?" she asked, her voice shy. Hisana looked over at her and slowly shook her head, "Hisana."

Hearing her name on her sister's lips was almost enough to send Hisana into tears all over again. She felt Rukia reach out and take her hand. Hisana looked down at their hands and then back at Rukia. Truthfully Rukia didn't know what to do with the information that she had just been given. She was a bit hurt by the betrayal but seeing Byakuya and Hisana in so much pain seemed to give her the strength to push that hurt aside. The two of them had done so much for her that Rukia decided that she was not going to do anything to hurt either of them. That included getting past her own pain to comfort her sister. She was going to be strong enough for the three of them, for the two people who had shown her what strength was--who had given her a family.

"Oh my God," Rukia bit her lip to keep from laughing. Hisana looked at her curiously, "I set you up with Renji," she looked at her, "does Renji know?" Hisana nodded.

"I made him swear not to tell anyone," she said, "this is my fault, not his."

"Well that explains why he's been standing so close to Ichigo," Rukia muttered.

"He said hiding behind him was the safest place in the world," Hisana said.

Rukia laughed at that. It was probably true. Of course she doubted that Reni was going to admit that to Ichigo. And in his current state she had a feeling the only thing that Ichigo was going to be able to do to fight her brother was laugh in his face.

Her brother.

Her brother had never been very good at expressing his emotions. Even now that he was more, well, more human than before the fact was that he still believed his emotions were something that he could control. He must be been so hurt and confused--and completely unwilling to let anyone help him. She knew he missed Hisana so much and the fact that she was back and had not told him couldn't be easy for him to accept. After all, she knew that one of the things Byakuya prided himself on was his ability to protect the people he cared about. She did not think there was anyone who he cared about more than Hisana. He hadn't even known she was there. She knew that Byakuya was probably torturing himself at the moment. Hisana looked tortured as well but Rukia knew that she was concerned about Byakuya too.

"I'm going to go try to talk to him," Rukia said. Hisana looked down and noded, "its going to be okay," Rukia assured her, "he just--" she looked at the door, "he just needs some time."

Hisana nodded, knowing she was right but hating it all the same.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Rukia said getting to her feet. Hisana nodded, "you'll be okay?" Rukia asked.

"I'll be fine," Hisana said, unable to bring herself to smile.

Rukia nodded and quickly walked over to the door, slipping out to go and find her brother.

**

* * *

**

Yoshiko walked down the path of the garden, her eyes searching. She knew that she was going to meet Kojima. Though it did not show on her face, she was beyond frustrated. Why did he have to resurface now? Now right before she was due to get married, on the night of the first of the long string of celebrations. He had to show himself now, after all those years of silence he had to reappear right before she was ready to bid his memory farewell.

She rounded a turn on the lit path and saw him standing there, his back turned to her. For a moment her careful control slipped and genuine anger shown on her features. Her small hands balled themselves into tight fists as she wondered how long it would take her to cross the distance to him and punch him in the face. Knowing him he would let her do it too. It was only by training and force of will that she reigned in her emotions and smoothed her features out. Her hands loosened but she tucked them into the folds of the heavy silk just in case. She was a Princess, a Noblewoman--or as Noble as Rukongai got--she was _not_ going to go to pieces and even if she did, especially if she did, it would be in a place that Kojima could not see her.

"Did my avoidance of you at the Manor fail to make it clear that I have no desire to speak to you?" she demanded, her tone cool and formal.

So much for not letting him see her anger.

"Not in the least," he replied, his voice equally cool, "your actions said everything your words did not," he turned around to face her, "it was very _Noble_ of you."

"Don't you dare lecture me on having my actions speak for me," she said, "you were an excellent teacher."

"I expect mastery of all my students," he replied.

"How flattering," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "you hold me to the same standards as those killers you trained."

Control, control--she had no control. None at all. Perhaps when she stood before him but the moment she opened her mouth it all vanished. He had known her before the glamour, before the silks and the lies. He knew her back when she was nothing more than a Princess locked in her castle, the world a place that she could not go except in books and the tales he told her through the windows. The Prince to her Rapunzel, not that she was at the top of a tower. But she had been just as much a prisoner.

It had been a spring day when she met him. The windows in the parlor she was in were open to the breeze. She had been embroidering, her needle working through the silk caught between the hoops as she tried not to be too miserable in the heat. The windows were covered to hide who was inside but she could feel the breeze through the fabric. People were nothing more than shadows through it but the music seemed not to know the boundaries of the eye. It floated past the curtains, past the barriers and filled the room. All Yoshiko could do was listen to the beautiful sound and wonder who was playing it. Her maids had left the room for a moment and so she snuck over to the window. As luck would have it one of the shadows paused right outside her window.

She had later come to know that shadow as Kojima.

"Why did you want to speak to me?" she demanded, "why are you even here? Why now?" he said nothing, "tell me!"

He had met her face to face when their families came together. A long time before going into hiding, before anything of the sort, the Hamano's had been very wealthy and rather extravagant. Messages needed to be delivered and their support of Kuroda was resulting in a great financial gain as well. The Konno family might not have supported Kuroda but the advantages of them being somehow linked to his mission were undeniable. So the Hamano's had decided that their eldest son would be engaged to the Princess of the Konno Family. Thus the shadowy Princess who he had told stories of the outside world too became his fiance. Not wanting their children to be miserable the Konno Family and the Hamano Family had done their best to facilitate a romance between the two of them.

They just hadn't expected it to work quite as well--nor as quickly--as it had.

"You did not want to talk," Yoshiko said looking down, "of course you didn't," she sighed, "you pushed me away a long time ago, why would you let me back in?"

"I did not push you away," he said, "you left."

"I wasn't going to sit back and watch you destroy yourself!" she shouted, "I told you when you accepted who you were I would be yours, only yours. I might have pushed you away but _you_ were the one who didn't come back."

"I have accepted who I am," Kojima said.

"We both know that's a lie or this war would be over before it started," she snapped coldly, "you've been in hiding, pretending. When Ayumi showed who she was--" she hesitated, "I was so hopeful that she could reach you where I had failed--"

"My sister and I are different people," he replied cooly.

"Different," Yoshiko repeated, "the difference is that she embraced what she was--you embraced what she was. But you could never embrace what you are," Kojima said nothing, "you're have Spiritual Power Kojima and no matter what you do you cannot deny that!"

Kojima met her gaze squarely, his eyes as dead as they usually were. When was the last time that _anyone_ mentioned that fact? He did not have enough Spiritual Pressure to become a Shinigami, or maybe he did and he simply did not know. He had always viewed the thing inside him as a disease rather than a blessing. He had discovered it by accident, much the same way his sister had. The only difference was that he discovered it when he was going to kill a Shinigami and got overwhelmed by their Spiritual Pressure, passing out in a heap on the ground. It had been Nakashima who figured out how to suppress it. His brother had offered to leave with him, to flee what they were doing but Kojima was far too enthralled with Kuroda to consider it. So Nakashima had helped him as much as he could, figuring out a way to keep it a secret. When they began to use the poison he figured out a way to keep it from directly touching the archers skin. As long as Kojima learned to hold his breath for the moments it took to make the shot he was fine, at least on the outside.

Yoshiko had a problem with him killing from the beginning. But when he turned to drugs to suppress his Spiritual Power and then, far worse, he turned to other substances to help ease the pain. She gave him far more chances then he deserved but in the end she told him that she could not stand by and watch him destroy himself. She told him that the boy in the window was gone and the cold, unfeeling killer who replaced him was not someone she could ever love. Before she could formally call of their engagement he had disappeared. The formal word was that he had died but she knew better. Especially when Ayumi resurfaced at the Shinigami Academy. It was fortunate that Ayumi bore no resemblance to her brother or the walls that Yoshiko had successfully erected might have come scattering down.

"Princess Konno!"

Yoshiko turned at the call of her title, sharply reminded that she had guests waiting for her. Her fiance was inside. She looked back at Kojima who looked down at her cooly. Yoshiko felt immediately sick. How many walls did he have up now? They were probably masquerading as being as thick and impenetrable as Byakuya's. It seemed that the three of them all wished to be unaffected by the outside world and all three of them failed miserably. It just seemed to be that out of the three of them she was the only one who showed it the most. But when she looked up at Kojima she did not see anything. She felt sadness fill her. She knew she had to go back to the party. It seemed at that moment that the two conflicting sides in her life were never more clear. Kojima and the Nobles. There was a time when they had the same goal, there was a time when she could have read the emotions on his face.

"I cannot see what you are feeling," she said aloud, "I used to be able to do that once," she sighed softly, "now I look at you and I see nothing," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, making sure that when she opened her eyes she looked at least presentable, "take care of yourself," she said finally, knowing that he would be gone without a proper goodbye.

Yoshiko picked up her skirts and walked back to the party. The conversation stopped the moment her foot was in the doorway. All eyes went to her but Yoshiko immediately knew that it was not for any reason to be proud of. A quick scan of the room told her that Byakuya, Rukia and Chiyo were missing. Yoshiko took a deep breath, her features remaining serene. Her mother had told her that it was not unexpected for Noblemen to take lovers but she had not assumed Byakuya was the type. Then again, perhaps there were just as many secrets behind his eyes as there were behind hers. For a moment no-one dared to move, dared to do anything. Yoshiko wanted nothing more than to turn and run away but she forced her feet to move forward, trying not to feel like too much of the butt of a joke.

"Princess," she turned her head to see Renji Abarai, the Lieutenant come over to her, "great party," he said, his voice holding the barest edge of sarcasm. Yoshiko felt herself smile softly.

"You seem not to be comfortable in formal situations, Lieutenant Abarai," she replied.

Renji grinned before reaching over and yanking Ichiog towards him. He was very aware of Byakuya, Rukia and Hisana's absence. Whatever they were saying he had no desire to know. All he wanted to be sure of was that Ichigo was close enough so that he could keep him between himself and the rest of the Kuchiki's. From the death-glare Ichigo sent him it was clear that the Captain was _not_ amused at his friend's antics, no matter how justified they were. It wasn't like Reni was going to break his promise to her, especially not now. He figured that if kept the good graces of one of them, his odds of survival were far more.

"Renji what the--" Ichigo bit back his curse at the sight of Rukia's future sister-in-law, "Princess Konno," he said shooting a glare at Renji, "how are you?"

"I am more than ready for this party to be over," Yoshiko said quietly.

"I know exactly how you feel," Ichigo said.

"So will you be accompanying Rukia to the wedding?" Yoshiko asked him. Ichigo's eyes widened, "you two make a lovely couple," she said, "not that anyone is particularly surprised to see the two of you together," she added.

"I gotta talk to Rukia about that," Ichigo said looking around the room, "where'd she go."

"There she is," Yoshiko said.

Renji spun around to see her and immediately shoved Ichigo directly in front of him, putting the orange haired man between himself and the petite violet-eyed woman who walked towards them.

"Renji what the hell?!" Ichigo demanded as he felt Renji's hands on his back, "what the fuck did you do now?"

"Shut up and stay there," Renji said, "Wait, why don't you have Zangetsu with you?"

"Rukia forbid me from taking him," Ichigo said.

"Damn it we're at war!" Renji cried, "and that first battle's about to be here right now--hey Rukia," he said as she came to stand right in front of Ichigo.

"Get out of my way," she said darkly.

"Uh--" Ichigo quickly sidestepped.

Renji braced himself for the ass kicking of his life. Instead of it though he found himself with an armful of Rukia as she hugged him tightly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering why Renji was using him as a human shield against Rukia's hugs. Renji couldn't understand why the hell Rukia was hugging him. She had to have known the truth by now. Shouldn't she be trying to kill him or something? But no, she was hugging him tightly. It took Renji a full ten seconds before his arms tentatively came around her to return the embrace, still half afraid he was going to be whacked at any moment.

"Thank you," Rukia said, her voice half-muffled by his shirt.

"Huh?" Renji stared down at the top of his head.

"Thank you," she repeated drawing back, "oh and I'm sorry I set you up on a date with her," she said.

"Oh, uh, don't worry about that," he looked at her, "where's your brother?"

"I went to his room," she said softly, her eyes sad, "but he refused to let me inside."

Byakuya had refused to let her in when he heard Rukia knock on the door. He imagined that the entire world could end and he would refuse to let anyone into his room. He had all but torn off the heavy formal cloths, the scarf, the _kensikan_, everything. He refused to surrender the emotional war going on inside of him but he knew that anyone who saw him would know instantly that something had shaken the Kuchiki Head to his very core. It was worse than that, so much worse. He felt like his entire world had been shattered completely. If Rukia had felt even a fraction of this he was suddenly far more impressed with his sister than he had been.

He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, all he could do was try to calm the turmoil inside him. It was not working, not in the slightest. She had been ready to just let him marry another woman. She had been ready to give everything up.

She had been ready to give _him_ up.

Even though now, apparently she loved him. Fate really was that cruel. Hisana had somehow returned. She had lied, she had betrayed him and somehow, somehow they had fallen in love. Only this time it had not been him in love with her, it had been both of them. He had been so busy trying to convince himself that Chiyo was nothing like Hisana that he hadn't seen the simple truth: she was Hisana. He had no idea what she must think of him. She knew everything. She knew that he had broken every vow he made to her. Shame filled him at the thought. He knew the rumors had painted him far worse than he was in the events surrounding his sisters almost execution but still, even the truth did little to make him a better brother--like a better person.

His fingers were numb as he shrugged on far less formal cloths. All the ornaments of his station were left as he walked through the silent part of the house. The guests were still in the party but for once in his life Byakuya could not bring himself to care about them. He managed to avoid the few people milling about, the servants and the others who he was sure were looking for him. He was not terribly surprised when his feet took him to the door of the guest room that she had stayed in. He barely felt the smooth wood under his fingers as he slid the door back open to see the empty room inside. Of course she would not be in there, he knew that. Still he felt rather disappointed at the fact.

He stepped fully into the room, his eyes going around the cool wooden surfaces. Everything was polished and neat, something he knew the maids had done. That had been the same even when she had come to him that first time. Hisana had always been rather messy. A few possessions or all the finery in the world, it did not matter. She was forever loosing things only to have them turn up in odd places with no idea how they got there. He had always been organized almost to a fault. A handful of neat papers was on the desk. When he looked at them though, they were not in the same legible handwriting that she had helped him write his papers in, rather they were in her familiar endearing scrawl. She had struggled to make her handwriting not different but legible. He remembered working with her across his massive desk.

Why was this not simple?

Why was his turmoil lessening? Why was it that the more he thought about it the more it seemed that the similarities outweighed the differences? Similarities? No, it was not that. She was after all the same person. She might have looked different, she might have sounded different, much might have been different but in the end she was the same. Not as she had been at the end when she had been dying, not that quiet, apologetic creature but the far more vibrant woman she had been who entranced him so easily. The woman who rescued him, who taught him that even across impossible differences it was possible to fall in love.

She was still Hisana.

He used _Shunpo_ to return to the room where she had died. It was also the room that she had come back to him in. He opened the doors quickly, his eyes scanning the room. One of the windows was open to the night breeze, just one. Through it he could see the plum blossom tree, he could see the lantern-lit garden but in front of it he could not see her. In fact, he could not see her anywhere in the room. In fact, the room was as empty as it had been before she led him to it. He looked around, his mind jumping to a hundred horrible conclusions. What if Kuroda had kidnapped her or one of the archers or--

His eyes found it before his mind registered what he was seeing.

Deadened steps took him to the spot where the Kuchiki Head dropped to his knees in front of the pool of dark, vibrant red that decorated the floor.

His hands finally shook as he picked up the red and bronze scarf that Hisana had used to carry her Zanpakto.

She was gone.

* * *

**Kojima's got Spiritual Pressure and he was with Yoshiko before, but now she hates him!**

**Byakuya's an idiot!  
**

**Where's Hisana?! Was it Kuroda or did she leave willingly?**


	29. Chapter 29

Nakashima considered the drink in his hand thoughtfully.

He had no scorned lovers or any of that nonsense to contend with. While it was amusing to see the red haired idiot cower behind the orange one like a scared little girl, once the snowy black haired Shinigami had hugged him instead of kicking his ass like he deserved, the glamour wore off. Now he was just rather bored at the moment. But if he was bored then enough time had passed that things were starting to get a bit worrisome. He turned the cup of clear sake slightly, considering how expensive it was. It was alright but he had never really been a sake kind of person. Well it was the easiest thing to get and it wasn't like he wanted to attract the attention of the people who may or may not have recognized him as a Hamano. His brother would cause far more of a stir than he.

He didn't want to approach Yoshiko though.

He had a feeling seeing his brother was jarring enough for the Princess, seeing him was probably the last thing that she needed at the moment. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, his eyes scanning the crowded room. He certainly wasn't dressed for the occasion. He didn't hear shrieks or sobs--or arrows, any of the three of them would be very bad. He took a sip of the sake, feeling it burn slightly on his tongue. He really hated sake. Finally bored enough to inspire movement he ditched the sake on some flat surface and made his way through the party. The good thing about silk was that it moved very easily, oh and that unless someone slammed into them it was hard for them to realize that people had pushed past them. That was great for avoiding conversation.

He managed to work his way past the people to the lantern lit garden. He shuddered at the thought of the Nobles stealing kisses or doing something equally revolting amidst the trees. Instead he walked along the side of the house figuring he wouldn't get lost, run into couples making out and if he got questioned he could always feign ignorance. Plus it would give him the added bonus of being able to scope out any of those pesky archers. His feet took him past an open window before he realized what he was seeing. He stopped and back-tracked, coming to a complete halt in front of the room.

"Oh shit."

Sitting inside gripping the familiar red and bronze scarf that Hisana had used to carry her Zanpakto, looking like his entire world had just been shattered was Byakuya Kuchiki. He barely even moved when Nakashima jumped up onto the porch and then into the room. He quickly scanned the room but his glance showed nothing. That didn't nexessarily mean there were no clues there, just that he didn't see them at the first scan. Then he remembered the two people that he was dealing with. He realized that a variety of things could have happened but knowing them and their luck, it was probably safe to assume the worst. He just had to figure out how much help Byakuya Kuchiki was going to be. From the looks of it probably very little but it couldn't hurt to try.

"Kuchiki," he bent down more towards his level.

Byakuya heard his name being called but it seemed to come from a very far away place. The silk under his fingers seemed to be the only thing that he was even mildly aware of. Finally it registered that someone was calling his name. His eyes rose. He realized that one of the Hamano's--Nakashima--was calling for him. Then he realized that he looked as completely shattered as he was and someone was witnessing it. He struggle to try and get his features into some semblance of control. But when his eyes met those of the other man in the room all he found himself on was the receiving end of a very know-it-all look.

"When's the last time you saw her?" he demanded.

"Within the hour," Byakuya said getting to his feet, "she cannot take people with her _Shunpo_," he realized aloud, "they cannot have gotten far--"

"Think again," Nakashima said, "she's not the only Shinigami he's got," he looked around, "we've got to get to Kyo," he said, "Kyo's the only spy we know about," he stopped, "is there a chance that she just left."

"I--" Byakuya began, fully prepared to explain.

"She's your _wife_! You know her better than anyone in this fucking world! Would she have just left?!"

Byakuya stopped. He fought past the fog in his mind to try and think. His stomach instantly rolled at the memory of the pain filled words he had thrown at her, how he couldn't say he was her husband.

He couldn't even say her name.

She had told him the truth and he had reacted just as she was afraid of. Anyone else would have been sure that he would never speak or look at them again. But by the same token that he knew her better than anyone the truth was that she knew him better than anyone. Even if it was only in some dark, quiet corner of her mind she knew that eventually his turmoil would lessen, eventually he would forgive what she had done. More than that was the fact that she had decided to face up to the past she had been running away from, to deal with the lies she had told and to figure out how to create a better tomorrow for everyone. There was no way that she would just run away. Especially not run away and leave the window open and her scarf behind.

He looked at the silk caught in his white-knuckle grasp. He walked into a patch of light and turned the scarf over for inspection. There were no clues anywhere else in the room. Then he saw it. The scarf's edges were frayed. he did not remember them being frayed. It was as if someone had cut it free from the sword that it had been attached too and dropped it on the ground. The edges of the scarf were stained dark, when he touched it his fingertip came away stained red. They had nicked themselves cutting the scarf free before they dropped it to the ground. But was it a clue? Was it a taunt? Was it her hand that cut the scarf free or was it another's?

"Well?!" Nakashima demanded impatiently.

"She would not leave without a reason," he said, "if she left willingly at all," he looked at Nakashima, "Kuroda is expecting me to go after her," he looked back at the party realizing for the first time that the guests were still there and, if experience was any indication, in danger, "I cannot leave them unprotected."

"Shit," Nakashima said glancing over his shoulder, "I'm going after my idiot of a brother."

"I will see to the guests," Byakuya said, disappearing with _Shunpo_ back to his room.

He paused only long enough to throw on his Shinigami garb. At the last moment he grabbed his gloves, scarf and _kenseikan_, putting them on with quick, automatic movements. He looked at the silk of the scarf, he had to get it to Unohana or someone who could tell him whose blood decorated it. His finger touched the roses that decorated the scarf. They had always spent so much time in the Kuchiki Gardens, soon the trees would blossom right in time for his wedding.

His wedding.

Byakuya's stomach plummeted. That was right, he was due to be married within the week to Yoshiko. The nice, Noblewoman who he cared about but who was not _her_. His fingers tightened in the silk. Quickly he folded the scarf up, trying to keep the still bloody parts from touching any other material. He tucked the square of red cloth into the sash of his hamaka before hurrying to the party. He did not use _Shunpo_ this time. Dealing with a commoner from Rukongai was one thing. Dealing with a roomful of Nobles when he was about to tell them they were all in grave danger, oh and his impeding nuptials were off, was a completely different manner.

With every step he took he cursed his own stupidity. Anger or no he should have remembered that she was in danger. He had fallen prey to his emotions and instead of protecting the woman he loved, he had slid the door closed behind him and basically told Kuroda to come and get her. He felt one of his hands ball into a fist, the fabric of his glove moving against the scars on the back of his hand. He forced the anger down. It would do no good to fly into some range induced fury at the moment. He was going to have to be rational or nothing but sadness awaited them all. He walked into the room where the party was.

The second he stepped in several things happened. One was a hush that fell over the room as all eyes went to him. The second was that Renji let out some kind of noise, grabbed Ichigo made sure the orange haired man was between him and his Captain. Thirdly Rukia pushed past the two idiotic men, the hushed Nobles and came over to him. The second he glanced into her violet eyes he knew that she knew the truth. But whereas he had reacted so horribly to the news she seemed not to be upset at all. A little confused maybe, but not upset. Byakuya realized that she must have found out after him. That meant there was even less time that she could have been kidnapped in.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked softly, her brow furrowing as she looked him,.

"She's gone," he said, his voice surprisingly steady as he slipped his hand into his sash and pulled out the folded cloth, showing it to her. Horror filled Rukia's eyes, "when did you speak to her?"

"It couldn't have been more than forty five minuets ago," she said, "I-I told her I was going to check up on you," she looked back at Ichigo who was trying to see why Renji had turned him into a human shield again before his eyes landed on Byakuya.

The three men might have hated one another at some point and there were times when their old animosity came boiling to the surface of their interactions with each other. But if there was ever _any_ doubt that the three men did care for each other--and for the two women who had such an effect on their lives--it occurred then. Renji took one look at the turmoil just visible under Byakuya's gaze, the folded silk he held out and the horror in Rukia's eyes before he moved out of Ichigo's protection and shouldered his way through the crowd. Ichigo was hot on his heels as the two Shinigami came over to the Kuchiki siblings.

"Was it Kuroda?" Renji asked.

"Most likely," Byakuya replied, "she hasn't been gone more than an hour and she is unable to take others with her _Shunpo_."

"I'll go to Kyo," Renji said, "he might know something," he added.

"He's probably expecting you to leave everyone unprotected," Ichigo mused aloud.

"We'll take care of that," Yoruichi spoke up, "me, Ichigo and everyone should be enough to keep your Nobles safe," Yoruichi said with an easy flick of her hair, "I'd better tell Kuukaku to leave those fireworks in place," she said.

"Fireworks?" Ichigo repeated.

"Long story," Yoruichi said.

"Is someone in trouble?"

They all turned to see Yoshiko approach them, her eyes showing nothing but curiosity. Byakuya slipped the scarf into his sash again before offering Yoshiko his hand. She accepted it as he led her out of the room to a far more private one. He did care for the woman, even if it seemed that ever since that mission he had seen precious little of her. He knew that her family was just as invested in this marriage as his own. Though they were probably expecting him to do something foolish he knew that her family was probably expecting to use the marriage as an exercise in social climbing. Though he did not like the idea he knew that Yoshiko did no share it. She was performing the duties of a Noblewoman, a duty that was arguably much worse than his own. He released her arm when they were alone and out of earshot.

"I believe I know what you are going to say," Yoshiko said softly before he could even get a word out. At the surprise in his expression she smiled softly, "I might not be a Shinigami, but neither am I a fool. She's in trouble, isn't she? The one whose stolen your heart."

"It is not that simple," Byakuya said finally.

"When is it ever?" she asked, resisting the urge to fidget. She might not have had control in front of Kojima but she certainly was going to have it in front of everyone else, "I know how most Nobles act," she continued, referring to the affairs they tended to have, "just as I know you are different. I've seen it on your face, all this time."

"Seen what?" Byakuya asked, wondering how his ability to hold a conversation seemed to have been taken away.

"You love Chiyo," Yoshiko said with a smile, "I know you've been continuing with this wedding for duty," she looked up at him, "same as I have been. We knew there would not be genuine love in this marriage, not like a husband and wife should have--not like you did have in your first marriage--"

It felt strange hear her called Chiyo. Not so much the fact that his intended was talking of the romance she had seen but the fact that she was calling that name. Byakuya looked at her and knew that he owed her an explanation. At the very least, he owed her that.

"That is the problem," Byakuya said, "who she is," Yoshiko opened her mouth but he continued onwards, "she is the reincarnation of my wife," he hesitated, "but she remembers everything of our lives together," he looked down at his fiance, "I cannot marry you because--" he felt the silk tucked into his sash, "because I am already married to another--to her."

Yoshiko might not have understood a lot of Shinigami's, of reincarnation and such things. But she did understand matters of the heart, almost too well. She knew the look on Byakuya's face, though he did try to hide it. For a moment she was acutely reminded of Kojima's features, of how she could not read them. She realized that she and Byakuya were in the same boat. Both of them had agreed to a marriage that would not bring them true happiness and it seemed that on the night the celebrations for their impeding wedding kicked off, the two that had stolen their hearts so long ago came back into their lives. Yoshiko looked down at the ring encircling her finger, the shimmering promise of her betrothal.

Her first engagement had been really symbolized by a ribbon. Of course there had been a ring and gems and all the finery but right before the party had happened Kojima had tugged her inside a side room. He had yanked Manami as a witness and she had offered her hair ribbon so that he could give her something. He had tied it around Yoshiko's wrist. The blue silk at least went with her gown but it still looked rather odd next to the diamonds she wore. Still it she refused to take it off for anything. She had no problem casting off the diamond ring when her engagement had been broken. In fact she distinctly remembered pitching it at the door that she threw him out of. The ribbon on the other hand was in her room at the Kuchiki Manor, something she had never ever given up.

The ring that symbolized her betrothal now was warm as she reached down and grasped it with her right hand, sliding it off her finger. She knew that Byakuya still did not like being touched but she figured he would forgive her. She reached out and took his hand in her left one, holding it palm up. Without a word she placed the circle in his palm and closed his fingers over it. She held his hand between her own two as she looked up at him.

"You need her," she said, "and she needs you," she released his hand, "go to her," she walked past him, "I will deal with the guests," she said going to slide open the door.

"Yoshiko," he began.

"I'll be fine," Yoshiko said, willing herself and him to believe the lie, "go," she said looking over her shoulder at him.

If he spoke now, if he said anything she knew her resolve would waver. She might not have loved him but she knew that the breaking of their engagement would be a blow to her family. This would be the second formal engagement that had ended in complete disaster. The only difference was that she would have no anger to keep her sane through the horrible meetings she would have to endure. Most of the anger on her family's part had been directed at Kojima but when they scolded her she had just thought of all the wonderful ways she could kill him. They would not be so kind this time. This was not marrying another Rukongai family, this would have been marrying into one of the Great Noble Families of Soul Society. Yoshiko refused to think of the consequences. She was a Noble, not of the same degree but she would deal with this.

"Byakuya," she said, knowing he was standing there, "have you said her name yet?" Byakuya said nothing, "tell me her name," she said turning away from the door, "please."

"Hisana," Byakuya said finally, turning to meet her gaze.

Yoshiko gave him a small, knowing smile before she slipped out of the room, walking down the hallway with far more grace and calm than she felt inside. The ache was lessened by the knowledge that Byakuya as fortunate enough to have his love return to him. She walked into the light of the room, her eyes sweeping the people, all of whose eyes that were on her. She had prayed every day at the Shrine, she had lit incense and begged the spirit of the old Lady Kuchiki for help. She remembered meeting Chiyo there and seeing the surprise on her face. That made more sense now, that she would be surprised to see the woman who was supposed to replace her praying for her guidance.

"Princess Konno," she turned to see an assortment of Shinigami, all standing just out of the light and all armed.

"Don't come into the room," she ordered looking at them, "if they see you they will panic."

"Good idea," she heard Ichigo say.

"Kisuke and I will stay," Yoruichi said, "we've got the least obvious weapons--"

The next instant the once quiet house was an explosion of noise and chaos as Second Division Shinigami appeared almost instantly. Byakuya came down the hallway, accompanied by two members of the Second Division as well. It was no surprise when Soifon appeared. What was surprising was her lack of a haori. Suzumebachi was already in its Shikai but no blood stained it. Her eyes swept over the Nobles in the room but instead of her usual dislike for them there was nothing but cold calculation reflected in her orbs. Finally her eyes landed on Byakuya.

"Soul Society is in lockdown," she said.

"Huh?! What the hell do you mean--" Ichigo began.

"Simulations attacks on each Division just occurred," she cut in, the barest hints of nausea in her eyes, "suicide attacks." she looked at the three of them, "all of your Divisions were hit," her gaze hardened, "we closed the gates ten minuets ago. For tonight at the very least, no one is getting in or out of Soul Society."

"When did this happen?" Rukia gasped. Everyone looked at her, "Renji's at the Division!" she cried almost hysterically.

At the Fourth Division Renji had just entered the building when the explosion that should have killed them all occurred. He heard buildings in the Third and the Fifth explode and somehow knew that this was going to be the same thing. He braced himself for death, knowing that no matter how fast he was Zabimaru wasn't going to be able to save him this time. He saw the attack, he saw the Shinigami destroy himself and the building around him. For one instant he saw the explosion begun to unfurl, almost like it was happening in slow motion. Only instead of destroying him and everyone in the Fourth Division it simply vanished, as if it had been negated by another reaction. Aside from a strange shock wave that sent him reeling he was otherwise unharmed.

"How the--" he was just as confused as the rest of the people. He hadn't seen a power like that before. He ran down the hallway, past the Second Division Guards and threw open the door to confirm, "Kyo how the hell did you get your Zanpakto in here?!"

The young man looked pretty awful standing there, sweat slicking his skin and his breath coming in gasps. It seemed that his released Zanpakto was a staff of some sort which was extraordinarily fortunate for the young man who seemed to need some support at the moment. Crystals arced up the curve of the golden staff, each flickering instead of glowing steadily like Renji had a feeling they were supposed too. The tip of the staff was embedded in the ground offering support and as a sort of conductor for whatever the hell Kyo had just done. The young man gave a shaky grin before sitting down _hard_ on the bed, the staff pulling free of the hole that it had created in the ground

"Hey Lieutenant Abarai," Kyo said before he collapsed sideways on the bed, out cold as a light.

"What the hell--Ayumi! What the hell just happened?!" Renji demanded rounding on the girl.

"That was amazing! Lieutenant Abarai did you see?! How amazing was that?!" Renji cleared his throat, "oh right," Ayumi looked at him, "um Kyo used his Zanpakto for the first time."

"I can see that. What does it do?"

"Well," Ayumi tapped her lip thoughtfully, "apparently it balances."

Renji considered her words before his eyes widened. She did not mean balance in the sense that someone on a tightrope did, she meant as in it balanced out the attack and therefore negated its ability. He looked at the staff, watching as it turned back to the sealed sword. It looked like an ordinary katana in a dark grey sheath. Only the hilt wrappings were a dark pink, somewhere between the girly color and a cherry red. Renji looked at Ayumi and raised an eyebrow. The Seated Officer blushed and scuffed her foot, looking guilty as sin for bringing Kyo his Zanpakto even though he wasn't supposed to have it.

"Come on," he said, "we've got to get back to the Kuchiki Manor," he said.

"But Kyo," she began.

Renji grabbed Kyo. He looked to see that the cuff that was supposed to chain him to the bed was open. He looked at Ayumi who said nothing.

"Go get your Zanpakto," he ordered, "meet me there."

"Yes sir!" Ayumi said taking off.

Renji got back to the Kuchiki Manor in record time, running all the way back. When he threw open the doors with Kyo over his shoulder, all eyes went to him. For once Renji didn't even have to pretend to care about the stupid Nobles. He walked right over to his Captain.

"Kyo's a Shinigami now. The Fourth is fine but, uh, we should probably put him somewhere. I figured it was probably a good idea to keep him around here, you know, in case," he said looking around, "wait why are you still here?"

"Soul Society is in lockdown," Yoruichi told him, "no one is getting in or out for at least the night."

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Renji bellowed at them. He sighed and dropped Kyo in the corner, throwing his Zanpakto on him. He remained out like a light, "come on," he said leading them down the hallway of the Manor.

"Renji where are we going?" Rukia asked him finally.

"Well you all can't be any more mad at me," he said stopping in front of an old closet. He pushed open the door. It looked like a normal, empty closet, "look down," he said.

There was no floor.

"Yachiru did this one so she could sneak to around to deliver sweets to you. Only Shinigami can get in because you've got to arrange Spiritual Particles to get up it," he said, "this leads to a candy store in Rukongai," he explained, "i don't think she's used this one in a while though."

"A candy store?" Byakuya repeated.

He had long since given up on finding all the tunnels that Yachiru dug through his Manor. Every time he thought he had gotten them all another seemed to appear. He had the upmost faith in his guards and he knew that most of them just led into the Division. But this one went all the way to Rukongai and apparently was unusable by anyone but Shinigami. From the cobwebs that decorated it it seemed that no-one had used it in a very long time. He looked over at Renji who wore a very satisfied grin, obviously enjoying the feeling of knowing something before they did for once.

"We are all forbidden from leaving," Rukia said, "besides if Kuroda takes any of us--" she stopped, hating the fact that she had to stay there but knowing that if any of them were to be captured it would only make things worse, both for the Shinigami and for Hisana, "

"It does not matter who goes," Byakuya said, "if they are captured they can be used against her all the same," he lowered his gaze.

"Well looks like I'm off then," Yoruichi said with a shrug, reaching up and shaking her hair free. She did not need to drop her dress to her ankles, that she did for the pure joy of watching everyone's reactions. Within moments she was on the ground in her cat form, "I'm sure the others will make excellent babysitters."

"I believe I may be of some assistance in fighting Kuroda's forces," Kojima said smoothy walking over, "I did train them," he produced the map they made, "and I have this," he looked at Byakuya, "Nakashima is working on making more of the antidote," he said. Byakuya nodded.

"Wait for me!" Ayumi cried skidding over to them. Kojima looked down at her, "I'm not leaving Chiyo to get hurt," she said stubbornly, "besides," she shifted the scarf holding her Zanpakto in place, "I'm a Shinigami after all."

"Alright," Yoruichi spoke, "we've got to go fast," she looked at him, "how are you going to get down there? That's got to be a--" Kojima took a step back and jumped down the hole. Yoruichi sighed and jumped down as well, using Spiritual Powers to lower herself down. Ayumi grinned and jumped down as well.

"Urahara," Byakuya looked over at him, "can you tell me whose blood this is?" he asked extending the silk scarf to him.

"I can try," he said accepting the red silk from him and walking off.

"Come on," Ichigo said, "lets go stand guard," Rukia swallowed but kept her eyes on the spot in the closet they had disappeared too. Any moment he had a feeling that he was going to be summoned for a Captain's meeting, just as he was sure that no matter what was said he wouldn't hear it. He didn't want to let Rukia out of his sight, "Rukia?" he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Right," Rukia said shaking herself, "I'm going to go change," she said quickly walking down the hall.

Byakuya turned his head to watch her leave. He knew he was supposed to stay, he knew that Kuroda was probably expecting him to come charging in and try to save her. Just as he knew that Hisana needed him. Not just that, _Rukia_ needed him to find her. He had failed them both before, how could he do it again? How could his foolishness cost them all the family that they had wished for so hard? It might have been Kuroda's fault but if he hadn't left her alone then Kuroda would never have gotten his chance to take her. Now he was entrusting Yoruichi, a Seated Officer and a former enemy with the task of finding her.

Despite what he had told Ichigo about not caring for a blood relative over the law, history proved him wrong--the ache in his heart proved him wrong. He would charge anywhere, fight anyone, do anything for his precious people. Now he was just standing there, watching Rukia go to change. What was he going to do? Go to the Captain's meeting? He had been so furious when Renji went on a date with her he barely heard the plan for their first attack. Now she was kidnapped and he was expected to go and retain information, to think about the greater good instead of the one woman who had somehow come back to him? Even Byakuya did not think he would be fortunate enough to experience that another time.

He was just supposed to stand by and trust others to do what needed to be done?

"Alright," Renji said looking at Ichigo, "I'm gonna go to see to the division," he said, "you'll probably be in a meeting Captain," he frowned and looked around, "Captain?"

Byakuya wasn't there.

For a moment Renji was stunned. Then the biggest grin he had possibly ever worn split his face. He looked around to confirm that he had just witness Byakuya Kuchiki, Mr. Rules, breaking an order. It seemed that he just had. Ichigo looked at his face before he looked around and realized that Byakuya was, in fact, not where he had been moments ago. For the second time in a few days Ichigo doubled over laughing. Rukia turned around to see Renji grinning, Ichigo laughing and her brother completely absent. Rukia's eyes widened before she practically flew to the closet.

"Did he just go after her?" she gasped looking down at the dark empty space.

"Yeah," Renji said, "seems like he and Ichigo have the tendency to do that huh?"

That got Ichigo to stop laughing.

"Don't compare me to him!" Ichigo snapped hotly.

"And just what is wrong with my brother?" Rukia demanded looking at the two of them, "we've got to get to our Divisions," she said taking off down the hallway, "I've got to get out of this," she called over her shoulder as she ran to her room. She stopped and backtracked, "someone get my Obi?"

"Uh--" the two men looked at each other, neither knowing how to undo it.

"Allow me," they turned to see Yoshiko come over to them. She walked to Rukia's back and quickly began to undo the heavy silk band, "Captain Soifon has asked everyone to remain inside the room," Yoshiko explained, "but if there is something else that you feel needs to be done, please tell me."

"No, keeping everyone in one place is a good idea," Ichigo said, "the three of us have to go to our Divisions," he said, "you know the guy dressed in green?" he said. She nodded, "that's Kisuke Urahara. Any questions or stuff, ask him," he said.

"I will," she said undoing the last of the fastenings on the wide silk band, "'done," she said to Rukia, gathering the heavy silk in her arms and offering it to Rukia, "the guests will remain inside."

When her hand touched Rukia's as she passed the silk over, Rukia was aware of the lack of diamonds on her finger. She felt just a bit ashamed of all those things she had said about Yoshiko. She had been upset about the woman replacing her sister's memory, not even realizing that Yoshiko might be feeling, well, feeling anything. Now she was taking this all so calmly. Rukia looked at the heavy silk in her hands and then back at the Noblewoman.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Me?" Yoshiko questioned, surprise on her features, "well I suppose I wouldn't like to spend the next few hours in this," she said picking at the sleeve of her kimono, "but otherwise I'll be just--" there was a dull _boom_ from somewhere in the house, "what was that?" Yoshiko asked.

"Probably just Nakashima, we'll go check it out," Renji said.

"Nakashima," Yoshiko's eyes hardened, "oh no," she said pushing back her sleeves, "I'll go and check it out."

"Is Nakashima about to get beaten by a girl in a kimono that probably costs more than your brother's scarf?" Renji asked watching her stalk down the hallway.

"Don't be silly," Rukia said, "no way that kimono costs more than my brother's scarf."

"I've got it!" they heard Nakashima's triumphant cry, "oh hey there--ow ow ow! Why are you hitting me?! My idiot brother was engaged to you, not me!"

The three of them traded looks.

"Was Yoshiko engaged to Kojima?" Rukia asked. The two men shrugged. Slowly she began to grin.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Renji demanded, "you've got that look on your face. That look that always means that someone--usually us--winds up getting their asses kicked."

Rukia looked over at Ichigo who nodded his confirmation of the accusation.

"its alright," Rukia said, "trust me, no-one's going to get their asses kicked."

The two of them traded looks, pretty sure that that was _not_ going to be the case.


	30. Chapter 30

Hisana's fingers shook only slightly as she undid the ties of her Shinigami Uniform as quickly as she could, leaving her in only her undergarments. She picked up the dark plum dress that had been thrust to her arms and swallowed thickly. To say the cut was risque was a massive understatement. Hisana took a deep breath and forced the silk material over her head, smoothing it down as much as she could. Unfortunately it still barely came to mid-thigh. If she pulled it down farther then it would be even lower on top. For a moment helpless tears threatened her eyes but she forced them back.

This was her decision.

Well as much as it could be with the threat of killing everyone in the Kuchiki Manor.

She had watched him withdraw the potential attack, she had seen it with her own eyes and with numb actions she had agreed to go with him. Hisana wiped at her palm, hissing softly when the cut tore. She had sliced the scarf off of Kakyoku, leaving it behind her. Even with what had happened she didn't want Byakuya to think that she had just _left_. She knew that if he was at the very least rational he would know something had happened. But on the high chance that he wasn't thinking rationally she cut the scarf free, dropping it onto the ground and leaving before Kuroda's man could see what she had done.

Hisana turned around, her hands dropping to her sides. Her reflection stared back at her, the barest traces of the sobs that had wracked her clinging to her face. It was lucky her coloring was warmer now, she would have looked far more terrible when she was paler--when she was colder. The dress was short but not indecent, though it was unfortunately close. The last thing she wished was to go into this looking like a whore. It seemed that she had little choice in the matter. Not to mention that they had let her there blindfolded and she had no idea where her sword was. Just her luck considering her talent was in swordsmanship.

She was officially having the worst day ever.

Wasn't she supposed to be, at the very least, moderately competent? What was she going to have to do, die _again_ to finally get things right? Her one consolation was that Byakuya just might hate her enough to keep him from doing anything stupid: like rescuing her. Hisana sighed, one of her hands across her chest and touching the small scar on her rib cage from where he had stabbed her with Senbonzakura and transfered his Spiritual Power to her. Hisana closed her eyes tightly, her fingers digging into the fabric of the dress. For a moment tears threatened her eyes again but she forced them back. she had to do this, she had to focus on figuring out a way out of this mess.

She could not let herself think of him. Not of him as her Captain, as her friend, as her hus--Hisana stopped herself. He couldn't say what his relationship to her had been and she could not think of it. Even worse he couldn't even say her name. He hated her, he was furious and all she could do was pray that when the confusion lifted, when the turmoil settled the hatred and pain would be enough to keep him in the Court of Pure Souls. He had enough Spiritual Power, he had enough guards, he would be fine just as long as he stayed everything would be alright. He would be safe, Rukia would be safe and she--she would be here, right where she needed to be.

She should have told him.

She knew she should have told him, before he figured it out and certainly before he fell in love with whoever she had told him. The second she saw that tortured look in his eyes she should have told him. No, no the instant she had woken in Soul Society she should have gone to him. She had just assumed that the complications that her return would bring--well whatever she had assumed it was clearly eclipsed by the complications that had come with her return. Hisana sat down shakily, her arms moving to wrap around her frame. It wasn't too cold but somehow the chill had crept up her spine all the same.

Why did he have to be so wonderful? Why now did she have to fall in love with him? She couldn't be mad at him for his reaction to the news that she remembered. After all the way she had told him--Hisana froze. She told him because he figured out the similarities. Hadn't she told Renji that she wanted him to figure it out? And he did. For some reason the notion that he had figured it out, that she was not so impossibly different. it all made her tears recede. She doubted that she would be smiling anytime soon but she wasn't a wreck anymore. Not at the moment. Byakuya cared about her, he loved her--

"He's going to come for me," she realized aloud.

The fact was that no matter how much he loved his rules, his vows, all those things when it came to her history proved Byakuya had a certain habit of breaking them. She hoped that Nakashima hadn't been lying when he said that Yoshiko would rather marry Kojima because Hisana had a feeling that she was going to get the chance. She also imagined that Byakuya was probably running around Rukongai looking for her. She had no doubt that he was strong enough to take down anyone who threatened him but people who did things in the state he was probably in--even if he hid it well--had a bad habit of dying. And then what? If he made it here, what would happen? Kuroda, all those people, everything that had been an obstacle would be there tenfold. Hisana didn't know if she would be able to leave with him if she knew every time he looked at her it would be different, if he could even look at her at all.

"He just needs time," Kakyoku's voice came to her. Hisana's hands dropped as she glared hard at the wall.

"_Where_ have you been?" she demanded.

"I learned through careful observation that _advice _is something you like to do nothing with but discard," came the cool reply, "it seems that you fit in well with them in that regard."

"Shut up. Where are you?" Hisana demanded.

"No idea," Kakyoku said.

"Well that's helpful," Hisana said, her voice thick with sarcasm, "I look like a whore, Byakuya hates me and I'm pretty sure before this is over I'm going to have to find some way to set this place on fire."

"You might flash someone as well," Kakyoku pointed out.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this?" Hisana demanded glaring at him.

"Think about it. Rukia doesn't hate you and now she knows the truth. Byakuya is upset and hurt but he doesn't hate you either. Plus now he doesn't have to be in any emotional turmoil over betraying your memory by falling in love with, uh, with you," he paused, "so there you go," he said, "its not that bad."

"He does hate me," Hisana said.

"No he doesn't," Kakyoku said, "if he hated you he'd have told you. You know as well as I do that he's probably charging here to rescue you," Hisana opened her mouth, "don't even pretend you don't want him to do it."

"I can rescue myself," Hisana muttered crossing her arms, feeling the scar.

"Yes because that won't be a lot easier with the aide of Shinigami Captain who can get your Zanpakto and, you know, generally help out," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think you can die from this much sarcasm," Hisana said dryly, "and aren't you going to be in just as much trouble? What about Senbonzakura? Something tells me saying 'technically I wasn't here for that last incarnation' isn't going to work with her," he said nothing, "so what are you going to do?" she demanded.

"Oh I'm with Renji. I'm going to hide behind Ichigo."

Hisana wondered if she should join in. Then again, Ichigo's back was probably very crowded at the moment. Getting to her feet she pulled slippers on her feet and walked out of the room. She knew she was in some kind of hideout, she just wasn't sure which one it was. Maybe it was a new one. It was probably on the map but then again, there were a lot of hideouts. Stupid blindfolds. Why didn't she just go for the door. If she screamed or something he would have come back. Clearly she was not good at the self-sacrificing thing. As she walked down the hallway she felt her heartbeat echo in her ears as adrenaline kicked in. Despite her intentions she was afraid. She tried to keep her features, if not serene than at least blank. What was going on inside she had to try and keep her features serene. She had to try not to let them know what she was feeling.

Finally the hallway opened into a room. Standing in the center looking at something spread over a covered table was Kuroda and another man she did not recognize. His eyes swept over her form in a cold, clinical assessment before he looked back at Kuroda and gave a curt nod. Kuroda walked over to her with slow, measured steps. Hisana looked over at the man and then back at Kuroda before the hairs on her neck began to stand up. She didn't back away though, she met Kuroda's gaze squarely as the old man removed the covering on the table. Hisana's heart seemed to lurch as she saw it was not a table, it was a bed like the ones in the fourth Division. The old man produced a black bag from under it, opening it to reveal a handful of shiny metallic instruments. By the time she looked back at Kuroda he was standing right in front of her.

"Now then," Kuroda said with an enigmatic smile, his fingertips just brushing the outer curve of her shoulder, "lets find out what makes you so different from the rest of us."

Hisana's throat seemed to close up as his hand moved down her shoulder to grasp her arm in a grip she had a feeling was going to be much tighter in a moment. The old man began to clean off one of his tools. The moment the antiseptic smell of the solution hit her nose Hisana's senses began to reel. The adrenaline kicked in as her heartbeat echoed in her ears and her breath began to come in gasps. She was going to die here, she was going to die again. Rukia would loose her sister all over and Byakuya would loose her. Nothing killed hatred quite as quickly as death. If he had been guilty before about her death that couldn't have been prevented, how would he feel about her murder? She didn't know where her Zanpakto was. She was helpless and worse, there was no way help would get there in time.

She knew why she was doing this, she knew what was at stake--just as she knew that the chances of Kuroda honoring his word was slim to none. Sure he might have kept everyone in the Kuchiki Manor alive but that didn't mean that there wasn't another attack going on. Even if it wasn't Byakuya she knew that someone was going to come to help her. When they did, if they were captured, she knew that the situation would only go downhill. As Kuroda had said, her compassion was her greatest flaw--at least for her career as a criminal. No matter what she couldn't let more people be hurt by her mistakes. Kuroda's grip tightened fractionally as he motioned her forward towards the bed. Rukia had said that her Kido was alright, it was her aim that was off. It was a good thing that he was so close to her.

"_Bakudo number 9: Geki_!" Hisana cried.

Red light slammed into Kuroda, paralyzing him. The old man was on his feet instantly.

"_Bakudo number 4: Hainawa!_"

Hisana threw out her hand, directing the kido the old man's feet instead of his hands.

So much for being the self sacrificing type.

She turned and fled out the door as fast as she could. She had to find out where Kakyoku was. Her shoes were far too slippery but she managed to skid down the hallway. How the hell was she supposed to find her Zanpakto? She didn't have incredibly long before the Kido wore off or someone found the two of them and came after her. She looked around, skidding to a halt and trying to figure out where she was. Hisana looked down at her slippered feet before she shuddered. This was going to hurt. She sighed and threw herself into _Shunpo. _Apparently moving at very fast speeds in slippery shoes was a very bad idea because one moment she was moving smoothly out of the hideout and the next moment she was slamming her wrists into the door to stop herself from falling flat on her face.

"Damn it," she looked around, "Kakyoku where are you?"

**

* * *

**

Byakuya Kuhciki _Shunpoed_ through Rukongai. He knew that charging into Rukongai in the state he was in was a bad idea but it seemed to be one of many that night. At least this one made some kind of sense. He couldn't stop to consider the fact that he was breaking rules, orders, vows--all of it. Hisana was in trouble and he was going to go and save her. Hadn't that been what he had always done? No matter what shape or form she was in he had always been willing to do anything to save her. Except for the one time he could not. Byakuya ignored that, that couldn't be the thing in the forefront of his mind. This time he could save her, this time he _had_ to save her.

If he could find her.

His first instinct was to go to one of the farther districts but he doubted they would have made it that far. Kuroda would want to get her out of sight fast. He liked playing games with her and traveling a long distance was not part of one. Part of him considered going for Yoruichi, Kojima and Ayumi but he ignored that part. Though he would not admit it, part of him held onto the belief that he could find her before them. He _had_ to find her. He had been blind to her once and that had been when she was right in front of him. Now even though he could not see her, he knew he could find her. He had to find her before anything happened to her.

He couldn't loose her, not again and certainly not like this. Not when he just got her back. Byakuya's feet paused. He hadn't just gotten her back. He might have only realized it but the truth was that she had been there all along. From the moment she lost to Renji and refused to look at him she had been there. Through missions and kidnappings and all that paperwork she had been there. That was why she had thrown herself in front of Renji to protect him, because of all he had done for Rukia and for him. She had also yelled at him, Byakuya realized. He had found it odd that anyone would do that but he realized now that it made a fair amount of sense. Hisana had never really been frightened of him.

Even without knowing, after all that they had been through he had reacted _exactly_ the way she had feared he would. He should never have done that. Especially not to her, both as the petite Fifth Seat he had come to care about and as his--

His wife.

He had told Yoshiko that he couldn't marry her because he was married to another but as he _Shunpoed_ to find her he realized the truth of those words. His head was spinning in confusion. If, no when, when he got her back he was going to have to talk to her about picking one name. It was a miracle that Renji hadn't slipped up and called her Hisana accidentally. Byakuya sighed, realizing he was probably going to have to thank the red haired man for all he had done. His face darkened as he remembered that Renji had gone on a date with her. He had been upset about that before he knew but now--perhaps he and Renji could just call it even. He doubted that his Lieutenant would be as prone to laughter as Ichigo had been. Of course, Byakuya reasoned, he did deserve far worse.

Byakuya slowed his rapid pace, knowing that running around Rukongai without an advantage was a good way to get hurt. There had to be _something_ to help him, anything really. Nakashima had pointed out that he knew her better than anyone else. He had to believe that was true and that somehow in that was the key to finding her location. The answer that came to him was so shockingly simple he was surprised he didn't think of it before. Then again he did seem to have the bad habit of making things far too complicated.

Her Spiritual Pressure.

He could sense it. It was no where near Captain level, not yet anyway, but it was strong, strong enough that if he could sense it he could find her. He had never really focused on what her Spiritual Pressure felt like, though he knew he had felt it many times. He pushed past his last memories of her, of that horrible, painful look in her eyes and focused on the before. He focused on standing with her at the koi pond, right after that date she went on. He focused on when they were in Rukongai., right after he stabbed her to save her life. On how it felt to have her in his arms, to have her lips against his. Throughout it he focused on her Spiritual Pressure, on the power that he had shared with her.

It might have been sheer luck, it might have been fate but whatever it was somehow he had stopped in the right place. He felt someone using Spiritual Pressure, it was faint but it was there. If he had kept going at his rapid pace, if he had not known what it felt like he would have missed it completely. But he had stopped, he did know what it felt like. He knew it was her. Hope surged through him as he moved towards it, following the trail as it got stronger. He found himself in front of a closed store. He blasted the lock on the door and moved inside, looking around. Her Spiritual Pressure was moving rapidly through the hideout, obviously searching for something. It didn't matter, he could catch her easily.

At that moment Byakuya's courage faltered. After what he did, would she even want to come back with him? It would be one thing if he was being the dashing hero and swooping in to rescue her. But she was clearly conscious and clearly _not_ in need of rescuing. First he hadn't known it was her and when she had told him he had reacted horribly. What could possibly convince her to return to the Manor with him? Summoning his courage Byakuya pushed the feelings of doubt aside. He was going to make sure she was safe and if she never wanted to see him after that--well, he would jump over that bridge when the time came. He moved forward with _Shunpo _and vanished into the hideout.

"Should we, uh, go after him?" Ayumi asked looking down at Yoruichi.

They had arrived moments after Byakuya had as she followed the strange Spiritual Pressure she had missed before. Once she had caught a glimpse of Byakuya though she had decided they were going to hold back. He had come for his wife. Even if she had figured the secret out, Yoruichi knew it was far more important for Byakuya to know it and for Hisana to be the one to tell him. Now it seemed he had overcome his momentary lapse in judgement--as he usually did--and was going after her. She looked back at her two companions and then at the door.

"No," she said, "come on," she motioned the two of them, "we're going to wait for them--outside."

"Good," Ayumi said looking at her brother, "you can fill me in."

Heart pounding, Byakuya _shunpoed_ through the hideout towards where she was. She had stopped and from the sound of objects being thrown she was either in a battle or looking for something rather desperately. Given the swear words he could hear coming from the room he was guessing that it was the latter of the two. Fighting back the adrenaline pounding through him Byakuya quickly opened the door.

"_Bakudo number 1: Sai!"_

Instantly Byakuya found his arms locked behind his back and yet another thing he had in common with Ichigo Kurosaki. All that was eclipsed by the fact that standing there, wearing a purple dress that Byakuya was going to kill someone for putting her in, was Hisana. Her eyes widened as the hand she had used to direct the kido fell limply to her side. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Somewhere deep inside Byakuya felt almost hurt. Did she really think that he wasn't going to come and find her? He pushed that thought away. They were in the middle of a dangerous place and he, the only one with a Zanpakto, was currently unable to use his hands.

Hisana had been digging through boxes to try and find Kakyoku when she heard the door open. Her reaction had been instant as she bound whoever was coming. She had assumed it was another one of Kuroda's men. As it turned out it was actually Byakuya. She hadn't expected him to come so soon. But there he was, not wearing a haori, just a regular uniform with his arms locked behind his back thanks to her Kido. Of all the ways to meet him again this was certainly not one that she wanted. She had just used Kido on him. For the life of her she couldn't move as they just stared at each other from the expanse of the room.

"We need to get out of here," he told her.

"Oh no!" Hisana gasped, jerking out of her stupor, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" she ran over to him, quickly undoing the Kido, "I can't find my Zanpakto. I thought he was here but I'm not sure and--and I just used Kido and I--"

As she rambled Byakuya realized that between the stress and adrenaline her focus was compromised. He saw no visible injuries on her except for the cut on her ahnd which seemed to have stopped bleeding. Relief filled him but also concern, injured or no she seemed to be almost hysterical. That would do them no good. They had taken her Zanpakto from her. He could sense Senbonzakura just as, if she were focusing, she could sense Kakyoku. The situation was under moderate control but he knew that that could change very quickly. They needed to get out of there, the sooner the better.

"Try to focus on your Zanpakto," he ordered, forcing himself to speak to her like a Captain would a Seated Officer. She nodded but it seemed that she did not hear him, "Hisana!" he said her name sharply, "calm down."

Her name fell from his lips so easily, so naturally that once he said it he didn't know if he would be able to call her anything else. Her eyes widened but that seemed to reach her. She heard him call her that name--she heard him call her _her_ name and it seemed to cut the adrenaline clouding her like a knife. Her eyes flew to his face, he seemed concerned about the situation but if features were just as controlled as always. Hisana opened her mouth and then shut it. Then opened it again before she realized that she probably looked like a fish out of water to him. Closing her mouth she felt her cheeks heat up and knew she was blushing darkly.

"They took my Zanpakto," she said finally, "I can't find him."

"Yes you can," he told her firmly, "focus on him."

Hisana nodded and took a deep breath, trying to push the panic away. Byakuya's voice was strong and assured, he knew what do and she had to have faith in that. She tried to feel for Kakyoku, for their connection. She knew he was in the room, somewhere but she had no idea where. She furrowed her brow, searching harder for her sword. She felt their connection and walked in the direction that felt right, opening her eyes to navigate the boxes that she had thrown aside. Finally she rounded the corner and saw her sword there, tossed like someone had just pitched it inside to put it anywhere. She bent down and grabbed it, holding him tightly in her hands. She walked back to Byakuya who was standing there waiting for her.

"He said that he was going to kill everyone in the Manor if I didn't go with him," she said, her eyes firmly on the ground as she felt shame fill her.

"Your sash is with Urahara," he said, "I gave it to him to see if the blood on it was yours or another's."

"It was mine," she said holding up her cut hand, "well I didn't want you to think I was just running away!" she said defensively, her eyes darting to him and then back to the ground.

Byakuya said nothing. he would not have been surprised if she had just left after what he had done.

"We should return to the Court," he said. Hisana's eyes widened, "the Manor is fine but the other Divisions have suffered serious attacks," he told her, "the Court of Pure Souls is in lockdown right now."

"Lockdown?" she repeated, "then what are you doing here?!" she demanded looking at him.

"I knew you would not leave without a reason," he said, "just as I knew you were in trouble," she sighed and lowered her head again, "I believe we spoke about you learning to control this sort of behavior."

"I know," Hisana grumbled before she realized what he just said.

She froze. He was talking to her just as if nothing had happened. Or as if he had accepted what she had told him. Her grip on Kakyoku was white knuckled as he looked at her just as he always had. Hisana didn't know if she was going to cry or throw herself at him or do some combination of the two. One by one all the fears that she had were being laid to rest.

Byakuya on the other hand was focused primarily on getting the two of them out of there. Most importantly he was hoping that _she_ was going to be leaving with him. He knew that he had not dealt with what was going on, not fully but that was not important at the moment. His only concern was getting the two of them out of there alive. They could figure this mess out when they got back to the Kuchiki Manor. When they were safe. Right now though they needed to act. It was odd but after seeing her, after seeing her and knowing who she really was, he did not find it strange to look at her. The part of him that had always been bothered by the fact that she had so many secrets was finally satisfied by the knowledge that all her secrets were actually explainable. It might not have been the most logical explanation but though he was very fond of logic Byakuya had long ago accepted that it had a very small place in his life.

"Lets go," Hisana said finally, her voice soft. Byakuya nodded and the two of them walked into the hallway. Hisana paused, drawing her blade, "well," she said matter of factly, "this will be much easier now."

Moments later the two of them _Shunpoed_ out of the hideout just ahead of the flames that roared through it. Hisana looked back at the burning building, very aware of the fact that the chances of Kuroda being dead were slim to non existent. Weariness seemed to come out of nowhere and hit her with all the force of an attack. Kakyoku reverted without so much as a word from her. Hisana blinked the sweat out of her eyes and quickly sheathed him. The sword felt almost unnaturally heavy in her arm as the adrenaline that had been coursing through her abated. She didn't think there was anything wrong with her per se, she was just completely exhausted. Involuntarily she shivered as she remembered that she was in a dress that barely covered her body. She hated how weak she felt at the moment, like the entire world was pressing down on her.

Byakuya saw the shiver that raced through her. He wished that he had grabbed his haori but he had given no thought to such things. Instead he untucked the black outer robe of his uniform and shrugged it off, leaving himself in his white under robe. Hisana's eyes were just on the burning building. Without a word he placed the fabric over her shoulders. It was huge on her, falling almost to her knees. Inwardly he was slightly amused at the fact that she was still short as ever. Hisana's eyes widened at the gesture, one of her small hands coming up to grip the fabric as she looked up at him, seemingly far more innocent than she had been moments ago. He knew she was exhausted but determined to be strong. He imagined that was the only thing keeping her on her feet at the moment.

"Come," he said, "lets return."

Hisana nodded but when the two of them started to flash step, only Byakuya moved. Yoruichi, now in human form, held the two of her companions back, waiting see what Byakuya was going to do. The next moment Byakuya was back beside her, concern in his eyes.

"I-I don't think I can _Shunpo_," Hisana admitted, her voice soft.

"Exhaustion," Byakuya said aloud.

Hisana nodded miserably in agreement. All the hope that she had felt moments ago seemed to have fled, leaving nothing in its wake but desperate desire to go to sleep and never wake up again. She didn't fight when she felt Byakuya slowly pull Kakyoku away from her grip and slide him into his sash next to Senbonzakura. Nor did she respond when bent slightly before pulling her into his arms. Hisana leaned her too heavy head against his chest, the top of her head just barely touching the scarf looped around his neck. Almost instantly he took off with _Shunpo_ and the world disappearing a blur around them.

"Do you hate me?" she asked him.

Byakuya looked down at her with disbelief but her eyes were not on him.

"No," he said finally, "I do not hate you," his hands tightened slightly on her leg, "I apologi--"

"Don't," she said, her voice surprisingly sharp, "don't apologize," she shook her head, a few tears spilling down her cheeks, "this is all my fault."

"You need to rest," he said, "we will discuss all of this when you are recovered," Hisana nodded.

"You're not taking me to the Fourth?" she questioned, a note of panic in her tone.

"No," Byakuya said.

"Where--"

"I am taking you home."

* * *

**Aww! Don't you just love it when they work together? **

**Next chapter we get to clear a lot of things up.**

**Lets see how everyone deal with the revelations of one crazy night. Don't forget, a huge wedding was just broken off a few days before it was to take place. Is someone else going to get married in place of Byakuya and Yoshiko? Hmm.**

**On a side note, I'm not telling who but there's a chance that there's some citrusy goodness coming your way. This story is a T rated one and i Totally don't want to up the rating (ha ha, rating joke). So I'm not sure what I'm going to do about that quite yet but, uh, just be forewarned that it might be coming your way. **


	31. Chapter 31

**PLEASE READ**

**OKAY SO I'M SURE YOU ALL GOT THE ALERT FOR CHAPTER 31, THEN FOUND IT DELETED. THAT WAS AN OLD VERSION OF THE CHAPTER THAT HAD SOME MISTAKES, OH AND WAS MISSING ABOUT 3000 WORDS. VERY IMPORTANT WORDS. **

**SO HERE YOU GO.**

**CHAPTER 31, TAKE 2**

**Oh and for those who don't know a shift is a type of garment, its a dress that's usually worn under things. You can google Shift Garment and you get what it looks like. **

**

* * *

**

"I always knew you both were idiots."

Senbonzakura raised her eyes. Across from her Benihime inspected her lacquered nails, seemingly disinterested in Senbonzakura's reaction. Whereas Senbonzakura looked like a Princess, Benihime looked like a naughty, twisted version of a Princess. She wore the same long kimono but it was the dark red of fresh blood and completely open in the front. She was laying down but spread across the back was an embroidered, very detailed scene of a massacer. Under the robe was a much shorter, darker colored dress that displayed every perfect curve. Her nails were long and lacquered in ebony that matched the black of her hair. It hung unbound almost to her waist, giving her a mysterious air.

Benihime made no excuse for her appearance, just as she made no excuse for anything else she did. More often than not the two could be in the same room with each other but their friendship was usually punctuated with stinging remarks. Friendship might have been a strong word. The truth was half the time the two of them just hated the world too much to deal with anyone else. Perhaps it was the animosity their Shinigami held for each other or perhaps it was just the knowledge that putting two egotistical princesses in the same space was a very bad idea but for whatever reason Senbonzakura and Benihime had never exactly gotten along with each other. They were, thankfully, past the point where the two had independently gone to their Shikai's without any kind of permission from their Shinigami. It was only through quick thinking that the two didn't get all the way to Bankai in their quest to murder one another.

Their one source of marginal bonding was the fact that though they were both very excellent Zanpaktos their Shinigami were not exactly the kind of Shinigami that Spirits fought over. Not like Hyorinmaru or Shinso, no the two of them were stuck with their respective knock-kneed, wide-eyed boys who could never be considered prodigies. The only difference was the one liked to blow things up and the other happened to look like a girl. Aside from that the two had evolved into excellent Shinigami but in the beginning it had been a completely different story.

"You _seriously_ didn't know?" Benihime snorted fixing her with her ruby stare, "they were practically beating you two over the head with clues," she laughed, "the monkey-thing--what was it called--Zabimaru and that tattooed freak of a freeloader figured it out," she laughed wickedly, "aren't _you_ supposed to be the smart one? Or is it the pretty one? I can never tell."

"See that's the thing," Senbonzakura said, "I _did_ know. I recognized something the moment I met him I just didn't know what he was," she shook her head.

"He didn't tell you," Benihime pointed out.

"Sworn to secrecy," she answered instantly, "if my Shinigami swore me to secrecy I'd respect his wishes."

"Oh so you're making excuses for him now?" Benihime demanded with a shake of her head, "that's funny."

"Just because you loath Yoruichi and, of course, all Yoruichi-related topics, doesn't mean the rest of us have to hate the rest of the world," Senbonzakura said with a decisive wave of her hand, "besides I've always liked Hisana. Last time she did not have a Zanpakto but I still liked her."

"Yes how does that work exactly?"

"I have no idea," Senbonzakura said.

"Well I imagine my idiot will be figuring it out soon," Benihime said, "if only he could put that knowledge to some actual, practical use."

Senbonzakura laughed at that. Benihime joined in, laughing at her own joke as well. Pale pink and blood red, they both understood each other in far more ways than they would ever admit. Finally Senbonzakura stood up and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in the silk of her kimono. Benihime managed to curtail her laughter as she looked up at Senbonzakura, arching one of her fine eyebrows. Senbonzakura sighed.

"What?"

"Don't get too kinky with him now."

"Shut up."

It was just as easy as Sode had told her it wold be to return to his World. She had a feeling that he probably wanted to explain things as well. When she entered the World it was still just as stable as when she had left it. Same island, same water, same koi swimming underneath the surface. He was standing there as well, but now he was dressed in a pale suite, the shirt underneath it dark. His hands were in his pockets and though his features were guarded, there was no guilt in his crimson eyes as he looked at her. Senbonzakura's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at him.

"She didn't have a Zanpakto last time," she said to Kakyoku.

"No," he said, "her Spiritual Power was," he paused, "it was significantly less than what it is now. Even I do not understand it but I was unable to manifest in any form the last time she was here."

"Unable to manifest," Senbonzakura repeated, "but you _were_ there," he nodded, "you _knew_ me? You knew everything?"

"I did not know you," he said, "I only saw you the first time you came to her."

Senbonzakura swallowed. She remembered that time, when she appeared to Hisana and threatened her with a large amount of harm if she should hurt Byakuya.

"I did not tell you," he continued, "because she asked me not too--well she made me swear--and above all things she is my Shinigami, she is a part of me as I am of her. I would not betray that bond for anything, not even you."

Senbonzakura lowered her eyes.

"I understand," she murmured. Kakyoku's gaze widened, "I was unable to tell Sode and therefore Rukia, even though I knew the true nature of her relationship to Byakuya. I kept that secret from them for the same reason that you hid that from me."

"It would seem we are both guilty," he said.

"It would seem our Shinigami are both fools," Senbonzakura agreed with a derisive flip of her hair, "well if you'll excuse me for a moment," she said and vanished.

She returned a heartbeat later, holding the arm of a young Spirit who gasped at the sight of Kakyoku and hid behind the overly long sleeves of her snowy kimono. Kakyoku looked up at Senbonzakura who glared and moved her hand from the arm of the spirit and motioned for him to come over. Kakyoku walked over slowly to the shy Spirit, kneeling down to bring himself level with her. Her eyes peered out from the tops of her sleeve as she looked up at him. Slowly her sleeves lowered until her hands were resting in her lap. She looked between Senbonzakura and Kakyoku before her face slowly lit up in a smile.

"You're Hisana's Zanpakto aren't you?" she said. Kakyoku nodded, "we're to call her Hisana now right?"

"I think that would be best," Kakyoku said, "I'm Kakyoku," he added.

"Sode no Shirayuki," she said, "Sode," she added, "isn't it funny how you're a fire-based Zanpakto and I'm a snow one?"

"That is rather odd," he agreed.

"As endearing as this is," Senbonzakura said, "we have a bit of a problem," the two looked at her, "you really think that the two of them will do _anything_?" Kakyoku sighed and shook his head, "we need to figure out a way to make them see what we already know."

"I can help," Sode said, "Rukia was trying to get the two of them together before she knew. It was obvious that he was falling in love with her."

"Technically he was in love with her a long time ago," Senbonzakura said.

"Now she feels the same," he said.

"Its okay," Sode said, "I've got an idea."

**

* * *

**

Warm light filtered through Hisana's closed eyes. She was covered in blankets that were soft and warm, tucked in firmly like a child. She could feel that she was wearing something much longer than the indecent dress she had been wearing the night before. Someone was humming near to her, some tune that sounded just vaguely familiar. It took a large amount of effort to force her eyes open but Hisana did just that. Slowly the blurry room sharpened until she recognized her room at the Kuchiki Manor. It was daytime. With serious effort Hisana pushed herself up into a sitting position.

The heavy blankets pooled on her lap to reveal the dark rose colored shift she was wearing. Thankfully the cut was modest. She got to her feet, trying to shake off the vestiges of sleep. The sun was high which meant it was probably around noon. Hisana reached up and pressed a hand to her forehead, trying to figure out what happened the night before. It all seemed to blend together. Maybe it had just been one big dream. It certainly seemed crazy enough for that to be the truth. Hisana sighed and lowered her hand before she saw the white bandages wrapped around her palm. Her eyes widened as she stared at bandages. It wasn't a dream. Everything had happened that night. He had come for her, after she had left with Kuroda. After everything she had done he had come for her. The secret that she had been keeping was out. Folded neatly next to her Zanpakto was the sash that she used to carry him, the one that she had cut off him to leave for Byakuya.

Byakuya.

Oh _God_ he knew. He knew. He had told her that he didn't hate her but how could he not? She hated herself at the moment. Kuroda had attacked Soul Society and he had broken a lockdown to come and get her. He had come in and she had used Kido on him. He had called her Hisana. He hadn't been able to say her name before but he had said it then. He had rescued her--even if she hadn't reallly needed it-- he didn't hate her. Hisana walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a robe, pulling it on and belting it around her waist. She slipped out of her room, walking down the hallway quickly. She need to talk to him, she had to explain to him why she had done what she had done. All she could do was hope that he would hear her out.

Hisana didn't bother to pretend to be wandering or lost as she took the shortest route to Byakuya's office. She looked at the door and took a deep breath, trying to summon her courage. Maybe she should have gotten dressed first--Hisana ignored that. She couldn't back out, certainly not now. So she raised her fist and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Byakuya's cool voice came through the screen.

Hisana slid open the door and stepped into the room.

Byakuya's eyes widened when she stepped through the door. Unohana had assured him that she was absolutely fine, it was simply exhaustion but if she did not wake up until the next night it would be perfectly normal. If she was awake now, was there something wrong? His eyes swept over her in a quick assessment. She seemed fine, troubled, but fine. She paused for a moment before she walked over to his desk, standing on the other side. Despite his desire for answers, Byakuya felt his insides twist at the almost forlorn expression on her face. He never wanted to see that look on her features and the knowledge that he had somehow contributed to putting it there was not something that he could easily accept.

"Sit down," he said, his voice soft but firm, "Captain Unohana guessed that you would sleep until nightfall," she shook her head but sat down none the less, her hands folding neatly in her lap.

Byakuya was at a loss. He had gotten so used to having her as she had been, the loud vibrant woman who had stolen his heart. Now that she was so quiet, so sad, it was too much like _before_. Before when she had been slipping away from him, emotionally, physically--he couldn't stand it. He had just gotten her back, how could he watch her do the same thing? He couldn't not again, not like this. He looked across the desk, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Should he say something or would she like to speak first? He didn't know what to say, what to do--it was all so confusing.

"I'm sorry!" Hisana cried suddenly looking at him, "I'm sorry that I lied to you. I did it to protect you--"

"Protect me?" he repeated, "protect me from what? From you?" Hisana nodded, "pardon my confusion but I do not think I need protection, especially not from you."

"I just didn't want to hurt you," Hisana said, feeling extremely foolish. Byakuya opened his mouth but she kept going, "I knew it hurt you," she said meeting his eyes squarely, "you never would have said it but I knew it hurt you that I could never give you my heart."

"I told you back then," Byakuya said, unable to keep his silence, "I never wanted to possess you. I wanted to be by your side," Hisana looked down, "how long have you," he paused, "remembered?"

"Since I woke in Soul Society," she admitted, "I remembered somewhat in the transient world but everything was much sharper once I returned here," she sighed, "I discovered I had Spiritual Powers and I went to the Shinigami Academy and, well, you know the rest," she continued, "that's the only thing I've been keeping from you."

"When did Abarai learn of this?" he asked.

"A while ago," Hisana said, "he didn't want to lie to you but I made him swear not to say anything to you or to Rukia--oh and he didn't know about the date, Rukia set everything up and didn't tell either of us until we were in the room. So please don't shred him."

"Shred him?" Byakuya repeated.

"Thats what he called it," Hisana said, playing with her fingers.

Byakuya listened to her words and wondered why he was not more angry at her. He had spent so much time trying not to focus on the similarities that now he wondered how he had not seen them before. She never could sit still, even at those long boring dinners she would always be moving, usually fiddling with her fingers in her lap so that no-one could see or tracing the embroidery of whatever she was wearing. She had always gotten bored very easily, though she hid it well sometimes. She did look drastically different, so different that it was not impossible to think that if he just passed her he wouldn't know it was her at all. The though upset him.

"My reaction to what you told me was unacceptable," he said finally. Hisana's head flew up, her eyes wide and horrified, "earlier that night I had seen the similarities between who you had been and who you are now but I did not know of your memory," he paused for a moment but Hisana let him continue, "I apologize for not recognizing you sooner."

Hisana gaped at him. He was _apologizing_? She had just completely betrayed him in practically every way that it was possible to do so and _he_ was apologizing for not recognizing her. Her eyes searched his face for any sign that he was being sarcastic or joking but he was dead serious. He was ashamed that he had not seen her before. Of course he would try not to compare people to his beloved dead wife. He would try so hard that he wouldn't see the truth of the situation. But that wasn't his fault. Not in the least.

"Don't apologize," she said, "I told you any fault here is mine. If I had just told you sooner we could have fixed this all."

"Did you ever want to tell me?" he asked, his voice softer than it had been.

"Yes," she said, "I did. Not at first. But there was so much--so much stopping me. Kuroda told me that if I told you he would kill Rukia," Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "and you seemed happy with Yoshiko," she toyed with her fingers as he looked away, "I thought that just because I had to deal with the past, that didn't mean everyone else had too. But after you told me you didn't wish for a blank slate I wanted to tell you."

"I do not think that the wedding would have occurred, regardless of your revelation," he said. Hisana looked confused, "Yoruichi informed me of my sister's intentions to stop the wedding," she opened her mouth, "you know how determined Rukia can be when she sets her mind to something," he continued, "and Yoruichi has a talent for foiling the best laid plans--my best laid plans."

"I--" Hisana took a breath, "I didn't want you to get married."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Well I didn't," she said crossing her arms, "I wasn't going to stop the wedding or anything--even though it sounds like someone else was going to that--but just, for the record, I wouldn't have wanted to watch you marry anyone," her eyes narrowed, "why are you surprised at that?"

"I've learned that you constantly surprise me, no matter how you appear--"

"Its me," Hisana cut him off, "just me. I know its confusing but even if I look different, its just me--one person."

Byakuya barely managed to mask his frustration.

"Should I call you Hisana then?" he asked.

"I--" Hisana frowned, "I never gave any thought to that but, yes," she said, "I guess I've always thought of myself as Hisana. before you ask, it took me a while to get used to being called something else," Byakuya remembered her leaving the room even when he called her last name, "and I still like being called my first name as you can tell."

"There is much that is the same," he said.

"I know," Hisana said, her cheeks flushing as she looked at her palms, "but I do look very different--oh but on the bright side I'm taller," she said, "just a bit," she pinched her fingers together to illustrate her point.

In spite of himself Byakuya felt his lips curve into the barest smile. Hisana seemed to have relaxed a bit. That ever present sadness that seemed to exist in her eyes was almost gone. Somewhere in the back of his mind Byakuya knew that he should be upset or in shock or that the turmoil that had taken him over should be roaring up and consuming him. But he felt none of that when he looked across the desk at her. If he could put a name on the most prevalent emotion inside him he would call it relief. He was, he was relieved that she was there. She was alright, she was sitting across from him and she didn't hate him for not knowing who she was.

After everything, she had come home with him.

Truthfully she had been asleep before they reached the tunnel. He had come back into the Manor with her in his arms. Renji had gone off to see to the Division already as had Rukia and Ichigo. He had taken her to her bedroom. He arranged for a maid to change her into something more modest and for a healer to come and confirm that she was truly alright. But when he went to lay her down on the futon the hand closest to his chest had gripped the front of his robe tightly as she had refused to let him go. The gesture had been so endearing and so familiar to him that Byakuya had sat down and waited for the maid and the healer to come before he had gone off to his Division to see to them.

"You remember Kisuke Urahara?" Byakuya asked.

"The blond one who you called a miserable son of a--"

"Yes," he cut in, "he is a scientist who works well with unconventional cases," he continued, "he might be able to help us figure out the finer points of this," her features fell slightly, "you had no Spiritual Power the las--" he stopped, "you had no Spiritual Power before."

"I know," Hisana said, "I don't really know how that happened either," she took a breath, "I don't want to become a science experiment, you know how much I hate healers and needles and all that," she said with a shudder.

"You will not become a science experiment," he promised. Doubt still shown in her eyes, "you are the Fifth Seat of the Sixth Division," he told her, "first and foremost you a Shinigami," he looked at the papers on his desk, "Kuroda attacked last night and while your actions saved the Manor and Kyo's saved the Fourth, the other Twelve Divisions suffered attacks, including the Sixth Division," Hisana's eyes widened in horror, "the Commander General has declared a state of emergency. He's locked the Court of Pure Souls down except for travel to the transient world to reap Souls. Your identity, our feelings, my broken engagement, this all has to be secondary to the war that we are facing."

"Right," Hisana said, "you broke off your engagement?" she demanded. Byakuya gave a single curt nod, "wh--oh God," she buried her face in her hands, "oh my God," she looked at him, "we were attracted to each other but you just--you called off your engagement because of me? Because you found out the truth. That's _exactly_ what I didn't want to happen! I didn't want you to stop your life just because you know my big secret!"

"Hisana, please calm down," Byakuya said, "the decision to break off our engagement was a mutual one."

"Nakashima said something about Yoshiko and Kojima," Hisana murmured.

"I've seen the burns on Kojima's hand and I can only assume Nakashima bares similar ones. Do they know?" Hisana nodded, "are they a threat?"

"No," she said, "they decided they hated Kuroda a lot more than they were mad at me. Aside from Renji, Rukia, them and you, I don't think anyone else knows."

"I think Yoruichi might as well," he said.

"How are you so rational about this?" Hisana demanded finally, "you acted upset before but now you're just, you're so-so calm! How is that even possible? If I were you I wouldn't even be able to look at me."

"That night, I told you that I would not wish the past away," the barest of smiles was on his lips as he stood up, "I meant that. I did not know that this was possible but I did always miss you," Hisana blushed faintly, "When I discovered who you were, I assumed you did not remember me and the thought of being near you if you did not, it was--" he paused, "it was painful. My reaction when you told me the truth was--"

"It was completely understandable," Hisana cut in, her eyes gentle, "it was a lot better than mine would have been," he said nothing, just walked to the door, "are we going to talk about this?!" Hisana demanded jumping to her feet and following him.

"Our relationship has always been a complicated one," Byakuya said, "but we need to approach this rationally," he said, "you are first and foremost a Shinigami and I am first and foremost your Captain. We are in a state of war."

"Okay I'm going to get dressed," Hisana said.

"No," Byakuya said.

"But you just--"

"You are going to go and rest," Byakuya said, "last night was traumatic."

"Not just for me," she said crossing her arms, "you can't just treat me differently now because you know who I am," she told him.

"I have been treating you differently for some time now," Byakuya said.

"Right," Hisana said looking down at the ground, "I know," she admitted. Byakuya nodded, "so I can't help then?"

"No," he said.

"But I thought I was a Shinigami," she said. Byakuya's eyes narrowed at her, "I'm not tired," she said, "really! I slept all that time, and it wasn't _that_ traumatic," she continued, "you came and rescued me."

"You hardly needed rescuing," he said dryly.

"It was still nice of you to come," Hisana said.

"Did you really think I would not?" Byakuya asked looking down at her.

"No," Hisana said blushing, "I knew you'd come," she said, "so can I help?"

Byakuya stopped and glared.

Hisana glared right back before she realized that he was standing in front of her door. Hisana huffed, crossed her arms and looked at him.

"You can't be serious."

"I assure you I am," he said, "we've talked, now you are going to bed," he opened the door, "Unohana said you would sleep until tonight. I trust her wisdom," he looked at her, "go to sleep."

Hisana sighed and walked into the room before she turned around.

How about paperwork?" she asked, "its stationary and my handwriting is legible now."

"No."

"You're just jealous because I can draw better," she said hotly. He looked down at her.

"Hisana your superior artistic ability has nothing to do with this," he said, "get some rest"

"Fine! Goodnight--or good arternoon since its so early--Byakuya," she said closing the door.

Byakuya stared at the door.

She had just called him by his name.

It sounded, it sounded nice. He had never really enjoyed being referred to be the honorifics that she had insisted on using. But she had just said his name. Just Byakuya. Just as she was Hisana. Byakuya looked at the wood of the door before turning his head away. She had been ready to let him go and he had told her moments before that their feelings had to be secondary to the war that was going on. But would he possibly be able to think about any mission or war without wondering if she would come back alive? Without worrying that he would loose her again and just as before so much would be left unsaid? He was sure no matter how long he lived, no matter how closed off he became he would never understand how she was so easily able to take everything he was sure of and make him not so. It was infuriating and so endearingly familiar his lips curved into the barest of smiles before his features hardened once more.

Would he ever be able to think of her as anything but his wife?

Did _she_ want to be considered his wife?

After what he had done he would not blame her for wanting to be something else. He couldn't bare to even think of all that he had done, the list was so impossibly long. Byakuya turned around and walked off. He had work to attend to, work that did not involve thinking of Hisana Kuch--of Hisana.

The moment the hallway was vacated Sode no Shirayuki peered around the corner. Her feet were quiet as she tiptoed over to the doors, bending down and placing the papers at the front of Hisana's door. She rapped quickly on it and vanished. Hisana slid open the door quickly and looked around, only to find the hallway quite deserted. She frowned and looked down to see the papers on the ground in front of her. Bending down she picked up the papers and leafed through them. They were the forms to change her name from Michiyo Chiba. Hisana took them over to the desk and sat down, picking up and brush and beginning to figure them out.

As she wrote out her name as legibly as she could she realized there was one thing that she had forgotten. In everything she remembered there was one very crucial fact that she couldn't remember. The characters glaring up at her proved it. Hisana frowned and pressed a hand to her forehead trying to figure out what she was supposed to write. The name staring back up at her was not hers. It might have been the one she wanted but it was not her own.

She wasn't Hisana Kuchiki anymore.

She was Hisana but her last name wasn't Kuchiki anymore.

"So you've forgotten that."

Hisana gasped and turned around to see Senbonzakura standing there, hands on her hips as she looked at her. Hisana's mouth went dry as the pink Spirit walked over to the forms and picked them up with one delicate hand.

"You know when Kakyoku informed me of this, I didn't believe him," she said examining the papers, "it seems he doesn't lie."

"No he just speaks in riddles half the time," Hisana muttered, "we're working on that--and on the honesty thing."

Senbonzakura lowered the papers and before Hisana's shocked eyes the spirt smiled.

"I always liked you," she said, "when I didn't know who you were I still liked you for him. He needs someone whose strong enough to deal with those moods he gets in," Hisana nodded, "I suppose its also terribly convenient that he doesn't have to deal with the emotional turmoil 'betraying' your memory by falling in love with someone else."

"He wouldn't have been betraying me if he had fallen in love with someone else!" Hisana cried, "that's what I kept trying to _tell_ him! I always wanted him to be happy, even when I wasn't in love with him and especially when I was dying," she fought back the tears that threatened her, "I _always_ wanted him to be happy, that's what anyone wants for the people they love."

"Even to the point where you were willing to let him go?" Senbonzakura asked.

"Why does everyone keep bringing this up?!" Hisana demanded jumping to her feet, "I wasn't happy about him being with someone else! Of course I hated Yoshiko and this wedding and when Rukia said she didn't like her I was _happy _that she didn't because I was falling in love with him. Oh and when you made me kiss him _not_ kissing him like I wanted too was one of the hardest things I've ever done in my entire life!"

Senbonzakura looked down at the furious young woman in front of her and smiled before walking out of the room with the papers still in her hand. Hisana gasped and scrambled after her but the Spirit was much much faster. With a confident smirk she walked right up to Byakuya. He was walking out of the Manor to go to the Division when she tapped his shoulder. Byakuya turned around to see Senbonzakura looking very happy--which was rarely a good thing--and Hisana behind her looking torn between murdering the Spirit and crawling into a hole to die. She was not wearing the robe, just the shift that she had worn under it. Byakuya looked between the two of them before Senbonzakura shoved the papers at him.

"You both will thank me very profusely one day," she said, "naming your child Sakura will be enough," she added with a wave before vanishing.

"I apologize once again," he said, "you know how she is," he walked over and offered the papers to Hisana, "these are yours."

Hisana looked at the papers and then back at him. He was going to be as wonderfully chivalrous as always and not even look at them, just hand them back to her. Then this could be buried under a whole heap of other, unspoken things. She had already done things she thought impossible, perhaps she could do a few more. Making her decision, Hisana took a deep breath, shook her head and stepped back.

"No, uh, they're papers to change my name," she said.

"I believe we spoke about you resting," he said.

"Its two papers," she told him.

"I will send them off," he told her pulling his arm back, "now--"

"I'm going," Hisana said turning around and walking down the hallway, trying not to be sick. She walked slowly, praying that he would look and say _something_.

Byakuya moved the papers to make sure that they were in order and froze. His eyes moved across the papers not knowing what to do with the words that were written there. Could she possibly--no she could not possibly mean what these words said. But what if she did. Did she really want to be--to be his wife still? The words seemed to point in that direction. He turned his head, his heart pounding with wild hope. She was halfway down the hallway. He had to know. Summoning his courage he opened his mouth.

"Hisana," he called, "I think you've made a mistake."

"No," Hisana said looking over her shoulder with a smile, her flush half hidden by the shadows, "no mistake."

Byakuya's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest in happiness. Hisana crossed her fingers in the folds of her shift, praying that she was right, that he wanted this too. She saw him check the papers again and then look back at her. He seemed so endearingly nervous that she immediately knew she made the right decision.

"Very well," he said, fighting to keep his voice neutral, "I will send these to the appropriate people," Hisana nodded her thanks before turning to go, "Hisana," she turned around again, "if you are awake later, if you would---"

"Dinner sounds wonderful," she cut in gently, "I'll see you when you get back from the Division."

"I will see you then," he said, turning around to go.

"Oh, and Byakuya?"

He turned his head, trying to ignore the jolt hearing his name sent through him only to find her right behind him. Hisana stepped forward, thankful for the extra height that she had and fisted her hands in his scarf before pulling him down and sealing her lips over his. Byakuya's eyes widened at the sensation before his eyes closed and he returned the kiss. Her lips parted easily under his as he deepened the kiss, the feel of her fingers moving up to slip through his hair was intoxicatingly familiar. How could he have thought that one moment when her lips were against his, guided by his Zanpakto, that it was anything like kissing her? He felt as though he was drugged. It was odd how so much could be different but some things, some things were just wonderfully the same. Finally Hisana pulled back and looked up at him.

"That's all," she said, her voice breathless as she stepped back, "I'll see you tonight."

Suddenly Byakuya knew the rest of the day was going to be _very_ unproductive.

* * *

**See? Aren't you glad that this chapter's been fixed? You'd have missed out big time if that hadn't been seen to.**

**So I keep getting asked if this story is over soon or if its got a sequel in the works. The answer to both of those is NO. This story is not over. We've still got a bit to cover. Bad guys, unresolved love issues and many more things. Each chapter is only a few thousand words long so there tend to be a lot of them. Also its easier for you because you just have to fave. or altert one story and you don't have to go back and check things in the original which is also easier for me. So this story isn't finished! Nor is it going to be very soon.**

**Woo lets keep going! Oh and happy Valentine's Day.**

**Citrus is gonna be heading your way very VERY soon. Like possibly next chapter but, uh, I'll put a warning for you kids. **


	32. Chapter 32

**I apologize for my absence. I've got two other stories that I've been feeling a little bit un-inspired in terms of writing. But after the latest chapter came out in the Manga I desperately wanted to get back to those two stories and give them some well deserved updates. Ulquihime is a major pairing in both of them--but ironically the two of them are separated in both stories at the moment so then I added to a complete story and, long story short, uh, the past few days have been Ulquihime overload. **

**So I'm not pretending this chapter has much to do plot-wise. In the beginning there's SOME plot but it dissolves into a full/sap/lemon-fest. Yeah, you guessed it, Byakuya and Hisana go on a date and take their reunion one step, uh, further. Remember technically they still think they're married and Byakuya is something of a traditional kind of guy. **

**WARNNG LEMONY CONTENT AHEAD**

**When I say so all you kids look away! The T-rating on this story applies to real life teens (who all look at porn) but not in the world of this website. Avert your eyes! I put page breaks from the start of citrus to the end of it. In other words SKIP THE PART IN PAGE BREAKS.**

**

* * *

**

Yoshiko watched as the maids folded silks and possessions into trunks. Technically she did not need to be there to supervise the packing but it was the best place for her to be. Her ears were still ringing from disapproval of her family. It was not as though they had come out with it, no they could not say anything clearly, but it was there all the same. Once again she had a very good explanation to her actions but she had kept her lips silent, not knowing if Byakuya had told them yet. Naturally her silence made it all the worse but she was every inch a lady as she stood there and listened to their words. She had not shown an iota of frustration or sadness or the desire to strangle them all one by one. She had just been silent and perfect, just like a doll, just like they expected her to be.

"We are almost finished, Princess Konno, if you would like to change your garments," one of the maids told her softly, holding out a pile of precisely folded clothing.

With a soft murmur of thanks, Yoshiko accepted the uniform of the Guards that she would be traveling with. It was an old trick, to dress incognito to avoid the possibility of kidnapping. She knew that the situation warranted it and though she was happy to return home, she knew that for the next few hours she was going to have to live with the anticipation that every heartbeat would be her last, or her last as a free woman before she was kidnapped. Still she took the uniform and walked behind the screen to change into her cloths. She had long since become accustom to changing in front of dressers and such. It wasn't like one put on formal garb alone.

Nor did they disguise themselves alone.

She undid the heavy ornaments in her hair and let it fall down her back. It was so rare that she had it down, she had almost forgotten how unnecessarily long it was. Bending down she picked up the pants and put them on. She kept her back to the light and held her hair away from her spine. As if by silent orders one of the maids came around the screen and put a corset on her body. This was not designed to enhance her shape but rather to conceal it, giving her a far more boy-like appearance. The laces were pulled tight as she fought to hold still. Finally the maid stepped back as she picked up the loose shirt and slid it over her head, pulling her hair free. She could still move in the corset though it was a constricting garment. Bending down Yoshiko stepped into the boots the Konno guards wore, far more practical for Rukongai than the sandals and socks the Shinigami favored. Straitening up she held still as another maid stood behind her and began to fashion her hair in a sever sort of braid. Even in a braid her locks fell down almost to the small of her back.

Yoshiko stepped out from behind the screen and looked in the mirror to inspect herself. As long as she slouched a bit when she was covered in the cloak they all wore it would be impossible at passing glance to see anything unique about her. Well except for the braid but that was easily concealed. It was so odd to see herself without the ornaments or makeup that she usually wore. She looked younger, perhaps not more innocent but she did look younger. She supposed she was not terribly ugly but she did feel rather exposed. Tugging on her gloves she reached over and picked up the long cloak. Deftly she slipped the black braid under her shirt as she fastened the dark material across her shoulders. Reaching behind her she pulled the hood up. The cowl hid her face perfectly. She gave the stranger look back at her a thorough inspection before she gave the barest nod of a approval.

There was a knock on the door. Yoshiko frowned and turned around, pushing back the hood of her cloak. One of the maids opened the doors before she stepped back quickly. Yoshiko had a feeling that it was Kojima. Though she was relieved that it was not him, she wasn't sure if the fact that on the other side of the door was Byakuya, well Byakuya's wife was a better thing. She was wearing a dress and a robe, looking far more like a common girl than the wife of a Nobleman. The maids looked at her almost reproachfully, as if they could scarcely believe that _this_ was the woman that Byakuya had chosen over Yoshiko.

"Leave us," Yoshiko commanded, her voice soft but unmistakably firm. They nodded, bowed deeply and slipped away, "Mich--"

"Please, call me Hisana," Hisana said stepping forward.

"As you wish," Yoshiko said.

Hisana took a deep breath, trying not to feel too foolish. She had told Byakuya that she was going to bed and she had every intention of doing that--just not before she spoke to Yoshiko. She had been right in guessing that the Noblewoman was about to leave. After all, what reason could she possibly have to stay? Byakuya had called off the wedding and from the still serene look in her eyes, it seemed that he had explained things to Yoshiko. The thing was, Hisana couldn't let her go off into Rukongai. Not with what was going on, not when the place was potentially about to become a war zone. She knew that the cancellation of the wedding was embarrassing, to say the least, and just offering her a place to stay was probably not going to be enough. But she had to figure out a way to get her to stay.

"I cannot let you go back to Rukongai," Hisana said. Yoshiko looked at her, obviously puzzled, "I know I have given you every reason to leave this place but I can't let you do that. Its too dangerous. Its only a matter of time before Kuroda gets to you."

"Once I am back at in the Konno house, Kuroda cannot reach me," she said cooly.

"He can," Hisana said, "and he will. I can't let anyone else get hurt by what I've done."

"With respect, _Hisana_," Yoshiko said, "it is far more a matter of what you have _not_ done," Hisana looked away, "I understand that right now you are enjoying your reunion with your husband but there is a practical side to this matter that you have yet to consider."

Hisana's eyes narrowed slightly but she clearly did not understand.

"You are no Noblewoman," Yoshiko said, her voice hard, "right now all you feel is the joy of this--of whatever it is you've done but what happens when that wears off? I told you that day that I envied your strength but I did not admire your position. Marrying into this life, its difficult even for one like me who has been raised under similar circumstances. Have you even considered what will happen when the Kuchiki Elders are informed of your return?"

"I have never pretended to be a Noble--" Hisana began.

"See that is where you are wrong. The Shihon House is still considered to have 'fallen'. Before your death Byakuya wasn't the Head of the Family."

"Nor was he a Captain," Hisana said with a shrug, "what about it?"

"What about it," Yoshiko repeated, dumbfounded, "in a few days you are going to be the wife of the single most powerful Noble in Soul Society. You are going to be Lady Kuchiki, not just in name but in duty and in title. Have you thought of what you're going to tell the other Nobles? Or how you're going to assume your duties in the Kuchiki Household?"

Hisana's expression clearly said she had given no thought to the matter. Of course she hadn't. Why would she have? When she had been with Byakuya he had just been given a taste of the power he would have. He had started to assume the duties of the Head of the Family but everyone knew that the Elders had given him the full power to snap him out of the crippling grief of his wife's death. Now he was the Head of the Family in name and in power and though he had done an exceptional job there were duties for the Lady Kuchiki other than producing an heir. Not to mention there were all the other Nobles who were just waiting for a new victim to pick apart. Her lack of Nobility would be enough for them to pick her apart but the rest of it, the reincarnation thing, that was confusing and enough for them to really try to destroy her.

Hisana considered what Yoshiko was telling her. It was clear that there was a practical side to this that she had not considered. There was so much to be done without worrying about something that seemed kind of trivial. Unfortunately from the look on Yoshiko's face Hisana realized that it might not be as trivial as she thought. She had never been a Noble and she hadn't given much thought to what would happen when she took her place at Byakuya's side. But then she realized that Yoshiko had a point. He had been powerful before but in her absence he had become much more powerful. She realized that all the functions they had managed to skip out on early, they would probably have to attend. He was the Lord Kuchiki, in name and in power now and she was going to be Lady Kuchiki as well.

"Teach me," the request was out of her lips before she realized it, "I know this is weird and confusing but please, I don't think Byakuya understands the ways of Noble women since he is, uh, a man."

"You want me to teach you to be a Noble?"

"Teach me enough so I don't humiliate the Kuchiki Clan," she said, "that way you can stay here where its safe _and_ we can figure out some sort of alliance between our two families which will help the Konno family and the Kuchiki family."

Yoshiko looked at Hisana, considering her carefully. She did look like a young woman, except for her eyes. Her eyes seemed older somehow. The rest of her was a problem. She slouched slightly, she was wearing a robe and her hair was a choppy mess. Yoshiko saved herself the suspense and just assume that proper table manners were not high on her list. She looked back at the mirror. She had been so close to getting away without any of those awkward goodbyes. But the marriage had been formed for some kind of alliance and social climbing. Nothing could be done to salvage the latter of the two but if she could do something to salvage the former, she owed that to her family.

"I'm no miracle worker," Yoshiko said, "I can get you through the next few days without any sort of embarrassment but after that its going to take time."

"Next few days?" Hisana demanded, "what's going on in the next few days?"

"Well the Elders are obviously going to insist on a formal wedding," Yoshiko said, "and considering the amount of money the Kuchiki Family has spent on this, I imagine that wedding is going to take place very soon."

"Well that's rather pointless," Hisana said hotly, "we are already married."

"First rule. If you can find a weakness in the argument, you had better have a response ready," she said, "new body, that means a wedding," she sighed and looked at the door, "come back here," she said, not raising her voice. Regardless the maids returned, "we are not leaving yet."

"Yes, Princess Konno, Lady Kuchiki," they bowed deeply, "shall we change you?"

"Yes," Yoshiko said walking back behind the screen. A minuet later she stepped out dressed impeccably in a kimono of lavender silk, her black hair still caught in its sever braid, "now then. Lets begin."

Hours later Hisana stared at the woman in the mirror, her head spinning with her new appearance and all the crazy things that Noble seemed to do. She had no idea that there was so much that she had no idea about. It was a wonder she hadn't gotten Byakuya in heaps of trouble before with all the little mistakes she had made. Byakuya had taught her the very basics--which she seemed to have completely forgotten. Yoshiko had gone over the basics of table manners, saying they were starting off small, and then Hisana had been primped and polished until her entire body either tingled or hurt depending on what they had done to her. But Yoshiko and her 'team' were nothing short of amazing. From their very satisfied looks she had a feeling that they knew it too.

"Once again I don't recognize myself," Hisana said, "I don't think he's going to believe this is me."

"I doubt he's ever going to not know its you again," Yoshiko said walking over to where she was. She jabbed a finger between Hisana's bare shoulder blades, forcing her into a proper posture, "there."

Standing next to her Hisana couldn't believe it. She actually looked like she belonged standing next to Yoshiko--as long as she kept a strait face. Most of her dresses were simple but exquisite. However there were a few in preparation for the wedding and celebrations she would have had to attend. Whoever bought it had extremely good taste. The dress was a dark scarlet, clinging to her curves while maintaining some semblance of modesty. The neckline looked fairly simple and demure but the back, the back was cut so the fabric did not start until well under her shoulder blades, leaving a large part of her back bare. Her eyes seemed dark and luminous, her hair was shinier as well and though it was not long enough to be pulled back they had given her ringlets, something she had never dared try before. The entire ensemble commanded the attention of anyone in the room.

_She_ commanded the attention of anyone in the room.

"Now then," Yoshiko said, "your first test awaits."

"What if I'm overdressed. He thinks I've been sleeping the whole day!"

"Then he will be surprised," Yoshiko said, "you cannot question yourself or what other people think or you will spend all day worrying about them which is just a waste of time."

"Even if I really care what they think?"

"Especially if that," she said pointing at the door.

Hisana turned and faced it. Taking a deep breath she walked to the door, holding herself as strait as she could. One of the maids slid open the door with a bow of respect. Hisana inclined her head in thanks and walked out into the hallway.

"Holy crap."

Hisana turned her head to see Renji standing there, his jaw nearing the ground. Hisana smiled and walked over to him. Renji couldn't believe that the woman standing in front of him could either be the timid woman who had never felt like she belonged at Byakuya's side or the one who had begged him not to tell her had half expected her to dye her hair black in a poor effort to look as she had before. But no, no she seemed to be embracing her new appearance. She looked just as Noble as Yoshiko managed to pull off, except for the fact that she was probably going to turn Byakuya into a stuttering mess.

"He wanted me to come and check on you," he said, "see if you were up for dinner."

"I am," she said, "where am I going?" she asked after a moment.

"Oh, right, this way," he said, "come on," he led her down the hallway, "so you know he's a bit, nervous right? He's not going to admit it but--you know, between that and you, he might not be on his toes."

"Thank you for the warning," she said with a smile. Renji led her to the room, "alright," she said stopping outside the doors.

"Thank God you're going out with the right guy," Renji said. Hisana laughed before she turned to face the door. Renji moved aside but even he wasn't man enough to pretend he didn't want to see the look on Byakuya's face, "damn," he swore when he realized he didn't have that camera Ichigo brought back from the transient world.

It didn't matter.

The image of a slack-jawed Byakuya Kuchiki was going to be engraved in his mind as perfectly as if Senbonzakura had etched it there.

Byakuya had been waiting when he heard Hisana and Renji coming. Everything was perfect. Most of the rooms had some view of the gardens but he had chosen one that had a clear view of the koi pond. He knew she'd probably still be in that robe but he didn't care. This was their house, they could do what they wanted. Including, apparently, turning his brain to mush. The second the doors opened and he saw her standing there all coherent thought vanished from his mind. He thought she looked perfect when she was curled against his chest or taking bad guys out with Kakyoku. But now, now he couldn't think when he looked at her. He had seen women who were exquisitely beautiful, he had seen those who were breathtakingly so. But in that moment Hisana put them all to shame in a way he had never seen her do before. When she raised her eyes to his, when he saw humor instead of sadness in them, he felt as though his heart was going to stop in his chest.

"I was not sure if you would be up for dinner," was the first--and very wrong--thing to say.

"I am fine," Hisana said, "and very grateful not to be in that place anymore--" she felt her heart ache at the darkness in Byakuya's eyes, "I am grateful to be home," she added as she and Byakuya sat across from each other at the table, "Yoshiko will be staying with us for a while," she said quickly.

"Oh?" Byakuya looked at her.

"The Manor is the safest place for her at the moment," she said, "and I need her help."

"You did not sleep," Byakuya stated.

"No," Hisana admitted, feeling her cheeks heat up, "I wanted to get her help before she left," she continued, 'and convince her to stay," Byakuya still seemed rather confused, "you know a lot," Hisana said, "but you don't know how to be a Noblewoman. You told me that I was first and foremost a Shinigami and I agree with that but there are other things I have to be--things I don't know how to be. But I can learn, with Yoshiko's help."

"She's teaching you about being a Noblewoman," Byakuya realized.

Hisana nodded. Byakuya looked at her, both thrilled and terrified. He was terrified because the last thing he wanted was for Hisana to turn into one of those stuffy, horrible Nobles that he still could not stand. But he was thrilled because he knew that the Nobility had always judged her, made her feel inadequate. He did not want that to continue to happen and though he had done his best to protect her, she had always heard their words and known what their subtly condescending looks meant. She had been stubborn about not being 'like them' but it had been a constant struggle, especially with the Elders. That had been before he had taken his true place as Lord Kuchiki and she as Lady Kuchiki. Now there would be different expectations for them both. Things he was used too and she was not. But if anyone could teach her it was Yoshiko Konno.

"It won't interfere with my duties," she said quickly before her eyes narrowed, "and don't think I'm going to turn into one of those stuffy people either who never says what they're thinking."

"I would be sorry if you did," he told her honestly.

"Good," Hisana said raising her chin, "so she's going to stay and help me."

"Very well," he said, knowing that disagreeing was pointless, "your name has been changed back," he said after a moment's pause, "the Elders will know by now that you have returned."

"I'm sure they're thrilled," Hisana said, a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"They are not as _un-_thrilled as you would think," Byakuya said.

"Well then I'm sure my meeting with them will not be as painful as I think it will be," she said taking a sip of water.

That was the last they spoke of the Elders or of the Division for the night. Instead they talked about wonderfully ordinary thing--or as ordinary as the two of them got. Though he had been more open with her as they spent time together, Hisana saw him truly making an effort to speak that night. Though she had always been far more talkative than he, she found herself speaking of things she hadn't told anyone before. She told him about her latest time in the transient world, or what she remembered of it anyway. He filled her in on what she had missed in her absence and cleared up the rumors that might have made him seem far worse than he really was. Throughout the dinner Hisana tried to remember the few lessons that Yoshiko had taught her about table manners.

After they had finished eating they went out into the garden. The lanterns were still up from the party before, casting the garden into a fairy tale glow. As they made their way through the gardens Byakuya was wondered if he could have ever predicted this as even possible. A few days ago he had been fully prepared--and secretly hoping not too--walk down the isle and marry another woman. But now he was standing next to the woman who he had always loved, the woman who loved him back. He was standing in their gardens next to his wife, the woman who he had been sure was lost to eternity.

"Does it bother you that I look so different?" Hisana asked abruptly looking over at him.

"You do not look so different," Byakuya said.

"Oh really?" Hisana arched an eyebrow as he turned to face her, their feet stopping on the path.

"Even if you are fractionally taller," he said, "you are still rather short," Hisana opened her mouth in outrage, "and still just as sensitive about the topic."

"You're just too tall," she said hotly.

"And you still say what's on your mind," he said. He reached out, his fingers just brushing her hair, "you still keep your hair short though."

"Well one of us has to have manageable hair," Hisana said matter-of-factly.

"And your eyes still captivate me," he said. Hisana's lips fell silent at the admission. His hand had slipped from her hair to her shoulder, trailing down her arm with an almost feather light touch before it slid to her back, just below where her dress began.

"Someone might see us," she said looking up at him.

"This is our home," he said, "I do not care."

**

* * *

**

Hisana stepped forward, closing the last distance that Byakuya's arm allowed. This time he met her lips with his own. His lips were warm and soft as velvet against her own. Hisana gasped into the kiss, her lips parting to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth. She returned the kiss, her fingers threading through his hair. One of his hands came to slid around her lower back, his fingers warm even through the silk of her dress. Hisana moaned at the touch, her body pushing insistently against his. She swore she felt him smile as his lips left her own and began to trail kisses down the column of her throat. Her hands left his hair to clutch at his shoulders. When he dipped his head, his inky hair spilled across her shoulder, tickling the skin left bare by the straps of her dress. The sensation was so wonderfully familiar it weakened Hisana's knees.

"Byakuya," she gasped his name, her voice heavy with the sensations, "as much as I love these gardens we have to go inside--" his lips withdrew from her skin fractionally, "we have to go inside," she said, her voice almost a moan.

"As you wish," he said. For a moment Hisana's feet dangled off the ground before she found herself in a completely different part of the Manor.

"You are fast," she said appreciatively, wrapping her arms around his neck and sealing her lips over his once again.

It took her wonderfully nimble fingers about two seconds to find and undo the clasp of his _kenseikan_ and drop it to the ground without a thought. His scarf was next, gone in a cascade of white silk. Her hands undid the ties of his uniform, parting the black outer fabric and the white inner one with the ease of someone who lived in the same uniform from day to day. Her fingers slid up the hard planes of his chest, pausing only for a moment on the small pink line that Gin's blade had left before they slid all the way up to his shoulders and pushed the heavy garments off him. His breath became labored at the dizzying touch.

His fingers slowly undid the fastenings of the dark scarlet material, his callused fingers brushing against each new inch of exposed skin as though he was trying to memorize her body. It seemed that more was the same about her. Hisana had always been sensitive on the skin of her spine and this was no different. Each caress had her pushing her body against his, her fingers digging in the skin of his shoulders in response. He could feel every curve through the silk that was pressed to his chest, held their only by the lack of space between their chests. Hisana pulled away, just enough so that Byakuya's hands could slid the straps down her arms. The scarlet fabric pooled to the ground between them joining the rest of their cloths. Dizzy or no Byakuya lowered his lips to the skin of her neck again.

Abruptly Byakuya's teeth nipped at the skin behind her ear and Hisana cried out at the swell of pleasure. Byakuya's hands slid from her spine to somewhere lower as he pulled her upwards. Hisana's still weakened legs obeyed his command, locking around his waist just above his hips. At the change of angle she was suddenly higher. Ducking her head she forced his lips back to hers. Not breaking the kiss Byakuya moved backwards to the futon. He lowered her down onto the soft expanse of the bed that a night ago held only one person. One of her legs left his back, pressing her heat against his own. He inhaled raggedly at the half-familiar sensation. Hisana's small, wonderful hands reached towards the ties of his hamaka but he caught them in his own and pulled them upwards, pinning her hands by her head on the pillow. Pushing himself up he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Hisana's eyes drifted open as she looked at Byakuya through her haze of pleasure. He seemed to consider her, like an artist would consider a muse. She tried not to quiver under his inspection. His fingers seemed to tease her with their feather caresses as she tried to keep still, even when--no especially when-- his fingers slid down the plane of her side to her hips, teasing the edge of her panties before he began to slide them down. Hisana arched her hips as he tugged the material down almost torturously slow. She was almost crying out as the cold air hit her scorching heat. When they got near her ankles she kicked them off. His hand slid up the outer edge of her thigh, then back to her knee. His fingers slowly dragged upwards. Hisana gasped and fought the urge to move, either towards his fingers or away from them. Before she could fully make up his mind his hand was at the top of her thigh, just resting there.

"Byakuya," she moaned his name, her hips pushing downwards as he simply considered her.

The next instant she cried out his name as his fingers slid easily into her. His fingers moved across her, eliciting all kinds of swears from her. She pushed herself against him, her body insistent against his as he continued to tease her. Her curses became whimpers and then became breathy gasps as she neared her peak, the changes so familiar to Byakuya he knew exactly what was happening. Suddenly her body arched against his like a bow being drawn tight. He felt her shudder with the pleasure that surged through her before she collapsed against the bed, her chest heaving against his. Byakuya moved his hand from her.

Almost instantly he found himself on his back with speed that did even him proud. Though still hazy with pleasure Hisana was determined not to be the only one who enjoyed this 'reunion' of sorts. Her fingers pushed his pants down and slid them off him, throwing them aside. Her fingers teasingly slid down the hard planes of his abdomen, down lower still, wrapping around him. Byakuya didn't even realize the low, pleasure filled sound came from his lips. She teased his hardness until it was almost painful, stopping just before he reached his peak.

He guided her back down, forcing his own need aside in light of the situation. He knew that the differences in her body extended to the crucial fact that she was a virgin. He did not want to cause her any pain. Her body quivered with anticipation as she looked at him. The trust and love in her eyes was so acute it nearly stole his breath away. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, one of her hands slipping around the base of his neck, her other fingering the edge of the pillow as she tried to relax her body. She felt him push inside her, stopping just short of her barrier. Hisana focused only on the feel of the kiss and knowledge that the pain would be over soon. Byakuya moved back slightly in a teasing thrust before he pushed fully into her.

Hisana half gasped, half cried out, her fingers digging into his spine and the pillow as he filled her completely. She felt her body stretch in response to the intrusion and she felt him wait for her to adjust. His head was bowed as Byakuya fought against the sheer pleasure of the tightness encasing him. He knew if he moved it would hurt her now. He leaned forward and gently kissed the soft skin right behind her earlobe. She gasped at the new sensation, her body relaxing fractionally. He slid slowly back out before pushing forward again. Hisana moaned, her breasts pressing against the skin of his chest. Without the barrier of her dress or the bdindings the effect was mind blowing for them both. She began to meet his thrusts as they picked up a rhythm. Before long the world exploded into bliss for the both of them as the only thing they were aware of was each other and the pleasure that they had brought.

**

* * *

**

Byakuya regained enough of himself to pull out of her and roll to the side. Hisana took a moment to catch her breath before she scooted over to him, pausing only long enough to tug the blankets up to give them some sort of cover before she lay down next to him, resting her head on his chest. He moved his hand around her waist as she molded her body against his side. His hand came to rest on her lower back, something he knew that she loved as her small hand came to rest on his chest, her fingers just brushing the small pink line that Gin's blade had left. Most of the other scars he had had faded but Gin's mark had remained distinct and clear. Hisana seemed to consider the small pink line almost sadly.

"I feel terrible for putting you in such a position," she said, her voice sad, "I wanted you to have someone, even if I wasn't there," she kept her eyes on the scar, "I never realized how much Rukia resembled me, or how painful having a constant reminder of me would be for you," her fingers lightly rested against the mark, "and this--"

"That was the day I ceased to see Rukia as a reminder of you," Byakuya said, his voice low with the admission, "I had instinctively thought of you when I saw her, even after all those years, but when I saw that blade--" he paused, "I felt afraid for a person I did not even know."

"You seem to know her now," Hisana said looking up at him.

"Yes," he said, "our relationship changed after that day. After the day I broke my vow to my parents--and to my wife."

"No," Hisana said, her voice sharp, "that vow should have been broken, I never should have made you promise not to tell Rukia about me. I was ashamed of what I had done, I thought that secret was one that should never be told," she sighed, her breath ghosting down his skin, "I was stupid," Byakuya's arm tightened around her, "I don't understand what I did to deserve this chance."

"I am glad you are back," he said.

Hisana smiled up at him.

"I'm glad to be here," she said, "even if we've got so much to do--" she groaned thinking of all the things that had to be done. Saving the world, dealing with Kyo and Nakashima and all the others--"do we have to get married again?" she demanded abruptly.

"I imagine the Elders will insist," Byakuya said, "I could defy them, if you wish."

"I don't want to get you into more trouble," Hisana said, "besides, I think I would enjoy marrying you again," she continued, "and Yoshiko would _adore_ the opportunity to instruct me in how a proper Kuchiki bride should act."

"Well you would not really be a bride," Byakuya said. Hisana arched an eyebrow, "you are already my wife," he told her.

"So I am," she said with a smile, "isn't there a rule or something about you being married to your Fifth Seat?"

"Not one that is held in any kind of importance," he said, "that _brat_ is dating Rukia after all and there are others, the Captain and Lieutenant of Division 8 for instance."

"I thought they hated each other," she said, "the one time I saw them she whacked him with a very large book."

"A gesture he finds endearing," Byakuya said, "they have been seeing each other since the Winter War ended," his features turned sad, "too many lost their lives for those who had the chance to be together not to take it."

"Is that why you let that so-called 'brat' date Rukia?" Hisana asked.

"I want her to be happy," he admitted, "though I would still far prefer a slow and painful exit for Kurosaki," he added darkly.

"You're such a good brother," Hisana smiled.

"You are a good friend to Rukia," Byakuya said, "something it took me far longer to be," Hisana nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned, "you need to rest," Byakuya said firmly, reaching down with his free hand to pull the blankets up higher on his wife.

"Okay," Hisana said, "goodnight Byakuya."

"Goodnight, Hisana."

* * *

**Okay wow, so next chapter we'll get back to the main story. But Yay for ByaHisa reunion and stuff.**

**Thank you so much all you anonymous reviewers. Please look to see if your name is below. Remember if you want a response please say so in your review. **

**MONKEYHEART: I haven't decided if there's going to be a sequel or not yet. I generally don't plan sequels until after I finish a story. So there's no sequel yet...because the story's not done but I'm not ruling anything out.**

**SQUISHY: always go for elated. Oh and if you like, you can check out my profile page for my other Bleach stories. Some of the couples are a bit different but I do have other stories. **

**Siren3264, PhoenixFalconsbayne, ****____, ****thank you very much. **


	33. Chapter 33

**PLEASE READ**

**So, since I know most of you love ichiruki I thought i'd tell you that I've got a story now that focuses far more on them. Its called ****Verona****. I'm really excited because Uryuu and Ryuuken are in it right off the bat and I've never really written them before. Its post-Winter War again but now there's a human enemy for the Shinigami to contend with. As of right now, IchiRuki is the ONLY couple that this planned for this story. So go check it out, I'd love to know what you think.**

**Now onto the story.**

**

* * *

**

"You wanted to see me?" Rukia asked.

"Yes," Byakuya looked up, "sit down."

Rukia sat.

Byakuya examined her carefully. She looked at bit tired but, then again, she was running a Division. Not for the first time he regretted allowing her to be a Lieutenant. He _knew_ Ukitake was just waiting to make Rukia his Lieutenant and the second her name was on the list she was snatched up for that position. He trusted Ukitake, he trusted Rukia's abilities, he still did not want her to be on that list. He did not want her to be the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division. Certainly not now that war was looming on them. Half of him wanted to take her name off the list. Her certainly had enough influence and now that he was going to make the Elder council very happy and get married, he knew he could get her off the list. Of course he had a feeling Sode would be coming to try and take him out if he did that but still, it was a thought.

It was not the reason he had called her there though.

"Rukia," he looked at her, "how are you?"

Rukia gaped at him. Byakuya Kuchiki was asking her how she was. It was not the strangest thing that had ever happened but it certainly did not happen that often. Not because he wasn't concerned with her but rather because he was far too smart and observant not to know how she was. Then she remembered that last night he had been with Hisana. She didn't know what had gone on. She had been with Ichigo, not that she wanted to share that fact with her brother.

"I-I'm fine," she said, "you're the one everyone's worried about."

Byakuya felt himself come dangerously close to blushing.

"There is no reason for their concern," he said.

"So you and Hisana worked everything out?" Rukia asked, her heart thudding.

"That is what I wished to speak to you about," he said, "I imagine that the news of Hisana's return was jarring to you," Rukia bit the inside of her lip, knowing it was far more jarring for her brother, "I intend to have her remain in the Manor," he said, obviously struggling with how to ask Rukia what her feelings were on the matter.

"That's wonderful," Rukia said, her face breaking into a grin, "I hoped that was what you were going to say."

"You are not upset?" he questioned, surprised.

"No," Rukia shook her head, "I never really knew Hisana before. I was a bit hurt when I learned who she was but--" Rukia sighed, "but I had wondered if she was like Hisana, before I knew. And I felt really guilty because I was comparing Hisana to Chiyo--but then I realized that there wasn't really any reason to be guilty because Hisana was there all along."

"I had struggled not to make those comparisons," Byakuya admitted, "perhaps if I had--"

"I think Hisana needed to tell us when she did," Rukia said, toying guiltily with the edge of her sleeve, "I--I was going to stop your wedding," Byakuya nodded, she had told him that already, "but I was only going to do it because I saw you really starting to care about her, even before I knew who she really was."

"I trust that none of your plans have permanently damaged the Manor, nor are they unremovable," he said.

"Nothing's damaged and they've probably all been removed."

"Excellent," Byakuya said, "Hisana has a meeting with the Elders later today," he said, "it is very likely that they will insist we marry again," Rukia sucked in her breath, "the wedding will most likely take place within the next few days," Byakuya forced the next few words out of his mouth, "you may bring that _brat_ if you wish."

"Huh?!" Rukia did not even pretend to show any grace. Her brother had just given her permission to show up with Ichigo as her date, "but brother--"

"While my feelings concerning Kurosaki remain the same," he cut in, "I have learned that watching Renji Abarai stand in is a painful experience," he looked Rukia, "while I am not so naive to think this wedding will go smoothly, I would prefer that the controllable theatrics be kept to a minimum."

"I promise all theatrics I can control will be controlled," Rukia said firmly, "but you, um, might want to talk to Ichigo, Kuukaku, Yoruichi, Renji and, probably Urahara, though Urahara might not do anything without Yoruichi," Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "we all just want you to be happy!" Rukia said defensively, "I should probably talk to Ukitake as well."

"You all were going to stop the wedding?"

Rukia nodded.

He was not sure what to say. Truthfully he was actually rather touched that they would all risk the wrath of the always-intimidating Kuchiki family for _him_. Somehow despite acting so horrible for so long, these people had wormed their way past his barriers and walls and actually began to care about him. Even in the middle of laughing so hard, the second Hisana had been gone and he had shown up in that party Ichigo had been there to help. Apparently now Yoshiko was being a part of that as well. He did not know what Hisana had said to her but before he left the Manor that morning he had given orders for the household to make sure that the rooms she was in were satisfactory and to move her if she did not like them. She was helping, even after the embarrassment of their failed engagement. Apparently Hisana was even more cut out for being a Noble than he had thought.

Waking up next to her was surprisingly un-shocking. He had been almost afraid when he went to sleep that night that he would wake up with a stranger in his arms. But he had woken up to find he was not alone and when he looked down he was not stunned to see the woman in his arms. She was curled tightly around him, her head still cushioned on his chest. Apparently not sleeping the day before had taken its toll. She had not stirred when he hand gently slipped out of her embrace. He had made sure that someone woke her before her meeting with the Kuchiki Elders but he imagined that that was enough excitement for one day. He hadn't wanted to leave her but he knew that the Division needed him. They needed all the Seated Officers. As much as he hated the knowledge he knew that soon she would have to come back to the Division. He had been worried about her when she was the Seated Officer who kept charging off on those crazy missions. Now that he knew who she was, he didn't know if he would be able to just let her go off.

A big part of him missed the days when he got to run around and rescue everyone.

"It was probably for the best," he said finally, "Yoshiko is staying at the Manor."

"Why?!" Rukia demanded hotly. Byakuya's eyes narrowed at her outburst, "I thought you were marrying Hisana again," Rukia added finally.

"I am," he said, "but when I first married her, I had not assumed the full responsibilities of my station. She was Lady Kuchiki in name more than duty. Given the circumstances, Hisana has decided to train to become a Noblewoman with Yoshiko."

Rukia nodded, not sure what to say. She had never truly embraced her position as a Noble. From the moment she had been adopted she had viewed her elevated station with guilt, regret and a healthy dose of disdain. She hated the parties she had to go to with passion, loathed the meetings with the stuffy Elders. The few lessons she had taken had taught her the basics but she was by no stretch of the imagination a true Noble. Her adoption had always prevented her from becoming a full Noble. Even in the new social circle she ran in she had far preferred the company of Renji and Ichigo--of the boys, than she did of the Noblewomen her age. They had not liked her either. Honestly most of what she learned about being Noble she had learned from watching her brother. She was a good actress and so she acted the part.

Byakuya saw the odd mix of emotions on Rukia's face. He knew she was not one for embracing her station as a Noble. He had never held it against her, if anything he felt guilty for the expectations that had been placed on her by becoming his little sister. Since Hisana's death, even when they were not acting like siblings, she was the highest female in the Kuchiki household. She had acted very well at the parties and meetings that she sometimes had to attend but the second they were over he knew she tore off the silks and finery, shedding the attitude as quickly as the cloths and often went off to hit something for a good long while.

"You will not have to attend lessons," he said, knowing she would not ask, "Hisana will have responsibilities that she is not yet prepared for as my wife."

"Will the Elders hold that against her?" Rukia questioned, knowing how the Elders loved to pick apart everything.

"I do not foresee them doing such a thing," he said. Rukia frowned, "their concern is far more towards the continuation of the family," he elaborated.

"Oh," Rukia felt her cheeks heat up.

She remembered how happy the Elders had been when he had announced his engagement to Yoshiko. She knew her brother was said to be the best Head of the Family and the idea that the bloodline would end with him was something that was unacceptable to the Kuchiki household. If Byakuya was married then he had basically promised to give them an heir and continue the bloodline. Though Rukia knew that it was almost impossible for his biological children to have the power to become the Heads of the family and Captains, she knew that their children could possibly inherit the position from him. Though Rukia did acknowledge that her brother was a desirable man, he was her _brother_ and the thought of him doing anything like that made her shudder.

"But I thought the Elder's didn't approve of Hisana," she said, "though I guess they don't approve of a lot," she added, realizing she could not think of a single thing past the engagement that they had given their approval for.

"No, the Elders will most likely not approve of Hisana," Byakuya agreed reluctantly, "but I do not think they will object as adamantly as they had when I announced my intentions to marry her," he felt himself smile faintly at the memory, "I have already informed them of my decision and as the Head of the Kuchiki family, it is well within my power to over-ride any foolishness on their part."

Rukia smiled, relieved. She didn't know how Hisana was going to deal with the Elders. She had won over Byakuya and Rukia and a ton of other people but the Elders had expressed their objections to her living in the Manor before they knew who she was. Rukia bet that they'd be a bit more open to her being there though now that they knew who she was. She knew what affect loosing her had on Byakuya, even if sometimes she wished it wasn't so she knew that the old men were family and at the end of the day they wanted what was best for the family. It was impossible that they would argue with the benefit of Hisana's return. But Rukia still felt the first fluttering of nervousness.

Her fingers began to toy with the chain around her neck, a nervous habit she had picked up since Byakuya had given her the present. Byakuya was actually quite bad at giving gifts that held actual meaning. Her brother still gave Renji all those nauseating flowered kimonos that the Nobles gave him. It was now a joke between the two of them. Though they could have easily augmented his paycheck if he sold them, Renji didn't. Rukia had taken to dragging Renji to some of the more stuffy events. People seemed to think she was nearing the age when she should consider marriage and Renji was an excellent deterrent. So one time included in the mess of robes he would never wear, Byakuya had thrown in a set of actually acceptable formal cloths that just happened to be tailor made to Renji's size. He had denied doing any such thing of course but she and Renji had known better.

The necklace was a birthday present. She was used to expensive, impersonal gifts from her brother that had their use in those horrible fancy parties but not in her real life. On her birthday she had received an exquisite violet kimono from him that probably cost more than she made in a year. She had thanked him warmly for it, knowing that he had the best intentions. They had eaten dinner that night but when she had gone to bed, sitting on her dresser was a wrapped package. She had assumed it was from Ichigo even though there was no tag on it. When she ripped off the paper she had been stunned--and delighted--to see a Chappy wallet, something that she had seen at her last trip to the transient world and loved but not had the money for. She imagined Ichgio had been off doing his duties but had wanted to give her a present anyway.

Then she had opened it.

She had been looking for a birthday card or a note from him where he would call her 'midget' or something. Inside was a folded slip of paper. Rukia pulled it out. She remembered seeing the chain pooled in the bottom. It was gorgeous and simple enough to wear everyday. The chain seemed to shine pink or white depending on how she twisted it. Ichigo would never do something like that--not back then anyway--and she had reasoned his Zanpakto was not pink. Rukia remembered how her heart had been pounding as she opened the slip of paper. Written in her brother's beautiful calligraphy were the words 'Happy Birthday'. Rukia had stared at the perfect gifts for a full minuet, too stunned to move. Then she had gotten to her feet, wallet, note and necklace clutched her her hands and practically flew to her brother's room to thank him. He hadn't denied his involvement that time.

"Rukia she's going to be fine," Byakuya said, watching her toy with the necklace.

"I know," Rukia dropped her hands to her lap, "so when are you two getting married again?"

**

* * *

**

"I am not going to be sick, I'm not going to be sick," Hisana chanted as she looked in the mirror.

"You are going to be fine," Yoshiko said, frustration in her voice.

"No I'm not!" Hisana cried, "I'm going to mess it up. They're going to ask me to explain what's wrong with me and I'm going to admit that I'm a horrible horrible person and then they're going to throw me out!"

"First of all you are _not_ going to mess it up," Yoshiko said ticking things off his fingers, "secondly you are not going explain what's wrong with you because there is _nothing_ wrong with you. Thirdly you are _not_ a horrible person and finally there is _no_ way that they are going to 'throw you out' because Byakuya will not let them."

"So I'm just supposed to depend on my husband?" Hisana demanded.

"Marriage is a partnership," Yoshiko said.

"I know I know--"

"Lady Kuchik please hold still."

"Sorry," Hisana sighed holding her arms out.

When Yoshiko had come with her small army of helpers they had been accompanied by another army: the Kuchiki version of the Konno helpers. They were new ones, people she had never seen before. They were all very efficient people. They had shown up with kimonos that she had no idea where they could have possibly gotten. They had fussed and primped. Now she stood in front of the mirror as two women put the finishing adjustments on her kimono. Instead of the bold red she was wearing a farm more demure kimono. This one was a soft shade of green, embroidered with silvery thread. Now one of them was behind her, tying the dark bronze obi around her waist.

"Now what are you going to do?" Yoshiko asked looking at Hisana.

"I am going to look indifferent--but not bored and never, ever, let them know that their hateful glares and words are affecting me," Hisana said taking a deep breath, "never let them know how much--"

"No!" Yoshiko said, her voice sharp, "you are not affected by their words or 'glares' or anything. You are not 'pretending' that you are unaffected, you truly are not going to be affected by them."

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath, "I don't care," she looked in the mirror, "I don't care."

The maids stepped away. Hisana looked at the person staring back at her in the mirror. She looked just as wonderful as she had last night--and just as alien. Reaching up she touched her cheekbone, the person in the mirror did the exact same thing. Deep inside she found she missed just looking ordinary. She admitted that she did look much better than she usually did but still, part of her just wanted to be in her Shinigami uniform. At least she had found a look that was more alien then the woman she usually saw looking back at her in the mirror. Lowering her hand she looked over at Yoshiko who smiled encouragingly. Turning to the door Hisana walked over, waiting for one of the maids to slide it open for her. Hisana stepped into the hallway. Another servant was waiting. He bowed deeply to her, his features not giving away anything as he walked down the hall. Hisana followed him to where he came to the door to the room she knew the Elders would be in. He stepped inside, motioning for her to remain outside. Finally he turned around to face her.

"They are ready for you," he said sliding open the doors.

Hisana stepped inside to face her destiny.

It was actually rather anti-climatic. The room was set up with a table for the men to sit behind. She was obviously to stand in front of it and explain herself. Inwardly thankful that she had objected when Yoshiko held out a pair of very beautiful but very uncomfortable shoes, Hisana walked forward until she stood in front of them. She bowed to the them, a show of respect she certainly did not feel. But she did not bow as deeply as a commoner should have to the Nobility. As Yoshiko had told her, she was a Noble. Even if it was by marriage and she was going to act the part. The old men looked at her and she returned their gaze evenly.

"So," one spoke, "you're back."

"Yes," she said looking at him, "I have returned."

"And you did not see fit to inform Lord Kuchiki of your return?"

"Until I could be sure of my feelings, no," she said, "and when I was threatened I felt the safety of my family to be more important than that."

"Even if they did not know who you were?"

"Yes," she said.

The old men traded glances as Hisana fought to keep her palms still. She was _not_ going to fidget.

"Why did you tell him?" a new Elder spoke up, one that reminded her a lot of Byakuya's grandfather.

"Once he figured out that I was most likely a reincarnation of Hisana, I told him who I was," she said, "after that I was regrettably taken by Kuroda once again."

"And you feel no loyalty towards that man?" another demanded.

"I have felt no loyalty towards Kuroda since the day I left with Lord Kuchiki," she said firmly, "my loyalty has always been to the Kuchiki House--and to the Sixth Division."

"I understand you are taking lessons from Princess Yoshiko," the elder who looked like his grandfather said, "to learn to be a Noble."

"I understand that there are duties I cannot perform without proper training," Hisana said, "I am more than prepared to learn how to do them. I know that the Princess is an excellent Noblewoman and, more importantly, I know my return has ended their engagement. I knew that this would be the best way to ensure that the situation between the House of Kuchiki and the House of Konno did not sour, especially given the situation in Rukongai."

They actually seemed rather impressed at that.

"And what of your duties as a Shinigami," one asked, "that was not a problem beforehand."

"My duties as a Shinigami are ones that I take very seriously," she said, "I will not abandon them."

"Even though your kidnapping could lead to disaster for the Kuchiki House?"

"With respect," Hisana said, "if I do not participate in this war, the situation could be far more of a disaster and not just for the Kuchiki House but for all of Soul Society. You all have seen my record as a Shinigami and know that I am more than capable--"

"Your duties include producing an _heir_," one of the Elders said, "your departure was some time ago. Lord Kuchiki is not a young man and this will be the second war he has participated in. His sister fights as well and between the two of you, his safety is not in the forefront of his mind."

"I imagine," the nice one spoke, "that now that she has returned, he will pay more attention to his well being."

Though they did not like it, the Elders seemed to agree that what he said was true. Byakuya would probably be more mindful of his safety now that he knew Hisana was there.

"How about a compromise?" Hisana looked at them, "I will allow a healer to examine me regularly. The moment I am pregnant, I will confine my duties to those in the office and those of Lady Kuchiki. But until then, I am a full Shinigami."

The Elders said nothing for a moment before the one who had told her that producing an heir was one of her duties spoke.

"That is acceptable," he said. Hisana inclined her head in acceptance, "we expect you to formally marry again, in two days," Hisana's eyes widened, two days?, "is that a problem?"

"No," she said, "my concern is only for the Princess. This was, after all, supposed to be her wedding."

"While touching, your concern is un-necesary," he said, "if Soul Society truly is facing a war, the sooner you two are wed the sooner we have one less matter to worry about. We have been informed that you two do consider yourselves married but we do not share the sentiment," his eyes narrowed, "for the next two nights you two will remain in separate sleeping quarters."

Hisana felt her cheeks heat up, knowing they were referring to her and Byakuya having sex.

"Of course," she said.

"There is _one_ more thing," one of those who had been silent spoke up, "we saw the effect your death--and your last words--had on him. Do you love him?"

Hisana looked at them, at the old men who she had been so terrified of meeting with. Some of their questions had been harsh but they had not been cruel. In fact, though they had never been welcoming they had never been outright cruel to her. Most of the insecurity had come from herself, that feeling of not belonging had been from her more than it had from them. Now as she looked at them she saw the relatives of her husband, she saw men who had the best interest of the Kuchiki family at heart--men who had the best interest of Byakuya at heart. They wanted to know if she loved him. She felt no fear or insecurity and she certainly did not feel like a horrible person when she replied to their question.

"WIth all my heart," she said.

"Very well," the kind one, the one who was seemingly in charge got to his feet and looked at her, "it is our decision that you and Lord Kuchiki will be married two days from now at which time you will assume the title and duties of Lady Kuchiki."

Hisana bowed to them. She turned and walked out of the room, making sure she paused to let someone else open the doors for her. The second they were closed she made it about ten adrenaline-fueled steps to the porch where she practically collapsed against the rail. Though definitely not as unpleasant as she thought that it would be, it was certainly not an experience that she wanted to repeat anytime soon.

"So _this_ is Byakuya's wife!"

Hisana spun around. Standing almost right next to her, though Hisana was sure moments before she had been down the porch, was Yoruichi Shihon. She had seen her briefly at the party but up close she was just as striking with her gold eyes and purple hair. Walking up behind her at a far more leisurely pace was a blond man that Hisana knew had to be Kisuke Urahara.

"I always wondered about the woman who stole little Byakuya's heart," Yoruichi continued with a grin, "I'm glad I get to meet you."

"It is an honor to meet you, Lady Shihon--"

"You don't have to be so formal," Yoruichi said making a face, "I'm not a Lady anymore than I am a Captain now," she laughed at Hisana's surprised expression.

"Its nice to meet you, Hisana Kuchiki," Urahara said coming up to the two women.

"Hisana's fine," Hisana said looking at the two of them, "you must be Kisuke Urahara."

"Thats me," he said with a smile and a bow, "your husband's spoken to me about your abilities," he said, "I'd be happy to help in any way."

"Thank you," Hisana said, "Byakuya said you were good with unconventional cases."

"That I am," he said, his voice hold no ego, just a simple statement of the facts.

"I'm just glad you and Byakuya worked things out," Yoruichi said, "otherwise we'd have to beat some sense into him."

"I'm glad we did as well," she said, "you two are going to stay for the wedding, right?"

"We missed your first wedding to Byakuya," Yoruichi said, "no way we're missing the second one."

"Good," Hisana smiled, "I'm glad you two will be there," she turned as a maid appeared, "i think I have to go tell my 'tutor' how it went," she said bowing, "excuse me," she turned and followed the maid.

"Well?!" Yoshiko demanded impatiently the second Hisana's foot crossed the doors, "what did they say?"

"Two days and I'm assuming the duties and titles of Lady Kuchiki," Hisana said.

"Two days," Yoshiko repeated numbly.

Hisana felt worry fill her. This was exactly what she was afraid of. The fairy tale wedding that was supposed Yoshiko's was going to be hers. Hisana took a step forward. She could go back and tell the Elders she was not going to do it. Yoshiko was nothing short of a saint in Hisana's opinion, but even those had their limits. Watching her fairy tale wedding, her dream, watching it be someone else's, it had to hurt. Yoshiko walked over to the wardrobe, her eyes on the dress. When she turned around though, her face was all business.

"Two days?!" Yoshiko repeated, her voice suddenly sharp, "they are out of their minds! You two, we need fabric. You, we need pins and measurements," she pointed at two of the others, "undress her. We need to get started on this dress now."

"Dress?!" Hisana cried, "but--but this is _your_ wedding!"

"No," Yoshiko said walking over to Hisana, "this is your wedding. Even though its rather pointless because," she smiled, "because you're already married to him."

Hisana nodded.

"Now for the wedding I'm thinking--"

"What the fuck is going on?!"

The women turned around. Standing in the doorway, one looking shell-shocked and the other looking bored, were Nakashima and Kojima. Kojima's eyes swept the room for any sign of a threat while Nakashima just strode in to come and stand before Hisana. Hisana tried not to feel too guilty but when she looked at him she saw that there was anger in his eyes. Anger and fear and she knew that Kuroda was not dead. Worse, she knew that there was evidence that he was not dead. Someone had seen him.

"Where?"

"78th District," he said.

"What about Manami?" she demanded.

"She's safe," he said, "but what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting married," Hisana said crossing her arms.

"I thought you already were married," Nakashima said rolling his eyes.

"Apparently the Elders feel I need to do it again," Hisana said, "so I'm getting married now," she looked at him, "then I will kick whoever's ass--" Yoshiko made a sound of disapproval, "I'll hunt him down. But right now in two days I have to get married."

"Two days," he repeated looking over his shoulder. Hisana followed his gaze to where Yoshiko was standing talking to one of the maids and Kojima was a bit away, leaning against the wall with his usual blank expression. He grabbed Hisana's wrist and pulled her out of the room, "I need your help."

"Of course," Hisana said, "what do you need?"

"Its about my brother," he said, "and about Yoshiko."


	34. Chapter 34

"No wonder you weren't a part of Captain Kuchiki's fanclub! You were already married to him!"

Hisana laughed at Ayumi's words. Ayumi had come to tell them about what was going on with Kyo's training and to see her brothers. After wards as she was leaving, she had seen Hisana. Of course the second she had laid eyes on her friend she had burst into tears and thrown herself at Hisana, wailing that she thought she was dead since everyone told her Chiyo was 'gone'. Hisana had taken her aside and explained the situation to her. Ayumi had been stunned to hear what she said but after agreeing to call her Hisana she had immediately latched onto the fact that Hisana had been and technically was about to marry Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Hows Kyo doing?" Hisana asked.

"He's doing much better," Ayumi said happily, "but he's got nightmares sometimes so Unohana's got drugs to help him to sleep."

Ayumi was acting as a guard for Kyo. He obviously found her more tolerable than the rest of the Shinigami. With her nearby he was unable to get anywhere near Kuroda, Hanabusa or his warped ideals. Though he was still technically under arrest, in exchange for his information and help, they were willing to be a bit more lenient on him. But first they had to deal with the fact that he was largely untrained with his Zanpakto. They had assumed that it was weakness with his Zanpakto but while he would never really be as strong as some of the other Shinigami, he was much stronger than they had thought.

"I apologize for all the chaos," Hisana looked over at the people who were carrying things in preparation for the wedding, "but they want us to get married before the war really starts."

"That make sense," Ayumi said, "hopefully thought there won't be a war. Between what you know and what Kyo knows and what my brother's know we can stop it before it starts."

"I hope so," Hisana said, "but every plan we've thought of to stop the war hasn't worked out for one reason or another."

"I hope there isn't a war," Ayumi said. Hisana nodded, agreeing with her whole heartedly.

"Me too," Hisana said, "about your brothers--" Hisana looked at her, "I'm sorry about the fire."

"Its okay," Ayumi said, "Nakashima always says that 'chicks dig scars'. Besides if you hadn't come along, I wouldn't have gotten two brothers."

Back inside the room, said brothers were getting ready for bed.

"This is insane," Nakashima slammed his palms onto the table, "she's risking _everything _for this wedding and she's already married to this guy!"

"Nobles have their own way of doing things," Kojima said undoing the tie in his hair, "or have you forgotten?"

Nakashima made a sound in the back of his throat. Kojima continued to change into his sleeping cloths. His brother was in a state where he knew anything he said wouldn't be taken with any sort of seriousness. While he did share the sentiment that this was a waste of time, he knew that when it came to Byakuya Kuchiki, Hisana was anything but rational. When people were determined they tended to do very foolish things. He was proof enough of that. Walking over to a box on the desk, Kojima opened the lid and removed a small envelope. Not stopping his pace he walked out onto the porch. Fresh air seemed to help when he did what he had to do.

Fortunately it was late enough--or early enough depending on how one looked at it--so that the area surrounding the house was largely deserted. Walking to a grassy patch, Kojima sat down and looked at the envelope. The simple white thing fit neatly into the center of its palm. Inside he could feel the powder, like very fine, smooth sand. Closing his eyes he bowed his head and let his hair fall across his features. Carefully he tore the corner of the envelope, creating a small opening. Knowing he was just delaying the inevitable he placed the paper to his lips and tilted his head back, letting the powder fill his mouth and slide down his throat. He had long since gotten used to the terrible sensation, the oddly disgusting taste. He let the last grains slide down his throat before his body fell back limply onto the grass.

Usually he did this before bed. Usually he passed out as it happened, as the powder filled him and blocked off the alien force in his body.

_Kojima_

The soft voice that sighed his name, as though it was being said by a woman still asleep. It had long since ceased to be an alien thing. As his eyes slid in and out of focus he caught the usual glimpse of purple and ruby, of the mysterious sleeping part of his soul. He couldn't imagine she was any good anymore. But she was always there, always sleeping. Every time he took those drugs, every time he closed off that part of himself he would feel something _shift_, like a person trying to get comfortable and the voice would sigh his name and then the world would go back to being as it should. This time the image lingered, her voice was clearer. He was going to have to talk to Nakashima about upping the dosage, it was probably due to being around so many Shinigami. It was his own damn fault really for doing this.

Laying on his back he looked at the blossoms were much thicker now, just waiting to fall down and make this place look like a fairy tale. Security was out in full force but even he knew that they were going to get through it somehow. Kuroda was as persistent as he was patient. The opportunity for all those Nobles, for all those Shinigami to just be _sitting_ there. Well they would probably be armed. He had seen they were pretty much all carrying their Zanpaktos now. But they were still going to be there. And he was still probably going to have to kill them. So far he had managed to avoid that but now he was going to have to face them and he was going to have to kill the first people he had truly cared about.

He did not know who was going to be there but he imagined that it would be the best, the ones he had trained who had managed to survive this long. They all had more than enough reason to want the Shinigami dead--to want Hisana dead. Deep down a part of him wanted her dead as well. But there were things that were more important. Taking a breath he looked at the trees. Who were the best archers that would be there? Hanabusa naturally. He would not miss the chance to attack Hisana and he was, after all, the one in charge.

Akane would be there as well.

From what they had been told she had been passed over as the next Head Archer. He had assumed when she gave up her search for him that she would take the position but apparently Kuroda knew what he had for some time: there was not a person in Kuroda's world who Akane truly cared about. If she was in charge, she would get the mission done but many many people would die. Kuroda's people, Shinigami, it did not matter to her. They were all the same in her cold gold eyes. They were alive and therefore they could be killed. There was a time when he had considered Akane in the same way he had Ayumi but that time was long gone. She would try to avoid him in the battle but he knew he would have to track her down and isolate her to prevent as many deaths as he could.

Just out of his view Hisana walked down the porch. To say the day had been busy was a massive understatement. She had no idea that altering a formal wedding in two days was such a task. Everything was there but still there were preparations to be made. Namely her wedding dress. Yoshiko had informed her that since all eyes were going to be on her, she better give them something to look at. Though she far preferred dresses to kimonos, it was still very strange to be standing there and get pinned and fitted for the fairy tale dress they were going to pull out of thin air for her. It seemed that there was going to be more than a little magic in this wedding.

All Hisana wanted to do was see Byakuya and Rukia. But Rukia was up to her eyeballs in Division work and running the Thirteenth Division. Byakuya was very busy as well. Unfortunately it also seemed the Elders knew of their time together the night before and had therefore practically forbade the two of them from seeing each other. Hisana had spent time away from him before but now that he _knew_, now that they were together again, she wanted to be with him so fiercely it hurt to know that she could not. Hisana sighed, half annoyed at the dizzying feeling of being in love. Stepping into the shadows, Hisana found her back pressed against a very warm chest. She sucked in her breath, expecting it to be an assassin until she saw the white haori. The semi annoyance she felt vanished instantly as she leaned against Byakuya.

"I've been informed that though our family approves, I am forbidden from seeing my own wife," he said, the words sending vibrations through her.

"That is completely your fault," Hisana said tilting her head up to look at him. Byakuya gave her a quizzical look, "you're the one who was all romantic the other night."

"I was not the one who showed up in that dress instead of a sleeping robe," he replied, amusement in his eyes.

"I seem to remember _you_ being the one to remove that dress," Hisana replied, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"I suppose I am guilty of that," Byakuya conceded. Hisana smiled triumphantly, "there is no need to look quite so smug," he said.

Hisana bit her lip to keep from laughing and being discovered. Turning in his arms, Hisana pulled him down and kissed him deeply, knowing the chances of them having a moment like this before the wedding was pretty much non existent. Reluctantly Byakuya pulled away from her embrace, brushing a lingering kiss against her lips before his hand pressed something cool and metallic into her own palm. Hisana looked at him with confusion before opening her hand. She inhaled sharply at the beautiful, familiar ring in her palm. She had seen Yoshiko's ring and while she knew it was an exquisite, heirloom ring, _this_ ring was the one that he had given her on their first engagement.

"Byakuya," she breathed looking at the ring she was sure he had gotten rid of in his grief.

"Even if this wedding is nothing but foolishness," he said, his voice still soft as his fingers brushed her palm, picking up the ring before turning her hand, "for the next hours we are technically engaged," he said sliding the band up her finger.

"Thank you," she said looking at the ring, "I love it," she looked up at him, "also," she felt her cheeks burn, "I love you."

It was the first time she had actually told him to his face that she loved him. His eyes softened as he looked at her. How long had he waited? How much had he hoped? He had never held the fact she did not love him against her but now that she did, now that she had told him, he felt as though he was flying. Hisana looked up at him, though she knew that he loved her she was still nervous for his reaction to her admission. He smiled and gathered her against his chest, his arms holding her tightly against him.

"I love you as well," he said, "in any form you are in."

Hisana closed her eyes, letting his scent wash over her. She felt so safe and warm in his arms the last thing she wanted to do was listen to the Elders and stay away from him. She finally pulled back from his embrace. Placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips she turned and walked down the porch. Byakuya watched her walk away, a smile playing on his lips before he walked back to his own rooms.

**

* * *

**

With measured steps, Akane Kingin walked down the hallway. Her gold eyes swept the hideout for any threats, though none presented themselves to her inspection. Her long silver hair was pushed off her face and held with a band of white fabric. Though feminine and almost doll-like, her features were hardened with experience. There was not a person in the hideout--or in any of Kuroda's forces--that would look in her eyes and not feel tremors of fear. If she were a better person, Akane would have cared about such nonsense.

"Kingin!" the two men at the door jumped to attention at her appearance.

Kingin was far more a codename than a last name. Gold and silver, her eyes and her hair. There were many times when she wished that her appearance was less striking and just as many when she was thankful that it was. Dressed in her tight fitting dark clothing, she looked like a warrior that belonged with the eccentric Shinigami rather than with those who had sworn to kill them. She fixed the men with her gold stare, her eyes boring into them. They both looked back at her and traded uneasy glances, sensing the precariousness of the situation.

"I want to see the prisoner," she said.

"I'm afraid we cannot allow that," one of the men said, "our apologies, Kingin but we are not to allow anyone inside."

"You mean me," she said.

"N-no," one stuttered, clearly lying.

"I see," she said, her voice soft.

A handful of heartbeats later the two guards were unconscious on the ground. Akane reached down and pulled the keys off of one, opening the door and pushing it open. Inside a lone figure was tied to a chair, bathed in light. Her wounds were all still fresh, some of them were still bleeding. The ropes that lashed her to the chair bit deeply into her wrists and ankles but it was clear that they were not stupid enough to take the chance of her breaking free and wreaking havoc. Akane stepped into the light, just enough so that the figure saw the toes of her boots. Their visible eye--their only eye--slowly focused on the toe of the boot and dragged upwards towards her face. Her eye widened in horror as Akane ripped the gag from their lips.

"So you finally managed to get captured," she demanded, "Manami Hamano"

"Like I'd tell you anything, you bitch," Manami spat.

"There is no need," Akane said dismissively, "I know you sacrificed yourself so your parents could escape right after our forces locked onto your brothers and that cat woman," she continued, "you of course managed to distract them long enough for your parents to escape. I would expect no less of Kojima's sister."

"So I finally managed to impress by brother's star pupil," she said with a grim smile made all the more gruesome by the marks left when the gag had been ripped, "and here I thought that all my skills were gone."

"They certainly are not what they once wore," Akane said, "but then again your combat abilities have always been less than what I would expect of Kojima's sister, though I suppose the fact that different blood runs through your veins explains it," she said.

"Is that jealousy in your voice?" Manami asked with a smirk.

"Jealous that a traitor chose to protect the weak?"

"Jealous that your teacher chose his family instead of you."

Akane's eyes narrowed at the words and Manami knew that she had struck a nerve. Akane walked over to her. The next instant Manami's remaining eye exploded in pain as the world disappeared into sharp darkness. A small but sure hand fisted her hair and yanked her head back, snapping her neck back painfully. It was hard to breath, hard to gasp for words, hard to do anything but choke as the rest of her body remained bound to the chair. When she tried to open her eye agony seared through her and all she saw was molted red and black.

"Y-you're not going to kill me," Manami choked out the words past the agony in her throat, "if you wanted us dead, you would have found us and killed us."

Akane's fingers tightened in her hair as she glared furiously at the woman in her grasp. Her throat was exposed, it would be so easy. She wouldn't even need a knife, just the flat of her hand. Gritting her teeth together she wrenched her hand away, throwing Manami's head forward as she strode just to where the light ended and the shadows began. Behind her she heard Manami choke and gasp for air. At her sides, Akane's fists balled tightly. How could they do this? How could he have chosen _them_ over her? Over what they had both believed so ardently. And now he was with the woman that had scarred him, the woman who had destroyed the only home that she had ever known.

Though her entire body trembled with rage, her eyes seemed to sting with an entirely different emotion.

"What are you doing?!"

Akane turned her head to see Hanabusa stride into the room. Through the opening in the door she could see the two guards she had disabled being hauled off. Her eyes focused on Hanabusa again. He looked just as cold as he usually tended to do. His eyes swept over to Manami and then back to her, narrowing in annoyance. Akane knew that he had ordered her to be kept from the cell. Hanabusa was dressed for battle already, his arrows and bow in place along with his sword. He looked over at the men and then back at her.

"Now we're short two men," he said flatly.

"If you thought those two were going to make a difference you're even more of an idiot than I had previously assumed," she said. His eyes narrowed at her words but he knew she did not think what she had said was an insult, just a simple statement of the facts.

"If you weren't necessary--"

"I have no interest in your speeches," she said coldly walking past him. She saw him shake with rage and knew that her own trembles were far less visible.

"You hesitate to kill _any_ of them and Kuroda's going to rip you apart," he said hotly.

The next instant Hanabusa found himself slammed to the ground, his arms pinned as Akane's narrow body straddled him. Half in his mouth, its intent very clear, was his own sword. The men were alert instantly. Though he often got a rise of some kind out of Akane, it was only on the rarest of occasions that he got her to act on it. Though she considered him to be worth about as much as the Shinigami she killed, Akane knew that every time she gave in, even partially, to Hanabusa's probes she was allowing him to think they were on equal footing. The truth was that she the rivalry was all in his mind and only because he too had been a prized pupil of Kojimas. The two had been competing since the moment their eyes had locked all those years ago.

"The next time you threaten me with Kuroda, I will cut out your tongue and make you eat it," she said twisting the blade so it cut into his tongue as a warning. Pulling the sword free she got to her feet and threw it onto his chest.

As always, for a moment they waited to hear her give them orders. She had established her dominance, she had shown she was the stronger warrior. it was her right, by the code they lived by, that she could take control. But as always she stood for a moment, her gold eyes cold before she turned on her heel and walked away. She humiliated him, she had done everything to show she was the better warrior, it was something they all knew. But she would never become the Head Archer, she would never hold an actual rank in Kuroda's forces. Akane might have been a terrible follower past receiving orders but she was a far worse leader.

Like so many of the orphans Kuroda chose to fight for him there was something inside her that had been twisted, broken in a way that there was no way to fix it. It was written in every gesture, every glint in her eyes. Like the rest of them she considered herself long dead. Everything she was was for the mission, was for Kuroda. This person, this Akane Kingin, she had died a long time ago. Perhaps it was when she had come back from playing and watched her home burn before her eyes, hearing the screams of those trapped inside. Or maybe it was when the first person she allowed herself to trust turned and betrayed her with his lies. Maybe it was neither of those things. It wasn't truly important, nothing but the mission mattered.

All around her she saw people preparing to fight. Some of them looked as though they were close to asking for her guidance but they fortunately knew better by now. Akane walked to her rooms and closed the door behind her. Her weapons and cloths were laid out with precision, in fact everything in the room spoke of precision and order, something Akane had found was truly lacking in her life. Shedding her cloths Akane pulled on the tight fitting pale garments. Though she knew she would be fighting on the ground, seeking in was going to involve either hiding in the trees or disguising themselves as guests in the wedding. Either way wearing dark clothing was not going to work, no one wore dark cloths or mourning colors at a wedding. She pulled her hair into a tight braid that was more practical for what she was going to do.

"Kingin, Kuroda would like a word," a man said through her door.

Without so much as a word of acknowledgment, Akane opened the door and walked out past the man, locking it in her wake. She walked down the hallway to the room where Kuroda was. She was admitted instantly. Kuroda was shirtless as two healers worked on the new burns from the fire. He looked up at her when she entered but did not dismiss the healers from their work. The men had heard far more secretive things in their lives.

"You are going with the archers to finish this," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said agreeing.

"While your treatment of Manami has given me hope, I understand that there is a difference between her and the men who had such an impact on your life," though the healers protested he got to his feet and walked over to where Akane was, "I kept you from this mission until this point but now I need your involvement."

"I am prepared to finish this," Akane said.

"I know," Kuroda said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I chose you, all those years ago, because you have her strengths," he said, "but you are so much stronger than she is. This your chance to prove your strength against your predecessor, your teacher, your lover--they are all waiting to turn you onto their side."

"I have no interest in their 'side'," Akane said, "I am more than prepared to finish this."

"Are you happy she is still alive?" he asked.

"I am glad," Akane said, "it gives _me_ the chance to kill her," she looked at Kuroda.

"Very good," he said with a smile, "then, when people ask who has the longest memory, I can tell them it is you, Akane, and not Hisana."

**

* * *

**

"You look--wow"

Rukia flushed at Ichigo's stunned silence, toying with the gold embroidery on her dress. She had never really worn a dress like this before. It was a rosy shade of pink that made her violet eyes seem even darker than usual. Gold embroidery played along the hem of the knee length creation as well as on the bodice. Most of her shoulder and arms were left bare. She felt rather self conscious standing there looking like that but from the look on Ichigo's face she either looked very good or very bad.

"What?" she demanded finally.

"Thank God your brother came around because otherwise I was going to have to murder Renji."

Rukia grinned.

So far the day had been insanity. Between being primped and getting dressed Rukia had barely managed to breath. The entire Kuchiki house had been spectacularly decorated. The trees seemed to glow with the lanterns that had been nestled in their branches as the blossoms began to drift down lazily. The lanterns were Kojima's idea, to trip up the Archers if any were foolish enough to show up. Kuukaku had been setting up the fireworks for later while the rest of the household had been making sure that everything was perfect, down to the last spice that was put on their day was unusually warm, even at dusk. Which was a good thing, especially because with the uncertainty facing them it seemed that most of the Court had showed up to the wedding.

She could see Nanao looking mildly annoyed as Shunsui gestured Ukitake over to look at something. Hitsugaya stood talking to Hinamori who he was finally much taller than. The scars that Halibel had given him still stood stark on his face, disappearing through the neck of his robes. Rukia felt her smile slip. They all carried scars from the war, some of them were just much more visible than others. A high pitched sound drew her attention over to where Matsumoto and Hisagi were arguing over something with Yoruichi. Rukia frowned, if they started drinking now then the wedding would quickly dissolve into those 'theatrics' her brother was trying so hard to avoid.

"Has Matsumoto drank anything?" she asked looking at Ichigo.

"Nah. I think Yoruichi's just telling embarrassing stories about your brother."

Rukia smiled at that. She remembered when Yoruichi had told her those stories. Ichigo and Renji had been utterly delighted to discover that at one point Byakuya had been just as hot headed as they were. Of course they had set out to try and garner the same reaction from him again--to no avail. Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"I'm going to go check on Hisana," she said walking off to go and check on her. She walked to the room where Hisana was getting ready, "Hisana?" she asked knocking on the door. One of the maids let her in, "Hisana?"

"Rukia!" Hisana gasped, "oh thank God--"

"Lady Kuchiki hold still!"

Rukia walked over. Hisana was standing on a raised platform as the seamstress put the last touches on her dress. She looked nothing short of breath taking. Rukia was glad that the decision had been made that they should wear dresses instead of kimonos. Her brother was going to die when he saw her. Hisana wore a creme colored gown that hugged her bodice before sweeping out into a wide skirt. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Are you nervous?" Rukia asked with disbelief as she looked at her sister.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Hisana said faintly.

"Why are you nervous?" Rukia asked, "y-you already married him!"

"I know but," Hisana waved her hand, "but I have to marry him again! I mean I'm happy to do it but still," she looked over in the mirror, "this is crazy."

"You look great," Rukia said confidently, "he's going to be speechless when he sees you."

"Right," Hisana smoothed down the fabric of her skirt earning herself a glare from the seamstress, "I've got nothing to be nervous about," she twisted the engagement ring around her finger.

"He gave you a ring?" Rukia went over.

"This? Oh yes," Hisana extended her hand so Rukia could see the ring, "he gave it to me when we got engaged before," she said, "we were just walking through the garden and he turned and asked me to marry him," Hisana laughed, "he was so nervous that I'd say no."

"I guess he isn't really one to be excessive," Rukia said.

"Sometimes thats true," Hisana said, "then there's times like this," she turned her head to address one of the maids, "please get Princess Konno," she said, "I need to speak to her."

In her rooms, Yoshiko examined the dark blue dress she wore with a critical eye. She was supposed to wear the navy of the Konno house but the dress seemed a bit, well, dark for a wedding. She was supposed to be respectful. not look like she was in mourning. She turned away from the mirror but when she turned back Kojima was standing behind her.

"Don't do that!" she cried, half outraged, half terrified, "why can you not just knock like a normal person?"

Instead of answering her he held out a long, narrow black box. Yoshiko looked at it and then at him before accepting it and opening the lid. Inside was an assortment of very deadly looking silver hair ornaments. They would look normal in her hair but they all looked sharp enough to inflict damage. Kojima removed one from one side of the box. He slid the ornamented cap off the edge to reveal a more aerodynamic version of the weapon before recapping it and placing it back in the box.

"You want me to turn my hair into a weaponry?" she demanded hotly.

"I want you to be prepared in case there is an attack," he corrected her.

"I have guards."

"Your guards will be dead very quickly."

"Thats egotistical of you," she said glaring at him before looking at the ornaments, "I cannot wear all of these," she said finally.

"Take five of the throwing ones, five of the other kind."

"You really know nothing about women's hair do you?" she accused.

"Your hair is long," he said blankly.

"Yes and if I show up looking like a pincushion, clearly they will know something is up."

"Something already is," Kojima said, "I have not figured it out yet," he looked at her, "you will be threatened. Your social standing is too high for you not to be," his eyes bore into her, "if you are captured it will be a problem."

"If that is your way of expressing you care about me--"

"You know I care about you."

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Yoshiko snapped hotly feeling her cheeks burn.

"I am not the one who agreed to marry another man," Kojima said cooly.

It had been many years since he had been slapped across the face. Normally when people attacked him they went strait for incapacitating him. She went strait to insulting him. His head was thrown to the side as she stared at him, eyes blazing.

"You bastard," she hissed, her voice low and tight, "how dare you bring that into this. I will marry or love whoever I choose! The marriage that was supposed to take place was one for duty--duty I was _more_ than willing to throw away. You are _never_ going to accept what you are and because of that I can never be with you."

"Survive this," he said, his voice sharp as if he was giving orders.

"I plan too," she shot back.

He turned and left through the opened porch door, walking down the balcony and wondering how it was possible for one person to be so infuriating. Everyone else seemed to take him so seriously ow but to her he was still a joke.

"Hey!" he turned to see Nakashima come up, "I checked everything out. So far there's no sign of them."

"They are here," Kojima said.

"So," Nakashima said, "you give her the hair stuff?"

"I gave her the weapons," he said looking away.

"She smacked you?!" he crossed his arms, "that's not much of a thank you. It took a lot to get those things here."

Last night when he had asked Hisana for her advice about what to do with his brother and Yoshiko, she had told him that the best thing to do was to make sure that they survived until after the wedding. It had been clear in that suggestion that the best thing to do was to show Yoshiko that Kojima cared about her. So they had come up with a thoughtful, useful gift that he could give. Unfortunately it seemed that Kojima had once again opened his mouth and said exactly the wrong thing to the Princess. Nakashima looked out at the guests.

"So do you think they're gonna try to kidnap her or just kill everyone?" he asked.

"Both," Kojima answered instantly, "they're going to try and kill us all but they will most likely attempt to take her al--" his words trailed off.

"What?" Nakashima questioned, "who do you see?" he grinned, "is it Hanabusa? I'm all for giving that little snot nose punk a beating. Especially if Ayumi's starting to like that Kyo dude. It'll send him a message huh--where are you going?! Kojima!"

he watched as his brother vaulted over the railing and began to push his way through the crowd.

Turning he ran back inside the Manor. He had to get to the antidotes. They were all over the place so that if they were attacked they would be readily available but a good deal of them were in their room. He had to get to them, especially if they were under some sort of an attack. He threw the door open, running to the box where they were as fast as he could. Throwing open the lid he saw they were all still in neat order along with an extra supply of the drugs Kojima used. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the box and turned around. An arrow shot through the open window and slammed into the table right where he had been a heartbeat before.

Nakashima raced from the room. They were being attacked alright but it seemed that at the moment, the attack was not on the Nobles. He had to make sure the antidote was safe. The sound of breaking glass made him freeze in his tracks. He raced for the sound, praying that it was just some expensive thing that had fallen and not the glass vials that held a very potent form of the antidote. He pressed himself to the wall next to the door and peered inside. There was no-one in there. He stepped into the room, his eyes taking in the shattered glass and remnants of the antidote that were seeping into the floorboards.

"Shit," he swore, the feeling only increasing when a very deadly curve of metal was pressed to his throat, held there by someone considerably shorter than him, female from the breasts he could feel pressed into his back, "you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Drop the box," came the sharp order.

His deadened fingers had no choice but to obey.

* * *

**Thank you all for your suggestions as to whose going to come to the wedding, they were much appreciated. **


	35. Chapter 35

As she stood in the tent that had been set up to preface her walk down the isle, Hisana felt more nervous than she had in her entire life. There was no explanation for it either. Everything was in place, everyone was safe--all that she had to do was walk down the impossibly long isle and marry Byakuya Kuchiki a second time. It was really that hard to do. Though the Shinigami in attendance were armed, the Nobles had protection of their own. The grounds had been swept, everyone was in position except for her and for Rukia.

"Okay," Rukia said coming over to her petrified sister, "Byakuya's got Senbonzakura but Kakyoku is within his arm's reach. Ichigo's got Sode no Shirayku. The guards haven't seen anyone and we've got antidotes everywhere," she took a breath, "I think that's everything."

"Wait wait wait!" the seamstress practically flew to her, "Lord Kuchiki gave me this, hold your arms out!"

WIth a few quick slashes the creme sash that had divided the two sections of her gown was gone. In its place the seamstress wound the scarlet and bronze scarf that she had used to carry Kakyoku, the thing she had left for Byakuya, around her waist, securing it with a few carefully placed stitches before tying it off in the back. The wide band of color was odd against the otherwise simple fabric of the dress but the stark burst seemed to bring the creation to life. Hisana ran her thumb over the fabric. She should have known that Kakyoku would make sure that he was a part of this wedding. Rukia smiled her approval at the final incarnation of the dress. The seamstress did a last bit of fussing over the veil she wore before stepping back with a satisfied smile. The fact they were wearing dresses was still so strange to Hisana but she was very grateful. If it came to fighting she imagined it would be far easier to get out of a dress than the endless layers of a wedding kimono.

Music wafted into the tent. Rukia smiled at her cue before she quickly hurried forward and pulled her sister into an embrace. Hisana's eyes widened at the gesture before she tentatively returned it.

"I'm so glad you're back," Rukia whispered so only Hisana could hear her.

"Me too," Hisana replied squeezing Rukia tightly before allowing her to go.

Rukia smiled and disappeared out of the tent. Knowing she had a few minuets before she would get to walk down the isle, none the less Hisana picked up her skirts and walked to the place where she would. Someone held out the bouquet of pale flowers. Hisana accepted it and clasped it in her hands, her eyes focusing on the white flaps of the tent, taking a deep breath and trying not to freak out. Finally she heard the music that she was supposed to walk down the isle too. Hisana stepped onto the carpet in front of her and out of the tent.

It was like walking into a dream. The trees were heavy with pale blossoms. It was just past dusk and the entire garden was illuminated with lanterns. As she walked with slow, measured steps Hisana's eyes swept over everyone gathered, her lips still curved into a smile. They smiled back. There was no accusing glares or disapproval, just the simple joy of two people in love being married. Hisana looked ahead to where she was walking. First she saw Rukia smiling as she watched her walk down the isle. Then she saw the shrine where she would be married. Finally her eyes rested on Byakuya. Her smile widened to the point of almost being a grin. Much to her delight his own lips curved into a smile in response. He was dressed in traditional cloths, a stark contrast to her own more modern gown. But wasn't that how they always had worked? She could see Senbonzakura as a foggy outline behind him, but her grin of pure joy was unmistakable. Hisana ducked her head to hide her smile before she reached the shrine.

Rukia stepped forward to accept the flowers she had carried walking up the aisle. Hisana stood in front of Byakuya, reaching out and taking his hands in hers. Hisana looked down, her hands were just as small as they always had been. Byakuya's fingers brushed over her engagement ring. Byakuya looked down at his petite wife, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest in happiness. Though a part of him considered this wedding nothing but foolishness, he could not deny the fact that seeing her standing before him ready to marry him again made him, well, happy might have been too simple a word for the feeling that filled him. Hisana raised her eyes to his, smiling brightly up at him before they turned to the priest to begin the process of once again becoming husband and wife.

Though she was aware of the world around her Hisana was shocked that the wedding actually went off fine. The ceremony went by in a blur as they performed the rites, exchanged vows and finally rings. Though her engagement ring was the same, the wedding bands were different this time. His was circle of dark gold, almost bronze which was fitting considering the color of her blade. Her own was a circlet of pale pink diamonds, equally fitting and representative of Senbonzakura. There was not a single shot fired, not a glimmer of death, nothing of that sort. Before she knew it Byakuya's hands were pulling back the gossamer of her veil, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss and they were suddenly married all over again.

The gathered people erupted into cheers at the completion of the ceremony.

"Something's wrong," Hisana murmured to Byakuya.

"I know," he replied nodding to one of the men. He quickly grabbed Kakyoku and hurried around the back of the aisle, "we do not want to create a panic," Hisana nodded her understanding.

The two walked down the aisle into the tent. The man passed Hisana her sword. Hisana accepted it and looked up at Byakuya.

"The guards found traces of the poison in all the drinks," he said, "we haven't seen any archers yet."

"Alright," Hisana nodded, "Ichigo's obviously going to be watching Rukia, Renji too right?" Byakuya nodded, "if they cannot get me, they might go for Rukia. There's a good chance she has the same ability as I do--"

"No one is going to 'get' you," Byakuya said, his hand enclosing Hisana's arm.

Hisana looked up at him before she nodded, stepping forward to close the distance between the two of them and wrapping her arms around him--or as close as she could considering the layers of the dress. His arms were warm around her as she breathed in his familiar scent. The unfairness of the situation struck her then, why did Kuroda always have to try to attack her during what were supposed to be the best times? It wasn't fair, not at all. Hisana drew back and looked up at her husband.

"I've got to kill him," she said.

"Hisana--"

"I won't let him keep doing this--I won't let him hurt you," she shook her head and stepped back.

Fear coiled in Byakuya at the sight of the determination shining bright in her eyes. He knew she had to kill Kuroda, he knew she _would_ kill him--but at what cost? If he lost her again--no. He shoved the thoughts aside, he was not going to loose her again, not because of Kuroda, not because of anything. Most of all, he was not going to let her go charging after Kuroda alone. Not this time--not any time if he could help it. He signaled one of the guards.

"Tell my Lieutenant and Kurosaki that if Rukia is kidnapped or harmed in any way, I will shred them both," he told him. The guard nodded and hurried off. Byakuya looked down at Hisana, "do you know where Kuroda is?"

"No, but I know a way to find out," she said picking up her skirts.

"Wait," Byakuya looked at her, "perhaps you should change your cloths."

Hisana looked down at the spectacular dress she wore before giving a nod of consent. Fighting in the dress would be rather hard. Of course her room was now empty, all her things and Byakuya's having been moved to their new room. She had been forbidden from seeing it until after they were married but she had a feeling Byakuya knew where it was. Byakuya held out his hand to her and she took it as he _Shunpoed_ them to go to the bedroom and change.

"Hisana?" Yoshiko peered into the empty tent, "its time for--" she stopped at the lack of people inside, "this was _not_ one of the lessons!" she cried looking around, "someone tell me where Lady Kuchiki is."

**

* * *

**

"Get out of the way!"

"The hell I will!"

Akane glared furiously at Nakashima who glared right back before avoiding the next thrust of her sword and returning to his place blocking the exit to the room. Akane gritted her teeth. Her hand tightened on the sword. If there was one person she didn't want to be locked in a room with it was Nakashima Hamano. She should have known that she would be locked in there with _him_. Akane couldn't just kill him in cold blood. Not like this--her fingers tightened on the sword as she charged him. He sidestepped her at the last moment, his hand knocking her wrist wide and spinning her around so her back collided with his chest. His hands locked around her wrists, pinning her there.

"Why are you attacking this wedding?" he demanded looking at her. She turned so her gold eyes locked with his.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" she cried bringing her foot clear over her head.

He ducked out of the way but continued to use his bigger size to his advantage. Nakashima was not a fighter like his siblings, he could have been but the accident that had come close to crippling him had damaged his body enough so that his flexibility was severely limited. Still Akane had always been a small girl, despite her deadly abilities, and there was some difficulty in close range combat taking down a man who was much much bigger than her. Akane glared hotly over her shoulder at him. Suddenly Nakashima got the air knocked out from him as her foot went up and backwards, burying in his stomach. She wretched herself from from his grip and jumped backwards, her sword still up in a guard position. Her eyes swept the room for another exit but there was none.

"I was wondering when they'd bring you into this," Nakashima said pressing a hand to the skin of his stomach.

"Shut up!" she snarled bringing the sword up into a defensive position.

"Akane--" the sword missed him by centimeters this time but it still missed him, "damn it Akane you're not going to kill me!"

With a cry of pure fury she launched herself at him. Nakshima's back hit the ground painfully. He felt her hand close around his wrist, pulling his hands together and placing them high above his head. The sword shone brightly before she plunged it down, thrusting it through his palms. He cried out as pain seared through his hands. Arching his head up he saw the sword pinning his hands to the wood. Any movement he tried to make would be excruciating and pointless. The sword was embedded deep in the wood. From this angle he couldn't get them free, especially not with the agony in his back.

Akane stood up and looked down at him, surprised at how un-numb she felt. Her fists tightened as she looked at the sword plunged through his hands. She'd like to have kept every weapon she could but there was no getting around the fact that she had to immobilize him. She looked down at his tightly shut eyes as he fought to regain control from the agony that was coursing through him. Part of her was happy for that. She wanted him to suffer, even if it was just a fraction of the pain he should feel for his actions. She stepped over him and picked up the box, opening the lid. The powder and glass was smashed inside, creating a mush of chemicals. Akane rolled her eyes and dropped it onto the ground.

"Well well, it seems you are useless."

Akane's hands tightened into fists as she looked over her shoulder. Hanabusa walked into the room as though they were not on a mission. Her eyes narrowed. How dare he put aside what they had to do to taunt her. He looked at Nakashima on the ground with a soft sound of disapproval before he reached behind him and pulled out his sword.

"The wedding is progressing just fine," he said, "soon everyone will be very happy and after the toast, they will be in no position to put up any sort of fight," he examined his sword, "to thin this war will be over in one night."

"Kill him and be done with it," she said with a flick of her hair.

"Kuroda was right about you. Its one thing to put you in a room with _her_, you'll rip that eye right out, but put you in a room with this one," he tapped the sword plunged through Nakashima's hands, "and you go to complete pieces."

"We have a mission to do! Kill him and be done with it."

"Well you're gonna need your sword," he said.

He his own blade into its sheath and pressed his foot to Nakashima's wrists, ripping her sword free. Nakashima cried out as the blade tore further at his hands, the awkward angle doing more damage than it had too. Hanabusa tossed the sword to her and pulled out his bow. He nocked an arrow in it and aimed at his hand, firing into them and eliciting another cry from Nakashmia as more damage was done to his hands. Hanabusa nocked another arrow and moved the bow over to Nakashima's throat.

"Now we'll just kill him."

"That's stupid," Akane said sheathing her sword, "we kept Manami alive for the same reason. Senseless death is what we're trying to avoid."

"This isn't senseless," Hanabusa said drawing back the string, "Manami isn't a threat. This one, this one is not only a threat, he's a liability for our fighters. Just like his precious big brother."

Akane said nothing, aware of Hanabusa's cold eyes on hers and the glint in them when he looked at Nakashima. Akane felt anger surge through her. He didn't care why they were there, all _he_ wanted was to shatter Hisana. She had known the woman too but not like Hanabusa who used to think of Hisana as the sun in the sky. It was one thing to fight a person, she wanted to fight and kill Kojima. But Hanabusa was only going to go after the people most precious to Hisana. He wanted to hurt her as badly as she had hurt him. The whole mission functioned on the apparently incorrect theory that Hanabusa was a somewhat sane individual. Clearly he was far more insane than Akane previously thought. At least she acknowledged the fact that the world could end and she would shed very few tears. Hanabusa masqueraded as a reasonably sane individual.

He had betrayed them.

It was an unknown fact why she considered betrayal to be the most horrible thing in the world. Perhaps because of what being betrayed had cost her, or maybe because being betrayed had robbed the innocence from her so long ago. Either way the man standing across from her drawing his bow tight was no better than Hisana or Kojima or any of the liars in the room. She had toyed with him and kept him alive because she believed that he was a pathetic, worthless piece of crap. She had blood on her hands but the blood of someone like Hanabusa was not blood she wanted. But now, now he had betrayed her and he was about to shoot someone who had not betrayed anyone, not really anyway.

Kojima had been the one that lied, the one that betrayed them. Nakashima had always been the bright to his brother's dark, the loud to his quiet--everything that none of them could be. The accident that had crippled him had set him free as well. There was no blood on his hands. He might have given them the tools to spill it but it was their hands that took lives, not his. He was the one to be there when the killing was done. In a strange way they had all be inclined to protect him, Kojima's brother. Maybe because even though Kojima was their leader, their teacher, he had made it clear that his loyalty was always to Nakashima. Back then they had all had such faith in him they would have followed him for things that made less sense than protecting the little brother he had almost lost.

"You liar!"

The next moment Akane had tackled him. The arrows that he had nocked went flying, hitting Nakashima but clearly missing the vital points he had been aiming for as her foot slammed into his solar plexus, knocking the air from his lungs. Hanabusa barely managed to regain enough control to roll onto his feet before the gold eyed woman was charging him once again, her sword slicing through the air towards him. His features twisted into a sneer as he grabbed his own sword to block her attack, his own blade coming around to attack her. She might have been the better fighter but she had always been prey to her emotions. Anger was shining in her eyes, she was not at her strongest.

He would kill her.

Her and Kojima and anyone else whose death would hurt Hisana. Hanabusa leveled his sword and took a step forward, fully prepared to destroy her. Akane's eyes glinted as she leveled her own blade, fully prepared to meet him in a battle that promised to be truly epic. Hanabusa raced forward, a battle cry on his lips.

"Kagayakasu! Hokkou!"

The world exploded into brilliant white.

No one could see a thing.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Think of it as a lead in to the next chapter. **

**So its time for a mini-haitus! its Spring Break for me and I'm going to dive in Cozumel so that means no updates probably for a week and a half. Just so you know.**

**Also, so you all probably didn't see but up on my profile is a poll so you can vote for your favorite OC. The Zanpakto Spirits are also options. Hisana is not included because technically she's a cannon character and neither is Senbonzakura for the same reason--though I have created their personalities with little to go on.**

**Anyway, you can vote for more than one character so you can pick all you're faves!**

**BEFORE YOU VOTE!!**

**Please review**

**Thank you!**

**Oh and all those who have checked out and left feedback at Verona, thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I love the reviews. I promise its going to get less confusing very soon. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello there!**

**Wow so you guys are awesome with the OC poll. Right now Kakyoku is in the lead with Ayumi and Yoshiko in second and third followed by Kojima and Nakashima who are tied for fourth and then Akane in fifth. I was shocked you all responded so quickly to her!**

**Now the reason for the sporadic updates.**

**Um.**

**Go to my profile.**

**Seriously, go. You can see that there are a LOT of fics there. My Muse, though highly productive, seems to enjoy different stories at different times. Right now since Ichigo is infuriating me, I'm tending to update stories like "Book of the Dead" which is Shinji-centric and "Arcana" which is all about the Espada and, right now, its focusing on who they were before being Espada. Of course right now my uber-focus is "Terebellum" which is the fairy tale story I'm writing. Right now its got Ulquihime, UraharaYoruichi and GinRan and I promised a lot of people giving me requests for it that GrimmjowxSoifon would be in there.**

**But here's an update!**

**

* * *

**

Nakashima opened his eyes.

He wasn't laying on the ground, stuck through with arrows, his hands twisted and broken. He was standing on a street in Rukongai. Frowning he turned around, looking for something that would let him know what was going on. He could have sworn he was at the wedding--he had been trying to get the antidotes but someone had stopped him. Akane. Akane had been there and she had stopped him and then Hanabusa had come and the whole thing had dissolved into wave after wave of agony.

"Fire!" a little girl shouted, "there's a fire!"

Nakashima took off with the crowd, somehow already knowing what he was running too but unable to stop himself from running none the less. The smell of burning, of charred food and wood and flesh hit him with the same strength as a physical blow. He pushed harder. Somehow in this dream he was not crippled. Walking was fine but running usually was hard, fighting was impossible. He was a thinker because of that. But now he ran, not caring if it would hurt or what the consequences were. He knew what the fire was, he knew _what_ was on fire. Finally he rounded the corner and saw what he knew he would. When he had been unconscious he had never realized just how bad the fire that had scarred them all was.

Nakashima felt small hands push him aside. He turned to see a little girl with long dirty silver hair shove her way through the crowd. She was the one who had screamed for them. But they were all too terrified to go in and help. The blaze had spread from the original hideout to the surrounding buildings. Most of the people had gotten out but some remained--the street kids who were trapped, they remained. The little girl stared horrified at the building. She turned and looked at the people, her gold soaked eyes locking right with his. She looked so young, so innocent and so _broken_ it stole his breath away. Her lips trembled as she stared at them.

"There are people inside!" she cried looking at them, "they're dying!" a beam snapped as part of the building caved in, "we have to help them!"

"They're already dead, little girl," one of the men sad with a sad shake of his head.

"No!" she shrieked, unwilling to see the truth, "they're not dead!"

"Little girl--"

"They're not!"

Her gold eyes seemed to harden as she realized that none of them were going to help. Reaching up she rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of as many of the tears as she could. Her dress was clean which meant it was new. New and long enough to come to below her knees, it fit her well which was so rare for the kids. Without a thought to the fact the dress was probably the only thing of any worth she had she reached up and tore a good portion of the hem off. She tied it around her nose and mouth and before anyone could stop her she ran into the building. Shouts went up all around from the people but no-one could stop her. Nakashima felt his eyes widen as he saw her small form run into the building. She was going to save them all. He knew how the story would end but that did not stop him from reaching for her, his hands trying to grab onto her and keep her there.

After a handful of heartbeats he saw her stagger out, half dragging a badly burned Kuroda. People in the crowd gasped and for a moment no-one moved. Then as if she had flipped some invisible switch the crowd was suddenly alive as people raced forward to take Kuroda from her. She spared one look at him before running back into the building to try and save the only family she had ever known, since the only home she knew was long gone.

"Someone go get water!"

"Sand!"

"We've got to get the fire out!"

Soon the ground was full of people as a few other brave souls ventured in to try and save the people trapped inside. Finally she reemerged with a final child before sitting down _hard_ on the ground, right in front of Nakashima. He knelt down, knowing she could not see him as she reached up with trembling fingers to try and untie the knot of the cloth. Her fingers couldn't reach it though so she yanked it down. Aside from the cloth and the tears her entire face was stained with soot, the pretty dress she had was darkened and singed in some places. Her fingers trembled as she put her hands on the embroidered flowers that had once been a pretty yellow color. Tears dripped down her cheeks to land on her hands. As they slid down the skin they revealed the pale skin underneath all the dirt and soot.

"Oh my God--someone get a doctor!!"

"They're all taken up--"

"Get him now!!"

They both turned at the same time, him and the young girl were on their feet at the same time as well running to the two new figures that had emerged, one dragging the other. He saw himself, young and unconscious and barely recognizable between the burns and soot that covered him. But the boy dragging him, there was no mistaking the determination in Kojima's hazy eyes even though his back, his arm and some of his torso was a mess of fused together fabric and skin. Though it could have been nothing but agony he still gripped his brother's unconscious form as he dragged him through the dirt and out of the building. His brother's form trembled with fatigue and pain. He was just as kid but his eyes, they looked so _old_. Even though he was out of the fire Kojima continued to drag him, one agony fueled step after the other.

"Son, son you can stop," someone said as he dragged him past them.

Kojima seemed not to hear them as he kept walking. He wasn't getting far. The men could have stopped him but the scene, it was so heartbreaking that no-one was sure how. Out of the crowd stepped a girl. Bandages wound around her forehead, covering one of her eyes completely. Her mother seemed to want to stop her but determination shown in her eye. She walked over to where Kojima was standing, placing herself right in front of him. He kept walking until they were almost toe to toe in the dirt.

"You're out of the fire," she said, "you saved him. You can put him down now," she said, her voice soft and a thousand times more mature than any child's had any right to be.

"We're not safe," he said, his fingers tightening on the fabric.

The younger version of Manami reached out and covered Kojima's burned hand with her own. He winced in pain but her hands were gently as she moved his hands from the back of Nakashima's shirt and lowered him to the ground. Kojima's hands remained extended as if he hadn't felt the weight move at all. Instantly healers swarmed over Nakashima. Manami looked at Kojima who stared at Nakashima even as tears began to shine in his cloudy eyes.

"He's safe now," she said simply, "you rescued him."

Kojima barely had time to nod before his eyes rolled up and he all but collapsed onto her small form. Manami pulled him fully onto her lap as she sat down in the dirt. The silver haired girl walked over to where Nakashima was laying. Completely mimicking the moves of Manami, she sat down and pulled Nakashima's head onto her lap.

The scene changed.

Suddenly he was standing in the bright colors of the Hamano household. A slightly older version of him was laying on his stomach, legs useless except in the most extreme of circumstances. Mildly crippled, if there was such a thing. At the moment wiggling toes was equivalent to sticking his foot into a barrel of broken glass. A book was open in front of him. He knew everything, the pain, the boredom--it was impossibly hard sometimes to say which was worse. Probably the guilt. The guilt because though he was burned and crippled, Kojima was as well. It should have only been one of them, not them both. Kojima should have gotten out, not tried to pull the beam off him to save him.

Sitting nearby, shaking from agony because the burns were not deep enough to destroy the nerves, was his brother. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut as a woman with grey hair unwrapped the bandages from his arm to reveal the mess that was underneath.

"Kojima," she said, her voice soft, "open your eyes."

He shook his his head as much as the burns on his back and neck would allow him too.

"Open them," she said. One eye opened tentatively, then the other, "you must never close your eyes in a fight. If you do," she spoke as she began to clean the wounds, "you'll never know when the battle's almost over."

"This isn't a battle," Nakashima said.

"Of course it is," she smiled at the boys, "not all battles happen against enemies that you can see or touch, sometimes the most important of battles happen inside you."

"inside me?" he looked at his arm and then at her, "but--" he stopped, "am I loosing?"

"Are you still here?"

"Yes."

"Then no. As long as you can keep fighting, you haven't lost anything."

The scene shifted again.

He was older now, he could move without the assurance of agony. He recognized that they were in a training hall of some sort. Light slanted through the arched windows. He was standing, getting as much exercise as he could. Standing next to him was a much younger version of Ayumi, young enough so that she was still waddling more than walking. In her hands she carried a big, bright lollipop. Instead of eating it though she was holding it out for him.

"Come on Naka!" she cried, her voice high and childish, "just a little more."

He smiled as he watched his younger self bite back the urge to tell her to stop moving. Instead he let his eyes move from the scene to the one taking place down the training hall. Kojima stood there, his body already taking the narrow shape it would as he became an adult. Compact, thin muscle wound around his frame. Most would just mistake him for skinny. In one hand he held a long narrow rod, the weapon only looking rather harmless. His eyes moved from him to his sparring companion. At this age Akane had already decided the world was a terrible place. Her gold eyes were hard and analytical as she stared her opponent down, her fingers holding her own identical weapon. Both of them wore their hair long and pulled back into sever knots. that and the fact their cloths were intended for much taller, bigger people made them look like children playing dress up rather than children practicing to take life.

Without warning Akane lunged forward, her staff sliding smoothly over her wrist and arcing towards Kojima. He swung his own in an upwards arc, the movement deceptively simple. With one smooth motion he hit her staff twice in rapid succession before reversing the arc and bringing the other side down, momentum adding force to the blow. Akane's staff smacked the ground from the assault as Kojima pressed the tip of his staff under her chin, his foot stepping on her weapon to assure she did not use it against him. Her gold eyes narrowed angrily. Nakashima bit back a smile as triumph glowed in his brother's eyes. He had no idea what was about to happen.

In a move she would become known for Akane kept one foot on the ground and threw her body backwards, the ball of her foot slapping against the staff with enough force to compromise the user's grip. His balance already compromised by the foot he placed on her staff it was easy for her to pivot on her leg and slam her knee into the foot he had planted on the ground. There were many things though impossible that his brother could do. Unfortunately a split was not one of them. When his hands came out to brace his fall, her foot snapped upwards and with a quick motion she caught his chin on the flexed part of her foot. He could try another move in the match but all he was looking to do was get a broken jaw or nose. Unfortunately the threat of pain had never been a deterrent to his brother. His hands wrapped around her foot as he threw her backwards.

Akane slammed into the ground with enough force to have the young him and Ayumi stop their walking and look at the two of them. She kicked upwards and jumped to her feet, her gold eyes swearing the same kind of pain that Kojima''s blue grey ones promised. The two forgot about their weapons as they began to circle each other, eyes scanning any sort of opening the other might leave. Nakashima saw the younger version of him watching them intently but it was nothing compared to Ayumi. The little girl had already imitated the way they came to rest, how their feet were positioned, how their hands were always up. Had she already known that her life would be full of battles back then? Had it been something _instinctive_ in the otherwise innocent little girl? Her eyes lit up as he turned around to see Kojima and Akane rush each other, colliding in the middle as her foot aimed for his side while his fists streaked for her face. They both missed.

Akane's other foot however, slammed upwards directly in between Kojima's legs.

He went down like a ton of bricks as she planted her feet and stepped out of reach, not that he was getting out of the fetal position anytime soon. The younger him winced in sympathy for his brother while Ayumi stared at the move Akane had just executed as though it was still there in the air.

"That was so _cool_!" she gasped wildly turning to face him, her feet moving into the same stance.

"No, no no," the younger Nakashima said shaking his head and stepping back, "you aren't coming _near_ me with that foot of yours."

"Its feet! I'll give you the lollipop," she said wiggling the candy in front of him.

"No. Why don't you ask Akane if she'll practice with you?" he said looking over at her.

She was standing towering over Kojima, a water bottle between her lips. Her gold eyes were closed as she drank. Finally she lowered the bottle, wiping her lips on the back of her hand. Her gold eyes were on Kojima before they slowly slid over to him. For a moment the two of them stared at each other, her breathlessness no longer just from the fight and his no longer just from the threat of Ayumi burying her feet in two sensitive areas. Pink stained both their cheeks as they quickly looked away from each other, their eyes going back to their respective companions. Ayumi gave a nod and walked over to where Akane was standing.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

How

How

"How could you?!"

Nakashima opened his eyes to make out the foggy form of Ayumi bent over him, her hands pressed tightly to his chest. He saw shimmering light between her fingertips as she pressed her hands to the places where he had arrows fired into him. He could feel the sticky blood underneath him, steadily widening in a pool around him. Whatever she was doing, it was working far too slowly or it was not working at all. He imagined that even Shinigami had their limits. Her sword lay to the side, glowing faintly as well. He could hear the choked tone in her voice. He had always known when she was crying.

"N-Naka?" she looked at his face, "hold on okay?" the glow rose up or his eyes failed him, "its okay. Just hold on."

She raised her eyes from his to look at the scene in front of them. Hanabusa was as good as dead. Akane's grip on the sword was firm as she systematically cut him up. But she hadn't finished him off, something that was strange. Though she was known for enjoying killing and hurting people, it was not like her to toy with someone. Then again, Ayumi didn't think there was a person in the world that Akane hated more than Hanabusa.

"Wait!"

Ayumi turned to see Kyo standing there, horror written all over his face as he gripped the sealed form of Tenbinza. His eyes moved from Ayumi to Nakashima to Akane and then to Hanabusa. No-one moved. Even Akane stood perfectly still as she looked around at them. Ayumi looked down at Nakashima's barely opened eyes. She was doing kido and it was working somewhat but it wasn't working like it should have been. She was _terrible_ at Kido. Even after the special training she was bad at it. She couldn't let Nakashima die though, especially not because of people who he shouldn't even have been fighting. Nakashima wasn't supposed to fight. That was one of the most basic rules, after the fire he wasn't able to fight. They had all made sure that he was okay. But now he got hurt. Furiously Ayumi wiped at her cheeks and forced more of her Spiritual Energy into the kido shining through her fingers.

"K-kyo," she whispered, "I need your help."

Kyo looked down at her and then over at Hanabusa, obviously torn between the two of them. It was as though his future and his past were laid out clearly in front of him. Hanabus and Akane stood there. Hanabusa more than her but the two of them had impacted his life so much. And there, her hands pressed desperately to her big brother's chest was Ayumi, the girl who had shown him to be proud of what he could do instead of ashamed of his abilities. He felt warmth against his palm and looked down at his Zanpakto. If he chose the past would he be able to abandon Tenbinza again? If he chose the future would he be able to let go of the people who had been with him since he came to the world? His fingers gripped the hilt of Tenbinza tightly. What was he supposed to do? How could he possibly choose between the two of them. It had been so much easier when he was hidden away. He wasn't ready to make this choice. He would _never_ be ready to make this choice.

"I--" he looked between the two of them, "I--" he tightened his grip, "Heikou! Tenbinza!" his shikai manifested immediately, "Bakudo 63! Sajo Sabaku!"

He only needed to say the spell once but the bright ropes of Spiritual Energy wrapped both Akane and Hanabusa into cocoon-like confines. Kyo turned and dropped to his knees where Ayumi was next to Nakashima. His eyes assessed the bleeding wounds. He went to depower his Zanpakto but something stopped him. Instead he got to his feet and turned it around so the tip was pointing at Nakashima's body. He focused on the only healing spell he knew. He did not have the control healers usually did. But he had the raw power. Touching the tip of Tenbinza to his solar plexus he closed his eyes and sent the spell spiraling through his Zanpakto. He heard Nakashima inhale sharply, the fighter's equivalent of a scream as he basically _banished_ his wounds.

He looked down at Nakashima, realizing that he was standing with his legs on either side of the scientists body.

"Do you mind?" he demanded sarcastically.

"Naka!" Ayumi tackled him to the ground. Nakashima patted her back before he got to his feet and walked over to where the box was. He opened it and peered inside, wincing at the mess the contents had made, "what was that?" Ayumi asked.

"Antidotes," he said, "You," he looked over at Kyo, "go and try to find out if the others are alright. You should be able to find them easily," he said looking at the people behind him, "will those hold?"

"Yes," he said scratching the back of his neck, "I'm good at Kido," Nakashima glared, "right, antidotes, going," he said turning and running off.

"I hope you're not really crushing on him," he said looking down at his sister. Ayumi blushed.

"At least I don't fall in love with homicidal people," she said raising her chin defiantly, "please don't let Koji kill him."

"I'm sure Kojia will just put him in a lot pain," Nakashima said, "then the two of you will be able to partake in whatever crazy mating rituals you Shinigami do," he sighed dropping the box and walking over to where Akane was. Her gold eyes hardened as she watched him walk over, "I gotta say, the whole greet-at-the-edge-of-a-sword-thing was rather kinky, even for you."

"Just be glad I can't move," she hissed, gold eyes flashing.

"Oh trust me, I am," he said with a half smile, "you let your hair grow out."

"What does my hair have _anything_ to do with this?" she demanded, suspicion poking in her eyes.

"Nothing. But its been a while since I saw you and you're not going to tell me anything so I thought I'd point out the obvious," he glanced behind him, "plus I figure by reminding _him_ that I've seen what you wear under that body suite of yours, he'll open his mouth first."

"He can't keep his mouth shut anyway," she sneered.

"Nakashima!"

They all turned as Yoshiko came running into the room.

"I can't find Hisana or Byakuya anywhere," she said looking at him, worry written on every inch of her face.

"They probably went to 'talk' to Kuroda," he said with a shrug.

"I can't find Kojima either."

* * *

**Thats probably not good.**

**Next time we'll see what our favorite Lord and Lady Kuchiki are up to. **


	37. Chapter 37

Looking across the length of her blade into her adversary's eyes, Hisana tried to maintain control of her emotions. Despite his injuries Kuroda faced her, no remorse in his eyes. In his hand he held a rapier, the blade long and thin as a opposed to the bronze of Kakyoku's blade. He was not a Shinigami but that didn't mean he was not a more than capable swordsman. Hisana knew better than to think that just because his sword was narrow that it wouldn't be able to kill her very _very_ easily. They were evenly matched now, Hisana would not release her Zanpakto. They were going to settle this once and for all, on equal grounds.

Without warning Kuroda lunged. Hisana parried his blade, the two swords glancing off each other. He sidestepped, his sword aiming for her shoulder. She swung her body under the blade and turned, meeting his next strike with her own sword. Their blades clashed like lovers, meeting for a passionate moment before dancing apart. The two moved apart, Kuroda standing with his blade pointed at her, his free wrist extended. Hisana had Kakyoku low to the ground, both hands gripping the hilt. Their eyes remained locked, not on each other but on their opponent's torso, trying to find the moment when the tightening of muscles would alert them to the other's intention.

"Do you think this will really solve anything?" Kuroda asked finally, his amber eyes glinting.

Hisana glanced upwards.

Instantly his blade streaked for her. She blocked, their blades screaming against each other for a moment before they disengaged, separating as quickly as they had come together. Hisana felt her torn skin pull and knew Kuroda's blade had found its mark. Along the inside of her wrist was a neat incision. It was not that deep but that area was particularly bad to be cut in. Ignoring it she focused on him. As long as they ended this quickly then everything would be fine. They circled each other slowly, their feet naturally shifting their weight between the balls of their feet as they waited for the other to move.

"I don't see any harm in killing _you_," she said, lunging forward.

Their blades clashed again, this time it was hers that slipped through his defenses and sliced a long part of his chest, leaving a shallow wound but cutting his shirt to reveal the molted skin. He looked down and then up at her.

"Yet you seem to be quite bad at it," he said.

"I'm not gonna set you on fire this time," she said leveling her blade, "not until I _know_ you're dead."

The two clashed furiously. This time though their blades locked. Kuroda held the joined swords there, their faces inches apart.

"Now why'd you want to do that?" he questioned, "so you can live? Die? You really are an _idiot_."

They moved away quickly.

"Why?"

"Because you, you're immortal," he said, "a few missing pieces here and there but you remember _everything_. What's gonna happen when you die again? You'll be reincarnated and you'll spend your life locked in the past once again. Then, you'll find your way back here only he's not going to be waiting for you. And, if you do manage to find him, all that's going to happen is he's going to look at you with those big, sad eyes and not know a single thing."

He was trying to get a rise out of her, she knew that. Same as he knew it would work. Their blades clashed as she slammed her sword into his. Immediately she disengaged and sidestepped him, coming to his back. He spun around and met her thrust, parrying her blade. She let the momentum spin her around and sliced upwards, carving another line into his chest. He angled his body so the blow was merely unpleasant instead of life threatening. His sword thrust out, the point sliding across her upper arm. Hisana swapped hands and brought Kakyoku down in a hard arc. It slammed into the foil, knocking the weapon downwards and off course. Hisana thrust out her sword, impaling Kuroda's shoulder. His hand reflexively opened, his foil clattering to the ground.

Immediately the world exploded into stars as his fist slammed into her stomach. The air flew from her lungs as Kakyoku dropped to the ground as well. Doubled over, Hisana fought for air, barely managing to avoid the knee that was aimed for her nose. Moving her head she let the blow come and grabbed onto the limb, her other foot streaking out and slamming into Kuroda's knee with a sickening crunch of bone on bone. The two staggered to their feet, Hisana spat on the ground as Kuroda tried not to limp too much. The two glared furiously and continued to circle each other, the blades in the corner. Hisana hadn't released her Zanpakto and she was not going to slice Kuroda's head off, certainly not when he was unable to hold the sword. However warped he had a sense of sick honor and she seemed to have developed one as well.

Or as much as people like them could develop such a thing.

Even on a damaged leg Kuroda moved fast. Both raced for their swords. Kuroda got his first. Hisana's hand grasped Kakyoku as she rolled on the floor to avoid his strike. Jumping to her feet she ignored the amount of hair that fell to the ground as his Zanpakto sliced off the locks. She needed a haircut anyway. The two kept fighting, the blood loss and sense of the approaching end--ever drawing nearer, spurring them on. They drew ragged breaths as their swords danced, ignoring the fact that the fight should have ended a while ago. Both of them were not going to come out of the battle alive. There could only be one person to survive and the longer the fight dragged on the more it seemed like who ever survived what not going to be alive for long.

"So where is loverboy in all this?"

"I'm the only one you should worry about," she snapped.

Hisana said nothing past that. She wasn't telling him where Byakuya was. She had convinced Byakuya to make sure that everyone got out this time in case they had to torch the place. He had been reluctant to leave her alone but she had told him that she had to do this alone. She had a feeling the moment he got all the people out of there he was coming to find her. She had to make sure that Kuroda was dead before that happened. Her eyes narrowed as she lunged forward and struck the sword away. Both their movements were dampened with pain and blood loss but they were more than capable of doing serious damage to each other. They slammed their blades together and danced apart before clashing again. This time when the clashed Hisana struck out for his knee once again, ignoring the pain that sliced through her arm as his blade deepened the gash on her arm.

His leg buckled, his body turning. Hisana's blade dipped to the ground, her blade slicing easily through the flesh and bone of his damaged leg. She raised the sword high over her head.

Pain slammed into her side.

Hisana bit back a shriek of pain. Slowly her eyes lowered to the blade that was thrust into her side, impaling her clear through. Hisana's eyes moved from the arm she was about to cut off to Kuroda's face. His eyes glinted with an odd sense of triumph, as if he knew that even if he died he would be have struck some kind of blow that would forever scar her in ways that were not only physical but deeper somehow. Hisana didn't care. It hurt to move with the foil slammed into her but she brought her sword down anyway. It slammed into the crown of Kuroda's head. She pressed downwards, not stopping until she had slammed the sword as far into Kuroda as she could.

Hisana staggered backwards, ripping Kakyoku free as she did. Breathing was hard only because her muscles flexed around the sword. She did not feel like she was drowning or that she was dying, just that she was in a fair amount of pain. Hisana grasped the sword, trying to pull it out but she couldn't. The blade wouldn't budge and the angle was too odd to pull out by herself. Byakuya wasn't there, not yet. He had to get the people out before more got hurt by her actions. Her hands wrapped around the blade as she looked at it and then at the body. She had to help him, she had to let him know she was alright but if he saw her like this--she had to get the sword out of her body.

_If your need is dire-_

"Sobieru," she gasped out, the painful chest spasms making it hard to get out the command, "Kakyoku Shuiro."

Pain laced through her body, the burning sensation as if her soul had been set on fire. The blade glowed softly, then brighter and brighter until it seemed as though it would melt from the hilt. The fire inside her seemed to twist and roar like a living thing as her right had moved from its death grip on the sword, her palm extended as the scar pointed towards the opposite wall as if she were greeting burn on her hand sent sharp pains across her palm even though the wound had long since healed. It felt as if her soul was being ripped in two. Hisana felt tears stream down her face as the heat seemed to lap at her skin, as if she was being burned but not.

It felt as if the fire moved in front of her, white hot against her hand. Scarlet flames lapped at her skin and moved upwards, twisting and taking shape. The white hot fire against her hand changed until instead of being fire, it was a hand. The rest of the flames twisted and solidified until she found herself facing a very real, very solid manifestation of Kakyoku Shuiro. Hisana stared upwards into his glowing crimson eyes, unable to look away. She barely felt it as his hand touched the foil that impaled her, the metal melting away under his caress. Without saying a word the Zanpakto Spirit's lips curved into a smile before his fingers interlaced hers. Almost instantly the fire was gone, leaving her with the same odd too cold sensation that had happened the first time she used her shikai. Hisana gasped and pressed a hand to her charred cloths. The blood was dry and flaky, the skin underneath was unbroken.

"Kakyoku?" she asked tentatively.

"Too soon," he chimed.

"You still came out," she pointed out looking at the body.

"If your need is dire, I will be there. No matter how unpleasant it is for the both of us."

Hisana walked over to the body and looked at the two halves that had been Kuroda. It seemed somehow impossible that this man had caused all that had happened. Now he was just two halves of a body that had caught the edges of her flame. The blood that spilled from him was dry and flakey, baked into the ground between them. A puddle of it ended just before Hisana's toes. She moved her foot away. Slowly she picked up Kakyoku's discarded sheath and slid the blade into it, holding him in her hand.

"Will I ever be ready for that power?" she asked softly, "or do I have to wait until 'next time'?" Kakyoku said nothing, "will there _be_ a next time?" Hisana demanded.

"Even I do not know the future," his voice came, almost sad.

"I wish someone did," she muttered looking at the sword.

"Perhaps a fortune teller," he said, "or maybe you should go and ask your husband."

Hisana gasped and quickly slid the scarf over her head, turning and racing out of the room. She had to find Byakuya. He should have been there by now. She ran through the hideout, trying to find some indication of where he could possibly be. As she ran she passed a bank of windows. A glance outside confirmed a group of people in the courtyard. Her eyes widened as she saw they were clustered around a blindfolded Manami, the bandages over the spot where her remaining eye had been an indication of what happened. But Byakuya was not among them, he was somewhere in the house. Hisana slowed her feet from their run. She had to find him quickly and racing around was not going to help. So few people here had Spiritual Pressure.

She closed her eyes and focused, trying to let her thoughts slip away. In her mind she focused on the gentle scent of cherry blossoms, of the endless hours she had spent with him in the gardens. Her own Spiritual Pressure was so vibrant and vivid, like a bright splash of ruby. His was far more gentle, a testament to his control over it. It was not like searching for a spotlight but for a gentle glow. She found it, power hummed like a caress. It was undeniable but it was like a melody that wrapped around her. Not wasting time with running Hisana kept her eyes closed and shifted her body back before throwing herself into _shunpo_. A handful of steps brought her to where he was.

He was making sure the last handful of people got out. The moment she landed his eyes was one of those strange moments, the kind that seemed to last impossibly long and yet, when they are over, seem far too fleeting. He walked over to her, his eyes scanning her injuries. She was glad they had thought to leave their rings back at the mansion, otherwise her engagement ring would have been melted in the blaze. She met his gaze squarely, both aware of their mission but entranced with each other.

"Its over?" he asked.

"Yes," she said pressing her lips to his.

He returned the kiss before they turned to the few people who remained in the hideout. Byakuya took the front while Hisana covered the rear, making sure that they were not followed as they hurried out of the hideout. The second they got into the place Hisana hurried over to Manami.

"Manami," she said touching her hand.

"Chiyo?" Manami turned her head to her, "oh thank goodness you're alright!" she said enveloping Hisana in a hug.

"What happened to you?" Hisana asked quickly.

"Oh this?" Manami touched the cotton around her eye, "Kuroda's forces I'm afraid," her lips curved into a wry smile, "it seems that one eye was to go to the Shinigami, the other to the people who were supposed to be against them."

"Maybe Unohana can help you," Hisana said, "you'll stick with us, we'll take you back to the Fourth Division alright?"

"Thank you," Manami said, "but you should probably reassure these people, I think they are a bit frightened at the moment," her brow furrowed, "you smell like flowers."

"Its a long story," she said, "you all should return to your homes!"

"But what about Kuroda?" one man demanded.

"Kuroda is dead," Hisana said, "if you want to examine his body be my guest. I killed him with a sword, not Spiritual Power."

"You killed Kuroda?" one man asked, his eyes wide.

Hisana nodded. Before her shocked eyes, tears began to fill his eyes and he began to weep, blessings for her spilling from his lips. One by one the hostages began to thank her for killing the man. Hisana's eyes widened. They were all grateful for his death. There was no chaos, no terror, just gratitude. It felt _odd_. One of her feet moved backwards, her spine connecting with Byakuya's chest. He looked down at her, his eyes clearly saying he remembered her dislike of the spotlight. Knowing she was, unfortunately, going to have to get used to it Hisana forced herself to smile and acknowledge the people who surrounded them. Her eyes swept the crowd but she did not see anyone who looked like they were a threat.

She should have known better.

Byakuya coughed suddenly, his hand covering her mouth. She turned her head upwards, concern in her eyes but the spasm of his chest passed. He seemed fine but adrenaline had kicked in. Her eyes swept the crowd again, her back pressed to his chest. One hand moved onto Kakyoku's hilt, ready to destroy anyone who tried to hurt him. She was not going to let _anyone_ hurt her family, not ever again. She would kill anyone who tried to do it, they would be dead before Byakuya could release Senbonzakura.

Perhaps if he had been in front of her things would have been different.

It was Kuroda's irony that had planted the explosives, or maybe he had known that he would be dead in the conflict anyway. The explosion was deafening as heat and debris flew outwards. There was no time, not even to draw their blades. She saw Byakuya's lips move through the kido but nothing happened. Kuroda had pumped the drug through the air in the prisons. Suddenly the world went black as he crushed her to his chest, his body curling around hers. Hisana could have screamed or all the air in her lungs could have fled in one silent whoosh of breath. Somehow for an instant the world was hot and dark and impossibly silent. For a moment, the world did not exist.

And then it came roaring back to life.

If she had one wish, it was that the moment lasted forever. When she opened her eyes the world was inverted, she was flat on her back with Kakyoku's hilt digging into her spine. A weight was on her chest, impossibly heavy and somehow comforting. Hisana opened her eyes. Below her knee in her left leg she felt nothing, her right foot was numb as well. The rest of her had been shielded by something warm and heavy--something that smelled like cherry blossoms. Her eyes widened as she tired to push him off her but her arms were unresponsive. She couldn't move or think or breath.

All she could do was lay there, painfully aware that the chest pressed to her was not moving.

* * *

**Okay the next chapter is gonna be super long. But this one was action packed.**

**One last thing, I'm leaving the character poll open so if you haven't voted for your favorite (you can choose more than one) character(s) then go to my profile and vote. **

**I'm sorry about my absence! But we've only got a handful of chapters to go so I promise this is gonna be updated very soon....though the IchiRuki or Ichi is gonna be sparse because right now I think Ichigo is an asshole. **

**Batspada forever!**

**R&R**


	38. Chapter 38

"Two bones in her left leg, her right foot, both arms--all were shattered but I have managed to repair the damage," Isane explained, "there is new scar tissue in her side as well."

Rukia barley managed to nod as she stared at the prone form of her sister. The healers had rushed to the explosion but the two most injured people had been Hisana and Byakuya. She, Ichigo and a handful of others had stayed in the hospital all night. Isane had taken over Hisana's care while Unohana had rushed Byakuya and not allowed anyone near him since. Her fingers tightened in the hem of her dress. Hisana's wounds would have been crippling if not for the skills of the healers. But Byakuya--she hadn't even gotten a chance to see him which was never a good sign. Neither was the constant stream of healers who seemed to rush in and out of the room. She had been grateful when Isane had taken her into Hisana's room and informed her her sister was alright.

"And the others?" she questioned.

"Fine," Isane said, "their wounds were superficial except for one woman with an ocular injury."

"And my brother?"

"I--" Isane trailed off, "I don't know," she looked at the door, "but if it was over the healers would be out already."

Rukia nodded her understanding, her eyes going to her sister. Isane stared at her, fighting the instinct to tell her. It would break the code of the Division and it could be nothing but still--Isane cut herself off. Instead she turned and walked out of the room before she said anything that she would regret. Down the hall the doors opened quietly as Unohana stepped out. Isane knew it was only by virtue of the smock she wore when in surgery that her front was not covered in blood. She looked odd out of her usual uniform and robe but if she had to perform surgery then Unohana would have changed into sterile garments. Their eyes locked and her Captain motioned her over. Isane quickly walked to her.

"Lady Kuchiki?"

"Stable and healed," she said, "she's asleep. How is Captain Kuchiki?"

"He is healing," Unoahana said enigmatically, "but it is too soon to tell," she turned her head as Rukia came hurrying up to them.

"How is he?" Rukia questioned.

Her eyes were so innocent, so hopeful that Unohana felt something deep inside her ache. It was like she was that younger girl once more who only knew her brother loved her when he dove in front of a sword for her and almost died in her arms. Not for the first time Unohana wondered, as she sometimes did, what Byakuya would have been like if Hisana had not come into his life. Would he have been like his father? Would the Kuchiki house have fallen into ruin? Unohana imagined that things would have been different for all of them. The three of them, Hisana, Byakuya and Rukia really were incredible. What had happened to them, it was not fair, but Unohana had learned that life rarely was.

"He is still with us," Unohana said.

"Still with us--what does that mean?!" Rukia demanded, "you fixed him before--can't you fix him again?!"

"Captian Unohana! Lady Kuchiki is waking up."

Unohana turned to the room. Isane quickly held Rukia back. The last thing Hisana needed was to see her sister looking so distressed. Unohana immediately walked over to the bed where she lay, her brow furrowing.

"Lady Kuchiki," she called, "Lady Kuchiki can you hear me?"

The voice that called her seemed to come from an impossibly long distance. Hisana furrowed her brow and tried to force her strangely heavy eyelids open. Sunlight streamed through the windows but she recognized the Fourth Division's interior all the same. She realized that an oxygen mask was strapped to her mouth and nose, preventing her from smelling the herbs or really, smelling much of anything. Her eyes moved over to see Captain Unohana looking down at her, her eyes as serene as ever. She realized that she could feel her entire body. Her fingers, her toes, everything was all in place. If it was sunny out though, that meant she had been unconscious for at least the night. But why? What happened? She turned her head towards Unohana.

"What's going on?" she got out, her voice distorted by the mask.

"Do you not remember?" Hisana shook her head, "you hit your head last night. You went to Rukongai. There was an explosion. You and Lord Kuchiki were injured in the blast."

Hisana's eyes widened. She couldn't remember anything, an odd thing for her, but Byakuya was hurt. The last thing she had a clear memory of was marrying him again. Then they had gone to Rukongai and she killed Kuroda but past that it was all a blur. She reached up and pulled the mask off her mouth, allowing her to speak easier.

"Where is he?"

"Your husband is still under constant care," Unohana said.

"What?" Hisana gasped, a sickening feeling coiling in her stomach, "he shielded me, didn't he?"

"As far as we can tell," Unohana said. Hisana closed her eyes, fighting the urge to cry.

"How bad?"

Unohana looked down for a moment before meeting Hisana's gaze squarely. Hisana stubbornly pushed herself into a sitting position, laying the oxygen mask down beside her as she looked at the healer. Was there _guilt_ in Unohana's eyes? That could not be good.

"There is something you need to know, something Lord Kuchiki requested I keep private under all but the most mitigating circumstances," Hisana waited, "I assume you know of your husband's involvement in saving Rukia's life from Gin Ichimaru?"

"Yes," she said, "he took the blade for her. But he was healed--"

"There are limits to even what I can do," Unohana said almost sadly, "I repaired as much of the damage as I could but I could not fix all of it. When Lord Kuchiki protected you, debris from the building undid much of the healing. The wound was life threatening when he had it but now, now the damage is beyond what even I am capable of repairing. I cannot heal him to the degree I was able when Gin impaled him."

"Oh God," Hisana pressed a hand to her mouth, praying that she was not going to break down, "right before the explosion, he coughed," she said, "and I saw him try to use Kido but he--he couldn't do it."

"We believe that the same poison was in the hideout's prison. Nakashima has been instrumental in making sure you both got the antidote. But our main concern right now are Byakuya's injuries. Yours have been tended too and the majority of his have as well but given the placement of the shards, the damage was extensive."

"W-w--" Hisana stopped and took a breath, "what are you saying?" Unohana looked down, "is he going to _die_?!"

"I'm saying that there is a significant chance that will happen within the next few hours. Barring that, he does not have many years left. He refused to listen to my advice when I cautioned against remaining a Captain."

"If he survives--how long would he have to live?"

"Lets not--"

"Please," Hisana looked at her.

"It is impossible to say," Unohana said, "if there is one thing that dealing with the Kuchiki family has taught me it is that jumping to conclusions is a very bad idea.

"Say then--say it was a regular person? How long would you think they had to live if it was them?"

Unohana looked down at her, wondering what to tell her. Byakuya had made it clear that he did not want anyone to know there was any sort of lasting damage to his vital organs. She had respected his wishes, just as she had kept Hisana's secret until she was ready to tell it herself. But after this latest injury undid so much of the healing--even if he did pull through the damage would remain. If it was anyone else, Unohana would have said they should be dead. That them opening their eyes would be a miracle. But Byakuya had always been so good at defying the odds.

"I think we should take this one step at a time," Unohana said.

Hisana took a deep breath. Had he told the Elders? They had told her he was not young anymore but if he had such a condition, wouldn't they have told her _something_. And Rukia, Rukia didn't know. Oh God of course she wouldn't know. Byakuya wouldn't have told anyone about such a weakness. Not even her. Irrationally she felt angry that he would keep such a secret from her. But of course he would. Especially one that would be so hurtful for Rukia. He imagined he was so twisted about what happened before then that he wouldn't want to do anything to make her feel the least bit guilty. Though she wanted to cry, she wanted to see Byakuya more.

"I need to see him."

"Lady Kuchiki I must caution against that," Unohana said.

"Please," she looked at the healer, "if he's that bad, I can't possibly make things worse."

The fact that Unohana agreed to let her go only made Hisana's gut twist tighter. Ignoring it she accepted the white pants Unohana handed to her. She walked out with the Captain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of them but she knew if she looked at them or talked to them she'd burst into tears. Instead she looked at Unohana.

"How did we get back?" she asked.

"Kojima, he followed you. Renji followed him. He carried Byakuya back, claimed it was not the first time he had done it. The Kuchiki Manor is currently doubling as a prison."

"I bet the Elders adore that."

"They said something about being happy all the food got eaten," Unohana said stopping outside a door.

Hisana forced herself to open the door, forced her hand to be steady. She could do this, she could be by his side without breaking down. Two healers were near the bed and she forced herself to acknowledge them before she turned her gaze to Byakuya. He looked fine, it was probably easier to heal him on the outside than the inside where the real damage was. Bandages twined across his chest as he lay there, his dark hair unbound across his shoulders. Hisana walked forward. One step after the other as she approached the bed where he lay. Though they did not leave the room the two healers did step back a bit to give them some kind of privacy.

Hisana reached out and touched his hand. It was warm, she knew he was still alive but--but he looked so falsely peaceful. He shouldn't look like that, not considering what was going on. He didn't even look like that when he was asleep. She supposed because he was so still and controlled when he was awake, it made sense that his features would be almost more animated when he was asleep. Hisana gently laid her hand fully on his, her hand still smaller than his. Maybe she truly hadn't gotten much bigger. Even laying on the bed he didn't look small or frail, though she guessed between Rukia and her it made sense that one of them looked imposing. She ran her finger down one of the faded scars, remembering when she saw him for the first time. She hadn't ever dreamed that one day they would wind up as they were.

"How is she?" she asked softly.

"Asleep," Kakyoku's voice came in her head softly.

Hisana closed her eyes to help her go to her Inner World. She found herself on the water just next to the island. It was night inside her, the moon was bright in the indigo sky. Kakyoku stood waiting for her. He led her to a part of the island that was sheltered. Trees now dotted the island as well. In the shade of one lay Senbonzakura. The pale pink of her kimono fanned along the grass, the silk torn. Her dark hair was unbound again, falling down her back in an ebony tumble reminiscent of Byakuya's own. Under her head was Kakyoku's jacket as a makeshift pillow. Hisana turned to look up at her Spirit, worry shining in his crimson eyes.

"When--"

"Just after the explosion. I saw her come or she would be in the water," Kakyoku looked down at her.

"Tell me."

"He died," he said, "twice. Unohana brought him back. She used our connection to remain here," he said, "you helped to ground his Spiritual Pressure, to keep it somewhat stable even when it flickered in and out."

Hisana stared at the Spirit there before she turned to Kakyoku. Her own Spirit seemed exhausted. He was probably staying strong for Senbonzakura. Hisana gently reached out and took Kakyoku's hand in her own. His eyes widened at the gesture before he looked at her. Hisana held his gaze for a moment before she looked out at the water that surrounded them.

"Do you think--" Hisana stopped, wondering how to phrase what she wanted to say, "do you think we were meant for them?" Kakyoku frowned, obviously puzzled at her statement, "I mean, do you think that's why we came back?"

"Maybe," Kakyoku said, "maybe we'll never know why we came back," he looked at her, "does it matter?"

Hisana looked out at the water. Did it matter? She had spent so long wondering why she came back, what it meant--first it meant such horrible things but slowly it had meant good things. She got to see Rukia, better she got to _know_ Rukia and Yoshiko and Renji and Ayumi and all those people. She got to kill Kuroda which was nice. She got to live her life, something she had been too afraid, too guilty to do the last time. And Byakuya--she glanced back at Senbonzakura, she got to be with him. Kakyoku finally got to be with Senbonzakura. She looked at the ocean. Slowly she felt her lips curve into a smile.

"No," she said, "I guess it doesn't really matter," she looked out as the sun began to rise in the sky of her Inner World, "the reason behind the chance, that's not important. What's important is that we were given another chance."

She nodded.

"You should go back," he said, "before they start to worry."

Hisana nodded and vanished. The moment she was gone Kakyoku let his hand fall to the side. He kept his eyes on the rising sun as long as his echoing heart would let him before he turned around. Senbonzakura was still there, her eyes still closed as she lay on the grass of his World. He turned from the sky and walked over to where she lay, like a Princess in a fairy tale. Princess or no, she was still a warrior. She should have moved when he sat down next to her, when they were talking, when he desperately screamed her name as she fell into his arms when she appeared in the world once more. But she did not stir. Not then and not now. Just the fact that she was there meant Byakuya was alive but the fact she was not waking up meant that he was still in trouble. it was not like before when had transfered is Power to Hisana, she was still connected to him. He reached out and touched the curve of her cheek.

She did not stir.

In the outer world, Byakuya was just as still under Hisana's touch as Senbonzakura had been under Kakyoku's. Hisana stared at his features, wishing there was a way she could just _make_ him wake up. But he remained unmoving, unresponsive. She guessed that was better than him being dead but still, she wanted nothing more then for him to open his eyes. He did not. He just continued to lay there, unaffected by the world around him. Hisana was so intent on her husband that she did not notice when a figure slipped into the room.

"Hisana."

Hisana raised her head to see Yoshiko standing there. She looked as if nothing had happened the night before. Dressed now in a shimmery periwinkle kimono she was the picture of nobility. From the barest hint of disapproval in her eyes Hisana knew she looked just about as un-noble as it got. She looked back at Byakuya's still features.

"What?" Hisana asked.

"You need to go to the Manor," Yoshiko said.

"What?" Hisana turned her head to Yoshiko, "are you mad?"

"I was about to ask the same of you," Yoshiko said, "after what happened last night you cannot remain here like this."

"The hell I can't! Byakuya didn't leave my side when I was sick, I refuse to leave his."

"When he did not leave your side he was the Heir to the Kuchiki name," Yoshiko said, "not the Head of it," she walked over to where they stood, "you are Lady Kuchiki. You _cannot_ stay here like this."

"Why not?" Hisana demanded looking at her, "I killed Kuroda, I saved everyone. I'm not leaving him," she tightened her fingers on Byakuya, "not again."

"That is not up to you. You killed Kuroda but the explosion set off chaos in three Districts. People know he is dead and they have no-one to turn too. The Kuchiki Manor is a makeshift prison for the spies that were captured as well as a science lab for Nakashima. The people need a leader, they need you."

"No," Hisana turned her head to Yoshiko, "they need _you_."

"Don't be foolish," Yoshiko said.

"I'm not being foolish," Hisana said, "all this bloodshed, all this fighting, its all been because the people of Rukongai want to be heard. It has to be someone from Rukongai, someone who understands this world but isn't one of us," she looked at Byakuya and then at Yoshiko, "you would have made a wonderful Lady Kuchiki but I see now--its clear that you're supposed to be something much more than a Nobles wife--no matter how glorified the position is in your eyes. You're the one who will lead Rukongai to its new tomorrow."

"Me?"

Hisana looked over at Yoshiko.

"Yes," Hisana said, "you. You are of the people of Rukongai. They _know_ you. What I am--" she looked at Byakuya, "I am Lady Kuchiki, I am a Sinigami, but you, you are what the people need. I may have killed Kuroda but you're the only one who can put out the fire I leave in my wake. You have to heal them, you're the one who will guide them to the future."

"Your hand defeated Kuroda--"

"It was my blade that defeated him," she looked at Yoshiko, "hardly a way to usher in an era of peace."

The two women looked at each other. In any other world--even in this world, it should be Yoshiko tending to the still Nobleman while Hisana stood talking about Rukongai. But their positions were not what history or logic or bloodlines said it should be. By some force that neither would ever truly understand, their positions had been changed, altered, split and pieced back together until such rules had no more place. It was the way the world had seen fit to make things. Hisana gently tightened her fingers on Byakuya's hand before she stood up and walked over to where Yoshiko stood.

"You, the Hamano's--Rukongai is _yours_. Its for the people who are not Shinigami. We are guests there are you are guests here. For now that is how things must be. You must be their leader, Yoshiko, not me or any Shinigami."

All the words she spoke were true, Yoshiko knew it, and though that succeeded in silencing her tongue it did little to abate the pounding of her heart. Hisana looked at her, her cinnamon eyes steadier than Yoshiko had ever seen them before. Yoshiko felt as if she was witnessing something, something truly incredible in that moment. Her eye which had once been so clouded, so confused, they were clearer than Yoshiko had ever seen them before. She had seen that look many times in Byakya's gaze. Had he learned that from her or had she picked it up from him? The world could come crashing down around them and it was as if she knew that if she kept her gaze on those eyes then when it was over, at the end of all things, she would be alright.

"I will not be the leader you could have been," Yoshiko said.

"No," Hisana said, "you will be a much better one than I could ever have dreamed of being."

"What will you do?" Yoshiko asked.

"I have my own duties," she looked over at Byakuya's form, "and I will wait, just as he did for me."

Yoshiko nodded and turned, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. She felt almost dazed. Slowly she walked to where the group of them were sitting. Kojima's stormy eyes locked with her own. He had always been able to read her a thousand times better than anyone else. This time was no different. Slowly he rose to his feet, walking over to where she stood. Yoshiko met his gaze squarely, unflinchingly.

"When do you wan to return?" he asked.

"I am going tonight," she said, "before nightfall."

"Its not safe," he said.

"Someone needs to begin to stop the chaos," she said, keeping her hands loose at her sides, "it seems that person is me."

"You?" Nakashima demanded walking over to them, "I thought we were going to align the people behind Hisana. She's powerful, she killed Kuroda--" he looked at Yoshiko, "I mean you could do a great job too but--"

"I thought Hisana should be the one as well," she said, "but for all his madness Kuroda did have a point, it was why you two followed him, why my family did not openly shun him: the people of Rukongai need a leader who is of the people of Rukongai. Putting a Shinigami in charge, no matter how powerful, is just going to lead to more violence and bloodshed," she looked back at the people in the waiting room, "how many more are going to die because of that? There isn't any _reason_ for this war to happen and if we can--if I can stop it before that happens then I will gladly do whatever it takes to make sure the people of Rukongai and of the Court of Pure Souls are safe."

She turned and walked down the hallway.

She had to get to Rukongai before nightfall.

**

* * *

**

Hisana's hands were steady as she changed back into her usual Shinigami robes, pulling on socks and doing the laces of her sandals up. Somewhere else in the hospital Byakuya remained unconscious. Hisana knew she had a duty to perform, she had to make sure the Kuchiki House was taken care of. She had to be Lady Kuchiki. He had talked about their duties being different now and she knew that this was one of those sharp differences,no matter how she wished for things to be different. She pulled Kakyoku's sash over her head, settling the blade on her spine. She turned and walked out of the room she was in and headed back to Byakuya's. Even if he could not hear her she wanted to say goodbye to him when she returned to take care of the Manor and the household.

This time she when she walked over she sat on the bed next to him, her outer thigh just touching his hip. She reached down and picked up his hand this time, instead of just laying it on her own. Gently she reached out and ran a finger across the scars, her touch feather light as she traced the lighter skin. He would have more scars now. Their lives were spent collecting them. He had come into the world clean, pure and with each mark he had become more human. Hisana had not, she had come into this world already tainted, already broken and dirtied. This time it was no different.

But despite that he had fallen in love with her and she with him. How many times had they destroyed the obstacles that life threw at them? How many times had they beaten the odds. She didn't know if she--or anyone really--could count that high. Would this be the one time that they failed? She could not imagine how painful it had been for him to watch her slip away all those years ago, to rise each morning knowing that there would only be a ghost for company. She had always thought that if the day came when their positions were reversed she would simply die as well. She did not think she could ever be strong enough to deal with the possibility of being left without him. She had thought that their fates were forever intertwined but it seemed more and more like the opposite was true. It was as if every moment they spent together was spent with the forever approaching separation that seemed to greet them at every turn.

Maybe they were not supposed to be together.

But they were.

It was a choice that brought them together, her voice to save him, his choice to allow her to remain by his side, her choice to tell him, his choice to accept her. Maybe their entire relationship was Byakuya Kuchiki's single greatest act of defiance--hers as well. She pressed his hand between hers, her eyes squeezing shut tightly. Part of her hated the strength she felt. All she wanted to do was sit there until he woke up, she wanted to hold his hand and have him open his eyes and look at her. She wanted--no, no she _needed_ him to wake up. But he just continued to lay there. She had to do so many things but without him each seemed more impossible than the last. He always knew what to do. She might have just convinced someone to save the people of Rukongai but he probably would have found a way to do it with far more ease.

"Byakuya," she looked at him, surprised that her eyes had managed to remain dry, "please," she blinked, "wake up," he did not, "so now you pick the time to get defiant?" she smiled faintly, "that's not very smart."

"He's not gonna wake up til he's ready."

Hisana turned her head to see Renji leaning against the door. He walked fully into the room, his eyes glancing over to the healers before he walked to the bed where Byakuya was laying. From the familiarity in his eyes Hisana had a feeling that Byakuya and he had been in this position before. From the shadows under his eyes Hisana knew he had spent most of the night up in the Division. He looked down at Byakuya and then at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright," she said, "I'm not the one in the bed unconscious."

"Yeah, well, you're also the one who can feel things," he said with a shrug as he looked at hi Captain.

"How are things at the Division?" Hisana asked.

"We're holding together," he said, 'all the Division are. Its not the first time we've had a widescale attack like this. Once Kojima fixed the us up so we could use Spiritual Power, then we were fine. The rest of your wedding was kinda boring."

"Well I'm glad I didn't miss much," she said feeling herself smile.

"Did I mention your house is being used as a prison?"

"I heard," she said, "give me a minuet," she said. He nodded and walked a bit off. Hisana leaned forward to where Byakuya was, "come back to me, my love," she whispered, pressing her lips to his cool, dry ones. He did not stir. Quietly she laid his hand down next to his body and turned to Renji, "so how bad is it?" she asked standing up.

"Well the Elders can't get the prisoners out of the house, Kyo has his hearing in a day or so and I'm so up to my eyeballs in paperwork I want to keep him out of prison and just make him do the stuff for me."

"I'm sure we can recommend that," Hisana said as they walked down the hallway, "is Rukia alright?"

"Ichigo managed to get her out of here and take her back to the Manor/Prison."

"Very well," Hisana said taking a deep breath as they stopped outside the doors, "lets go clean up this mess."

* * *

**Okay so I calculated and I think this story is going to be over at the early 40s in terms of number of chapters. So we're heading towards the finale! Woo hoo! Ironically this story is finishing up around the same time as the OTHER story I have with ByaHisa in it. Funny how that worked out huh?**

**R&R please!**


	39. Chapter 39

**This chapter is officially dedicated to EVERYONE studying for their finals! **

**Best of luck to you and I feel your pain! I've got written, partial take home and oral! Good luck with your studying and I humbly offer this brief respite.  


* * *

**

"Given Captain Unohana's report on Lord Kuchiki's condition, it is the recommendation of this Council that you, Lady Kuchiki, take a leave from the Division to act as the Head of the Kuchiki Can."

Hisana looked at the old men. Who could have possibly thought that one day they would be in _this_ position? Here she was being recommended to take control of the Kuchiki Family, the young woman they had accused of bewitching their precious future Head. The word 'no' was on her lips, truly she wanted to deny them. But she forced herself to withhold that protest. She had returned to the Manor, bathed, changed and set off to deal with the chaos her house had become. All the while she _knew_ Senbonzakura slept in her inner world, watched over by her crimson eyed Spirit. She did not get that luxury, she could not sit by Byakuya's bedside and memorize his features or whisper comforts in his ear. It was a recommendation of the Council, not an order though they could have just as easily made it one. It was respect for her husband but something else as well, something she could not quite define.

"I will take this council's recommendation of relinquishing my duties as a Seated Officer of the Sixth Division under consideration," she said, "once I have spoken to the Acting Captain I will give you my answer. But whatever that answer may be I will act as Head until my husband's health allows him to once again take the position."

The council murmured their approval before she stood and turned, walking out of the room, her silks whispering in her wake. She knew the Elders were less than thrilled with the situation and so was she but it couldn't be helped. As she walked her hand drifted down to brush the front of her dress. She knew Unohana would have tested for pregnancy and the Elders would have told her if she was pregnant but still, part of her couldn't help but wonder given how soon she and Byakuya had consummated their relationship. Did she even want to be pregnant though? With Byakuya as he was and the already impossible stretch of tasks ahead of her, did she want to add another to her list? Shaking her head Hisana turned and walked down the corridor to another part of the house. Raising her fist, she gently knocked on the door. There was no response. Carefully she nudged it open.

Rukia was asleep on the bed, her black hair sticking out oddly. She must have fallen asleep with wet hair. She was in a nightgown but the covers of the bed were bunched somewhere near her feet. Hisana could see the tear tracks on her cheeks and the puffiness of her eyes. She must have gone to bed crying. Hisana felt guilt curl in her. She never could really be there for Rukia, could she? Someone should have made sure she was alright. Carefully Hisana walked over to the bed and reached down, pulling the blankets up over her sister and tucking them in. Rukia's brow furrowed before she blinked her violet eyes open and looked at Hisana. Her eyes widened.

"Hisana," she gasped pushing herself up, "when did you get back?"

"Its alright," Hisana said, "I got back a few hours ago, I've been meeting with the Elders and turning this place back into a Manor, not a prison."

"I'm sorry I should have--"

"No," Hisana shook her head, "you needed to sleep. I imagine you were up all night with the two of us," Rukia averted her eyes guiltily.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Unohana says that the debris did damage to him," she said. Rukia kept her eyes down, "Rukia what is it?"

"It was me, wasn't it?" she looked over at Hisana, her eyes swimming with tears, "I saw him when they brought him in, I saw there was a big piece of glass in the same place that--that Gin's blade went in."

"Yes there was but that wasn't your fault--"

"Yes it is! It all is," Rukia's eyes filled even more as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I always get into trouble and he's always _alway_ coming to save me! It wasn't like that, not before I was almost executed," she took a shuddering breath, "but after he just felt so guilty and he'd always come charging after me. Anytime I was in trouble, those pink blades were there," she hiccuped, dangerously close to sobbing, "and even then he kept me at an arm's length. N-now we're close and you're back but he-he's gonna die!" the last word came out desperate and sad.

Hisana immediately wrapped her arms around the shaking form of her sister as Rukia began to sob in earnest. Hisana held her tightly as Rukia broke down. She had known that their relationship was not always ideal but she and Byakuya had a bumpy road as well. She didn't think any relationship worth having was really all that easy and certainly not all the time. Gently Hisana ran her hand up and down Rukia's back, soothing the young woman as best she could as the stress of the last few days took its toll on Rukia. After what seemed like hours Rukia calmed down. Hisana gently moved, holding Rukia at an arm's length. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out the hanky she tucked into it.

"Here," she said. Rukia took the hanky and wiped her eyes, "now listen to me," she said, "what happened to Byakuya was the fault of Kuroda, no-one else and he's dead so going around and passing blame is completely pointless," she reached out and brushed Rukia's hair back, "we both know that even if he knew it would mean his death Byakuya would protect both of us," she looked at her, "now Unohana's optimistic given that it is Byakuya and Senbonzakura is in my Inner World with Kakyoku. The two of them are going to be alright."

"I know," Rukia admitted, "after Gin--he slept for a while."

"Well it makes sense considering he never sleeps," Hisana said, smiling. Rukia felt herself return the gesture, "and you," Hisana said, "you need to get some sleep as well. i imagine we're going to have a lot to do with all that has happened."

"Excuse me, Lady Kuchiki?" Hisana turned and looked at the maid who stepped in, fear in her eyes, "one of the prisoners wants to talk to you."

Hisana looked at Rukia who squeezed her hand.

"Be careful," she whispered.

Hisana nodded and stood up. Of the remaining prisoners she knew there were two who were loyal to Kuroda and a third who she had wished never to see again. But she was going to have to face another fear of hers. The maid stepped aside as Hisana exited before taking the lead to show her where the prisoner was being kept. Hisana tried not to feel to off put as she walked along the hallway of the Manor. She knew this was her home but still, without Byakuya there it felt a bit odd. Still Rukia was there and she was safe, if Byakuya was fighting for his life she was at least glad that no-one else had been hurt terribly in the fight. Especially not Rukia back at the Manor filled with dangerous people. Finally the maid stopped at the two doors.

Hisana nodded to the guards and walked into the doors.

Akane was sitting in a chair, shimmering ropes of kido binding her hands and feet. Her silver hair was long and unbound, streaming across her torn bodysuite. Her gold eyes were on the ground but raised fractionally when Hisana walked into the room. She raised her head sharply, enough to push her hair back off her features. Her gold eyes showed nothing in the way of guilt or sadness or remorse, just a cold sort of satisfaction, as if she had known this would happen all the while. Hisana knew that she couldn't possibly have predicted such a thing. Hisana walked over to where the woman was sitting.

"Hello Akane," she said looking down at her.

"He's dead," Akane stated coldly, "isn't he?"

"Yes," Hisana said.

"You're sure this time?"

"I split him in half and set him on fire."

Akane let out a sound of quiet confirmation and looked at the ground a if the death she had tried so hard to prevent was not jarring at all. Hisana kept her features calm as she looked at the chained woman. Finally Akane raised her eyes to hers and leaned back a bit in the chair, well aware that this was a kind of stand off. Hisana stood there still dressed in her kimono while Akane sat their in a torn body suite. Even so she had more in common with this woman than she probably ever would with another person.

"You don't seem upset," Hisana said finally, "after going through so much trouble to keep him alive, I would have thought you would have been saddened or infuriated by his death."

"Childhood is a difficult time," Akane said, her voice cool, "no matter how many times one goes through it, we still want comfort during it."

Hisana nodded, knowing what she said to be true.

"Do you want to kill me?" Hisana asked.

"Kuroda wanted me too," Akane said, "I wanted to as well," she kept her eyes on Hisana, "looking at you I know it'd be pointless," Akane gripped the ropes that bound her hands, "you'll just be back."

"What?" Hisana couldn't keep the surprise off her face, "what do you mean--"

"You are an _idiot_," Akane spat, "he was obsessed with you, too obsessed to realize that you might be rare but you're not the only one with a long memory," her gold eyes met with Hisana's cinnamon eyes, "going back to your old name, visiting old haunts--next time you come back they might just be ash."

Akane smirked seeing the confusion, the fear that sparked in Hisana's gaze. The bitch hadn't even thought about why she was back here. Hisana's features smoothed though as she took that fear, that surprise and pushed it away. She really was become quite a Noble. Well a Noble fool was still a fool, simply a better dressed one. Hisana walked over until she stood in front of Akane.

"You don't know any better than I do why we are like this," she said cooly.

"No," Akane said, "it doesn't matter either," she smirked, her lips twisting into a predator's smile, "I just know I'll be back, and so will you. You'll come back only your friends, your family, they'll all be dead or lost. But not you. No, you'll remember everything. Every wound, every heartbeat, every tear--you'll remember it all. That's your burden--yours and mine."

"And are you the same?" she asked looking at Akane, "when you come back, are you the same?"

"Never."

Hisana nodded looking down at the woman. When they started she had been fractionally older than Akane, now Akane was older. Her words left a cold feeling in Hisana's stomach but it was one that she was expecting. Kakyoku had said as much when he claimed that they did not know why she came back, only that she had. There was nothing to say the same thing wouldn't happen again. In fact, if history proved anything it was that grudges did not die easily. So Hisana was just going to have to make sure that she started as few as possible. She reached into her obi and pulled out the tanto that she had stuck there as a form of protection until she could get her hands on Kakyoku. She walked over to Akane who watched her, knowing what was coming.

Or she thought she did.

The kido ropes fell harmlessly out of existance as Hisana walked back to the front of the chair where Aakane sat, shock written all over her features. Hisana turned the knife over and offered it to her, hilt first. Akane looked from the blade to Hisana, shock all over her features. Hisana kept their eyes locked.

"I know what its like to love someone and not tell them, to be afraid to let them into your heart. Now I know that in a thousand years, when all this is ash, I'll have known that I lived this time to the fullest," she spoke, her voice steady and calm, "so take this and go."

Akane made no move to grab the knife. Hisana laid it on the ground and turned around, walking over to the door.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" Akane demanded picking up the knife.

"You could try," Hisana asked feeling her lips curve into a smile, "but I'll just come back."

Akane looked at the blade and then at Hisana's back. Her fingers tightened on the hilt of the blade, her gold eyes watching the silk.

Hisana waited for a moment, then she opened the door and walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

There were no Hell Butterflies in Rukongai.

Information was spread in a variety of different ways. As it turned out in the case of Yoshiko all it took was word of mouth. Kuroda's death spread quickly and in the same way the word of the men wearing the Konno Seal who came to help deal with the debris spread just as fast. They took over for the Shinigami, ordinary people helping other ordinary people, no Spiritual Power involved. Word spread like wildfire throughout the Districts. Word that Yoshiko Konno, the infamous Konno Princess was back to take over for Kuroda. People had supported Kuroda, more for his ideals than for him himself. He would have helped them somewhat but it took Yoshiko's people only a handful of the time to get the handful of other fires out and have people set up with a place to stay.

The Konno Estate was in the First District and was easily the biggest residence there. When an entire wing was turned into a makeshift hospital the Elders were somewhat less than pleased with the fact but it was not as though they could argue with the idea of Yoshiko moving into a position of power all her own. With the assurance of an alliance from Lady Kuchiki on behalf of her husband _and_ the chance of the Konno family becoming one of the most prestigious in all of Rukongai--an area much larger than the Court of Pure Souls--they kept their disapproval to themselves. If there was one thing the Elders understood it was power and the chance to gain it was not something to be wasted.

"Princess Konno, the fires in these districts are out," a man said to her, "and there are people from the Eightieth coming to speak to you tonight."

"Send guards to escort them here safety," Yoshiko ordered. The man nodded and ran off.

"Lady--"

"Yoshi!"

Yoshiko turned to see Nakashima walk into the room. He had changed out of his bloodstained cloths into relatively clean ones. Over one shoulder he had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He walked past the guard who had clearly tried to stop his entry and over to where Yoshiko was standing.

"My idiot brother and Manami are getting settled," he said jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"And she's doing alright?"

"As well as can be expected," he said, "Manami's a trooper though, she claims that since she lost one eye to a Shinigami it made sense she lost the other to a regular person," Yoshiko smiled, "so what about these Princess Lessons you were giving Hisana?"

"They will continue," she said with a smile, "they will simply take place here instead of at the Kuchiki Manor. It will do the people some good to see that not all Shinigami are bad."

"And that you're friends with the one who killed Kuroda," he pointed out.

"That as well," she said, "I assume Kojima is going to be examining the security of this place."

"You know it," Nakashima said, hesitating for a moment, "you should talk to him Yoshi"

"I believe your brother and I have talked enough," she said.

"He's going to be your bodyguard--"

"And I would trust no-one else."

"But you can't just have him beside you and not--"

"Not what?" Yoshiko demanded spinning around, "not be lovers? I assure you that I am more than capable of such a feat--as is your brother. What we shared was wonderful but people _change_, Nakashima and your brother and I have done plenty of that. I will marry for an alliance with one of the other powerful families in Rukongai, there is nothing that can change that."

"You both are idiots," Nakashima said finally, his green eyes unusually hard.

"Only in matters of the heart," Yoshiko said cooly, "something I consider exceptionally fortunate," she looked at the wide map of Rukongai that was spread across the wall, "I have the people setting up a lab for you in the South Wing," she said finally, "it should be ready by nightfall."

"What? No Insta-Lab?" he asked with a wry grin.

"I'm afraid not," Yoshiko said glancing over her shoulder with a smile, "hello Kojima, I assume my security is severely lacking."

"To say the least," he replied cooly.

"I'm--uh--gonna go check on my lab," Nakashima said walking out of the room quickly, his duffle in his grasp.

Yoshiko turned around. She was wearing light silk, the color virginal and pure--no doubt intentional in the eyes of the Elders considering her failed engagement to the Kuchiki Lord. It was not a formal kimono but rather a dress with long sleeves and a bright gold sash. Hisana seemed to be making the fashion popular. Her dark hair was pulled back and wound into an elaborate style held in place with two golden hair sticks, their jeweled edges catching the light of the sun. Her pale skin and dark hair were complimented by the paleness of the dress. When she walked up to him her slippered feet barely made any sound on the ground. At once he felt instantly clumsy and huge compared to her waif-like form.

"The fires have been put out, the people seen too," she said walking back over to the map. He followed her, accepting her silent invitation, "members of the 80th are coming later."

"They will have a Kenpachi with them," he said.

"As they should," she replied, "the people are frightened, they need their reassurances," she sighed softly, "I will have to speak to the District where this happened. It ended there so it seems fitting that will be the sight of Rukongai's new age."

"It is too dangerous," Kojima said.

"No," she said, 'the people are afraid, silence from the person helping them is the last thing they need."

It was clear he did not like the idea. Yoshiko summoned her courage, ready to fight any excuse he had but all he did was give a curt incline of his head, figuring it would be better to be there and protect her than to let her come to harm because he knew he was right.

"It cannot be tomorrow," he said, "Kyo goes on trial. My sister is concerned for him."

"I doubt they will do anything to him," she said, "traitor or no he came around in the end, saved Nakashima's life and provided the Shinigami with very valuable information," she smiled faintly, "besides, I do not see Renji wanting to do all that paperwork on his own."

"No," Kojima said, "and I know Hisana will have more than enough of her own to do while Lord Kuchiki recovers," Yoshiko nodded, "you seem fine with the knowledge your marriage did not go through."

"I'm sure another is waiting," she said, "perhaps this time I will actually make it down the aisle."

Kojima said nothing. Yoshiko kept her eyes ahead.

"It doesn't bother you then?" he asked, his voice low as he looked at her, "marrying someone you do not love."

"I made peace with the fact my marriage would be political rather than emotional a long time ago," she said, not moving from her spot. He said nothing, "I told you why," she looked at him finally. He looked at her, "I told you that if you accepted who you were, _what_ you were as I did, then I would be yours. And I meant than then--I mean that now," she looked at his hand, "but--" she looked at him, "but you never will accept that. You'll continue to medicate and fight and do _everything_ you can to keep whatever Spiritual Power you have from showing like its--like its some kind of disease!"

"i will defend you in this fight," he said, "but I am not a Shinigami and I will never be one."

"I know," she said looking at the map.

For a moment they were silent. Though Kojima wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between him and her, he knew that this was only the first of many torments he would have to endure. He would guard her as she saved the world, as she walked down the isle to another man, as she bore his children. He would be there through it all because, simply, she would trust no-one else to guard her and neither would he. He believed in what she said, in her mission and he would do whatever it took to hep her, he would even let her go. No, for the sake of all that he kept himself in the room, letting the silence turn from awkward to marginally more comfortable as she held herself fast next to him, knowing the same torture waited for her.

"I need the key to your bedroom," he said, "that is where you are most vulnerable."

"Of course," she said pulling back her sleeve and undoing the clasp of the golden chain encircling her pale wrist, "I will have keys made for you. There is one that will open every door except mine," she handed the key to him.

"Thank you," he said slipping the key into his pocket, "I will return this."

"I know," she said, "the men from Rukongai will be here by nightfall."

He nodded and walked out of the room. Yoshiko leaned against the desk, feeling as though all her energy had been drained by such a simple act. Her fingers tightened around the smooth wood of the desk. She knew she had made the right decision, the fact that it was such a difficult one to make only made her more sure of that. Opening her eyes she smoothed her features out and walked around the desk to where the piles of paper were, beginning to sort through some of the chaos. Her eyes did not see the words written on the papers. Yoshiko pressed her palm to the top of the table, fighting back the urge to scream or break down with sobs.

If she was truly going to be strong enough to lead the people of Rukongai she was going to have to be strong enough to bare her own burdens. Her heart could not be more important than the heart of the people who had been broken by one man's wickedness. She had seen what his obsession with Hisana had done to the people, what his hatred had wrought. She could not be their leader if she followed the same path. No, she had to let Kojima Hamano go. There simply was no other way to do things. Yoshiko opened her eyes and looked at the papers. She would be the kind of leader the people deserved. She picked up one of the sheets of paper, the words visible now after her moment of weakness. She had much to get done if she was to be ready for the meeting later.

"Princess Konno?" a maid rapped gently on the door.

"Yes?" Yoshiko asked.

"Forgive my intrusion but you have a message from Lady Kuchiki," the woman said coming over with a narrow tube sealed with wax and the symbol of the Kuchiki Clan.

"Thank you," Yoshiko said accepting the tube, breaking the seal and opening the letter. Her eyes widened as she read the words, "when did this come?" she demanded.

"A-a few minuets ago, Princess, why?" the maid asked.

"Go summon Nakashima, tell him to meet me at my rooms," she said picking up her skirts and running out of the room. She ran through the house towards her rooms. When she arrived at her double doors they were closed but she knew Kojima was inside. She knocked quickly, "Kojima open the doors!"

He did almost instantly, his eyes searching for trouble.

"They've moved up the hearing," she said, "Kyo's going to be judged within the hour."

Surprise shown on his face. Nakashima showed up moments later. Yoshiko repeated the message to him.

"Shit, Ayumi--" he ran his hand through his hair, "we have to get to Rukongai fast."

"I'll have someone take you," she said, "go to your sister, I will be fine until then. Surely my guards can take care of a handful of people from the 80th District."

"I will be back before then," he said returning the key before the two of them left to get to the Court of Pure Souls to support their sister.

Yoshiko watched them run down the hallway. She quickly slipped inside her rooms, locking the door behind her as she walked over to her dresser. The same key that opened the doors to her rooms opened her jewelry box. She opened it up and opened one of the compartments that held the hair ribbon Kojima had given her. Carefully she folded it up and opened the drawer that held her assorted engagement rings. Byakuya had returned the engagement ring to her before her accident and a few other glittered there, all signs of love that had been lost. Yoshiko picked up one of them, the only one she had ever truly wanted to wear, the ring she had thrown at the door after Kojima left. Carefully she slid the navy ribbon through the ring and tucked it back into its compartment.

She locked the jewelry box and slipped the key's chain back around her wrist. Turning on her heel she locked the doors to her room and walked downstairs.

She had a world to save.

* * *

**Next time we get to find out what Kyo's fate is. Also Ayumi comes back!!! (to the story anyway)**

**I'm going to leave the poll open for a bit longer. Kakyoku, Ayumi and Yoshiko are still the top 3! I'm psyched to develope Ayumi's story a bit more since you all seem to like her so much!  
**

**BEFORE that I've got requests to take care of including another Gin/Ran oneshot and, of course, another Kensei/Mashir+Shinji/Hiyori oneshot. Also a bunch of other fics have to be updated. Since he's your favorite character here, I might take Kakyoku's character and superimpose him in the world of Terebellum because hey, if I can make the Vizards into pirates and Urahara into a wizard, I can make an OC Zanpakto Spirit into a physical character. Maybe I'll take Hisana's Zanpakto from Toro Nagashi and make him into one too!**

**Oh and for all you x-overs from my other fics, Arcana is going to be updated very soon! You all get to find out Aoi's heritage (if you haven't guessed it). I'm struggling a bit with the current Ulquihime situation but the awesomeness of Halibel's release might've reinspired my muse. You'll find out why her human counterpart is acting like she is very VERY soon. **

**Anyway all you Scarlet-exclusive people are my least violent reviewers! You spoil me with your lack of threats and make the others look kinda scary but I promise to update this story very soon!**

******Oh and don't forget to vote in the poll!**  


**Keep R&Ring!  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**READ ME FIRST**

**So you know how I said there'd be Ayumi in this chapter?**

**Yeah not so much.**

**SOrry, I went Byakuya-crazy.**

**Oh and since I can't have the Vizards (my fave characters) the Arrancar (second faves) in this story I figured I could at least have another one of my favorite, under appreciated characters in here. I swear though, if TK makes him 'good' I'm gonna be very VERY angry.**

***sob***

**Batspada!! --sorry, I miss Ulqui.**

**

* * *

**

"Ya always were sorely lackin."

Byakuya kept his eyes shut for a fraction longer, the smooth voice sending a tumult of half felt emotions raining down on him. He had no idea where he was but that voice, oh _God_ that voice had taunted him since boyhood. Always always reminding him what he couldn't do, that no matter how hard he practiced, how good he became there would always be someone who trumped him. If there was a person who taught him to keep his emotions in check--if for nothing else than to avoid going up against the Council of Elders and the Central 46 for murder--it was the owner of that voice.

Gin Ichimaru.

Sure enough when he finally forced his eyes open the long deceased man was there, leaning against some wall in the invisible blackness. His enigmatic grin was still in place, his eyes slitted closed. He had died like that, not giving his killer the satisfaction of knowing he had made the great Gin Ichimaru open his eyes. Byakuya could tell that he was horizontal while Gin was vertical. It was difficult to push himself up but it was not impossible. The sheer hatred he felt for the man who had come so close to taking his sister from him allowed him to find the strength to get to his feet. He staggered up with as much grace as he could and faced the other man. If anything his struggle made Gin's smile widen further.

"I gotta say. I'm surprised ya imagin' me," he smirked, "but ya always were crazy."

"You're dead."

"Not in here I ain't," the man replied, "I gotta say, ya torturing ya'self with me makes me feel kinda special," he laced his hand behind his head, "probably 'cause I gave ya the wound that's gonna do ya in."

"You are not real," Byakuya said cooly.

"So? Neither is he," Gin said jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Byakuya followed the appendage. In the empty space was a very surprised looking Renji Abarai. The image of his Lieutenant looked around, properly stunned and raised his hands, twisting them around. He turned in the darkness, his eyes vacant before he saw the two of them. His eyes widened and he ran over to the two of them. Byakuya wondered just how messed up this place was. At least in his Inner World he knew what was going on. In this place he was with one man he never wanted to see again and the other who, he had a feeling, was going to impart some odd wisdom that Renji seemed to inadvertently say. Wherever he was the one thing that became clearer as time ticked by was that Byakuya Kuchiki wanted _out_ of this place.

"What _exactly_ are you two supposed to be?" Byakuya asked cooly looking between the two men who, though very different, had both had a lasting effect on his life.

"Don't look at me," Renji snorted, "this is your mind," he examined his arm, "I think this tattoo's wrong."

"Gotta love how ya keep protectin' everyone else. Maybe ya should look after ya'self for once," Gin suggested, "then ya wouldn't be here again."

"You were not here the last time I was dying," Byakuya said.

"Maybe I was and ya just don't remember," Gin grinned. Byakuya glared at him.

"Yeah, uh, maybe we should start walking," Renji said jerking his hand in a random direction, "I know they say you should stay where you are if you're lost but that's not getting us anywhere and this place is creepy," the two Captains looked at him but Renji looked back, the slight bob of his adam's apple the only indication he was intimidated by them, "well you two got any better ideas?" he demanded.

"Lets go that way," Gin said pointing in the opposite direction.

Byakuya walked the way Renji had pointed.

"Aw I'm hurt," Gin pouted, the gesture as masking as his smile.

"That just means he likes me," Renji said lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I trust you," Byakuya said cooly looking over at Renji and then at Gin, "more than I trust him at any rate."

"Ya can always trust I ain't doing the right thing," Gin supplied.

"Which is why _I_ am going in the opposite direction, you are free to continue on that path," Byakuya replied.

"And miss the emotional turmoil?" Gin grinned, "ya gotta give a ghost his pleasures."

His odd subconscious was one thing but the idea that Gin's ghost--even though there should not have been such a thing--existed in Byakuya's mind was not something the Kuchiki Lord felt entirely comfortable with. His discomfort must have shown on his face because Gin's grin widened even more. Renji jogged back over to where Byakuya was. Byakuya looked at the red haired man's eager eyes and felt inwardly frustrated. He did not look fondly on the time when Renji had been like a puppy--a big, homicidal puppy who followed him around but constantly made him question whether that was out of loyalty or the fact his neck was probably his most vulnerable spot. Byakuya looked between the two of them, wondering who he wanted to get away from more.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" Renji asked looking at him.

"I am going to find a way out of here," he said looking between the two of them.

"Well he's gettin laid now," Gin smirk, "he loosen up at all?"

"Nope," Renji said, "but I'm optimistic."

Byakuya ignored them and walked through the darkness, unsure of where he was going. He was aware of the two Spirits following him but he did not pay attention to them, they were useless anyway. As he walked he heard a soft sound. It took him a moment to place the sound as someone weeping. Byakuya quickened his pace, the sound of the soft crying growing more and more present with every quick step he took. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

The image had been skewed, just enough for it to not truly be there. he still knew that sound though. In front of him was an image of Rukia, not as she was now but as she had been just after her adoption. She was sobbing heavily, one hand clutching a length of dirty fabric that had probably served her as clothing at one point. Shame and guilt welled up in Byakuya. All those years ago, when the pain was still fresh, how many times had he heard her sob and how many times had he simply walked by? If he comforted her, if he felt another's tears he knew that the thin control he had would waver. It would vanish and he would break into pieces too small to be put back together.

"E-everyone l-l-leaves," Rukia's words were laced with sobs and pain as she tightened her hold on the dirty fabric, "_everyone_."

His fingertips reached out for the ghostly form of his sister but before he could touch her the image faded away. His hand remained extended for a moment before it fell back to his side. When he turned around the younger image of Renji was wavering as well, fading off into oblivion, his image shining the pink of the blades that had almost killed him. Byakuya felt his hands curl into fists as he looked at Gin who continued to stand there, a smile on his lips. Byakuya walked over to the man, emotions swirling through him. Gin just stood there, his face practically begging to be beaten again and again with Byakuya's fists. Byakuya did not know how he managed to stop himself from executing what seemed like an excellent idea.

"Lord Byakuya!"

Byakuya's feet lurched to a halt, his eyes widening. Gin stood there still amused, as though this turn of events could only have made the time spent better. On the other hand for Byakuya it felt like Byakuya's heart had frozen in his chest. He could go deaf and he would still know the voice that called to him. Every muscle in his body seemed to go lax at the sound of that _voice_. Slowly, painfully slowly, he turned his head to see her standing there.

Same sad, guilty violet eyes.

Same black hair that never stayed in place no matter how many hours she spent trying to make it so.

Same everything.

Same Hisana.

The image of the wife he had thought dead stood there, her violet eyes wide and haunted as she looked at him. The air in his lungs seemed to vanish as he stared at her. She wore the pale robes that she had died in, everything reminding him of that horrible _horrible_ day. She had left him in that room and he, in turn, had done the same. But he had protected her, but she looked different now, but--but--but what if he had _failed_. What if she had died once more and now she was there to haunt him? If she was gone again, if he had failed her once more then he would gladly follow the ghosts to hell. He deserved so much worse for what he had done. One foot moved towards the image but the ghost took a step back, tear soaked violet eyes widening with sadness and shame.

"I was never worthy of your love," she breathed, "but you--what you have done I cannot forgive," the sound of Rukia's soft sobs tore through him, "the only thing I ever asked, Lord Kuchiki could not give."

"Hisana--" he started forward, intent on catching her, on apologizing or doing whatever she wished.

He would kill himself if she demanded it. But she matched his steps with one of her own in the opposite direction. That impossible distance that had always seemed to exist between them, it was there now, far more acute than he had ever known it to be. All the while her tear filled violet eyes locked with his, her chest moving in a struggle to draw breath. She was dead or she was going to die there in front of his eyes once again. How many times would he have to watch such a sight? How many times could he bear to see it.

A pale hand streaked out and collided with his chest, barring his progress. As if given some invisible signal Hisana turned and ran, disappearing into the darkness. Byakuya struggled against the appendage. How could he be so easily defeated? So easily separated from her? She needed him once again and once again he had failed her. He was not worthy of her love--would he ever be worthy of it? He supposed it was not as though they would ever get a chance to find out. She would always been unreachable, one breath or grasp or a thousand miles away. Byakuya felt his chest heave. All he wanted was to be free of this terrible place, no matter how he deserved to be rotting there. At least when one dealt with Gin they knew what they were getting into. With him they never did. They assumed it would be alright, that everything would be fine. They were wrong. He was un trustable, unlovable, he deserved nothing for how could he give anything? What did he possible have to offer besides money and power--power that never seemed to quite be enough.

"Ya bein a little depressin don'tcha think?" Gin asked with a grin.

"How do I get out of here, Ichimaru?" he gasped, finding it hard to talk.

"Ya gotta let go," Gin said nodding in the direction of where Hisana had run off, of where Rukia and the image of Renji had faded into, "or," the Spirit said, "ya could follow 'em," the arm dropped.

Byakuya stared at the path the ghosts had gone down. Carefully he took a step forward. Some invisible path shimmered in front of him, sending ripples cascading in the darkness. He could see the silhouettes of the people who had run ahead of him. He turned his head back the other way. Infinite darkness stretched ahead of him, the path unseen. He did not know what laid that way. He looked back at the ghosts, his feet already knowing what his mind was taking a rather long time to make up. Gin turned and walked down the path towards the other ghosts.

"Ichimaru," Byakuya began. The ghost stopped, "when it happened, did you fear death?"

"Aw come on," the ghost said with a dramatic sigh, "I can't tell ya that. It'd spoil the fun!"

Same Gin.

Byakuya sighed and walked through the darkness, figuring the best way to go would be away from the ghosts. Slowly he began to hear things, disjointed voices that he did not think belonged to ghosts.

"...doing a great job.....always knew she could.....not at acting though...." he frowned and moved quicker but it felt like he was moving through liquid instead of air, "...then Lieutenant Abarai said 'well he's sleeping so I'm not doing it by myself and that's punishment enough'. Kyo said he had something called Carpal Tunnel and agreed....." He hurried forward, remembering more of the voices until they all faded to one.

"Kakyoku claims he gets to name our first son," it was Hisana. Either she was alive or his mind truly was gone, "I told him that I was not pregnant and therefore the issue was completely unnecessary. He said I sounded like _your_," he heard her laugh, "can you imagine? Me sounding like you. its bad enough I have to be in charge of everything but sounding like you--" she sighed, "well I suppose there are worse things I could sound like."

He felt the barest pressure on his forehead, as if someone had kissed his brow. She was alright. His heart soared. He did not want to be in this place, he did not want to be dead. No, he wanted to be with his family, with Hisana and Rukia and Renji--he wanted to be home.

"And that is how you carve a tree," he heard Renji's smirk of triumph.

"Ha!" that was Rukia, "this is how you draw one."

"Rukia tree's don't have faces."

"Bunny tree's do!"

"Bunny trees?"

"He likes Chappy!"

"He puts up with the ungodly amount of Chappy shit you cram the Kuchiki Manor with because of you," came the reply from the Lieutenant.

"Well then I'm just making this place feel like home!" Rukia replied hotly.

Just as they had come the voices faded out before he was alone in the darkness again. Byakuya sucked in air, trying to figure out if he had gone in a different direction. He had been heading in the same general direction, what happened to them. He frowned and topped his feet, looking around to try and figure out what he was supposed to do now. Was this some sort of a test? He turned his head, trying to figure out where he was supposed to go, searching for clues somewhere in the darkness. But all of it was silent, all of it was still. He looked around the darkness, he thought that he had found his way only to have it stolen away once more.

"You're going the wrong way."

Byakuya turned his head sharply at the whisper that blew through his ear. On the opposite shoulder he felt a quick double tap, as if miniscule fingers were tapping his shoulder. Reaching out he grabbed the thing there--or tried to anyway. The thing curled around his finger and darted away, He felt something _flutter_ just below his ear. Glaring he spun around but the thing was not there either.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Not here, not there," came the reply, the voice obviously feminine, "but you'll stay here forever if you keep going the wrong way."

"And who are you?"

A flash of gold and green came out of the corner of his eye, a trail of fine shimmering, almost invisible dust following the image. The thing darted towards him and then down a direction and then back to him, fluttering just out of reach of his nose. He did not reach forward this time, knowing it was pointless.

"Why should I follow you?" he asked finally.

"Why not?" came the teasing reply, "you don't want to stay here do you?" his expression must have shown because with a giggle the thing took off. Byakuya sighed and walked after it, "do you know who I am?" he shook his head, "how about _what_ I am?"

"If I'm neither here nor there and if there are ghosts," he said, "then you must be a Zanpakto Spirit."

Enthusiastic clapping reached his ears. He looked at the little Spirit who danced ahead and then darted back and then went forward.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked again.

"Oh that," she clapped her hands together, "well I'm obviously here because I need you to get through this," she zoomed ahead, "or I'll be stuck neither here nor there for a very very long time--not that I haven't been waiting for a long long time already."

Slowly the darkness around him began to change and take shape, altering slightly. The fairy Spirit pulled up short and turned to Byakuya, zipping back to his shoulder.

"Now just keep going forward," she said, "you'll be home in no time and I will see you soon! Well not you exactly--not right away. I'll see you in a while," she said flying away.

Byakuya walked forward until the darkness began to solidify, taking firm shape before the darkness itself ebbed away. Byakuya stared at the gardens spread out before him. He was in his Inner World but it was even more unlike it had been when he had come here last. Not an inch of it was barren or snow covered. It put the Kuchiki gardens, even at the height of summer, to absolute shame. Though the place seemed to be one part spring, one part summer. Cherry blossom petals drifted lazily down to cover the wildflowers that bloomed all around him. The air was heavy with the perfume of flowers. He could see the sun high above him but the rays did not hurt his eyes. Slowly he made his way through the winding path, this place finally familiar.

At long last he came to a tall sakura blossom tree. Sleeping in its shade was none other than Senbonzakura. Her dark hair was unbound, falling around her features in a shimmering wave. Byakuya came over to where she lay, sound asleep. He meant to wake her, he knew that she would probably scold him far more any of the other women in his life but the moment he moved into the shade of the tree something happened, as if some invisible thresh hold had been crossed.

Byakuya grabbed his chest as it became difficult to breath. Through his fingers he felt warm wetness and something sharp, glass or a blade or maybe it was both. A thousand other pains, each sharp and acute seemed to be thrown over him, like someone had wrapped him in an impossibly torturous cloak. He choked on something, his legs buckling as he saw blood fall from his lips. The image of Senbonzakura, of his Inner World, it all faded as his cheek collected with the soft grass.

His lips formed her name but the words never got any farther than that as the world dissolved into oblivion.

**

* * *

**

"Remind me again why this is necessary?" Hisana said doing the white buttons up, "I know how to sword fight."

"You know Zanjutsu," Yoshiko said, "Fencing is a common technique, especially in Rukongai where there are no Zanpaktos, only swords. Kuroda was an excellent fighter," Yoshiko said, "even if you killed him it is important to be able to do this properly."

Hisana sighed and looked at Yoshiko. Though she considered this privately pointless she knew that as RUkongai became its own distinct place it would be important to be bale to do some of their things well. fencing was just one of them but as someone who fought in a different style it was a show of respect for the place. Across the narrow mat Yoshiko made sure her dark hair was tight in its coil. They both wore tight white pants and a padded jackets to protect their bodies. Low shoes fit over their feet and gloves adorned their hands. All in all Hisana did not think she had ever worn so much _white_ in her entire life. She picked up the mask that would enclose her face as Yoshiko did the same and they walked over to the mat.

"I trust you left your dignity outside?" Yoshiko asked.

"Tucked it in with my Shinigami Uniform," Hisana replied.

"Excellent," Yoshiko said.

Fighting Kuroda in a life or death match was one thing. Fighting Yoshiko with all these _rules_ was an entirely different animal. One handed Hisana awkwardly blocked and parried the thin strip of metal that danced around her blade. Gritting her teeth she wished she could incorporate some other moves--or that she had Kakyoku's substantial blade. It was _hard_ to fight with the narrow whip of steel. WIth a shout Yoshiko lunged forward, her sword slipping easily through Hisana's mediocre defenses before the tip pressed tightly into her padded vest. Yoshiko pushed back and returned to a standing position, whipping her blade in a downward arc as she faced Hisana.

"Better," Yoshiko said.

"Well if I had my Zanpakto it'd be a different fight," Hisana argued.

"Hisana!" Hisana stopped at the shout of her name from her head, from Kakyoku, "Senbonzakura's gone."

Hisana's eyes widened, the foil dropping from her hand. Yoshiko reached up and pulled off her mask, looking at Hisana with a puzzled frown. Hisana stood there, perfectly still. Senbonzakura was gone. That meant Byakuya was waking up or that he was--either way, she had to be there. Reaching up she threw off the fencing mask and tore out of the room. She heard Yoshiko shout her name but she didn't pay attention, she only stopped long enough to yank Kakyoku over her shoulder before she practically flew through Rukongai towards the Court of Souls. She raced up to the gates where one of the giants was standing.

"I need to get into The Court," she called up.

"Yeah," he snorted, "and why'd I let you in."

"I'm the Fifth Seat--"

"Where's your identification?" Hisana looked down. The giant snorted and looked away.

"You listen to me," Hisana said, "I am Fifth Seat of the Sixth Division and _Lady _Hisana Kuchiki. Now my husband is either waking up or dying and if I'm not by his side I swear to God you will be on fire so fast this entire place will burn. Now let me through!"

Thankfully he did and she took off towards the Division as fast as her feet and _Shunpo_ would let her. It was good that Yoshiko lived close to the Division, she did not know if she would have been able to deal with the thought of spending a lot of time getting there. She had to get there fast, she had to be there no matter what happened. Gasping for air she ignored the burning in her lungs and the pain in her legs as she raced up the stairs of the Division, cursing fencers and their padded jackets and tight pants. Finally though she arrived at his door, pushing it open quickly and stepping inside, closing it tightly behind her.

The fact the room was dark and silent was a very good thing. No healers running around, no Unohana barking out quiet harsh orders. He was still on the bed, his features unchanged. People came in and out of the room to help work the muscles he could not move himself, to clean his body and make sure that he did not look terrible. He looked, as he had for the past weeks, asleep. Hisana quietly stepped forward, gently taking off Kakyoku and placing the blade on a chair before she tugged off her gloves and put them next to the sword. She walked over to the bed where Bykauya lay.

Once Kyo's trail had finished and Renji had decided _all_ paperwork was his punishment, Hisana had decided to work with the Elders and take a leave of absence from her duties at the Sixth Division to focus on her role as Lady Kuchiki. Given that she had sworn a treaty with Yoshiko, there was that and the fact that she was the one who killed Kuroda--the list of things she had done and had to account for was exceptionally long and highly frustrating. But she had done it all as best she could and the Elders were surprisingly helpful in guiding her where she was not sure. She imagined that after all that had happened they would much rather have a common girl who loved Byakuya very much and could make a good Lady Kuchiki than have him marry some other Noble. She had even cooked for their last meeting together, something that had amused the Elders. Apparently though, getting a bunch of stuffy old men sugar-high was a rather bad idea.

She had spent time with Byakuya. Not as much as she would have liked but she could not just abandon him. Rukia, Renji, Ichigo--even Ayumi had all stayed by his bedside. Renji and Rukia had done it before while Ichigo said that the only difference between talking to a conscious Byakuya and an unconscious one was that one would actively let him know how much he wanted to kill him--with glares Ichigo had long since become immune too--and the other would just lay there. Hisana had been strong for herself, for the Kuchiki family, for her sister--for everyone, Byakuya had always been the pillar of strength, that unmovable, unbendable will and Hisana had been determined to bear some of the burden. Though she knew the blame lay with Kuroda, that _he_ would tell her it was Kuroda's fault, she had struggled to take some of his burden. She was, after all, his wife.

Hisana gently sat on the bed. Byakuya remained immobile, his features serene. Carefully Hisana picked up his hand, cradling it between her two palms. It was still much bigger than her hand, she imagined it always would be. The same pale, faded scars sill adorned the back of his hands. How many of the scars that decorated his body had been because of her? Or Rukia? Or one of the other promises he had made. Anxiously Hisana turned her gaze to his face. She tightened her fingers against his. Unohana had removed all the adornments and while she could say she did not miss the hair noodles she was saddened by the bareness of his finger. Her own was decorated with her engagement ring and wedding band. It seemed that a new tick she picked up was twisting the metal around her finger, something she only became aware of because Yoshiko had scolded her many times for it.

"Byakuya," her voice was soft, as if she was afraid to break the silence that blanketed the room, "its time to wake up" she reached out and gently ran her fingertips across his cheek, "come back to me," she continued, her voice barely a whisper.

He gave no response, no movement to her demands. Hisana felt worry curl through her. What if Senbonzakura had disappeared for an entirely different reason? She felt Kakyoku's agitation, mirroring her own. She could not help interlacing her fingers with Byakuya's. Though she had been fearful of his death since he had gone into this state, Senbonzakura's presence was reassuring, a reminder that he was in some way alive. She had been strong but that strength was with the knowledge that he would come back. But if he did not, if he left her--she did not know if she was strong enough to deal with that. If he died like this, if he died for her, she did not know if she could live through eternity with that burden on her shoulders. She felt her eyes lace through with tears. She hadn't cried, not since it happened. But now, now there was nothing in the world that could have stopped the tears that slipped down her cheeks as she clutched her husband's hand.

"Byakuya," her voice was low and choked as she looked at him through her tear fogging eyes, "I--I don't want you to go--" she looked at his chest, aware of the damage inside, "b-but if you have too--" she looked at their hands, "if you have to I understand," she said, her voice tearful but slightly stronger, "and i'll be here," she said tightening their joined fingers.

She heard healers run down the hallway towards them. She looked at his features, desperate for some sign that this was a mistake, that she was not holding him as history repeated itself. Dropping his hand she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"I-I love you" she whispered, her voice ragged, " Someday, somehow I know we'll be together--" her arms tightened around him, "no matter how long I live, how many faces I wear, my heart will always _always_ be yours."

* * *

**Did I kill him?**

**Did I not?**

**He he he...**

**Okay so I used 'ya' for Gin because its an approximate translation of how he speaks. I had to include him. I adore writing him and Byakuya interacting (though I ship GinRan) Unfortunately I didn't get a chance to do that in this fic. Oh and for all those people who are saying 'take Byakuya to Inoue' that's not gonna happen. I'm not dealing with the 'crew' past Ichigo and Rukia. Otherwise there would be Ulquihime and Vizard goodies all around.**

**But hey! I can have Gin in here. **

**So we're gonna find out what happened and uh and next time we'll see about Kyo and Ayumi as well. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Woo Hoo!!**

**FANART!!**

**That's right people, the wonderful Kyorami has drawn an adorable picture of Byakuya, Hisana and Senbonzakura that is just BEYOND sweet and cute. They're both smiling and Byakuya smiling is possibly one of my favorite things to see in art! Below is an easy guide to getting to my Deviant Art page/fanart folder.**

**ENCHANTABLE'S EASY GUIDE TO LOOKING AT FANART**

**1. go to Enchantable's profile.**

**2. click homepage**

**3. welcome to DeviantArt!**

**4. go to favorites**

**5. click on favorites**

**6. on left there is a folder labeled fanart**

**7. click fanart**

**8. Welcome to Fanart!**

**This is the first fanart there and its entitled "The Gentler Side" by Kyorami. **

**Oh and please realize that thanks to my sheer laziness the fanart for my stories is not organized in any way shape or form. So there's a lot there for a bunch of different stories but the ByaHisa for Scarlet is the newest one. **

**Go look! Its beyond adorable!**

* * *

Hisana did not know how long she sat there, her arms tight around Byakuya's limp form. She thought she heard Healers running towards them but it could have just as easily been her echoing heartbeat. She did not care. They would have to pry her off him. Every rise and fall of his chest, it was met with internal horror, always the painful what if--what if this was the last breath. Each time she would tighten her grip on him, praying _praying_ that it was not the case.

"H-hisana--" the choked whisper of her name barely hit her ears, "while I appreciate your concern--I cannot breath."

Hisana gasped and shot up, her eyes wide as she looked at his features. His brow furrowed slightly, his eyes fighting past sleep. Hisana moved closer, her fingers tightening against his limp ones. Slowly, weakly, his hand curled fractionally around her own. Hisana's eyes widened as she looked down at his fingers and then at his face. The serenity was being taken over by his usual stoic look, the cool frustration that seemed to come with him when he was in the middle of a crisis. Hisana had never been so happy to see that expression on his face in her entire life. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, the midnight color clear and sharp and wonderfully perfect to her once again. Hisana felt relief fill her. He was awake, he was awake and slowly recognition was filling his eyes as he looked at her.

"You're alright," he breathed, relief written plain on his features.

"Of course I am," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper as her fingers tightening against this, "thanks to you."

Time seemed to move again. She heard Unohana and the rest hurrying towards them but all she could do was hold tighter to his fingers. His own tightened against hers as she leaned forward and gently kissed him. His lips were still cool and dry but this time they moved against hers. The doors opened as Unohana walked into the room, a handful of healers behind her. She turned the lights on, revealing Hisana in her tight fencing gear. Byakuya's eyes widened fractionally at the sight of her dressed such a way. Hisana looked at Unohana who walked over to the two of them.

"Welcome back, Captain Kuchiki," she said, "you've had us all terribly worried."

Hisana didn't leave his side as Unohana performed some tests and made sure he was alright. Her fingers never left his, as if she was afraid that if she moved he would fall asleep once again and never wake up. Finally though Unohana stepped back.

"I need to speak to Lord Kuchiki in private--"

"Its alright," Byakuya broke in, "my wife should hear this."

"I was unable to fully repair the damage to your chest," Unohana said, her eyes actually sad, "between the remaining damage from Gin's blade and these new injuries, it is too great. It will not greatly impact your daily life but you cannot continue to push your body as you are accustom to doing or you risk injuring yourself further."

"And if he does not push himself to go running after us?" Hisana asked.

"Then he needs close monitoring for the next month or so but I am otherwise optimistic about his condition," she looked at the two of them, knowing Renji, Rukia and the others were probably also on their way, "I believe that the two of you can look forward to a long future together."

"Thank you," Hisana said, feeling her eyes dampen. Unohana smiled and nodded, "when can he--"

"At the very least will need to spend the night," she said.

Hisana nodded before she turned back to her husband. His hand had moved slightly, his thumb running gently over the two bands that encircled her left finger. Hisana knew that the news was good but it was jarring, things would have to change in all their lives. But they would be able to deal with this, they could adapt to anything. His eyes seemed to be studying her for any sign of injury. Hisana shook her head at the inspection.

"I'm _fine_," she said, "I just--I'm sorry you got hurt again because of me."

"I'm not," he said, his voice still soft. Hisana smiled faintly as his hand came up to brush her cheekbone, "you are still here," she nodded, "i dreamed--"

"I'm here," she said, her free hand coming up and holding his against her cheek, "i swear to you, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," she smiled and turned her head, pressing her lips into his palm, "we've all been so worried about you."

"How long have I been like this?"

"Not long," she said tightening her fingers around his, "but I you know how everyone can get about you," she smiled down at him. His hand came up and gently brushed the skin under her eye, his fingertips coming away wet, "oh," Hisana reached up and touched the wetness under her eyes, "I'm sorry--I didn't mean--" she took a deep breath, trying to hold back a sob, "I was just scared, I thought--"

"You aren't the only one who can return," he said.

Hisana let out something between a laugh and a sob. Gently Byakuya's hand came around the back of her neck. Hisana needed no urging as she pressed her forehead to the fabric covering his shoulder, her tears slipping down her cheeks as she wept with the relief he was alive and holding her. Through her tears she kept her eyes open as much as she could, afraid that if she blinked or closed her eyes too long when she opened them he would be still once more. She did not cry for long though, but she kept her head on his shoulder, their eyes still on each other. His own lids seemed to be struggling to stay open. Hisana reached out and gently brushed her hand across his cheek.

"Go to sleep," she whispered pressing her lips to his cheek, "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Byakuya gave a faint nod and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep once more.

Though it only seemed like minuets he could hardly ignore the warm, lingering press of lips against his own. Urged into wakefulness he opened his eyes to see Hisana leaning over him. She smiled as they looked at each other. She was sitting facing him, her thigh pressed against his hip. He went to push himself up. Hisana's eyes widened and though she moved to help him he ignored her. With a sigh of frustration she sat back and let him push himself into a sitting position. She was not in the robes of a Shinigami or a fencer but rather in a rather splendid kimono of lilac, embroidered with sakura and plum blossom trees in full bloom, petals captured in mid drift. She looked every inch a noblewoman, every inch Lady Kuchiki. Surprise must have shown in his gaze because she blushed faintly.

"I, ah, had a few meetings this morning," she smiled, "I came as soon as I could," she looked at him, "I was worried you'd already be up."

"You have been--"

"Playing you?" she smiled, "yes," she raised her chin, "people seem very happy to deal with _Lady_ Kuchiki though."

"And why would they not?" he asked, confident that the people knew that there was a _Lord_ Kuchiki involved, "how is the situation in Rukongai?"

"Less chaotic," she said, "Yoshiko has taken over most of what Kuroda did, she's doing a very good job with Rukongai. Renji's been the Acting Captain of the Sixth Division, but he is not very happy doing it," she sighed, "at least he gets Kyo to do most the paperwork as punishment," she crossed her arms, "I tried to steal Ayumi but she refused."

"Brother!" Rukia, looking infinitely younger threw open the door and raced forward, skidding to a halt just short of a painful collision with his chest. Her violet eyes were shining as she practically beamed with joy that he was awake, not a trace of the sobbing, terrified girl on her features, "oh thank goodness you're awake. I thought she and Renji were going to kill someone!"

Hisana blushed and looked down, knowing there were certain times when her temper had been less than lengthy. Renji had been just as bad but in Hisana's opinion he had someone to do paperwork so he had no right to be so pissy. Fortunately the two had fought far more with each other than anyone else. Even Kakyoku's legendary temper had been non existent as they worried about the two who had become such an integral part of their lives. But now he was alright--Senbonzakura would be as well. Hisana stood up, touching his hand gently.

"I'll give you two a minuet," she said walking out of the room and closing the door gently behind her.

"You have not been sleeping," Byakuya said looking at her.

"I-I was worried about you," she said toying with the necklace around her throat. Byakuya looked at her until she told him the truth, "why didn't you tell me about the injury? I didn't know you were still hurt because of it--"

"Rukia," she stopped at the gentle but firm saying of her name, "what happened was not your fault," her eyes said she did not believe him, "even if I had known what would happen it would not have stopped me from saving you."

Rukia nodded. Then, unlike last time when she had just held his hand, she reached forward and embraced him, happy that he was alive.

* * *

Renji pushed open the door to his office. Kyo was sitting at a desk he had brought in, the paperwork getting done steadily. Renji was glad he had gotten the kid off. As crazy as the blond might be he knew in his heart he was a good--but confused--kid. Allowing him and his impressive kido talent to be locked up for the next hundred or so years seemed kinda wrong. Especially when he had been let off the hook for doing a stupid thing by Byakuya long time ago. Also when penance could be done at the Division and save Renji's wrists from further abuse. Kyo lowered the brush he was using to write with and looked up at Renji.

"All those are ready for you to seal, Lieutenant Abarai. Are you Captain yet?"

"Turned them down," Renji said picking up the forms.

"You turned them _down_?" Kyo looked up at him, eyes wide, "what do you mean?" he questioned, "you could be Captain!"

"Why the hell'd I wanna do that?" Renji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you've got a Bankai---"

"I've had Bankai for a long time," he said. Kyo looked at him, confused, "you know why I got you off the hook for that stunt you pulled?"

"Because you hate paperwork?"

"Fuck it. I hate these confidentiality rules anyway. I christened my bankai by charging Captain Kuchiki and trying to kill him," Kyo's eyes widened, "you know what happened?" Kyo shook his head, "I got my ass kicked. In fact, I've been almost killed, again, many many times but nothing like that. I was an idiot. When Captain Kuchiki got back to the Division after that division you know what he did?"

"Made you do a shitload of paperwork?" Renji grinned and nodded, "I bet you didn't do anything that stupid again."

"Stupid's a matter of opinion," he said, "but eventually everyone stopped talking about it and I went on with my life. Speaking of which, I saw a certain blond girl hitting things downstairs. Something tells me that she could use a friend."

Kyo looked at him. Renji was already at his desk, dropping the papers onto it to get started on signing them. Kyo stood up and got his Zanpakto, walking to the door. He stepped outside and looked at the training court, wincing slightly as he watched Ayumi destroy another training dummy, they were going to run out of them soon. He walked down the steps to where she was, praying that he was not the face she was imagining on the dummy. If he was then he knew he certainly deserved it, that and much worse for what he had done. Ayumi landed a flying kick to the head of the already misshapen form before landing on her feet and spinning around to face him.

"Are you done already?" she asked, surprise on her face.

"Lieutenant Abarai let me out early," he said, "what's got you so angry?"

"My brothers! They are both idiots. Koji agreed to be Yoshi's guard but he said _nothing_ about her being almost-engaged to another man. And no-one can find Akane so Naka's got no-one either. Manami's even told him that she thinks Akane's right for him! But they're just going to be stupid _stupid_ men!" she viciously slammed her heel into the dummy.

"Yeah that sounds pretty bad," Kyo said scratching the back of his neck.

Ayumi gritted her teeth and tried not to picture Kyo's face on the dummy. _He_ was just as bad as them! Hisana was being so epically romantic and they were being so stupid and she did not want to be grouped in with her brothers on this one. Ayumi turned to Kyo, her eyes glaring. She spun on her heel and walked over to him, putting her hands on her hips. Kyo's eyes widened before he tensed, obviously expecting her to slam her foot into him. She glared up at him, waiting patiently to see if he was going to do something. She was far too angry at her idiot brothers to be scared about his reaction, though she knew her behavior was probably unusual for her an worrying him.

"You are just as bad as they are!" she cried stomping her foot, "is it because I'm a Shinigami? Its because I'm a Shinigami isn't it? Well you're one too! I thought you were accepting that! Or is it my brothers? I swear you can fight them, I don't have a problem with it--"

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about!" Kyo cried, obviously confused, "I am accepting that I'm a Shingiami! When I'm not up there breaking my wrists I'm training--you're helping me train!"

"Oh," Ayumi stopped, looking down, "oh I get it. Um, nevermind then--" she turned to the dummy, "we can train in a bit--"

"Hold on," Kyo said grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around, "what's going on? I'm confused."

"Of course you are! You're an idiotic man!"

"Yeah, I know but what are you--"

Not one to let an opportunity get away Ayumi grabbed Kyo, yanked him down and crushed his mouth against hers. The young Kido master and Seated Officer's eyes widened as Ayumi squeezed hers shut, not daring to look at him as she tried to pour every ounce of frustration that she hadn't gotten out on the training dummy out in their joined lips. Finally she pushed him away and turned back to the training dummy, deciding that the thing was going to be spilling whatever they stuffed training dummies with in this place.

Kyo stared at her back, his eyes wide. Had she just really--she had just kissed him. He liked Ayumi. In fact, until a few heartbeats ago he would say she was probably his closest friend. But a few heartbeats ago that had changed drastically. He thought he killed whatever chance he had with her when he had betrayed them. He had been grateful for her friendship but now--sure he was more than a little afraid of her brothers putting him in a body cast but he figured between her combat abilities and his Kido they could take them on. Ayumi's cheeks were bright red as she continued to hit the dummy. He stepped closer and she stopped, turning around.

"You know what? Forget it," she said, "i didn't mean to make you--" she trailed off as Kyo wrapped an arm around her waist, "uncomfortable," she breathed as he smiled down at her.

"You just caught me off guard," he said.

"We need to work on that," she whispered, her hands pressing against his chest.

"Okay," he said, "we should probably also work on me being able to fight your brothers."

Ayumi laughed and moved her hands off his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down, pressing their lips together in a much more passionate kiss.

High above them Renji looked down at the two Seated Officers and wondered just when he had become surrounded by so many couples--or when he had become such a good matchmaker.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

* * *

With a gasp that was part frustration, part triumph Byakuya Kuchiki stilled his movements, Senbonzakura resting by his side. Though the movement was painful he had finally made it through an entire series of forms with his blade without collapsing like a pathetic creature. Though, if Unohana had her way, he would still be in the Fourth Division strapped to that insufferable hospital bed. Ignoring the pain that seared through him he reached up and shakily pushed back a lock of his midnight hair, refusing to show any sort of weakness despite the pounding of his heart.

It had been three weeks since he had woken up in the fourth Division, Hisana's arms locked around him as she begged him not to leave. Three weeks since Unohana had told him about his injuries--the old and the new. Three weeks since those god forsaken, _evil_ Elders had demanded he consider relinquishing his Captain's duties. Renji had refused to take the position with any sort of seriousness as had his wife. Rukia had even informed them that Ukitake was in a much worse state than him and he was a Captain just fine to which they replied that Ukitake did not have other concerns--like producing an heir. Byakuya had agreed to take leave and immediately began to train to regain _some_ kind of mobility. He knew that soon he would be able to retake some of his duties as a Captain back from Renji.

"_What_ are you doing?"

If his wife didn't kill him.

Like a guilty child he froze and turned to face the less-than-thrilled form of his wife. Hisana crossed her arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. She was dressed in a soft dress the color of roses, a wrapped object in her hand. She continued to attend lessons with Yoshiko but since the Princess was a very good teacher and there was absolutely nothing Hisana could not do when she set her mind to it, they had been happening less and less as Hisana mastered more and more of the things she needed as Lady Kuchiki. She walked over to him, worry bright in her cinnamon eyes. He knew the worry was well placed. As time went on and he continued to heal Unohana had been more and more insistent that he slow his physical activity. But a life of just sitting back was hardly a life at all in his opinion.

"I am attempting to regain my range of motion," he said meeting her gaze squarely with his own eyes.

"Unohana said--"

"If I wait another month it will be even harder," he cut her off, his tone tight.

"Sit down before you fall," she said with a soft sigh. He obeyed her, his legs extended in front of him. Hisana pulled up the skirt of her dress and swung one leg over his outer thigh, sitting on his lap. She reached out and parted his robes, pressing the wrapped object to his chest. As it turned out it was ice. Byakuya clenched his teeth as the coldness hit his muscles, "you will thank me for this later," his wife told him in a no nonsense tone, "and if you would just use her as she's supposed to be used this would not be a problem."

"That is _exactly_ what I said!" Senbonzakura huffed, her voice an echo in his ear, "you should listen to her."

"She is not ready to be materialized yet," he said with a shake of his head.

"Just as you are not ready to be practicing yet?" she asked, her voice gentle. He looked at her, "it hardly seems fair," she said.

"I agree!"

"Why is every woman in this house plotting against me?" he wondered aloud, trying not to flinch from the coldness against his chest.

"Because we're all brilliant and you are very _very_ lucky to be surrounded by us?" she asked with a coy smile.

Byakuya smiled, knowing that she was right. Hisana felt her own widen. He looked so handsome when he smiled. She loved that he did it more now. Reaching down she wrapped the hand that held Senbonzakura in her own. He murmured the words, Senbonzakura materializing with a gentleness that Hisana knew no Zanpakto could ever reproduce. The soft pink blades danced around them, though the cherry blossoms themselves had already been mostly blow away. Hisana gasped as the ice she had pressed to Byakuya's chest pressed against her own. Shaking her head she moved the ice pack to the side and wrapped her arms around her husband, kissing him deeply.

She knew that she would remember that perfect moment--and the others that would come--for as long as she lived.

For forever.


	42. Epilogue

* * *

_Many Years Later_

* * *

High above Rukongai a young man sat on a cliff and watched a great wall burn down. Dressed in loose pants and a black shirt, boots laced up his feet. A mop of unruly brown hair crowned his head while chocolate eyes watched the destruction with a sense of foreboding. Sitting next to the boy on the cliff was a long sword that looked rather odd against a body that had yet to fully mature. The sword had been painstakingly wrapped in strips of leather until all signs of its true nature had been hidden away. Shinigami running around Rukongai were in constant danger and as the boy had no formal training that was the last thing he wanted to be considered. He rested his knee on his chin and sighed, knowing somewhere deep inside that this was _wrong_.

He knew there were people who were trying to stop this, trying to end the flames and the sorrow. Ambassador Hideyoshi Konno for one, though if his brother Oshima had anything to say about it the man would stay in the Estate for all time. Princess Sakura Kuchiki was another who seemed to be everywhere, doing good for the people. Her brother though, Kaito Kuchiki, the Head of the House of Kuchiki and its first generational heir seemed to be more on the side of the people. He was the Captain of a Squad of Shinigami along with his Lieutenant Chiyo Michisige. Even so the young man could not help but think that there was something more going on in the Captain's head. Kaito was clearly very bad at expressing his emotions openly. With a dissapointed sigh he rested his chin on his knee and wished his eyes could see something else.

High above Rukongai a young man sat on a cliff and watched a great wall burn down. Dressed in loose pants and a black shirt, boots laced up his feet. A mop of unruly brown hair crowned his head while chocolate eyes watched the destruction with a sense of foreboding. Sitting next to the boy on the cliff was a long sword that looked rather odd against a body that had yet to fully mature. The sword had been painstakingly wrapped in strips of leather until all signs of its true nature had been hidden away. Shinigami running around Rukongai were in constant danger and as the boy had no formal training that was the last thing he wanted to be considered. He rested his knee on his chin and sighed, knowing somewhere deep inside that this was _wrong_.

He knew there were people who were trying to stop this, trying to end the flames and the sorrow. Ambassador Hideyoshi Konno for one, though if his brother Oshima had anything to say about it the man would stay in the Estate for all time. Princess Sakura Kuchiki was another who seemed to be everywhere, doing good for the people. Her brother though, Kaito Kuchiki, the Head of the House of Kuchiki and its first generational heir seemed to be more on the side of the people. He was the Captain of a Squad of Shinigami along with his Lieutenant Chiyo Michisige. Even so the young man could not help but think that there was something more going on in the Captain's head. Kaito was clearly very bad at expressing his emotions openly. With a dissapointed sigh he rested his chin on his knee and wished his eyes could see something else.

"You are sad."

He smiled faintly, hearing his Spirit's voice in his head. Idly he ran a hand over the leather on the blade, knowing that she probably was too. Senbonzakura was always worried about him, always worried about the trouble he kept getting into. If he would just declare a side then he would have protection but he didn't want too. He wanted no part in the conflict. His whole life, he felt like he was meant for something else. Like he was looking for something, something he could never truly find.

The sound of feet behind him had him jumping to his feet, spinning around with the sword half drawn. Standing behind him was a young woman, about the same age. She was dressed in equally moderate cloths, obviously not on either side despite what the blade in her hands said. Brown hair, a bit too long, hung around her features, half hiding her bright green eyes. Her own hands were on her leather wrapped sword, the dark bronze blade half out of its sheath. His eyes widened as he looked at her, his fingers tightening on his blade. He felt the familiar tug as Senbonzakura materialized behind him, her pink kimonno billowing in the air. The girl's eyes widened as her own Spirit materialized behind her, a man in a pale suite with crimson eyes and dark brown hair. The two Spirits seemed to know each other, it was written all over their faces but no outright recognition flared for the boy or the girl.

"Who are you?" they both demanded at the same time, their blades facing upwards in an outright sign of threat.

In the woods, a woman watched them, a small, wicked smile playing on her lips as she surveyed their confusion. Her appearance, her name, everything was different--on the outside at least. She had already decided not to play a part in this war if she could avoid it. She saw the two Spirits trade looks of concern before turning their attention to their respective wielders. Whatever they said, she didn't care. She had come here to answer a question and she had gained that answer.

"Looks like I have the longest memory after all," she murmured, finding satisfaction in the knowledge.

Then she turned and walked off into the darkness.


	43. Playlist, Thank Yous ETC

**Wow.**

**I just, I can't believe its over!**

**Seriously this is the first time I've attempted a fic of this sort...meaning one main couple. I usually write far more epic stories that involve tons of crazy pairings so this was definitely different for me.**

**This story was actual the fault of another story of mine, Toro Nagashi where a very different Hisana is one of the main characters. It was very fun to write her differently. That means I've written Hisana with two very different Zanpakto Spirits. I don't know who I like better, Mizu no Kamisama or Kakyoku Shuiro. Maybe I need another poll....**

**Well onto the thank yous!**

**Thank you so so much to EVERYONE who reviewed this story. You all were just beyond amazing in terms of letting me know you enjoyed this story and I loved LOVED hearing from all of you!**

**Specific thanks go to:**

**Noey MatsuMama, Dominican Kitsune and Withdrawn each of whom told me to keep going wayy back when this was a oneshot. RealityFling18 gets a cookie for telling me to keep going AND because no matter the story, RealityFling18 is always there giving me seriously enthusiastic reviews. For those enjoying Terebellum, its because RealityFling18 wanted it to be longer. VioTanequil who writes AWESOME Byakuya fics and was nice enough to scope this one out. Tan's been incredible with my other story Silent Force and Arcana probably wouldn't be where it is without Tan. ChaosDragon and Dwellin all read this fic, already knowing that it was a break from my usual epic ensemble fics that are chock full of strange pairings, intense battles and crazy plot twists. They are all awesome and our conversations on DA always make me smile. PurpleShinigami, Saigo no Hajime, Zephyra-chan, PetLover1 who manage to juggle almost all my plot lines and leave reviews even at my breakneck updating pace. Fy1Mordecai and Squishy came late in the game and managed to catch up and review lots which always makes me smile.**

**Alright so for those who read my other stories you know I do playlists of music I listened to when writing the story. This one's a bit long but they're all awesome songs!**

* * *

**Romeo X Juliet OST**

_**This OST is full of gorgeous music that fits Soul Society and the parts of the story with nobility very well. I guess you could think of this as the Shinigami's part of the soundtrack.  
**_

**The Vampire Knight OST**

_**This one is a bit darker and more moody but its also awesome. I thought of this as the OST for the parts that are in Rukongai of the story.**_

* * *

**Now for the individual themes/songs for the characters:**

* * *

**Michiyo Chiba/Hisana Kuchiki**

_**Dew Drops-Kajiura Yuki**_

* * *

**Yoshiko Konno**

_**Dune Messiah-Children of Dune**_

* * *

**Kojima Hamano**

_**The Jihand-Children of Dune**_

* * *

**Nakashima Hamano**

_**Just for Tonight-Goldfish**_

* * *

**Manami Hamano**

_**Burning the Past-Kingdom of Heaven**_

* * *

**Kyousuke "Kyo" Michishige**

_**Pirates-The Blue Sky Project**_

* * *

**Ayumi Hamano**

_**Mermaid-The Blue Sky Project**_

* * *

**Akane Kigin**

_**Girl Samurai Lullaby-Afro Samurai**_

* * *

**Kakyoku Shuiro**

_**Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi-On/Off**_

* * *

**Tenbinza**

_**Lilium-Elfen Lied**_

* * *

**Hokkou**

_**Butterfly-Aqua**_

* * *

**Kuroda Kazuma**

_**The World Is Not Enough-Garbage**_

* * *

**Other Songs:**

* * *

**Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi-On/Off**

_**This was one of the themes for this entire story. The lyrics fit beautifully, especially with the beginning of it.**_

**If Only-The Little Mermaid**

_**This song I heard when I took my cousins to see the musical. Its PERFECT for the first part of the story with Hisana**_

**Promise of the World-Music Box Collection**

_**I used this in my other story(s) **_**Toro Nagashi +Ostara **_**as the ByaHisa theme and it really stuck. Its a gorgeous peice that's elegant and whimsical and just brings to mind for me a perfect image of the two of them together.**_

**What Dreams Are Made Of-Disney**

_**I was a disney kid not too long ago and I liked this song a lot. I think it fits perfectly with Ayumi and Kyo's relationship, especially at the end when they finally get together.**_

_**Every Other Time-LFO**_

___**This was the first IchiRuki amv I ever saw. At the moment my hatred of Ichigo is very high (I'm an Ulquihime shipper) but I think the lyrics of this song are extremely fitting for Ichigo and Rukia.**_

_**Elaborate Lives-Aida**_

___**This is Yoshiko and Kojima's song. The two didn't wind up together but this is a great song for the torrid affair I'm sure they're going to have later on in life. Its also great for the reasons why they can't be together but it describes their emotions because deep down they truly do love each other.**_

_**Only You-Josh Kelly**_

___**Akane and Nakashima. I didn't get to write a ton about them but this perfectly describes their relationship when she's not being a homicidal bitch and he isn't being a jerk.**_

_**Fort Knox-Goldfish**_

___**I'm a huge Renji fan, seriously he's one of my favorite characters--next to the Vizards + Arrancar (kubo's killing them though)--and I love writing him. This is a great song for him.**_

_**Goodbye Horse-Q Lazzarus**_

___**If you listen to the lyrics this is an amazing Gin song. Especially Gin/Ran who are an awesome couple together.**_

* * *

**Oh and just because I've shown you what everyone else looked like. Here's the Epilogue Characters/Models.**

**Ambassador Hideyoshi Konno-Setsuna F. Seiei**

**Oshima Konno-Allelujah Hapitsm**

**Kuroda Hamano-Zero Kiryuu**

**Lieutenant Chiyo Mischisige-Natalia Luzu Lanvaldear**

**Captain Kaito Kuchiki-Lelouch Lamperouge**

**Sakura Kuchiki-Nunnally vi Britannia**

**Byakuya Reincarnation-Syaoran Li**

**Hisana Reincarnation-Princess Sakura**

**Akane Reincarnation-Rima Toya**

**And YES, the Spirit that guided Byakuya was the Zanpakto Spirit of one of his children. Given that its said wielding Hyorinmaru is an honor, it seems that Zanpakto Spirits don't just vanish. So I figured that when Byakuya and Hisana die, Kakyoku and Senbonzakura won't. The Zanpakto that led Byakuya out would be HiraHira which means "to flutter" in reference to her wings**

* * *

**Well that concludes "Scarlet". Don't forget to check out Kakyoku in my other fic **Terebellum**!**

**At the moment I have no plans for a sequel but considering I said the same thing about 'Silent Force' and 'Toro Nagashi', I've learned not to be too sure of that. I'm highly susceptible to praise and begging. I do, however, humbly ask that if you are going to ask for a sequel you tell me if you want it BEFORE the epilogue, AFTER the epilogue or some combination of the two.**

**Thank you again for all the reviews and I'm so happy you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
